A Past and Future Pharaoh
by LadyLunarPhoenix
Summary: Growing up is hard to do and even harder when you're the reincarnation of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Not all traps are mere ink on card stock. It's time to play the Game again Yugi. Welcome to the Shadow Games.
1. One More Time

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: As White Swan edits I'm going over each chapter and tweaking bits that I may have missed before.

Silence.

The complete and utter lack of sound came from all around; only the sound of breathing was heard, accompanied by the shift of cloth on cloth from occasional movement.

Silence.

The silence from within his soul where the voice of a friend had once emanated from deep within him came. His other self had faded away, gone on to his well-deserved eternal rest. His other self, the Pharaoh Atemu, had died to seal away the Shadow Games, becoming a spirit to protect the future from the foolish mistake of bringing them back. He too was now gone, leaving only silence where once was a strong self assured voice.

They should have been home, living their lives; the life of danger and adventure should have been over with the Sennen Items gone. Instead, they sat in cells so far underground that there wasn't a window or any fresh air. Across from his cell Jounouchi sat at the wall staring at the ceiling. On the right of Jounouchi was Kaiba; on Yugi's right was Mokuba. At least Anzu had avoided this fate when she accepted her trip to NYC for the break. Though he didn't know what had happened to Honda, leaving him worried over his friends' fate.

The room was a room of eggshells. Mokuba was handcuffed to the bars of their cells with over 1,000 watts of power ready to surge through the bars the moment anyone tried to escape, ultimately killing Mokuba in the process. Needless to say, Kaiba wasn't taking that well at all. The teen was stalking his cell like a caged in lion and barely ate when food was given to him. Yugi had to hand over food to Mokuba as they shared a wall.

A sudden startled breath caught Mokuba's attention.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"Nothing Mokuba…" Yugi waved it aside. But there was something, as faint as the flutter of the wings of a newly emerged butterfly. He briefly scanned each cell, checking on everyone. Kaiba was stalking his cell, occasionally casting worried glances at his younger brother, when he thought that Yugi and the others couldn't see him. Jounouchi was sitting upright in his cell almost as if he wasn't paying much attention to the world around him. For a brief moment Yugi thought he saw a hand resting on Jounouchi's back, pushing him.

"Hey Yugi… I'm dying of boredom would you mind if we duel? Just to pass the time?"

That sounded like something Jounouchi would suggest, except Jounouchi never spoke in polite terms; he was rougher when he talked. "Sure…"

Yugi pulled out his deck and began to shuffle while Jounouchi did the same. The rest roused themselves for the duel, even Kaiba; though the teen kept remarking about how short it was going to be. Yet that died; even Kaiba noticed how none of the insults seemed to bother Jounouchi as they normally did. The duel began; there were no God cards, or immense holographic displays of the monsters being played, even little monster figures to use for examples of what was where on the floor.

Time passed by as the pair played their Gaias and Panther Warriors just to have them sent to the graveyard. Suddenly Yugi didn't seem as interested; he stared at the card he had just drawn from his deck. He held it in both hands looking it over and over again before scattering the rest of his cards, searching among them.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Mokuba asked, struggling to see from his spot.

"Dark Magician… Where's Dark Magician?" Yugi shook his head and carrying it to Mokuba he held up the card to show the kid. What should have been the Dark Magician was now just the robes with two red eyes peering out of the hood. The name 'Dark Magician' had been replaced with 'Illusionary Magician' and it's description and powers were now different.

"Yeah… That's weird… Have any other cards changed? Hey Big brother how bout your cards?" Mokuba asked looking over at Kaiba.

While Yugi resumed his search, Kaiba followed suit, checking his deck, but each card, especially his Blue Eyes White Dragon, was accounted for. Though a flicker of light on his Blue Eyes caught Kaiba attention as he pulled them back out. It was changing as he held the card like holographic cards: at one angle it showed his favored Blue Eyes. At the other it showed him the girl who was forced to become Blue Eyes.

"I can't find Dark Magician."

"How bout your deck Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked looking over at the blond who was presently putting his cards back up.

"I'm well," the air around Jounouchi replied.

The group grew silent as a figure began to slowly materialize, walking across to Yugi. Everyone in the room stared in surprise as the figure began to appear; even Jounouchi once he got his head back straight. Yugi stood up, his cards in his hands, as he waited for the figure to reveal itself to him. That feeling from before returned though more steady like a bird getting ready to take flight. By now the attire of a high-ranking Egyptian priest was known to Yugi, so he relaxed a touch. But when the form was finalized he still had no clue who this person was. This ghost was far too transparent only the bright white and gold could be seen; the flesh was almost swallowed by the darkness of their cell. Swallowed up by the darkness, it seemed the ghost could not manifest itself, rather himself completely.

"Hello Pharaoh… It is…" the ghost paused as though trying to think of the proper words. "Nice to finally receive the chance to meet you again."

"uh… Hello. I'm not the Pharaoh, but it is still nice to meet you… um..." Yugi floundered, his tongue tied at the presence of a ghost.

"Mahaado. That was my name ages ago. You may address me as that if you so like," the ghost offered.

"Mahaado. It's nice to meet you… But… I don't even know where to start…"


	2. All our smiles are confiscated

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: One of the original AN's I forgot to put down again. I don't use suffix's in this story honestly I find it a bit immature to try to show off vast amount of anime knowledge doing that. I don't put in words or phrases in Japanese without a very good reason such as explaining to an Ancient Egyptian what 'oni-san' means or such. The reason being that I treat my fics like full translations, one thing that people often forget is that the Asian language has a wide variation of meanings that go into each word. An example is Big Brother: Oni-san means Big brother in a casual sense, Oni-sama means Big Brother as well only with more formality. If I try to write this fic out and point out the formality of every word used to describe something I might as well write this in Japanese. As there are several ways to say the word 'I' or 'you' from Jounouchi's slang to Bakura's overly formal speech patterns. Anyways continue on with the fic…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi sat there staring at about the clearest aspect of the ghost that they could see, his eyes. The ghost's clothes were of white cloth with gold material so they stood out easily, but his flesh seemed absorbed into the darkness. All save his eyes; those steel blue eyes gazed at Yugi with a surprising amount of humble devotion. He even seemed to be kneeling in a docile posture. But… but he had the wrong guy! Yugi was no Pharaoh!

"I… I am terribly sorry, but you have the wrong person… The other me, Pharaoh Atemu, has gone to the Afterlife," Yugi explained in his polite way. He shyly lowered his head as though to imply that Mahaado would have to continue his search there. Yet Mahaado's eyes seemed to crinkle in a way that said he was smiling.

"No, Pharaoh is here right before me. Only Pharaoh could put the Puzzle back together. Though Pharaoh seems to continue thinking that he and his spirit are two different beings, the truth is the opposite. Pharaoh is Pharaoh. Now and forever," his tone was simple and honest, accented the same way that Malik's voice was. But he seemed to understand that he had just sent Yugi's head into a tizzy. "Yugi is Pharaoh, Pharaoh's soul and flesh reborn. That which you found in the Puzzle was nothing more then the past memories and fighting spirit of Pharoah's past life."

"No, you are mistaken… I've tried to be like him, but I can't! The other me was very cool, he was strong. I tried to be that way, but…" Yugi lowered his head and shook it. Just because he beat the other him didn't mean he was better or anything!

"Pharaoh was never strong, he was very protective of those he cared for and for that he could be brave. But Pharaoh was also very scared; when Pharaoh was born it was with a heavy burden placed upon him. Pharaoh merely learned to hide all that behind a false mask of strength. Pharaoh gained strength by having those he trusted around him, stripped of them Pharaoh… could not be strong…"

Yugi tilted his head up to look at Mahaado again.

"I know that I kneel before my Pharaoh for I feel that strength that only Pharaoh has, that strength that comes when he wishes to protect those he cares for."

"I am sorry, but I still think you are mistaken…" Yugi drifted off; Mahaado made him sound as if he could be strong like the other him, to be able to pull off the same miracles that the other him could.

"Did… did Pharaoh not… sense it? Before I arrived, did not Pharaoh sense… anything?" Now Mahaado sounded sad, as though he was losing hope. "Have I bothered Pharaoh needlessly?"

"I don't know… I felt… something inside me. I would be lying if I said that wasn't the truth, yet…" Even as he spoke he could see Mahaado's eyes light up with renewed hope. "Why are you here? What would bring you to me?" he asked instead.

"Pharaoh is slowly waking up; that is good. As to why I am here, I am here to resume my duties and serve Pharaoh," Mahaado said firmly. "Pharaoh's power now is weak, so this is as much as I can offer of myself. But as Pharaoh's power grows I shall be able to help more, and appear more fully before Pharaoh."

"Say, I hate to break up a moment like this… But uh… could you possibly help us get out?" Jounouchi asked, his usual rough tone warring with that little thing known as fear of ghosts.

"I do not know how to help you. I have discovered that when I manifest myself this far I have been causing undesired results in the machines. But I understand so little of them that I fear just randomly floating through them. Should I do so I have no promise that I will not trigger the machine that will light the bars with lightning. I do not wish to harm the young one," Mahaado explained, turning around to face Jounouchi, not realizing that his clothes and eyes only visible appearance would disturb the teen.

"Are we the only ones that can see you? Can you get us help?" Yugi asked while Mahaado's head seemed to turn back towards him slowly. It was almost comical how he seemed to try to move slowly enough not to scare the ghost fearing prisoner.

"Don't be ridiculous Yugi. Even if this is world wide news how would you convince a group to believe a ghost?" Kaiba snapped from his cell.

"Well, can't he just take over someone like he did me…" Jounouchi asked gruffly from where he had slouched down.

"I chose to possess you because I felt it was an easier way to introduce myself to all of you, than appearing straight in the room, but possession is not something I am actually skilled at. I merely nudged your mind to go in a certain direction, rather then try to forcibly take over someone and control them like a puppet. I am rather unfamiliar with the world around me at this time as well. Though I traveled through many places to reach here, I merely went through things in a straight line, finding someone would not be easy," Mahaado explained patiently.

The group looked down, going back into planning. The idea that Mahaado could help them get out it offered some hope, but it was a useless hope if they couldn't find a way to use it.

"I… I could free the young one right now, but only so far as to get him off the chains. It would take some time before I could remove all of you from this place, since I would have to spend time studying the layout of this location to find adequate places for you to hide and travel through," he offered, hoping to appease his disappointed Pharaoh.

"Why not do it all at once? If they come and see me loose they're going to get suspicious," Mokuba pointed out, then adding, "Name's Mokuba, Kaiba Mokuba nice to meet'cha!"

An unseen smile touched Mahaado's lips as he bowed his head in greeting. "Were it that I could Mokuba; however, I draw my power directly from Pharaoh, with his power just waking up it leaves me weak. When I free you I won't be able to re-manifest before you for a while, though I can search this place while recovering."

"Ain't there anyone else you can tap into?" Jounouchi asked looking around the room for where they could even start their escape.

"Set has a strong power inside him, but he renounces it so ardently that I can not bond with him to empower myself," Mahaado said, sounding apologetic.

"So why not tell this Set person that we need him to get the stick out of his ass so we can escape?" Jounouchi asked, waving a hand in the air.

"Ah… Set is right over there…" Mahaado paled a bit at such language being used around the young Pharaoh. He nodded his head towards Kaiba, who merely glared at him.

Unlike the mutt, Kaiba fully recognized the High Priest garments that this person wore. The past, not his present one, but the one he supposedly lived three thousand years ago seemed to want to make itself known again. Much to his disgust, though that sentiment was born from a different fountain of emotion in him. "As much as it pains me to say this, go and find a way to get us out first. Then you can just relay the information to me, then free my brother. That way they don't get a chance to find out what we're up to till we're already gone."

Mahaado turned to Yugi; it was a sound plan that he could follow if the Pharaoh allowed him to leave.

"Why are you looking at me?" Yugi asked innocently then it hit him. "Oh! But Kaiba is right; it's ok; you can go and do that."

Mahaado bowed to Yugi before fading out of sight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Domino Harbor\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_\Beep\ Please come back to Domino City. I know there are bitter memories here for you, but I need someone who would understand. I'm not crazy, this is important. Something is happening that I cannot understand on my own. You once had the power to see the future. Even without an Item to aid you I can only hope that you can glean some information out of this mess. \Beep\_

_\Beep\ Please! I hope this message is even reaching you! I'm at the Domino Hospital; Yugi's been kidnapped along with Jounouchi and the Kaibas! Not only that but someone bombed the Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather and mother didn't make it \Click\_

"_Bakura?" Isis snatched up the phone with a speed to leave vipers gaping as she pressed the receiver to her ear._

"_Ms. Ishtar?" Bakura's voice suddenly sounded relieved. "Can you come?"_

"_I'm on my brother's boat; we'll be docking tomorrow at Domino Harbor. Tell me what happened? Yugi is missing? His grandfather's game shop destroyed?" Isis kept a hand on the nailed down table to keep herself steady. While Rishid piloted the boat Malik stood before his sister, his violet eyes anxious of what the conversation would uncover. The last message had been a bit disturbing, but this new one was horrifying. _

"_I don't understand it all myself. I…" Bakura seemed suddenly to hit a mental roadblock. He tried to start, only to stop and start again._

"_Bakura… Calm down, take a few deep breaths," Isis ordered first. "Now tell me; we've both seen things that would label us mad in any other circumstance, so do not feel you have anything to fear from me. Speak the truth, let me help you in what way I can."_

_Bakura did as told before he finally calmed down. "Yugi was kidnapped along with Jounouchi and the Kaiba brothers. But I don't feel that has anything to do with what is going on right now. I don't know how I can tell; I just know. But the bomb… a few days after they disappeared a bomb was set off in the Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather and mother were killed instantly; Honda is here in the hospital he was thrown back from the blast, but he's not dead. There's something in the Game Shop… Not just in the Game Shop, I can feel it in my apartment as well… Different, but the same, I just don't know. I don't understand this…" _

_Bakura sounded lost and alone. Which was probably correct, with Yugi and company gone Bakura was probably alone in that hospital. Isis could only pity his present state, alone in the hospital, everyone he would normally turn to gone. She didn't know Bakura enough to judge how he would normally act in these types of situations, but he was in a bad enough situation by the sounds of it to earn sympathy._

"_Do you think you can handle everything till we get there? We'll be there at about 2:30pm." Isis asked in concern._

"_I can hold on that long…" he answered, the hesitancy in his voice._

The ship was finishing its docking process, Isis, standing on the deck, saw Bakura's white haired head standing out among all the concrete. Which was good; she wouldn't have to search hard. Malik was helping Rishid while she made her way to the plank. She began her walk down to the dock as Bakura reached the bottom step. Even the wind seemed to obey her, toning down so that it wouldn't ruffle her appearance, while each step she took was even and calm. One had to be calm, when others depended on you; one had to be calm so they would be. They would take their strength and cues by you. Half way down the plank she stopped as he suddenly rushed up it, throwing his arms around her. If not for the fact that he was shaking like a fragile leaf at the height of a sand storm, she would have been more alarmed then concerned.

"Hey, that's my sister you're getting all close to!" Malik shouted, standing up from his work.

"Master Malik…" Rishid gently chided, amused.

Isis looked over at her younger brother and gave a smile as she reached out to steady herself with the rope railing. She placed her free hand on Bakura's back as the young adult clung to her.

"I am here now, we will work through this." She soothed the ends of Bakura's hair as she spoke; like her steps, she kept her voice calm and even. He was probably close to finishing his growing, his face pressed into her shoulder. "What have you seen?"

"Exodia."


	3. Shadows of the Night

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Betaed by: White Swan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You saw Exodia?"

It was a small café in the outskirts of Domino City, resting near the ocean so that a constant cool breeze circulated, while the inside was large and warm for the winter months, catering to both seasons. But after the bomb and kidnappings, most people stayed at home when not at work, which gave the four of them a place to talk, eat and reassure. Something that Bakura needed badly, as it had taken almost five minutes for Isis to calm Bakura enough so that they could walk down from the plank to the ground. They waited till after the waitress had brought their food and some of it had been ingested before they motioned for Bakura to begin.

"After the bomb, I went to the hospital to check on Honda, I thought that Yugi would want to know about his condition right away when he got back. Then I went to check on the Game Shop…"

_As the sun began to slip from the sky, the shadows began to crawl out from under things, reaching out to consume the world in darkness. He knew it wasn't true; as the world turned from the sun another place was at dawn while he walked in dusk. But as he stood out past the doors of the hospital and back into the city, it seemed almost as though the shadows were reaching for him. He shook away the foolish notion and began to walk towards the Game Shop; Yugi's grandfather had opened and run that shop. For it to be gone like that, for some unknown reason, stirred within Bakura a humble desire to at least pay respects. The whispers of wind against the world touched his ears. The soft flicker of wind on cloth, on branch, on paper, while the shadows around him danced like people at a festival. Always on the edge of his vision, just far enough away so that he couldn't see what they were clearly, but knew they were there._

_He turned down a street and joined the quiet throng of people going home. That's when he noticed it among the people of Domino City… the sudden flash of Egypt that appeared, a turban here, a flash of a dress there. The shock froze him to the sidewalk as he watched the people pass him by. Modern people were walking along, their eyes glancing over everyone without taking in anything, only to go to looking straight ahead. Yet among them there were people walking along that seemed to have come from the distant past of Egypt. There was movement around him, yet not all of it was of the present; instead of a chill evening wind, a harsh hot wind brushed against him. He began walking along again, his senses burning with alarm as he tried not to look like a crazy person running from what wasn't there - even if to his eyes there was someone there._

_He reached a turn in the road when it dawned on him; the ancient people were all going in one of two directions. They either walked past him into the direction he had come from, or towards where he was headed. There were no Egyptians on the other side of the street or anywhere else, as though they were leading him in a direction - no, not a direction, but in the direction towards the Game Shop. He didn't dare stop in the middle of the sidewalk to try and talk to someone that probably wasn't there to anyone else._

_Shivering, he continued on towards the Game shop, wondering as he did so, as to the whereabouts of Yugi and the gang. Already the four of them had been listed as missing. The police were already searching around the Kaiba mansion and offices, but still had no clue as to their whereabouts. The news had reported the disappearances, though there were those who were speculating that Kaiba just ran off, that he was trying to escape from the burden of work; he was just past 18 years old after all. Boys his age were just starting to work towards any type of corporate ladder, not standing at the top of one. The only other possible connection came from Yugi, because both were high-ranking duelists, but that connection was considered weak or just coincidence by the world at large._

_The sun had finished setting, the lampposts lit from above with electric light when Bakura finally reached the Shop. Along the road store windows darkened as the Game Shop was the only one where anyone lived in the store. The spirits were still there, glowing with a pale incandescent light, so that he could see the road better. But in a way he wished he couldn't as his stomach tightened in anger and self-disgust. From where he stood he could clearly see people crawling out from the shadows of the alleyway beside the store, getting in. Climbing over the police tape or under it, defying authority by scrounging for whatever money or loot they could find. It angered him to see such behavior while at the same time saddening him as well, as he accepted that he was powerless to stop them. Somewhere deep inside himself he felt that he should do something; yet calling the police would be pointless. These people would be gone long before the cops arrived._

_His eyes narrowed as he thought about it; they were just common thugs after all. He should, after everything he had gone through, be able to handle them… But the thought was brushed aside, he was weak, always was probably always would be. At least if he kept thinking like that he would…_

_He took a startled step forward in shock as he felt something from out of nowhere. Anger, that's what it felt like, something waking up angry. Growing alarmed his eyes didn't leave the source of that anger, the Game Shop. So he had a front row seat as a thug went flying out of the store, a fist as big as the guy was tall tearing through the opening of the store. Darkness cloaked most of the colors, but in what light there was, he could see a dark brown color and chains. Broken chains dangled from the monstrous wrist as the thug was slammed into the building across the street from the Game Shop. The others were running out of the building empty handed in fear of the monster._

_Bakura ducked behind some bushes to avoid notice before fleeing home frightened to his core…_

"A true Exodia? Not a hologram? Possibly from a duel disk being activated?" Isis asked in soft toned amazement.

"How else could a guy go flying across a street, sister?" Malik asked his sister before turning to face Bakura. "You said that you saw ancient Egyptians as well… Are they here right now? Can you see them?"

Bakura looked around anxiously for a moment then shook his head, "no, we're all that is here right now."

"Did you see them at all today?" Rishid asked from where he sat beside Malik, who in turn was between his sister and brother with Bakura before the three.

"Yes, on my way to the docks in fact, they were there again just moving along towards where I had been or to where I was going," Bakura reported.

"Much like the power of the Ring… These spirits are working in the same way as the Ring would, guiding you to locations that you seek…" Isis murmured the possibility out loud.

"I honestly don't know anymore… If it was just the Ring… Back then I would just lock myself in my apartment and pray that I wouldn't wake up with someone else in a coma." Bakura's head tilted forward his hands holding his head. He looked at his wits ends, with his hands shaking. "I always kept the Ring because I knew it could hurt people. I didn't want some poor person finding it and later finding out someone died because of it. I could handle suffering alone because I am alone. I'm sorry," Bakura suddenly tried to get a grip on himself, returning to that normal cheerful polite mask that they all knew.

"We should check the Game Shop, but will it be safe?" Rishid asked gazing at his cup thoughtfully.

"It might only be dangerous at night," Malik suggested.

"Or when the store is being violated, like when thieves come calling," Isis added. "However, we have a problem; all my knowledge - all our knowledge - was based on the Pharaoh. Whatever could be causing this wouldn't be in our history. We would need someone who has experience with Duel Monsters that extends outside of merely playing a card game."

"But, the only one with that knowledge is Kaiba." Nothing needed to be said after that. They all knew how Kaiba was about the past; he wouldn't talk if he could avoid it. That was, if he hadn't been kidnapped along with his brother, Yugi and Jounouchi.

"What if… Can you find them?" Malik suddenly asked his eyes questioning. "Can you focus enough to take us to them? Even if we can't free them we can just call in a tip and get them out that way."

"Malik, show more consideration. Bakura is not handling these events as it is, we can not ask him to immerse himself into something he doesn't understand fully." Isis's chided her younger brother with both words and a look.

Malik lowered his head, like a chastened child, accepting his sister's words.

"I… I'm sorry, it's a good idea, so I'll try to see if I can locate people," Bakura offered softly, only to have Rishid shake his head.

"Lady Isis speaks the truth; if you are unready to do such a thing then being pushed to do it is wrong. When it comes to mystical artifacts or powers you can not go into it unsure or unsteady."

Isis nodded at Rishids wisdom before turning her attention back to Bakura. "You said that you sensed something in your apartment, correct?"

"Yes, it's… heh, like comparing apples to oranges. Both are fruits but two different kinds. What I felt in the Game Shop is the same in that sense with what I felt inside my apartment. Yet there are differences in them that I can feel," Bakura explained before taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Would it be safer to go to your place or to the Game Shop?" Malik asked as he fiddled with the straw wrapper. He had never gotten much of a chance to look around Domino before he left. He was rather curious about the sights; then again, he was curious about any sights.

"My place… I've not had anything bad happen there," Bakura answered hesitantly.

"Then we're off!" Malik hopped up out of his seat, grabbing the last French fry from his plate before fidgeting for the rest to do the same. The teen had grown as well, though not much had changed about him. Black cargo pants, a white tank top with a black sleeveless jacket over it, though now he wore fingerless black leather gloves, though it didn't stop Isis and Rishid from pulling him back into his seat.

"Do you know if there's been any headway in the bomb situation?" Isis asked, stirring her tea before taking a sip.

Bakura shivered at that before giving a slight nod, "A message in hieroglyphics, but the pictures have not been released, nor the translations. Only that it was written in hieroglyphics."

"I believe I can offer my services to that end. They may allow me to translate it for them. Though I wonder why this group would attack the Game Shop now?" Isis remarked as she stared at her cup.

"If it is about the Pharaoh then shouldn't they already know that he has passed on? For them to know about where the Pharaoh's vessel lives and attack it would have to imply that there has been some study into the situation," Rishid added.

"There's been a few new pictures of Yugi recently taken; in his old ones he's always seen wearing the Puzzle. Now though he's clearly no longer wearing it, they should realize that the Puzzle is gone," Malik noted.

"But what if they believe they can call back the Pharaoh by using Yugi?" Bakura asked nervously; after all the Items included the Ring, and that was one item he could do without.

Isis finished off her meal, Rishid following suit, and with a nod to Bakura they stood up, Malik bounding back to his feet waiting till everyone was ready to leave. As far as Malik was concerned this could be his chance, a first step in making up to Yugi all the awful things he had done.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Bakura's Apartment\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I still haven't thanked you enough for coming all this way just because of me," Bakura began as he slipped his key into the lock. With a twist of the knob he opened the door and froze to his spot.

Isis felt Bakura stiffen just by his aura alone. His eyes froze up in fear, focused on something in the center of his apartment, his body stiffened in shock as though he was trying to calculate something that wasn't adding up.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Malik asked as he looked into the room. Bakura didn't have much in the way of creature comforts for guests. He didn't know what to expect when he came to Bakura's place. The walls were standard colors of off white with muted trim; the wooden floors were cleanly swept and there was a table set up in the center of the room. In fact the room looked rather normal, save for one rather large thing. The walls had boards lined up with images of a background on them, like the backdrop of a play, while the center of the room held a table that had something set up like a miniature building of some type.

"Bakura, is there something in the apartment that frightens you?" Rishid asked calmly, staring over Isis's head into the room.

"Monster… Monster World… It's a role-playing game I enjoy playing… Only I didn't set it up, it wasn't set up when I left here to meet with you…" Bakura slowly began to explain, but his words were unnerving. "I don't have those backdrops either, the images are wrong."


	4. In the Arms of the Angel

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bakura slowly began to explain, but his words were unnerving for the others. "I don't have those backdrops either, the images are wrong. I keep all the pieces in a cabinet and that's where I had left them when I came to the docks today."

That fact made what looked like a simple room all the more eerie as they realized someone had been in the room to set up everything. Rishid was the first to enter, his senses on high alert as he looked about the room. From the inside of the apartment the room looked normal. Given the way Bakura was acting, Rishid thought that maybe there should have been something. A feeling or sense of things being out of the ordinary would have been nice. But it seemed so odd that the place looked and felt normal to him, yet was supposedly not normal for Bakura.

Malik entered after Rishid yet unlike Rishid he didn't check the room first but rather the game. After all it was the game that disturbed Bakura, maybe there was a message in it? The board depicted what looked like a small jail cell with four little figures that looked like Yugi and the missing group. Even as he watched the little figure of Kaiba kept moving back and forth in his little cell. While outside the room that they seemed to be in another figure went roaming around. Reaching in to touch one of the figures proved to be a mistake as a sudden sharp pain shot through his hand, numbing him up to the shoulder.

Isis was about to walk watching as her brothers checked the room over when Malik tried to reach into the game. When he jerked back bringing one hand to his chest in that age-old sign of severe pain, she rushed to his side. "Malik?" Her voice was urgent as she and Rishid tried to get Malik to show his hand to them.

"It… it shocked me… I don't know I tried to touch one of the pieces and it shocked me," Malik reported his voice tight with pain. Isis and Rishid looked over his hand then his arm in concern while Bakura slowly walked into the room.

It was akin to having spent a whole day working in a chilled environment and suddenly stepping outside in warm sunshine. Bakura felt almost overwhelming warmth of love and endearment from the room…. Which was the only reassuring thing about the situation. For the moment his foot passed the threshold into his apartment he saw something that stunned him. Sitting at the Dungeon Master spot around the table was a single Egyptian woman who dressed like Isis only not as richly. She wore clothes that seemed to signify middle or lower class life style while her head was wrapped like any other woman. She smiled at him; it was a very warm smile that took him a moment to realize that she was smiling directly at him. It was a smile he had seen dozens of times on the faces of other women to their own children. That welcoming, gentle smile that was warm sunshine and morning dew all wrapped up with a dawn's colored bow.

She was looking him right in the eye, gazing at him as though soaking in his very vision to be remembered fondly. She looked down at the game while waving one hand at him, gesturing for him to join her at the table. Which he slowly, timidly obeyed, his fearful behavior not lost on the others in the room.

"Bakura?" Malik watched as Bakura walked, noting how Bakura seemed to be looking at something on the other side of the table from time to time.

"There… There is someone, a lady, sitting at the head of the table. She wants me to sit down with her," Bakura explained hesitantly, as though he expected to get attacked for speaking.

Isis walked over to the edge of the table where Bakura had directed studying it for a moment she then proceeded to move her hand through the space. But unlike Malik she didn't get an abrupt unpleasant rebuff. Rather she felt as though she was moving her hand through exceptionally cold air.

"Is she reacting to my presence?" Isis asked as she brought her hand back to her side.

"No, she's just looking at me," Bakura reported softly as he settled beside the table and looked inside. He bit his lower lip before slowly turning to look back at the woman. "Is this supposed to show me where they are right now?"

The woman smiled and nodded, the cloth that covered her hair swaying forward and back as she moved. So he turned his gaze once more onto the board, becoming a strange type of spectator to something that was happening somewhere else…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\The prison cell\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi laid on his back staring at the ceiling wondering if everything would turn out ok. Mahaado had already reappeared and had immediately launched into discussing the layout of the building to Kaiba, including a docking area as the group found out to their shock that they were on a manmade island south of a larger land mass. But his thoughts kept going back to the dream that he had when he had gone to sleep the night before. Dreams of the past, dreams of Egypt that seemed to lay credence to what Mahaado had said about Yugi. With those powers awake he was starting to remember the past that the Other Him had lived. Which surprised him when he saw his grandpa again.

It was a funny thing really. The way that he was a passenger in his own body as it were, while he would look at the world through the eyes of a baby. But a baby didn't think in words or thoughts, they were ruled by feelings, emotions, leaving Yugi to read and decipher those emotions into words. Creating a whole night of lucid thoughts about the royal court that existed before the Other Him. It had been very disturbing how every single one of them caused the Other Him to be afraid. Save one, the surprise in seeing his grandfather as a priest, as well as the only one that didn't cause the Other Him to be afraid. The others though, they all looked cold and emotionally distant in ways that made him feel a little wary about them as it frightened the Other Him. He had spent the night dreaming the first few days of his life, warm and pampered by everyone, revered by everyone. Scared by a couple of people but that was ok, his parents were there after all.

Briefly Yugi had to wonder if his own birth was treated as such by his parents. Since he hadn't seen his dad in years, due to work, while he himself had bonded to his grandfather more then his mother. Then again he would bond with someone he had a past experience with more then someone who he didn't. He recalled his Egyptian mother, her warm eyes; she had been tired after his birth. He could still feel the heat from the room, so full of burning candles and torches as the servants and midwives fussed over him and the Queen. The sound of her heart beating rapidly after the tiresome labor was slowing down to a normal beat, lulling the newborn prince with it's soothing rhythm.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\New York City\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"\See you tomorrow\!" Anzu called out as she stepped out into the hot summer heat. Just as much from the streets as from the sun bearing down on her. She shouldered her dance bag as she made her way down the street back to her apartment. She walked at a brisk pace her heart light as a feather as she passed by stores and cafés as she walked. Her mind still going over the complements that were handed to her by her instructor, proving that determination was a key to success. Stopping at the light she waited with the other pedestrians while she began thinking of what she would write to Yugi when she got back to apartment. She had one more week then she was returning back to Japan. She couldn't wait to show Yugi everything she had learned!

As the light changed and she began walking across the street a familiar blond hairstyle suddenly flashed into her view. Excited at seeing a familiar face Anzu called out over the crowd.

"MAI! KUJAKA MAI!" She watched as the person stopped and began to look around.

She was right it was Mai! Hurrying over Anzu waved to the older woman with a smile growing on Mai's face at the sight of her. Who would have thought the two would meet in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the world? The older woman hadn't changed much, still supporting short pants, and small shirts with a light jacket over it. Today the colors were blue and white, the whole outfit more risqué then what Anzu had the courage to wear, especially since there were a lot of perverts in the world and she was alone in New York, with no Yugi or gang to protect her.

"Hey Anzu! What you doing here? This is pretty far from Domino," Mai asked as they finally got into speaking distance.

"I won a contest! I got a free trip to a dance school here in New York, and I've been here all break learning. But I go back to Japan in a week," Anzu explained while tugging on Mai's arm. "Are you busy? You could come over to my apartment and have some tea or something."

Mai shrugged and let herself get dragged away, not much could be seen as having changed in Anzu. She was wearing a bit more confirmative clothes, probably worried about possible rapists. The skirt went down to her knees, the top not so tight but other then that this was the same Anzu who cheered on everyone. "Have you been keeping in touch with the gang?"

"Yeah, they miss you! Yugi told me you won a tournament here in the States!" Anzu gushed happily looking up at Mai, hoping to find signs that Mai's trauma was healing.

"He did? He noticed?" Mai blinked in surprise.

"Yeah of course he did. You're our Friend Mai! I realize that Jounouchi was being stupid with his ego back at Battle City. But we really do care about you, no matter what you're one of us!" Anzu stated firmly with a sharp nod as though that would end any possible arguments. They continued walking along down the street talking as friends do, Anzu happy to have a familiar face around. "Here we are!" she gestured up to the apartment complex before walking in past the doorman with Mai in tow. "Just let me check my mail!" she called over to her shoulder as she made her way to a series of steel colored boxes lining the wall.

Mai watched as Anzu pulled out a key and opened one of the boxes, rifling through the letters there before stopping. As a Duelist Mai had learned how to read body language, so she could tell when Anzu's form stiffened. In fact Anzu seemed to have forgotten that Mai was waiting for her as she began stiffly walking towards the elevators. In concern, Mai took off after the younger girl grabbing a shoulder when she finally caught up. "What's wrong Anzu? What's in those letters?"

Anzu looked up at Mai an expression of deep worry in her eyes, she didn't answer with words rather by lifting up the letter that had caused her change.

Stamped in bright red letters read the words: Return to Sender

The pair went into the elevator now worried about why the letter was returned. Since the address was the Turtle Game Shop, there was no logical reason why the letter wouldn't reach there. They didn't speak on the way up to Anzu's temporary apartment; there was nothing they could say. It was a stamped message not a written one so it wasn't as though Yugi did something. Mai was let into Anzu's apartment, shutting the door behind her as Anzu went looking for one of her prepaid phone cards. Soon she was at the phone dialing away with a worried look on her face. Joining Anzu Mai listened as the phone began to ring only to be cut off.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this message in error please check the number and try your call again."


	5. As the world falls down

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The pair looked at each other before Anzu began rapidly dialing the next number she knew to call... Only to get hit with a message that Honda's voice mail was full. By now Anzu was pacing as she finally went for the only other number she could think of, Jounouchi was not an option with his drunk father.

The phone rang several times, each one bringing the hope in Anzu and Mai's hearts lower that the guys were ok when suddenly…

"Ishtar, Malik speaking who is this?" The Egyptian's voice came over the line startling the two of them.

"Malik? What are you doing there?" Anzu asked confused.

"Anzu? Anzu! Something terrible has happened! Yugi's been kidnapped along with Jounouchi, and the Kaiba's! Not only that but the game shop has been blown up!" Malik said in a rush. In the background, she could hear what sounded to be Isis and Rashid talking to Malik.

"Is Yugi's grandpa and mother ok?" She asked worriedly as Malik was explaining to his siblings that it was Anzu, only to grow silent at her question. "Well?"

"They… didn't make it… Yugi doesn't know; he was gone before it happened." Malik sounded as though his head had dropped to his chest, while Anzu dropped to her knees in shock as memories rushed past her haunted eyes. Yugi's grandpa was a fixture in Yugi's life, true he was getting on in years, but to be killed in a blast while still unsure of Yugi's well being? Anzu lost her grip on the phone, giving Mai the chance to grab it.

"I want facts. What's going on?" Mai, ever the aggressive one asked not caring for formalities as Anzu sat there frozen.

"I don't know exactly. Bakura called us from the Hospital. I can only assume you tried to reach Honda. Well he's in the hospital he barely survived the attack. Originally Bakura called us because of weird vibes he had been getting from his apartment. But then the attack came down and Bakura's very on edge at the moment. Some suits kidnapped the Kaibas' along with Yugi and Jounouchi more for apparently corporate espionage then anything else." His voice suddenly faded as the phone was transferred.

"Anzu?" A female voice now spoke over the line. Older and more reserved Isis looked over at the rest of the group with her as she spoke.

"No, it's me Mai," the blond corrected the other woman.

"I see… As of now there is not much we can go on. I… I wish I still had the Tauk, that way I could tell you if by staying there you and Anzu were safer then if you returned here. However, all I can do is plead that you are cautious about what you do now. Whoever these people are know about Yugi, they may go after the both of you. So please stay on your guard, as for anything else I shall tell you what I can. However Bakura has only been able to tell us so much, he is very distraught at the moment after all."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Bakura's Apartment\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"They're moving!" Bakura announced, his tone a mix of excitement and fear.

Isis cared little for that, so she stayed on the phone conferring with Mai about the situation, while Malik and Rashid studied the game more intently, though keeping both hands out of the field. The pieces had begun to move out of their little imprisonment, creating a fascinating display for the group. No piece was touched no item moved by any of them, yet as the little pieces moved to their freedom the rest of the board began to shift. New layouts began to form, pieces lifted on their own and moved to the side while other pieces replaced them. What had been a dungeon room with cell bars were dismantled, hallway settings were placed down, new pieces were put into place in the form of guards.

Every so often Bakura would look up at the woman who sat at the head of the table. She was gazing serenely down at the table as it moved, though she would look up at Bakura and offer a warm smile once in a while. Spending such time with the lady Bakura found a part of his heart warming up to her, while another part welcomed her gladly. She glanced at the background wall pieces that were resting in the room so he followed her gaze. Watching with wide eyes as the old images bled off the canvas to be replaced with new paint from who knew were.

"Bakura?" Rashid asked as he watched the change.

"No one is here but us and the lady," Bakura updated obediently.

"Us, the lady and the only clue as to what's going on with Yugi and group," Malik elaborated.

The phone clicked as Isis put it back in its cradle before returning to the group. She felt a little better knowing that the others had been warned of the possible threat to their lives. "It is late. We should return to the boat, and start fresh in the morning."

"You can stay here!" Bakura said suddenly in a rush, standing up only to be stopped by Isis.

"Your apartment is designed for only one person in mind. Our boat would be fine," she replied though she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I can stay, I'll keep my hands out of the game so I should be ok," Malik offered.

"I know you, you'll spend the whole night up if we leave you here," Isis countered folding her hands before her, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"I'll go fetch some things from the ship so that we can stay over the night then," Rashid replied with a shake of his head. Malik wasn't going to leave; Rashid knew as well as Isis that Malik was going to sneak out and tour the city once everyone was asleep.

"Aww I'll be good!" Malik whined at his sister as Rashid left.

"I'll go see about making something to eat then… I'm sorry I didn't realize that time had flown so fast while we watched the board," Bakura apologized before turning and walking away to the kitchen. It was nearing midnight, too late for a full dinner, so all Bakura could do was make a few light sandwiches with a mental note to make a big breakfast in the morning. Suddenly out of nowhere the sound of the blender scared the life out of him. Whirling about to face the source of the sound he watched as Malik flung himself backwards staring at the blender in shock. The blond twitched, cast a glance at his host, then gave a weak embarrassed chuckle.

"Oopps?" Malik rushed over to shut the machine off while Bakura tried to regather his wits about him. His heart was going faster then a rabbit and for the life of him after that scare strangling Malik sounded like a good idea. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Bakura sighed and handed over a sandwich to the blond while resuming his work.

"Is it really that scary to be alone here? I can't… well ok the game in the other room is freaky, but the rest of the apartment seems normal enough," Malik noted as he leaned against the counter.

"I've lived so long on eggshells that I guess I've become more sensitive towards things that are not considered normal…" Bakura explained while he began pulling out the glasses.

Malik grew silent wondering if he was one of those reasons. After all wasn't he the one that made the deal with the other Bakura? The reason why Bakura had a long slender scar on his forearm now, with no clue as to how he got it? How much did Bakura know about the thief king? How much did he truly understand about the Sennen Ring that had been put in his hands? Certainly he had no relationship to the spirit as Yugi had with the Pharaoh, who conversed and shared Yugi's body with complete trust.

Seeing Bakura standing working on making something for his impromptu houseguests to eat, it dawned on Malik that he and Bakura weren't very different. Both victims of events that they had no control over yet had survived, though not without scars of their own. For Malik a series of inscriptions that traced down from his shoulder blades down his back above his waistline. While Bakura more then likely carried all of his emotionally scars deep inside of himself.

"My sister is a good listener. I know that might not be enough but… You can talk to any one of us," he offered feeling a need to try and offer something to the teen.

"I understand and I do appreciate it, but it's simply the presence I feel in my apartment. I can handle the rest on my own," he said with a smile. Malik grabbed the drinks while Bakura lifted up the tray with the food.

"Still it's not right to have to deal with everything alone," Malik argued.

"Perhaps but it has always been the safer route for me to take," Bakura countered calmly as he walked out to rejoin Isis. "I made a plate for Rashid when he returns, I'll make a larger breakfast to make up for the missing dinner."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\About four hours later… roughly…\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was 2:57 am. That was 'am' as in morning and yet something woke Bakura up. Something told him to turn around, and though he was nervous to do so he turned his head…

"Ra take you…" he swore and for a moment paused as he thought about that… Since when did he swear to an Egyptian god? "What are you doing Malik?"

The blond Egyptian had been caught sliding open the window to his room. Malik was dressed as though he was going out with his black cargo pants, sleeveless hoody with the black vest on as well.

"Shhhh I want to check out the game shop," Malik answered as he continued opening the window.

"You heard your brother and sister…" Bakura replied getting out of bed though he was whispering back to Malik.

"Then stay here, I want to see for myself what's going on," Malik retorted.

"Wait… do you even know where the Game Shop is?" Bakura asked.

Malik stopped for a moment before shrugging, "I got all night."

"It's two am Malik!" Bakura argued amazed at the teen.

"Then come with me. We can go take a quick peek then come right back," Malik whined all but puppy eyeing Bakura into the idea. Then again Bakura was pretty good at puppy eyes himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Two blocks down and going\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Malik tore down the streets rapidly keeping an eye out for anyone who may have tried to stop him. Wasn't there a curfew thing in Japan after all? It didn't matter though, Malik ducked and hid as he ran along till he hit the end of the sidewalk at a cross section and wondered which way to go. Turning around he faced his traveling companion, a woebegone teen named Bakura.

"Why am I here again?" Bakura asked as he stood there, though not in a tone of expecting an answer he didn't already have. Barely in his clothes from earlier, none of it tucked in or properly buttoned; Malik had dragged him out the second he got something on. They continued on, the strangers that Bakura had been seeing weren't visible. Then again Bakura knew his way from his apartment to Yugi's home so there was no need for guides. Instead they ran along down the streets till they finally reached the Game Shop.

They approached it quietly, Malik gazing at the two story building with its gaping hole in the front. Bits of timber hung forlorn like the dipping heads of people at a funeral, wringing their hands as they wondered and whispered at how this could have happened in the first place. Paint had been ripped off in some places by the force of the blast; already wind had begun to blow the occasional piece of debris into the building. Shattered counters lay tilted or completely gone. Walking among the broken pieces Malik marveled at the idea of a small item causing this much destruction in a matter of seconds.

"This is so cool Bakura! Just think something probably small could do this much damage!" Malik gushed as he gazed around in the darkness.

Suddenly out of nowhere he felt the back of a hand slap him across the back of his head. Whirling around thinking he was getting attacked by someone unseen all he saw was Bakura standing in shadows and moonlight. Even then the young Egyptian could see a look in Bakura's eye that he never saw before. "Show some respect Malik! People died here! Just because you never met them they were still Yugi's family, and Honda is still in the hospital fighting for his life because of this 'cool' bomb!" Bakura shot back, not with anger, Bakura never got angry, Bakura was more one to be resigned to something then angry. No, his eyes and tone spoke of deep disappointment, as though Malik had let Bakura down with that one remark.

But he was right about what he said, Malik did sound very cold about what had happened. He looked down, properly shamed of his actions and demeanor, "I didn't mean to sound so callous Bakura. I didn't mean it as it sounded…" Malik felt so very ashamed. He couldn't face Bakura's disappointed expression anymore so he turned to face the back wall of the shop. Time seemed to slow down to a drag, how he wished Bakura would say 'something', his head still stung a bit from the blow. So he tried to act like the wall was interesting, which it was, as his need to be distracted revealed the writing on the wall. The posters for various games had been damaged or outright destroyed but there was one thing that had to have been placed after the bomb went off. With the darkness all around a few shafts of moonlight resting against the wall gave just enough of a glimpse to show a word. There was no reason for the word 'God' to have been burned into the wall in that manner before the bomb. Not only that but written by someone who knew Hieroglyphics as well, since it was not the Japanese word for it.

Only because he had served the Pharaoh in the underground did Malik know what that image meant. But was there more to it then just that? There wasn't enough light to see if more words had been burned into the wall. Malik began straining his eyes trying to see the rest of the message while over his shoulder he told Bakura of his discovery. The moonlight slowly rose up as the moon continued its eternal trip into the horizon, giving Malik a much needed view of the rest of the message, a bone chilling one to be sure of.

"Can we go now?" Bakura sounded scared as he spoke, breaking Malik's concentration. "Where did that light come from anyway?"

"What?" That caught Malik off guard and he turned to face Bakura's worried and frightened expression.

"Where did the light come from? Moonlight doesn't expand like that," Bakura explained jerking his head towards the original light source.

Malik followed Bakura's gesture and froze in shock. The moon had not shifted, true it was lower then it had been when they came into the shop, but there was a board now directly in the way! Where had the light come from to aid Malik in reading the message? Further more, Bakura was just as alarmed as he was so he must have seen the light expand as well! He turned quickly only to see the light now higher up, showing more of the top of the word and giving only a slight clue as to the word above it.

"Let's go," Malik was now far more disturbed then he had thought he could get from being in the shop. True, his sister and brother wouldn't be pleased with finding out that he had snuck out, but he was sure they weren't going to be pleased with what he had to tell them about the shop either. The two turned and after ensuring they weren't going to get arrested for being in the shop made their way back to the apartment.

Malik no longer seemed to be willing to run along; instead he kept a leisurely pace, walking through the dark city with a scant few hours away till dawn. It seemed to take forever for a car to drive by them, the headlights blinding them as the car turned a corner heading off into darkness. It felt so empty in the city, like they were the only two people in the world. They wondered how they would be able to explain to Yugi what happened to his family. Should they let Isis do it or Rashid? How to phrase it even was hard, how did one explain that their loved ones were killed? Even worse murdered because some sick group was looking for someone, that it wasn't a random act of violence but a premeditated strike?

"I'm sorry about hitting you like that, I don't know what came over me," Bakura finally broke the silence after they passed a block.

"No, it's ok I deserve it. I was acting like a real jerk back there," Malik tried to reassure Bakura only the teen shook his head.

"No. It's not ok, I've never hit anyone before, it's completely unlike me to do such a thing," Bakura replied with a sigh.

Malik couldn't think of anything else to say so he continued walking along in silence till they reached Bakura's apartment. That was when Bakura broke the silence again.

"I can't believe I'm sneaking into my own apartment through the window."


	6. When the Children Cry

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by WhiteSwan

A/N: Gods the tweaking… THE TWEAKING…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They looked up ready to climb when suddenly Isis's head appeared at the open window. Malik's head sunk down in embarrassment and Bakura sighed in his own defeated way. So… instead of using the window, the pair returned to the apartment the proper way. Bakura was sent to bed while the older siblings were scolding Malik.

No, it was not ok to be roaming around the streets at any hour.

No, it was not ok to be roaming around a site being investigated by the police.

No, it was not ok to be dragging their host into the street at any hour.

No, it was not ok to be dragging their host into the area being investigated by the police.

No, they didn't want to hear about the events in the shop. Yet.

No, whatever he saw was not important enough to be heard before the sun had fully made it back into the sky at 'least'.

Yes, that was final.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Morning in Bakura's kitchen\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bakura had not been lying when he said he would make a huge breakfast. He had slipped out and gone shopping, bringing back eggs, sausage, bread, milk, orange juice. The kitchen looked insane with all the food he had already prepared not to mention what he was making. For the Ishtars, the kitchen was a forbidden zone while Bakura worked. No one was willing to get between Bakura and his work, especially after a cookbook fell open and rested on the table, the pages turning occasionally, which Bakura explained as being that Lady again. She had apparently abandoned the game board to sit and watch Bakura cook. From what Bakura described, she seemed interested in how he could take care of himself; she was sitting at the table studying the cookbooks and confirming from her seat if what Bakura was doing looked right.

Though Isis offered to help, he had politely declined, insisting that because he was the host, he had to do it. The smell and sound of cooking sausages was delightful as the siblings watched the stack of pancakes slowly rising. Isis couldn't help but muse how it would be Malik and Rashid who would devour those pancakes. "Would you mind if we set the table at least?" she offered hoping to distract Malik from his contemplation of the pancakes.

"Um… I think that was already handled," Bakura called out in answer from the stove, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Curious about the cryptic answer, Isis went to the dining room and found the table already set up for breakfast, though she was sure it wasn't like that when she first entered the room earlier. Was the whole apartment affected by these spirits, with just the Lady there to be visible for Bakura? The thought struck Isis, since she didn't know how they were going to be able to help Bakura. Since she had arrived her concern had been about Yugi and his current status, her lack of knowledge about ghosts making her shy away from thinking about Bakura. But he did need help and she did have to try to think of someway to help the teen.

Bakura had said that he felt something similar in the Game shop that he had been sensing inside his apartment. That feeling apparently being Exodia the Forbidden One, but then again what would be in Bakura's apartment in that case? She could easily recall where the monsters came from, the history of them being summoned by sorcerers was well documented among her people. Yet what would cause those self same sealed away monsters from long ago to return? Did it have something to do with what Malik found in the Game Shop? Was this just a web cast over an event, many different objectives and goals linked through the monsters? Or did the monsters sense it themselves and decide to try and protect those close to them?

"What troubles you so, Sister?" Malik asked as he joined Isis in the room. Arms folded loosely across his chest the teen gazed down at Isis with his lavender eyes showing warmth and concern. "Is it the Pharaoh?"

"I… I am at a loss Malik. I do not know exactly how to help Bakura, though he asked for our assistance," Isis admitted apprehensively, even going so far as to switch back to their native Egyptian language. "Being here will not be enough, something far greater has been unleashed. Bakura's past is tied to Ancient Egypt, though he may or may not know it, and there in may lie the reason why this is happening to him."

"Is it possible that without the Items, Bakura is kinda regressing to his true person?" Malik asked hesitantly, switching to match her in language. When his sister looked at him as though she was truly considering his suggestion, he continued. "Is it possible that somehow that the Ring was suppressing Bakura's true nature? Possible even Yugi with the Puzzle, they have never been true to anyone about who they are. That the Items even at a great distance had sealed away their true personalities and only now, with the Items gone that they truly show who they are?"

Isis looked conflicted between schools of thought, until she finally spoke her mind aloud to see Maliks take on things. "But we know that both the Puzzle and the Ring possessed a soul inside each of them. Further more, Yugi was not in contact with a completed Puzzle, merely the pieces that he over time pieced back together. What you say makes sense, however, there are too many pieces to this puzzle for me to fathom, at least at such a degree. It would be best if we could enlist Seto's help to have him tell us about the past so we could understand it better. Because neither of us were allowed into the memory game that the Pharaoh played against the forces of Evil. He would be able to explain what happened there, though his continued reluctance is a problem."

"However I have noticed that Bakura has begun to do things that are even by his own admittance, out of the ordinary." Malik pointed out as his sister sat down at the table.

"How would you know? You only knew the Dark Spirit in the Ring, had you ever even truly met Bakura before we arrived her?" Isis pointed out simply as she looked up higher to see her brother.

"I…" That stopped him, since it was true he didn't really know Bakura. How could they judge how he normally behaved? He said he was acting out of the norm, but that was just him, and Bakura was exceptionally reserved. He had lived with the Ring for years; there was no telling how the experience was for him, to go to sleep in one area only to wake up in another with a wound no less. That kind of situation had probably come up for him, which meant he had to have developed some way to protect himself.

"I was thinking about trying something, after breakfast," Rashid suddenly spoke up from behind them, startling the pair.

"Oh?" Isis looked up at the taller man curious about his idea.

"Yes, when we have finished discussing everything from last night's adventure," he paused to look at Malik. "We can discuss that."

"Can we discuss it now?" Malik asked eagerly, those images still fresh in his mind from the Game Shop.

"After breakfast," Isis reassured her brother, who grumped about it.

"I hope Yugi and the others have something to eat," Bakura said from behind the trio, a tray heavy with breakfast foods in his hands.

"Let me…" The words faded from Rashids' lips as he saw the other plates of food hovering behind Bakura.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary, I have that covered." Bakura looked a bit embarrassed and nervous at the same time as he stood there, holding the tray laden with pancakes, syrup and toast.

"Bakura would it be possible to have those spirits help pinpoint locations on a map? Or point out words on a sheet?" Rashid asked as the trio stepped out of the way so Bakura and unseen entourage could walk through.

"I… don't know?" Bakura looked cautious at the question as he went to set down the tray.

"We can use words to try to talk to the spirits, perhaps we can learn what they want and the map to find Yugi," Rashid suggested, earning a thoughtful look from Bakura that split between looking at him and at someone they couldn't see. "If you are not ready yet to speak with them directly then we won't."

Bakura nodded in understanding before setting out the trays of food for his guests to eat. Soon with the help of his living guests the table was set and everyone was ready to eat. They ate in silence for a long while before finally Malik spoke up, breaking the ice.

"I was just thinking of something…" Malik spoke as he began knife sparing Bakura for a slice of bacon. "Sister kept talking about how Kaiba was a High Priest three thousand years ago. Yet was I the only one who saw Kaiba in Egyptian robes standing on the other side of the door that the Pharaoh walked through when he left? How could Kaiba be in two places at the same time? If he is the reincarnation of the High Priest, how could he both be here and there at the same time? Was that not the Afterlife that the Pharaoh went to?"

"That is a good point," Isis noted, stabbing an end the war of the butter knives with her fork.

"We know that the monsters that are played in Duel Monsters were based off the tablets in the underground city. Not all monsters obviously, there were those that were created by Pegasus for the sake of keeping the game fresh. However, those tablets were created by putting a monster inside the stone, can it be plausible that the stone tablets are reactivating? Or if not that, could the Ka inside of us be awakening?" Rashid suggested as the two butter knives retreated meekly from the fierce fork.

"If that is the case could it be possible that you are sensing the reawakening of the Ka within your own being?" Isis suggested looking over at Bakura, while readying her next bite of food.

He looked down, thoughtful, "it doesn't feel evil or scary. I'm just not used to the feeling of having something around that doesn't scare me."

The Ishtars hid their pitying looks into their plates as they ate a couple of mouthfuls.

"I had an odd dream last night. Not just last night, but for several nights, nothing bad or terrible per say, just odd." That comment had everyone looking at Rashid in degrees of interest as he spoke. It meant opening himself up to probing, but it felt to him that there should be an opening. He understood that he was the most intimidating person in the room; tall and usually silent so perhaps it would reassure Bakura, and let him talk about his situation more? "I dreamed of being in Egypt as a child, but not underground with the Tomb Keepers clan, rather above ground. It was strange because I wasn't adopted rather I lived with my parents. Both of whom served the royal family one as a priest, one as a servant. But I don't remember much else; it was as though I was an infant at the time."

"You as well?" Isis looked genuinely surprised as she heard that, looking at Rashid. "I too dreamed of ancient Egypt, though both my parents were minor priests of the royal family."

"That's odd, that the two of you would have those types of dreams…" Malik noted turning to look over at Bakura with a questioning glance yet Bakura shook his head, no.

"I've had nothing affect me during my sleep," Bakura answered he inwardly hoped it would go away, even as his orange juice was refilled while he wasn't watching by some of their unseen guests.

"Then again we do not have strange things happening around our home." Rashid admitted.

"Unless you count Malik… alright Malik, tell us what you saw at the Game store." Isis said turning her attention back to her younger sibling.

"Thank you!" He straightened up in his seat before recounting the events the night before. "So Bakura came with me when I went to check out the Game Shop."

"Was kidnapped." Bakura coughed politely when Malik made it sound voluntary.

Malik turned to look at Bakura before shrugging and going back to his story. "The store is wreaked and we found what was probably what the point of origin of the attack. But it's what's on the wall that got our attention; hieroglyphics were burned into the wall. What is so strange is that it's on the wall, untainted by the explosion, which would imply that someone came in after the explosion. But the question is 'who' and 'when'?"

Intrigued, Isis asked, "what did the words say?"

"That's the disturbing thing. It read 'Restore the God King of War.' But the words aren't exactly right, there were spare symbols that I don't recognize." Malik explained.

"Then there's the light source. When we arrived the hanging boards of the building wall blocked the moonlight, yet when Malik started reading, the light shifted upwards. It was as though the moonlight just passed through solid objects to project the light we needed to see what had had been written." Bakura added thoughtfully, having watched the light source while Malik read the wall.

"There was an interesting thing about the message," Malik noted before sneaking off an extra slice of toast from Bakura. "The language was of a high noble, but I couldn't tell what the extra symbols were. If it was a thieves code or something I would have been able to do it, but this was as though a priest of some type or someone of that rank wrote it out."

"Why only of that rank?" Bakura asked curiously, as he pilfered a sausage patty from Malik.

"Because back then the only people who were worthy of an education was nobility and the priests who served them. While thieves had their own version of the language, it was never very formal. You could say that they were self taught," Rashid explained as he began finishing up his own meal.

"I'll call the police after breakfast so that I can offer my services to them. There may have been more to this then we may have known about." Isis stated as she pushed away her plate. "The breakfast was excellent Bakura thank you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Somewhere Else… Location unknown beyond the fact it was a Police Station\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Why did you do it? Why put yourself in this situation when you could have just walked away?" Kaiba asked the other teen who was sitting with him under the stars. Before them rested a small fire; it was a risk that they had to take since they found themselves to be in a place that was very cold. Mokuba and Jounouchi were sleeping; Mokuba curled up under his brother's trench coat Jounouchi curled up to the fire… dog style. Kaiba already lost the duel over whether or not he could tease Jounouchi about that. _

"_I told you, we all told you that you're our friend. Call it greed but I don't want to lose my friends, I hate that feeling of being alone. So when I saw those guys trying to kidnap you and Mokuba I couldn't just stand by and watch. For all I knew they were going to kill the both of you and leave you somewhere," Yugi said his voice cracking here and there as he spoke. _

"_What if they just killed you? They would have gained something by keeping my brother and I alive. But the two of you?" Kaiba asked as he sat there his back against a tree. The stars shown overhead in the hundreds, something that neither teen ever got to see back in the city with all it's artificial light. The spot they chose to sit at gave a clear view of the sky, framed by thousands of pine needles. It was getting late, their breaths showing up as fog as it left the heated lungs in the teens. Yugi, wearing a long sleeve white button on shirt, was soon huddled on himself and wrapped his arms around himself more tightly as he shook. Seto was faring slightly better with his turtleneck black shirt, but after awhile he pulled Yugi close to him. So they could share their heat as well as the heat from the fire. Wouldn't do if Yugi died of hypothermia…_

"No!"

Seto was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard that shout. Suddenly the door to the side of him flew open and Yugi came running out blindingly, right into the CEO.

"Yugi?" He grabbed the teen as Yugi blindly thrashed seeking his freedom. "Yugi!" grabbing the teen by his shoulders, he forced Yugi to look him in the eye.

"They're lying… They said that Grandpa and Mom are… are…" Yugi broke down and began to sob as cops rushed into the hallway.

\What is going on?\ Seto demanded in English as the cops tried to get Yugi back on his feet.

\We are truly sorry, but while Mr. Mouto has been missing someone bombed his home. His mother and grandfather were both killed and his father had put a request that when his son was found to call him directly.\ A lieutenant explained while Seto helped Yugi to his feet.

"Hey what's going on? I heard Yugi's voice…" Jounouchi could be heard calling out over the heads of the other cops, though he spoke strictly in Japanese while all these cops spoke either English or French. The cops moved to the side, letting Mokuba and Jounouchi through, and they saw Yugi looking like a total wreak with tears in his eyes.

"Apparently while we were away someone destroyed Yugi's home and killed his Grandfather and Mother." Kaiba explained calmly while he felt a deep sob tear through Yugi's body.

Mokuba grew still in shock, his eyes wide as he looked at Yugi. That wasn't fair! Yugi came to try to help him and his Big Brother, who could go and kill his family while he was trying so hard to take care of someone else?

While the hot dog that Jounouchi had been greedily devouring suddenly tasted like ash in his mouth. Yugi's grandpa had taught him how to play Duel Monsters. If not for the old man, Anzu would still be schooling Jounouchi during their duels. He never would have won Red Eyes, which was the card that Yugi had needed to beat Kaiba so that he could take on Malik. If not for Yugi's grandpa would he have been able to find the strength to break from Maliks' control?

Kaiba brought Yugi to Jounouchi so the dog could do some therapy work with Yugi while he tried to get that mess sorted out.


	7. You were born for the world to see

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You're asking the impossible! Domino is my home, I can't just leave…"

Mokuba stood with his ear plastered to the door, listening in on the conversation, Jounouchi standing over him doing the same.

"What do my grades have to do with anything? I'm not leaving Dom…"

They had already realized that Yugi was on the phone with his dad. The argument had started almost immediately after the greeting, leaving the pair of eavesdroppers with no idea of how to help the situation. Neither knew Yugi's father at all, which left them helpless as the conversation continued, giving them a one sided view of what was going on.

"I haven't even gone to their graves and you want me to pack up and leave? I'm not going! You can come here, you can go to Japan, but I'm not leaving. Even if you drag me, I'll go kicking and screaming every step of the way! The second you turn your back on me I'm coming right… No… No…" he went from being aggressive in a way neither had heard before to sobbing; they could almost hear him dropping to his knees, then he was clearly moving around in a highly agitated manner. "Kami no… I'll find someplace… Please… How can you even suggest shutting down the Game Shop? That shop was everything to Grandpa…"

Jounouchi froze at the thought of no game shop, where would Yugi live? But then it occurred to him that Yugi's dad wanted him out of Japan anyways. He looked down, not expecting to see Mokuba looking up at him. Their thoughts were clear in their eyes 'Yugi leave?' how could they let that happen. Suddenly a pair of sounds caught their ears, one being Yugi obviously hitting the table with his hand or fist, the other the sound of the other door in the room opening.

"You haven't even shown me any proof that the Game Shop was destroyed. How do I know that this isn't some joke to get me to leave Japan?" … … "No I don't know anyone who would do such a thing! I don't care," Yugi proclaimed hotly. "I'll live on the street if I have to!"

"Don't be ridiculous Yugi." Kaiba's voice broke over the seemingly one sided conversation, startling Mokuba and Jounouchi.

"Oh… Hi Kaiba…" Yugi said in a distracted tone before continuing. "It's just a friend of mine… Kami, will you please just listen to me?"

The sound of footsteps moving across the room could be heard before Kaiba's firm voice spoke again. "I will assume that you are Yugi's father correct?… If this is about where he will stay, he'll be staying with me until more appropriate accommodations have been made… I'll have you know I have more then enough room to accommodate your son then you would have in such short notice."

Mokuba nearly leapt into the air in joy at that statement. It was something so un-Kaiba like but so Seto-ish that he couldn't help feel anything except elation that his brother was showing some of his childhood spirit. There was a brief argument over the phone; then again Kaiba was so used to getting his way it wasn't a shock that someone would buckle before him.

"Yes, Mouto we'll be in touch." Kaiba said coldly before the heard the phone click. "Get off the floor Yugi. I expect the mutt to grovel, not you."

"Thank you, thank you so much, I'll stay out of your way, you won't even notice my presence," Yugi sounded so shaken, torn between grief, hysterics, and relief.

"Whatever. What I came to tell you is that because of how we got here it's going to take a week before we can go back to Japan."

"I'M NOT A MUTT!" Jounouchi finally out squirmed Mokuba and burst through the door. The whole room looked comical at that moment, with Mokuba falling over from having tried to keep Jounouchi's quiet... apparently yanking the guy down and holding his mouth shut. Yugi and Kaiba were standing next to the table with a fist full of Yugi's shirt in Kaiba's fist.

"Sit." Kaiba snapped the order out at Jounouchi who was in turn tripped by Mokuba, who'd been crawling after Jounouchi, not wanting any fighting while Yugi was going through so much at the moment. Smug as hell, Kaiba gave a firm "Good Boy," to the face flat on the ground Jounouchi. It didn't help that Jounouchi growled in answer, but it did accomplish one thing…

Yugi was laughing. Losing the strength in his legs, the teen slid down Kaiba's body to the ground as Kaiba let go of his shirt. With a 'Humph' the older Kaiba left the room and Yugi struggled to catch his breath. Mokuba followed his brother like a faithful shadow out the room and into the hallway.

"Thank you Big Brother," Mokuba threw his arms around his brother's stomach and hugged him tightly.

"For what?" Kaiba asked stiffly, letting his arms rest at his sides.

"You know. For letting Yugi stay with us, it's very generous of you." Mokuba replied with an adoring smile on his face.

"Humph I only did it because I owe him for trying to help us." Kaiba retorted, only it didn't faze his brother.

"Nah, if you wanted to just help you'd have given him money to stay at a hotel or something. Not let him in our home." Mokuba was near bouncing with each step.

"You don't mind him being there I see," Kaiba noted as he walked along towards where his new laptop waited. He had work backed up to deal with after all.

"Nope that's what friends are for after all. He's looked out for us and now it's our turn to look out for him," Mokuba rationalized cheerfully.

"Friends?" Kaiba sounded unsure, but that was a good thing in Mokuba's book. His brother was finally admitting to testing a new ground in his life.

"That's right. Friends," Mokuba replied with that smile still on his face.

While back in the room Yugi had given up on the idea of leaving the floor.

"Really, the carpet here is wonderful, I think I'll stay this way…" Yugi was sprawled out on the ground, having spent the last bit of strength he had on just laughing.

"Hey Yugi… What was your dad talking about? I can understand he wanting you to be close to him but…" Jounouchi asked feeling uncomfortable; asking personal questions just wasn't his thing.

Yugi was quiet for a time, which Jounouchi respected, yet finally he broke the silence. "Apparently this has been going on for some time, my dad isn't thrilled with my grades, so he wanted me to come over there. Figured that spending all day playing with toys and games was why I hadn't grown any. You can kind of say my dad has issues about height."

"But uh… Isn't your dad your grandpa's son? So wouldn't it make sense, considering your grandpa and you, well ah…" Jounouchi floundered over what to say only to earn a weak chuckle from Yugi.

"That he would be short too?" Yugi answered for him with the same calm tone of one experienced with the question. "Actually, no, he's normal height, a strong man, but he's different then say Kaiba. Even though Kaiba is intimidating and strong willed, he's not someone who can intimidate people by his physical abilities alone. It's his mind and force of will that make people try to please him, where as my dad has a physical air around him. He's not stupid of course, that's part of the problem, he expects me to be as smart but…" Yugi gave a weak shrug.

"Smart? You're the world champion of a game that involves strategy how can anyone say you're dumb?" Jounouchi argued.

"But that's the problem, it's a game. It doesn't matter how smart I am with games, I just can't make a living off of it. I'd have to stay in tournaments for the rest of my life to support myself." Yugi pointed out as he draped one arm across his tired, tear induced puffy eyes.

"What about Pegasus and Money Bags? They make money off of games!" Jounouchi pointed out firmly.

"I'm not them. I'm just a sweet innocent kid who anyone can take advantage of… But then again it wouldn't work to have a runt around when you're working. Dad wants me to go to a boarding school…"

'Man Yugi sounds so dead, this is really breaking his spirit.' Jounouchi sat there wondering what could possibly cheer up his friend. "Well you heard what Money Bags said. You're going to be living with him and Mokuba. And like you said, it's hard if not impossible to intimidate the guy."

"Yeah, but I feel bad that there's nothing I can give him in return for his generosity. I know he'd kill me if I intentionally lost a duel to him so he could have the World Champion title back," Yugi observed weakly.

"Heh, forget Money Bags, I'll kill you if you let him take that title from you without giving it your all." Jounouchi retorted, smacking Yugi in the shoulder for emphasis.

"It was just a thought though… I still don't know how to thank him," Yugi spoke softly.

"How bout that ghost guy… What's his name… Mahaado? Why not get him to check out your home and see if it's like what we've been told?" Jounouchi asked suddenly as the idea hit him.

The sound of a throat clearing itself could be heard first. "Ah I have already tried that, though not on my own, I will not leave the Pharaoh without his permission, especially when his life could be in danger. However, I was able to contact a few of the spirits to look in on them…"

Jounouchi could already tell by the way the, ugh, ghost spoke that the news wasn't good. He sounded like one of Kaiba's employees giving Kaiba bad news, reporting the facts while staying careful of offering any pointless hope. Jounouchi looked at the ghost, his eyes asking the one important question only to get the answer he knew Yugi didn't need.

"I don't need to look, I know what the answer is," Yugi didn't move from the floor.

"Pharaoh my…" Mahaado looked down his eyes showing that he was searching for the words he wished to say.

"What's wrong?" Jounouchi asked, looking up at Mahaado, curious about the guy's sudden halting talk.

"Forgive me, I only know this language that you speak by when the Pharaoh spoke to me through the cards… I do not know the words to express what I am feeling in this language. Only in my native language can I say it." Mahaado explained calmly.

"A card? You're a monster?" Jounouchi asked surprised.

Mahaado was about to answer when suddenly Yugi interrupted, "he's not a monster, he's Mahaado."

Mahaado lowered his head some, acknowledging his Pharaoh's statement before his own.

"Didn't you say that it took time for you to get where you were to where we were? If the last time you were at the game shop it was fine how could you find out it was destroyed so quickly?" Jounouchi asked curious.

"I didn't leave, however; there are other…" he paused to look at his Pharaoh before resuming his talk with Jounouchi. "Spirits who can pass the question and answer along."

"I'd like to be alone right now, if it's ok with the both of you?" Yugi asked quietly, the sound of him fighting back tears clear in his voice.

"Yeah buddy… I'll go and… find something to do you just rest…" Mahaado had already faded from sight as Jounouchi gripped Yugi's arm firmly before getting up and leaving.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Domino Police Station\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A young lady anxiously walked inside the police station, her eyes scanning quickly for the front desk. She wore a simple cream-colored suit, a white blouse, and cream-colored high heels, her blond hair neatly bobbed. Clutched tightly to her chest was a large book that looked worn and frayed at the edges. The station was as hectic as one would expect in a large city as Domino. A line was already ahead of the woman, but it was a flash of gold that caught her eye and brought her attention to a door to the side. A young dark haired, tanned lady was walking out of an office, and she wore clothes that reminded her of the young man she had seen. Clutching the book tighter to her chest, she left the line and took a chance to speak with the lady.

"Excuse me?"


	8. In the End

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The lady stopped talking to the detective and the pair turned their attention to her.

"Yes?" The young lady spoke Japanese well enough to understand, but she carried the undertone of another language, also liked that other young man.

"Do you know someone who plays something…" She slipped her hand into her purse and pulled out a Duel Monster card and held it out for the lady.

"The Dark Magician? Yes I know someone but…" The darker toned lady looked a little cautious, yet curious at the same time.

The blonde handed the book over with a smile, "this needs to go to him. There was well, I can't explain it, you wouldn't believe me. But…"

"Sir? I'll be leaving now, thank you for your time. When I get the lines translated I will let you know," the young Egyptian lady said before pulling on the other lady. "Let us talk then."

They walked back outside the station into bright sunshine when a voice called out something the young lady didn't understand.

"Those two are my brothers, the older is Rashid, the younger Malik and the white haired teen with them is a friend of Malik's, his name is Bakura Ryou." The young Egyptian lady explained as the trio approached, then she spoke to them. "She had a pair of items I find intriguing, the Dark Magician duel monster card and a strange book."

The trio looked at her, though Malik, after closer inspection, suddenly paled and hid a bit behind Rashid.

"Hello, my name is Catherine, I used to be an assistant to a Magician named Pandora."

Rashid recalled the man, the one that Malik dispatched to try and get Yugi's Dark Magician. The man not only failed, but also opted on a duel where the loser would have his legs cut off. If not for Yugi's compassion he would have lost his legs, however after the duel Malik had punished him the same way he punished others. Apparently, without the Rod in this world anymore, people were coming back to their senses, though how they continued their lives was another question.

"I do not to take up much if any of your time so I'll be brief… Pandora was a magician some time ago and I served as his assistant. We were young in love, I thought with each other. But after a terrible accident I came to realize he loved himself more then me. I was just eye candy for him, a beautiful assistant to serve a handsome magician. After the accident I tried to stay by his side and be supportive as I had through all the shows, but I came to realize that he cared more for his own life then for me. So I left, I found a man who loved me more then him and we got married. But about a week ago…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Something pulled her from her deep sleep, a chill she couldn't define. She casually tried to reach for the blanket only to feel something to hold down her arm firmly. _

"_Honey… I'm cold…" She complained sleepily, tugging on her arm to get it free._

"_I am sorry, but I have been ordered to bring you back to Master Pandora," the voice was firm, calm and remorseful… and it also wasn't that of her husband, which got her wide awake in an instant looking about. The bedroom was too dark; all she could see from the faint light peeking from between the curtains was a white sheet and a few flecks of gold. The hand pulled her out of the bed firmly though she noted, not roughly. "Also I have used a spell on your family, they will not be waking up till the morning. Though for their own safety, please don't speak of them as though they are alive."_

"_What!" _

"_Master Pandora has ordered me to bring you back to him…" The figure repeated as he pulled her along. _

There was something about the way he spoke, the resigned tone along with the implication that she couldn't refer to her family as among the living. Did… did Pandora want them dead? She began to struggle hard against him, but he merely covered her mouth with his hand and held her still with the other one. "If I must subdue you then so be it, please believe me when I say I do not desire these events any more then yourself."

_He took his hand from her mouth as she started to shake, it occurred to her that he was serious, "why would he do this?"_

_He didn't answer; he merely turned and pulled her along into the darkness of the house. Yet she felt something as though a deeper chill over took her body before something dropped over her face. Startled, she reached out her hand to touch it even as it slipped away in the darkness, just before she was blinded by firelight. Only for a moment though, then she could see again that she was in a large cavern filled with mostly large, blank stone slabs. She didn't understand where or why so many slabs were in the room, yet now with more light she was able to see who had grabbed her. _

_He was taller then her, dressed all in white with the exception of gold armbands, wristbands and headdress. The robes were long and flowing though sleeveless, topped off with a cloak. She couldn't see his face at all, from her pace slightly behind him, as well as the white cloth he wore over his head that hid his hair. His skin was tanned, so he couldn't be from Japan, yet as she pondered where this stranger could have come from he suddenly turned to face her. _

"_Please be careful. Master Pandora is no longer what can be considered fully stable," the stranger warned. "I was ordered to kill your family, but I could not bring myself to do it. Perhaps it is selfish of me to do something that goes against my master's will, but all I ask is that you do not tell the Master that your family lives. I…will not be able to resist his order again…" He had these blue eyes that the color seemed mixed with dull silver. _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Anyways I managed to get away with this book… That spirit told me that since I had the book I was now his master so I asked him if there was someone he was looking for. He said he was looking for his true master so I told him to go find that person." She gestured to the book no longer in her possession and held out her hand for the card. "The card belongs to my son's babysitter… it's a fan card of hers, so I need it back."

"But that isn't the end of what happened. I don't understand why you're stopping so suddenly," Isis replied in concern, only to watch Catherine gesture to her watch.

"I have to go to work soon, so I have to leave now," she explained as Rashid handed back the card and she turned to leave.

"Is there a way we can reach you? This isn't something that we can only know half of," Isis pointed out as the Catherine walked away.

"It's in the letter, I left it in the book… You can read it when that master returns!" She called out as she began to jog away.

"Or we can just read it now and put it in another envelope, Yugi doesn't need to know," Bakura suggested from the back of the group. He blinked as the others turned to look at him in mild shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nice and sneaky… thanks Bakura we'll do just that!" Malik replied with a smirk.

Stunned, Bakura looked about in shock that he would be considered sneaky in any way. Standing to the side was the lady who was smiling and nodding in approval of his suggestion. Just behind her was another man who seemed rather proud of him for saying that.

"It is strange is it not? That she met a ghost who dressed like a priest," Rashid noted as Isis led the group away with the book now in her arms. "While at the same time Bakura sees ghosts all about him."

"Yes, but she saw the ghost and so did Pandora, no one else has seen the ghosts that Bakura's talking about," Malik pointed out as they walked along. There was a few more people wandering around now, the scare of the bomb slowly draining from the public.

"I am also curious about why she would bring a Dark Magician card aside from Pandora being a magician himself. What would that monster card represent?" Isis thought aloud as she walked along.

"What did the officer say? Since we can't deal with the letter out in the open, we can at least know about the message in the game shop," Bakura asked, bring Isis out of her thoughts.

"There are two messages: one in the store itself that you saw, but also another one that rests on the wall above Yugi's bed," Isis replied. "I looked at both and while the message you saw I can read easily, the other I can not completely read. Though there was a piece of good news from the officer, Yugi and his group have been found."

"Really!" Malik caught up with his sister so that they could walk side by side.

"Yes, they're in Canada right now while the governments work on their passage home. It is slightly complicated, since their leaving Japan was by kidnapping and smuggling the four of them out of the country."

"Can we call them and see how they're doing?" Rashid asked as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"I'm afraid not, he was willing to tell me what country they were in, however where or the number to reach them is another story." Isis held out the book and looked it over. "What is so special about this one book? What ties it to the Dark Magician?" One would have assumed it to be old, yet it wasn't. The cover was made of leather and did have the appearance of having been used, yet it lacked the cracks and lines that accompanied old age. If not for the feeling that the book held she was inclined to dismiss the woman. "This book does not look old, however it does have some type of aura… a sensation that I do not understand about it."

"Great, just stockpile it along with the rest of the stuff labeled as 'Doing what it shouldn't', otherwise known as Bakura's place," Malik said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

'!Poke!'

Malik whirled around to see who had impudently poked him in the back of his head… Only finding Bakura walking directly behind him, shamelessly keeping his hand in the post poke position.

"Can I hurt Bakura?" Malik asked Isis.

"May you hurt Bakura," she corrected.

"May I hurt Bakura," he replied dutifully.

"You may not hurt our host," Isis replied with a patience that seemed eternal.

"Hey Bakura want to visit my boat?" Malik asked turning to look at the white haired teen.

"Children…" Rashid put Bakura on one side of him and Malik on the other as he tried his best to keep the pair from each other.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Canada a bedroom in one of it's nicer hotels\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_When had it happened? Yugi didn't know when the kidnappers came into the palace and taken him away. All he knew was that during the night as he slept in his crib someone came and took him away. Now he was quite put upon. The sun was too bright, the horses making too much noise as whoever these people were rode to wherever and he was 'hungry'. So the prince did what the prince always did when he wanted something… He cried, screamed and tossed a tantrum until he got what he wanted. The words the men used were garbled he didn't understand the rough person as he squinted at the man through the bright sunlight that bore down on his tender eyes._

_After a while he was jostled even more unpleasantly, causing a squawk of discontent to erupt from the prince. He couldn't see, yet he recognized that there was a change of who held him. Suddenly the arms were smaller, less masculine: a child Yugi could only assume as he sat back, watching. The other person fumbled with him a bit, working to get the prince in a comfortable hold while trying to shield the small prince's eyes from the glare of the sun. For a moment his blanket was removed, but then rewrapped about him this time affording his head some cover. His eyes now shielded from the bright sun blinked the tears away, happy that the stinging pain was gone. Now if only his tummy was full…_

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the feelings that came from the baby. So pure yet personal selfishness at the same time; it was the only time someone could be so demanding and still perceived as being cute.

_The prince continued to cry for food now, when suddenly something soft was pressed to his mouth. Startled, he realized it was nipple, which to him said food. So he greedily closed his mouth over it and began to suck, while from his vantage point, Yugi realized it was a crude baby bottle. It wasn't milk, but water; all the same the prince drank it down eager for something in his stomach. He suckled on the bottle till he felt partially ok, though he had to burp. Yugi couldn't help but think that whoever it was that was taking care of him had only limited knowledge of how to raise babies... Which only made Yugi wish all the harder he could see this from the third person and not the first. This just screamed cute in so many languages. Content now, the infant prince began to settle in for some sleep, Yugi smiling as he realized that the baby him felt safe in this person's arms. _

What did a baby dream? Perhaps for Yugi it had been his past life, once forgotten now returning. But 3,000 years ago, who knew? Perhaps that was why he dreamed of nothing, just allowing himself to sink into darkness and let it be the balm of his life. Here in these dreams of the past he could, for a moment at least, forget that his grandpa had died while he was away. Though he saw his grandpa in his dreams, it was as though the old man was still alive. He wanted to get lost in dreams or something, just find a way to avoid the waking world where people told him his grandpa was dead.

But he couldn't hide away anymore, not in dreams or in games. His grandfather had indulged him for years, now…

Now his past self was waking up. The prince's eyes opened and he peered up at the person carrying him, whose arms were still too small to be an adult. He could see the tan skin of any Egyptian, along with light brown hair that fell about the boy's shoulders. Yugi reached up with his tiny hands, wanting to touch the other boy. He wanted attention and to play. His cooing and gestures got the older boy's attention, causing the older boy to look down at him with a smile on his face. Yugi blinked in surprise…he knew those eyes! That shade of blue, the shape; granted the eyes weren't filled with the same amount of wisdom or mysteries… But those were the eyes!

"Mahaado!" Sitting up in a rush, Yugi cried out the name with amazement, while looking for the ghost.

"Pharaoh!" Mahaado appeared before Yugi, already on his knees his voice filled with concern.

"I saw you! I was a baby and you were holding me," Yugi's voice was filled with excitement.

"I don't understand," Mahaado replied, though he couldn't help but wonder why the Pharaoh made it sound like he was being attacked. He scared Mahaado doing such a thing!

"I've been dreaming of ancient Egypt for a short time now, but today I fell asleep and remembered you!" Yugi blurted out excitedly, only to see Mahaado shut his eyes. "Am I boring you?"

"No. Not at all, I just find it somewhat amusing that you care so for that past," Mahaado replied with a faint smile that couldn't be seen and only partly noticed.

"Well I know the past will have a sad ending, but for now… What happened that day? How did I meet you?"

"My master and his followers kidnapped you, then you were placed in my care when you wouldn't stop crying," Mahaado replied.

"Why would your master kidnap me?" Yugi asked as he pushed his bangs back from his face.

"Why does any criminal do what they do? I was merely a slave so I don't know his reasons for his actions." Mahaado replied.

"A slave? But you were a child!" Yugi proclaimed hurt at the thought that someone could own Mahaado.

"No, I am a demon so being enslaved is natural," Mahaado corrected gently. "A demon can be a slave at any age."

"I don't understand how you could be seen as a demon though," Yugi replied softly.

"When did you wake up? What was going on in your dreams before you called out to me?" Mahaado asked politely as he knelt there.

"Uh… I wanted to play with you, so I reached up and you looked down at me. When you did, I noticed your eyes and I realized that your eyes were the same then as they are now, only without as much of the wisdom. So I woke up to call out to you," Yugi recalled for Mahaado.

"Then Pharaoh is very close to finding out why I say I'm a demon," Mahaado replied calmly.

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba's voice came through the door as the dark haired kid came bounding into the room. "Oh hey Mahaado! We're going out to have dinner want to come to?"

"What need would a ghost have for food?" Kaiba asked sarcastically, appearing next over Mokuba his arms folded.

There seemed to be some sort of simmering anger in Kaiba as he looked at Mahaado that Yugi didn't understand. He couldn't figure out why Kaiba would be angry at the mere sight of someone who he probably didn't even know… Oh wait… those memories. Did Kaiba recall Mahaado from the past? Obviously Mahaado was around when Yugi was, as was Kaiba himself. Yugi knew Kaiba hated his past… so why hate someone who was a part of that ancient past?

"Pharoah need not sleep his life away. The memories will return sooner or later, so Pharaoh should go and have a good meal," Mahaado gently encouraged as he turned his gaze back to Yugi.

"You don't mind?" Yugi asked as he got up off the floor.

Mahaado shook his head before fading out of sight, leaving Yugi to turn his attention to the Kaiba brothers and leave the room.


	9. Key of Twilight

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There was always something magical about how magicians worked. They would start with nothing in their hands and suddenly birds would appear or an empty cage held a tiger. Ever since I was a little girl I so enjoyed watching magicians that I wanted to be one or at least an assistant when I grew up. Yet as I stood there I found myself filled with questions. If this was my house and I wasn't dreaming then where did this dark cavern come from?

"How did we get here?" I asked this stranger as we walked along black slabs of stones that looked to have been cleanly made.

"I… do not know the word in your language, but I can say I opened a gate between your home and this place." He replied as he led me along.

For a while there was nothing just large carved slabs of stone that stood through out the room. Yet as we walked there I could see people lying before the stones as though they were asleep or dead. I tried to call out for help, but no one responded so I turned my attention back to the person who brought me here, hoping to know what had happened.

"There is a spell that they are trying to perform using those people as test subjects. Sadly for the subjects there has not been a success yet," he told me as we continued.

The idea that they were test subjects, humans treated as animals, made me shiver and so I clung to the stranger. Frightened by what I was seeing, I could only walk along fearing what was in store for me.

"Did Pandora cause all of this on his own?" Could he cause such a thing? Or was this just an illusion to make me lose my nerve and be more submissive to him?

"No, he does not even know about this. However I must use this path to take you to him since the path I normally take would more then likely kill you," he explained gently as he walked along.

"Why are you helping Pandora though? You don't seem the type to take pleasure in kidnapping, so why do this?" I asked him as we neared the, what I can only assume as the exit.

"I have no choice, he controls me, I am his to command so long as he has the book. We are here; beyond the darkness here is Master Pandora… Please recall what I said about your family, for their sake if not your own."

It had been years since I last saw Pandora, he never appeared on TV while I had gone on with my life. I don't know what I was expecting when I finally came face to face with him. I know I wanted him to tell me this was some joke, an illusion or something. That he really didn't send someone out to kill my family and bring me here. He wore this stiff looking suit; dark maroon in color with a green and black striped mask that I assumed was to hide the scars while in his arms he held a rather big book. I tried to find something safe and familiar in the room to focus on, hugging myself in concern as I saw our old office where we practiced for hours our tricks. I can still recall as we came up with new more dangerous illusions, all the times we laughed, talking of our future.

One of the things you learn as a magician is that the atmosphere will help in creating the mood of a show. So if Pandora wanted me back, why was he kidnapping me and putting me in a room meant to scare the sense out of someone? There were more blades then I recalled, the whole room spoke more of malevolence then from my time there. The young man who had brought me here let me go and walked to Pandora, getting on bended knee. Pandora opened the book he was holding and seemed to be draw something on it. Then suddenly the young man was gone.

There is a feeling a person gets the first time they see magic performed in front of them. I know this feeling for I felt it myself, a feeling that is only replicated when you can inspire that same wonder in someone else. Yet when that young man disappeared it was a feeling ten times stronger. Odd isn't it? I've found myself pondering that since then, how I, the former assistant to a magician can deny magic. At first I simply thought it was like all acts a simple state of smoke and mirrors. Only what I felt inside was stronger then I had the first time I saw a Magician call forth white doves from his scarf.

Yet that was the feeling I got when that young man disappeared only to have those feelings turn to dread as Pandora started walking towards me. There was a time when Pandora's presence would reassure me, but now as he walked over I felt such a deep dread that all I could think about was trying to go home. He wanted my family dead after all. How could anyone want that? What type of monster had Pandora become when he lost his looks that he could think of killing innocent babies or people?

"What is the meaning of this Pandora? How could you order such horrible things?" I demanded as I shied away from him. I used to have dreams of us being together, now they had changed. The dreams I have I enjoy dearly, I miss performing magic on stage but the small tricks I can do to entertain the children often time makes up for it. Seeing a child's eyes light up when someone in plain clothes can pull a coin out from behind their ear is a wonderful sight to behold.

"I just want us to be together again. I know I was wrong for how I treated you after the accident. But I'm going to make it up to you, my dear Catherine," Pandora sounded so different then from before.

His voice used to be firm yet mysterious another part of the magician's allure. Now it was pitched high and jarring while his eyes… well it could have been from the surgery or the burns, but they weren't normal. As he got closer I realized that he kept his eyes open wider then before. If it was because of visual damage then it should already have healed. After the accident he did have problems seeing, but that should have been corrected I would think.

"Make it up to me? How? You ordered the death of my family! How am I supposed to think that? Just look at this place Pandora! What is with all these blades? They were never part of our acts together!" I shied away from him in concern while his eyes narrowed in what I could tell was anger.

"I did this just for you!" he retorted, "You don't need those commoners! I've attained real power, with it we can be happy together, like we were meant to be!"

I stood there frozen in shock as I absorbed what he said. My husband and children were expendable? Commoners? I was about to reply when I recalled what that young man had said. Pandora thought that my family was dead. If I didn't play along Pandora would just finish the job. "I don't care about power! You've taken my babies from me, you've scared me half to death and you think I'm just going to go along with this!" That was good, the mental image of my family dying if I screwed up helped add that edge of grief and fear. Play the role of the frightened mother trying to be brave. Play the role well enough and Pandora wouldn't know the truth, giving your family a chance to live. But how far were we from where I lived. Kairi was supposed to come and baby-sit the kids that night. If we were in range of the local news and Pandora watched it, he'd realize no murder had taken place. But then he didn't have to know about Kairi now did he? Then there was the question of how long my family was supposed to sleep. Kairi had a key to let herself in, how would she react when she came if no one would wake up?

"You'll forget in time, or we could start our own family," he replied, his cackling voice suddenly dropping into a nonchalant tone. Just the thought of touching Pandora made my skin crawl now. Then again this wasn't the Pandora I knew, or perhaps it was. Maybe the glamour of being his assistant had blinded me to the truth all those years, only to be burned into my memories. Still though, one cannot say that watching that truth be burned into your mind while watching human flesh burn is good either.

All I knew at the time was that I was in more danger then I had ever been in. This brief talk with Pandora really brought home to me the amount of danger I was in. This wasn't a game or an illusion but rather a real life or death situation. If I messed up that young man would be dispatched to kill my defenseless family, but if I stayed here I would be a victim of a raving mad man. I don't want to think of Pandora like that, I wanted to imagine him as he was standing tall and proud on the stage while a room of adoring fans look on. Watching as other young women looked upon him with desire and knowing in my own heart he was mine. Only now I saw him for who he was, the illusion was broken and could never be put back in place.

"After everything you've done I just want to be alone right now," I swallowed both physically and emotionally.

"Oh of course, how rude of me. I'll escort you to your room," he bowed and led me away.

The rest of the building was no different then the room I was first brought to, but in a different way. Granted there wasn't any blades or weird torture devices in these areas. Still, what it lacked in danger it made up in eeriness. Few lights were on leaving most of the hallway and stairwells in darkness. It took me awhile to realize that this place was really our old office, at least that's how it looked to me. The walls used to be lined with pictures taken after our 'Grand Finales'. I can still remember the smiles, both on our faces and those of the crowds. I do miss it sometimes, but I get over it.

"Here we are!" Pandora opened a door and bowed as I entered.

Lined up on all the walls were pictures of us before the accident. There was a bed and the old vanity where I used to get dressed and ready at. I didn't know if I should pity Pandora or think him mad at that point. He left me alone so that I could rest, so I sat down and had a good cry as I tried to absorb everything that had happened. The events of the night played through my mind yet there was something that the young man had said when he was bringing me here. About a book that was used to control him, while I did recall Pandora was holding a book. Was that book the key to getting out of here? I was too wired with fear to be tired so I got up and walked out of my supposed room to look around. I was hoping to find some clue as to how I could escape without Pandora hunting me down and doing more damage. I roamed the halls barefooted and chilled as I sought out that book. Maybe Pandora would put it down somewhere and I could steal it? If I got the book and could keep it away from Pandora then I would be able to go home. He wouldn't have the power needed to get to my family and I'd be safe. Though I didn't know what I would need to know about the book when I grabbed it, I could only hope that it wasn't anything major.

I used to be able to walk these corridors blindfolded easily, back then I trusted Pandora though. Now I was afraid of him, of what he had become or had always truly been. Now every shadow held a threat of harm, every sound was of him coming to check on me while I was sneaking about. Light breezes caused curtains to shift slightly giving my imagination the horrible image of them parting suddenly with Pandora behind them. I saw light in the distance, back where that young man had brought me originally. But also where I knew the more official office we once had also had a sliver of light as at the door. Suddenly that sliver grew larger so I ducked behind the boxes that were stacked nearby and watched.

Pandora stepped out of the office with the book under one arm as he strode over to the other lit room. I crept up slowly ducking here and there behind things like I had seen those actors do on TV, until I could finally reach the light. The large room lacked a door so it was easy for me to peer inside as I heard Pandora speak.

"It's the scars, I know it is! If I can get rid of these marks of my failure she's bound to love me again!" He pulled something out and opened the book before once again drawing on it. Suddenly before him that young man reappeared in the bowing position. Now I knew it couldn't be smoke and mirrors, Pandora couldn't have known I left the room so there was no reason for the act. "I want you to fix these scars!" he ordered the young man as he pulled off the mask from his face.

"Master, that is something I can not do. The art of healing is not in my training; even if it was the wounds are old and have healed to the best of their ability. A healer wouldn't be able to fix the damage." I couldn't see Pandora's face, his back was pretty much to me, but I could see the young man.

That was when I saw Pandora flip out. To my horror, he started screaming at the young man about disobeying him. He wrote or did something on one of the pages in that book and before I knew it, that poor teenager was screaming on the ground in agony. He was lying there, begging Pandora to believe him, that there was nothing that could be done about the scars. It broke my heart to hear the screaming, I wanted to help but couldn't think of anything to do. So I turned and ran away back to where I was supposed to be at, which I suppose sounds strange. After all if this was a place I knew, why not leave all together? I didn't know if it was, with all the darkness it was hard to tell, but also I couldn't leave that young man alone. It made me sad to think that Pandora would torture someone like that, so how could I in good faith abandon that person?

I knew my family was safe and sound so I couldn't just abandon the person who had defied Pandora to spare their lives, could I? Especially not when Pandora reacted like this whenever he was told something that didn't make him happy. What would happen if I left, or he found out my family was still alive? At least by being here I could distract him from the truth. I returned to my room with those thoughts in my head and a question about that book. Was the book somehow bound to the young man? I never heard Pandora say anything to activate it so it had to be purely something written in the pages. I needed to learn yet how was the question; I simply could not just ask Pandora.

The sounds of the young man screaming could be heard even in my room with the door shut. I owed him, that's why I wouldn't run; it was something that I had to repeat to myself over and over again as I listened to what became a wordless cry of pain. If Pandora discovered my family was still alive I feared he could do even worse then just send that young man back to finish the job.

"Is… there anything… I can do for you…" I nearly screamed when I heard someone talking to me. I had shoved my head under the pillow to drown out the sound yet though the voice came out muffled it still scared me. I took my head out from under the pillow and looked over at the speaker finding that young man back again. He stood next to my bed his body hunched over slightly. For someone who was a ghost, so I assume dead, he looked like he was in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern, he seemed to be having trouble even opening his eyes.

"I exist but to serve… If there is something you would like to eat or drink I will do my best to provide it to you," he offered slowly.

I got out of bed and got close to his ear before whispering, "can he hear us?"

The stranger looked curious about my statement before looking around and motioning to the vanity with a nod.

"What time is it here? It would have been approaching breakfast back home," I asked.

"It is dark outside?" he offered and I nodded. I couldn't ask him what I needed to know, about the book.

"If I got the book could you help me get home?" I asked with a quick whisper that he answered with a surprised nod.

"I don't know what to eat… actually I don't think I could eat at the moment… May I have a glass of water?" I asked out loud, since I couldn't let Pandora know what I was up to. He nodded and walked out the room, which looked like a normal human thing to do, except that he walked through the door as well and that wasn't. I began poking around the vanity as quietly as I could, trying to find the microphone. I needed to talk to the ghost to understand what my options were. I decided against opening the drawers for now, I could do that later when it would make more sense to have me around the vanity. I heard the door open and turned quickly to find that ghost coming back into my room. He had to be solid now since he had that glass in his hands, as he walked into the room his whole presence seemed to be of one in pain yet trying to hide it. "He hurt you didn't he?" I asked as I walked over to accept the glass.

He merely shrugged, "he is master he may do with me as he wishes." Then he leaned over and softly whispered into my ear, "a symbol is drawn on a page to call me forth, punish me, or send me away. You'll find them in that order up middle down, it must also be on a blank page when drawn." With that he was gone, walking out of the room and through a wall. But I found a single problem with that; as he left I realized I didn't know where he kept the book. If he had not changed his old habits then I could hope he kept it close to him. Only, I never picked a pocket or stole before. All I could do was hope that my experience slipping into my sleeping children's rooms and leaving them undisturbed would be enough.

I spent my time praying that Pandora's sleeping habits hadn't changed since I last was with him, then once more stole my way out the room to spy on Pandora. I'd left my door slightly open so I could hear him and when I was as sure as I could get that he was in bed sleeping, I slipped out of my room. I padded down towards the office and through the other set of doors to where our make shift bedroom had been. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by the fact that he was living here full time and it was obvious he was when I stepped into the office. There's a certain feeling a room has when it's lived in rather then just a place to work. Given his frame of mind, I don't think Pandora could hold any type of job, his facial features not withstanding.

I crept into his room as quietly as I could, taking small steps so that my toes lightly touched anything in the way, hopefully without making too much noise. I was in luck though; he had an electric alarm clock with glowing red numbers that gave little light. But to my good fortune off to the side there was a small nightlight, Pandora's vision may have healed over time, but apparently not enough that he had any strong night vision. By that light I could barely see a large book resting on the table. I picked up the book as carefully as I could before leaving the room the same way I'd come. By the time I reached my old dressing room I took a deep breath and released, in feeling the fear in me drain out. Then I began searching the drawers wondering what he would stock in them, if anything. I was in luck though he had placed some make up supplies in it. I could only hope that the eyeliner could work as a pencil… I never did get enough instruction on how this was supposed to work.

I looked through the pages and saw what he meant about the symbols. So with the first page as an example I found I the next blank page and began drawing the strange symbol there. It took time my hands began to shake as I realized that this was my sole chance to get out of here. Finally after what seemed like hours I connected the last two points of the image and waited. I didn't wait long…

"How may I serve you Mistress?" My heart nearly stopped when I heard him speak right in front of me as he faded into view.

"Take me home," I told him without preamble. I was overjoyed as he nodded he reached out offering me his hand to guide me. I took his hand eagerly as he turned only to stop as my blood ran cold. Pandora was standing there in a robe and looking at the spirit that I summoned as though this was all his fault. I still held the spirit's hand while Pandora stalked into the room in anger.

"Trying to run off with my Catherine are you?" Pandora's voice was shaking as he spoke and I was startled when I realized he thought the spirit was doing this on his own and not that I would try to escape. "Catherine, give me the book."

"Take me home now…" I whispered, frightened, since I didn't know how to make him do anything. I'd never controlled anyone before. His hand tightened on mine before suddenly I blacked out. When I came to I found myself in bed with my husband looking down at me in concern. I burst into tears as I hugged him, thinking it was all a nightmare… until I saw that spirit standing in the corner of the room, looking like he was almost sleeping standing up. "It wasn't a dream was it?" I asked looking between both men; the spirit shook his head, no, while my husband held on to me tightly.

"Mistress, shall I inform your children that you are awake now?" the spirit asked me, bringing to mind my babies whom I so badly wanted to see. I nodded and he turned, going out the room via the door, which left me with the chance to ask my husband what happened.

"Kairi woke us up and you were gone, but the police wouldn't do anything about it because it hadn't been 24 hours yet," he replied while he burrowed his face into my hair. I was home, but at a loss as to how to explain what had happened when I disappeared. How would I be able to explain to my husband or kids that the spirit had kidnapped me by order of my ex-lover?

"Mommy! Mommy!" My babies came rushing through the door, onto the bed and crawled to me. Kairi was with them, her younger brother with them as well as they rushed me. "You brought home the Dark Magician! Is he really ours to keep?" that lost me just as quickly.

"The who?" My oldest was following Kairi's younger brother, who held a DVD in his hand. He loved Duel Monsters and got my oldest into the game as well, though she was more interested in staring at the duelists rather then the monsters. I, meanwhile, looked at said spirit when I noticed that the cloth covering his lower face was gone. It was something I hadn't noticed before, while in the background I could hear the children talking among themselves.

"The children had their hands on the book when they told me to take it off. Since you weren't awake yet I had to do as they asked. They also asked me many questions that, because of the book, I was compelled to answer." He looked a little embarrassed but all the same; at least the kids weren't scared of him.

"See here he comes!" The kids were pointing to the screen.

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Magician!" a strong voice announced.

I watched as a light shown from the ground and a purple clad person rose from it. I knew about the game only faintly because the kids got into the game. But the DVD player was paused on that magician, the kids were right that magician and the spirit looked very similar.

"You're a model?" I asked but a shake of the head answered my question and seeing my confusion he explained.

"I am no longer human mistress. Three thousand years ago I took my own life and used my magiks to turn myself into this, so that I may serve my Pharaoh even after death. There is a group, however, that learned about others and I in similar situations. When my Pharaoh's power was about to awaken, my pre-made bond to him awoke me from my slumber. This group was waiting though and enslaved me to that book."

"Would you like to go back to your Pharaoh?" he nodded to my question. "Then you can go, I'll find something to do with the book."

"Thank you Mistress."

He was gone after that, gone to find you I suppose. I want you to have this book; maybe you can deal with it. He was very kind, gracious and patient with me and with my family. I hope you are just like that to him. After all that Pandora has done to him, I think he deserves that.

Signed.

Catherine.


	10. Dream a Dream

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"That explains why she had that Dark Magician card with her. But this sounds very eerie; after all what group knows about the Tablets or could pull such a stunt?" Malik asked.

Bakura and Isis, who were standing on either side of him, merely turned and give him a look that clearly 'ever saw a mirror?' That caused Malik's eyes to grow wide and give his best look of pure innocence. "What? I never told anybody about the Tablets! Only that I wanted something in return for whatever help I supplied them, honest!"

"However it is odd that whoever it was that got a hold of the soul of the Dark Magician knew about him and Pandora." Rashid interjected; he knew who Mahaado was. Older then anyone else in the group, his memories had started returning shortly after the return of the Pharaoh and the Items. He remembered the magician as a child brought to the palace in chains. His father had told him that Mahaado was a slave of the kidnapper who stole the prince. But the boy honestly didn't want the prince hurt and returned the prince to the kingdom. Though he was a slave the Pharaoh took pity on the boy and let him stay in the palace as the apprentice to his High Magician. Back then he was considered a demon because he was so young when he first called forth his Ka, yet it was a Ka seen only once. Which was something that made Rashid a bit curious at times; how Pegasus could draw and create a monster based on the Ka of someone who had only shown his true Ka once? But if it was true that the spirit of Mahaado was roaming the world, Rashid was hopeful that he could see the Magician again. He missed his old friend and wanted to resume the friendship they'd had three thousand years ago.

The group had returned to Bakura's apartment. Deciding that to be a better place to read such a letter rather then out in the City. Settling down inside the living room with Isis as the reader while they sat around listening to her. Now that the letter was finished being read, they quietly stuffed it into a new envelope while Bakura pretended that he wasn't even in the room. The game had stopped once Yugi and gang had gotten out of danger… Going so far as to place itself back where it was normally stored.

"Should we try to find Catherine on our own?" Bakura asked as he sat on the floor before the older members of the small group.

"No, wouldn't be right to bring unwanted attention to her if we can avoid it. Pandora was never one of the more stable of the group," Malik replied with a slight shrug. "Then again she's here in Japan and I found him in America, the letter never does state what country she was taken to when the magician took her."

"Um if it's not to much trouble… Could you please stop?" Bakura asked looking at something just off the side of Malik who was sitting beside him.

"Stop what?" Malik asked curious.

"Um that lady seems to think your blond hair is rather fascinating and won't stop poking at it," Bakura explained.

Malik looked long and hard at Bakura before sighing and looking at the clock, "shouldn't we get to the hospital so that Honda has some company when he's released."

"Agreed," Bakura nodded as he stood up before casting a glance at the adults in the room.

"I will stay here as I wish to study this book," Isis replied.

"I will stay as well, there are things I am curious about in that letter," Rashid put in.

"You want to try to summon that spirit?" Malik asked, as he was standing before them.

"Yes, he would know best about the situation I would think, though he wouldn't explain it to an innocent victim. It sounds like he may have gone to find Yugi, if he has succeeded then we can find out more through the Magican," Rashid explained.

"I doubt we'll be able to bring Honda here, his parents will want him home, but we'll find out what we can before returning," Bakura explained to the adults before leaving.

Isis watched as the boys left the apartment before turning her attention back to the book. "Well, are you ready to see if this book can do as Catherine claimed it could?"

"It would be good to see Mahaado again," Rashid replied with a nod, earning a slightly surprised expression from Isis.

"You recall him as well?" Isis asked amazed, her cheeks suddenly going red.

"I recall the first time I met him, yet somehow deep down I know that I knew him after that one meeting as well," Rashid explained with a raised eyebrow at Isis's blush.

"I, too, recall him," was all she said.

She picked up the book that had been laid down on the seat beside her before opened it. From the first page, she could read what the supposed image was. Because Catherine was American it was understandable that she didn't recognize Hieroglyphics when she saw them nor could read them. The first was simply 'Come forth', the second was also simple 'Suffer with agony' with the third being 'be gone'. Picking up the pen that had been resting on the small table next to her, she went to the next blank page and wrote out the first order.

"Mistress how may I serve you?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Somewhere in Canada's Western Coast\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nearly everyone had done it at some point or another, been seated at a table and realized that the party next to them spoke only another language. Which back in another time this would have raised multiple stares, in this multicultural era it was considered near normal, even in a country where near everyone was bilingual. So when it came down to just 'why' all the people were staring, it came down to a simply yet understandable reason: there were hot young men in the room.

Yep, presently several male dates were sitting at their respective tables silently fuming as their female counterparts kept straying. The girls in the room were trying very, very hard to position themselves around the room so they could spy this lone table. Was that Japanese guy actually born blond? It looked to be the case, but his eating manners were rather a turn off. The kid was cute and apparently the tall elegant looking one was his older brother… how that happened, no one particularly cared. The boy was probably going to be a knock out in a few years even if he did look near almost reversed from his brother. Now 'there' was a piece of work for at least a third of the room, with his tall imposing appearance, long coat with that meticulous clean cut look. Not to mention the fact he looked like he was used to superior quality restaurants or at least guests at his table. For another third of the girls, their eyes were wandering over the punk of the table, with blond bangs and what looked to be black hair with red highlights or extremely dark red hair with it lightening up at the tips. He wore black leather pants and a black sleeveless buckled up shirt; yet when the main courses were brought to the table, the punks soft politely spoken 'sankyuu' to the waitress won him another third of the room… leaving the rest of the room filled with grumbling guys.

"The food is very good," Yugi said softly, trying to avoid the fact that his voice kept breaking up on him.

"Yeah the food's great Kaiba," Jounouchi chimed in as he dove into the fries.

Suddenly there was a flurry of cell phones being pulled out, numbers dialed and, (Kaiba just had to wonder if they knew he spoke English), squeals of 'He's RICH!'. It was times like this that made him wonder why he wasn't a homosexual… Then he looked at Jounouchi and figured being asexual may not be so bad after all.

"Hey Yugi do you think the girls know that my brother speaks English?" Mokuba asked in a soft, hushed voice, grinning like the little imp he was.

Yugi gave a look around the room through his bangs before smiling faintly, "probably not."

The meals went on uninterrupted for a while when suddenly a small troop of children came stampeding into the restaurant. The kids seemed to have a homing device far better then the Ring, because they found Yugi pretty fast. Before the poor guy knew it, he had about ten kids all around him holding small autograph books out to him. Shyly he took one and pointed to himself then the book with a question in his eyes and the kids pushed the books more eagerly.

\I am sorry, but I do not know how to spell my name in your language…\ he spoke politely as he looked at the children. It was clear in how he spoke that he was picking each word and pronouncing it as best as he could. A few of the kids shrugged while others just continued to call out his name, trying to get him to sign the books.

"Go ahead Yugi, they're not going to stop till they get an autograph." Kaiba noted dryly as he continued eating his meal, while at the same time not trying to make it seem like he was jealous that no one wanted 'his' autograph. Though he had to sign paperwork all day, writing his name was never a problem just one more time.

Mokuba grinned since, unlike his brother, he could see the two small kids clutching the Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushies tightly. They looked like they were brother and sister, and were holding a pair of autograph books. They also looked like they were afraid Kaiba was going to eat them if they bothered him, which was why they were just holding the books out without doing anything else. Mokuba leaned over and gestured to the books, conveying the question of if they wanted Kaiba's autograph. For which they replied with hopeful nods and shy glances up at the taller teen. Mokuba grinned and took the books from them before presenting them to his brother. "Oh Big Brother… Please sign these."

Jounouchi nearly choked on a fry when Kaiba looked to be squinting for all of a second before pulling out a small case from inside his coat. From the case he pulled out a pair of surprisingly simple reading glasses, perched them on his nose and then signed the books. Putting the pen back where it belonged he was sliding the glasses off to put back in their case when he noticed the stare. He glared in return as though to say 'one word and _you'll_ be in the doggy bag'.

\That's your name?\ One kid asked, pointing at Yugi's signature as Yugi signed another book.

\That is my surname… ah my last name. Back in Japan we write out the name of our family first, then our own name after.\ Yugi explained as he handed back another book.

\You know you dress like you're a dangerous person, but you're awfully nice,\ one girl pointed out.

Yugi stumbled over some of the longer words trying to understand, until Kaiba clarified it for him. "She thinks you don't act in the nature your attire would suggest."

\Oh… well, I suppose so, but I like these clothes,\ Yugi explained, when the entrance to the restaurant opened and several disgruntled parents came marching inside to pick up their kids. Said children squirmed and began talking to their parents in either French or English, the duel languages losing Yugi very quickly. \I am sorry if this has caused you problems…\ Yugi began slowly, only the parents waved the apology aside as they scolded their kids for running off like that.

\Bye!\ The kids left with their parents while waving to the group at the table.

Yugi sat back down at his seat before glancing at Kaiba, "is that normal?"

"Wouldn't know, Big Brother's demeanor tends to scare people away from asking for his autograph," Mokuba explained with a shrug and a grin. "Dangerous huh? That's funny, I can't imagine you as being dangerous."

"I never saw myself as being dangerous… I admit that my tastes go against the way I am some, but still… I never thought myself one that could be seen as threatening."


	11. Jet City Woman

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Flight 183 for Domino City' glowed a steady yellow on the wall, while beneath it a map showed where planes were preset to dock when they arrived. Anzu shouldered her carry on and purse before walking down the massive hallway towards the concession stands and small shops. She had half an hour before her connecting flight would start loading so she decided on a meal before leaving. After purchasing a small salad and sandwich she sat down at a balcony style table that gave her a great view of the ground below. She sat there, glancing often at the ground below, taking in the sight of so many different people walking through the lower level towards the escalators that would lead them towards their planes. A glance around the whole floor she was on showed the impressive array of eateries that rested along the wall of the whole floor, along with something that just stuck out to her, a lone person seemingly dressed in black in the shadows, which stuck out among all the brightly colored clothes. Shrugging it off she went about eating, thinking about how and when she could present the gift she was carrying with her.

_It was perfect, as far as she was concerned anyway; soft, furry and in the cutest costume… ok, so it was a stuffed tiger dressed in a Dark Magician costume, but it was cute! How could Yugi 'not' like it? Anzu gave the small tiger a final hug before she boxed it away for the trip back to Japan, planning to give it to Yugi the moment she saw him again. It was packed into her carry on and she phoned down to the front desk so that she could get her things down to Mai's car. _

"_I really appreciate you driving me to the airport Mai."_

"_It's no trouble. I have to catch the flight to Italy after all, for another tournament," Mai explained as she watched Anzu work._

"_Is that all there is in the game? Just tournaments? How do you live through those?" she asked the older woman. For her it was a valid question as how a person could live a life based on if they could win a card game. From what Yugi told her, a person had to pay to enter these events, if they lost the event they didn't get any money back. So how could a person live on that? _

"_Yep, it's not for everyone because there's always the risk of loss. Also because of the varying amounts of money you win, you can end up having to be in them regularly to support yourself," Mai explained. "It's not for people who want to settle down but for me I really enjoy traveling. Call it restlessness if you must, but it makes being a duelist all the easier."_

"_I see," Anzu replied as she stood against the window, watching New York carry on with its life. "I've been invited to return to the school once I finish high school in Japan…" she changed the subject quickly before her mind went down sadder memories. "I'm going to see you back in Japan before that happens though right?" She asked._

_A shrug was her answer as Mai grinned lightly, "If you can talk Kaiba into another major event." _

_Anzu smiled back in answer when a knock at the door called her attention away. They let the Bellhop in so that he could get the luggage taken down to the car for the girls followed him, continuing their conversation. _

Should she just hand it to him when she first saw him? After all, she didn't know when he would be getting back to Japan. If he had already been there then perhaps it would be easier, since he would have already had a chance to… to… Anzu shook her head, unable to think beyond that thought. What made her so sure that he would have recovered from the trauma by then? In fact, Dark Magician may have been the Other Yugi's signature card. But it was the only monster that Anzu could find a picture of on short notice that could carry over well enough for the seamstress to make the costume. Yugi had always said he really liked the Dark Magician so Anzu hopped he would like the tiger, and not just think only of the Other Yugi or how Dark Magician was originally in his grandpa's deck.

After she had devoured the meal, she got up to take the tray to the proper receptacle before making her way down to catch her flight. If not for the above signs she was sure she would have gotten lost among all the people. From the corner of her eye she saw that guy in black again, and now she could tell it was a jacket. His back was towards her and he was looking down at someone in front of him before she turned to continue on her way. He was too far away for her to really tell anything about him, but he seemed to have red highlights or something in his hair. Not that she hadn't seen that at least a dozen times in New York, though normally it was in such a bright fire engine red she couldn't help but notice. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. She had already spent the trip to New York with such a guy. Taller then Yugi he had clearly dyed it that shade of red while sporting black clothes it made Anzu stare for a while at him. But one had to be realistic, there were lots of people who wore black and red was a complementary color so they probably wanted to look fashionable. Unlike Yugi, who was just naturally born with tricolor hair, for what reason she could never fathom. In fact his hair made her think of a hedgehog, curling up defensively against a cruel world. But Yugi had never been a fighter; hence a hedgehog instead of a porcupine, since a hedgehog never left lasting injuries on someone.

"Anzu?" A voice from behind made her start as she turned to find Jounouchi looking at her in surprise.

"Jounouchi?" Excited to see one of her friends, who had been kidnapped no less, Anzu threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Are you ok? What are you doing in Canada!"

"Those creeps that tried to kidnap Money Bags brought us to an island near here. Man Anzu getting off that island was nuts! Hey Anzu?" His eagerness to talk was slowed when he noticed Anzu looking about.

"How's Yugi?" She asked in a tone that had Jounouchi blink in understanding.

"You know about… about his grandpa and mom huh?" He asked somberly something that was rare to hear from the normally happy go lucky duelist.

"Yeah my letter got sent back to me and I called only to find out that the Game Shop's number had been disconnected. I called around till I finally found Bakura… Malik was there, may still be in fact. He and his siblings are helping Bakura out on something… They told me what had happened... Jounouchi be honest with me, how is Yugi?" she asked in concern.

Jounouchi looked down at Anzu before running his hands through his hair in frustration. There had been a time when she used to yell at him and Honda when they picked on Yugi. It seemed almost unreal to think that now here they were standing in an airport discussing such topics when two years ago they wouldn't have given the time of day to each other. "Mood swings… Sometimes he would spend hours just crying about this and others he acts like everything is perfectly normal. Though half of those times he seems convinced that they're talking about the wrong Game Shop and his grandpa and mom are ok. The other half of the time believing that they wouldn't want him sad in the first place. Then there's his dad who isn't helping the situation any," Jounouchi explained looking wiped out all of a sudden.

Before Anzu could ask he explained, "He wants Yugi to leave Japan and live with him. Yugi's fighting tooth and nail against it but apparently his grades are supporting his dad's stance on leaving. Kaiba's actually offered to let Yugi live with him and Mokuba for the duration, told the old man as much too. Yugi's being torn apart, I wish I knew how to make him feel better but… What can I say to him? What can anyone say to him really right? The puzzle was what brought me and Honda to Yugi, now Yugi's grandpa is dead. Dueling brought Kaiba into Yugi's life and that also came from Yugi's grandpa, everything points back to him."

"What flight are you on? Maybe I'll have a chance to see him?" Anzu asked as Jounouchi and her began walking.

"183," he replied when she brightened.

"That's my flight too. Good then I can see Yugi before we board the plan we've still got," Anzu looked down at her watch and began running. "Five Minutes!"

From there it became a race to the plane for the pair as they dashed around people and through conversations, shouting apologies as they went. Finally Jounouchi gave a shout as they saw the desk clerks who were clearly setting up to do something he didn't know, but he didn't see Kaiba or Yugi so they had to be on the plane already. He leapt over a row of chairs startling the attendants as he finally reached the desk panting while patting around for his ticket. Producing it he put it on the counter as Anzu came up behind him panting as well. She showed her ticket as she felt her legs and stomach begin to cramp up from the sudden run. They were both shooed into the passage towards the plane still trying to catch their breathes, Anzu's limbs scolding her for no warm ups and that meal. They got into the plane as the flight attendants had begun their safety speech, embarrassed as they humbly went to their seats.

Anzu put up her luggage and sat down to watch and listen. Anzu tugged off her small pink jacket and draped it over her lap before leaning over her lap in mild pain. While the plane began to taxi to the runway she focused on just working past the pain and deeply, humbly apologizing to her stomach for running in the first place. She was 'not' wearing the right clothes for this she realized, as the temperature in the plane was decidedly colder then the previous plane. But first she had to deal with the stomach cramps before she could sit up and ask for a blanket or something. Finding the seat before her rather boring to stare at she looked about and saw the cord to headphones with the cord leading up to the person sitting next to her. Oh well at least she wasn't making a fool of herself in front of a stranger.

Finally, as in after they finished lift off while knocking Anzu back into the same stomach cramped state as before, Anzu got up and located Jounouchi's blond head. She walked over to the blond hoping to find Yugi before asking an attendant for a blanket. "Hey Jounouchi where's Yugi?" She asked tapping him on the shoulder as she spoke.

"Huh? Well where are you sitting?" He asked as he got the seatbelt undone and stood up looking about.

"Next to the guy with the black coat and red highlights," she replied simply.

Jounouchi leaned over took one look at said guy and burst out laughing so hard that he sank back into his seat.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as Anzu deftly snatched Jounouchi's ear and gave a mighty tug on it.

"OW!" Jounouchi fled to the safety behind Mokuba while Anzu turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba! How have you been?" She asked as she looked down at the smaller Kaiba.

"Great since we got away from those corporate jerks. Have you seen Yugi?" He asked, only to have Jounouchi suddenly push Mokuba's hair to the back so he could actually find the kid's ear under it all. Soon the teen was whispering in Mokuba's ear and Anzu could have sworn that the boy's eyes got bigger then normal. "Never mind, I'll get Yugi for you!" he said before wiggling past her to walk down the corridor.

"You might as well say 'Hi' to Money Bags, since when you want to see Yugi you'll probably have to go to his place." Jounouchi said laughing as he pulled her along.

"Why are you howling Mutt can't you see some of the humans on board this plane want to get work done?" Kaiba snapped as he stared at his laptop.

"Hi Kaiba," Anzu said shaking her head, well they hadn't changed.

He gave her a glance and faint nod before going back to work, when a voice she never thought she'd hear again spoke up behind her.

"Anzu! I didn't know you were on this flight," how could the Other Yugi be on the plane? He went to the Afterlife… didn't he? And while she was at it since when did he sound so polite when talking? Whirling around she looked down only to see Mokuba grinning at her and pointing up along with a very familiar studded dueling belt. Along with a pair of form fitting black pants and black shoes, her eyes went up only to find a white button on shirt untucked and a black coat. Going up a little higher she found the ever-present black buckle style collar when she noticed red tips of hair resting on shoulders. Going up just a bit further and she saw those same amethyst colored eyes that she knew for years, only red and puffy from crying. Somewhere in the back of her mind Anzu's mind was in shock arguing how Yugi who equaled 'cute' was now equaling 'hot'. "Uh Anzu why… why won't you say anything? Did I do something wrong?"

Yugi was going hedgehog, quietly folding his arms across his chest hugging himself and seeming afraid that he had actually offended Anzu. Suddenly she found her voice as she finally got it into her head that this 'was' her Yugi just… well older looking. "No! You didn't do anything wrong it's just a shock…" she rushed over and pried his arms down to his side. "Look at you, when I left you maybe grew an inch? Now I have to look up to see your face! It's just a big surprise to me! Please don't take it as being something bad."

"It was Jounouchi and Honda's idea actually…" Yugi muttered finding that height had a problem. When he wanted to avoid looking at people, depending on where they were standing, he found himself instead looking directly at them.

"Hey come on Yugi! She was just shocked," Jounouchi coaxed trying to ignore a feeling in the back of his mind saying that this was the worst time to try and trick Anzu.

"Yeah, I mean you look so different now, different yet the same," Anzu was backpedaling as fast as she could. Yugi looked so crushed by her staring she tried to hug him but he stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you, I'll be quiet now," he apologized as he walked away, leaving the four where they were.

"Wonderful Mutt, you managed to emotionally crush your supposed best friends' feelings with this little prank," Kaiba noted without looking up from his laptop.

"Oh shut up Money Bags, it would have been fine if his grandpa and mom were still alive!" Jounouchi retorted as he ran his fingers through his hair again in frustration.

Anzu walked back towards her seat watching as Yugi sat down next to her, feeling like a piece of her heart had been cut out. He pulled out those sunglasses again and slipped them on as she approached. "Yugi I want to…"

"Don't. Please Anzu don't say anything…" Yugi cut her off as he was getting ready to put on the headphones. "You've known me since we were very young and I would really hate to lose that friendship because of what's going on in my head right now."

Anzu froze in shock, had she really hurt him that badly?

"I had wondered when I was in that cell what they would think when they saw me once we got out of there. Would they be surprised? What their expressions would be like. Now I know… They wouldn't even recognize me or probably believe me," Yugi swallowed thickly before slipping on the headphones.

The flight attendants came by much later to offer drinks, giving Anzu an opening. Placing a chilled hand gently on Yugi's arm she motioned to the flight attendant and cart.

"May I please have the Lemon-aid?" he asked politely in the Other Yugi's voice. The flight attendant nodded with a smile and handed over the desired drink. Letting a few moments pass so she could take a sip of the premade tea, Anzu tried to think of something to say to Yugi. Only he broke the impasse first, "you feel cold."

Anzu was surprised when he spoke, more so when he took off that black jacket and held it out to her. She accepted it gratefully before snuggling down into it, a part of her mind noting that now she could actually wear it normally and not just as a type of cape or cloak. "Thank you… I'm sorry about earlier." She placed both of her hands on his arm, hoping he would look at her. He didn't turn to look at her completely, but he did turn his head and seemed to acknowledge her. It was an opening and Anzu was desperate to make amends for her behavior earlier. "I didn't mean to stare at you. I found out about your grandfather and mom while in New York. I've been spending all this time trying to think of how to approach you or talk to you with this going on."

"I realize that. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I've not been very easy to deal with for a while now," he said as he pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I understand completely, you did nothing wrong," she replied softly reaching out to touch his hand gently. "Still friends right?"

He smiled, it was weak and tired but still it was a smile, before turning his hand palm up so that her hand rested in his. Those once small fingers, now longer and slender, closed over her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. They sat like that for a while longer when the lights for the belts to be reapplied came on along with the Captain telling them to prepare for landing. It was time to go home.


	12. Owner of a Broken Heart

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'That's what friends are for,' was an over used and very cliché remark. It was implied or actually used so often it made him physical ill sometimes to see the geek squad together, bouncing around like rubber balls with all the uniformity, consistency and maturity of a play pen full of babies. They ran along doing the most foolish pranks and antics then assume he would want to be part of that madness. What did those idiots know or understand? They had parents or someone to watch over them, put food on the table, a roof over their heads. They would never know what it felt like to be stabbed in the back. That feeling that came when you spent your life believing that everything would be ok and when tragedy struck to be left standing alone.

But he had already torn out his heart and threw it at Yugi's feet. During that last duel they had, he had torn it out and held what was left of it for Yugi to see. The ugly pain, the scars that never healed all of that he laid bare for Yugi to bear witness to. He honestly expected Yugi to be repulsed and turn away from him, after all it was human nature to avoid those with disfiguring scars. Yet Yugi still held out his hand, from accepting the Devil's Sanctuary, to being taken against his will by corporate kidnappers. Being stuck in that cell had been pure hell for him, worrying over his brother's safety and that of Yugi's.

The mutt could have fried for all he cared.

Oh how he hated the Mutt.

He understood that there would be people in the world that he couldn't get along with. It was impossible to believe that there was a single person on the planet who could get along with everybody else, without being a willing doormat. Even Yugi had standards of what he looked for in friends; his concern for Mokuba's welfare for example. Despite being younger then all of them, Mokuba was watched over by Yugi, while Jounouchi's sister didn't register anywhere nearly as high with him. But that Mutt was such a loud, stupid, idiot who seemed to believe that if he howled loudly enough he would get noticed. Worse yet he 'got' the notice, crying about how worthless his skills were got Yugi to give him a rare card, time with his grandfather to teach the mutt, and the money for the operation for his sister. He didn't have to fail and learn from his mistakes, he just had to have someone tell him what he was doing wrong, fix his deck for him and now he wanted to be respected as a serious duelist? Because of the Battle City tournament he hated that Mutt now more then ever. He could even imagine the arguments against it. The whining about how friendship helped Yugi win and he should accept having at least one friend. Oh and let us not forget how it was 'friendship' that broke Maliks' brainwashing over the Mutt. Well if not for that thrice damned Rod and that trice, TRICE damned Isis maybe so. Maybe he could have accepted the strength of friendship.

At that moment he could have personally killed the Mutt.

That's what friends are for?

What for? What was a friend for? It was so easy for him after all; it wasn't the Mutt's own family member who had died after all. Oh Ra he hated Isis for these memories and feelings. All the Mutt had to do was sit there and listen to Yugi wallow in misery for a few hours then he went home. He never lost anyone to death, so what did it matter to him if someone else's family member died?

Willing to die for Yugi?

He could have died laughing at that one. Sure it was easy to die for someone, when they asked you how you died you can hold your head up and tell them you gave your life for someone else. Then it doesn't matter how many mistakes you made in your life, at least you have 'that' going for you. So nice to know that when you die, someone else lived so you know that somewhere in the living world a person owed you tons. So easy to slip into endless darkness knowing that someone in the world was alive thanks to what you gave up. Oh and don't forget the friends who would rally around you going on about how noble that person was to die for you.

So what if everyone died? Where was the glory in being saved then? Where was the feeling of rediscovering the wonders of being alive when you're left holding the corpse of someone you loved like a little brother in your arms? When you look around and see nothing, but complete devastation all around you, with the only hope for rebirth dead in your arms? What good was friendship when you had brought, with your own two hands, the end to everything that ever made you happy?

Small fingers pulled and tugged on his hand, pulling Kaiba from dangerous mental territory back into the present… Where he had just squeezed a large crack into the glass of wine he had been holding. Putting it back where it belonged, he looked about instead at those in his limo. His brother was curled up at his side, any joy at returning back to their hometown destroyed by where their first stop would be. Yugi was staring at the ground, his arms wrapped around him as he sat there going into finally preparations to deny what he was going to see. Anzu was sitting beside him, had been near glued to his hip in fact, since they got off the plane, and with her being a female, Kaiba had no idea what was going on in her mind. Although from what he had seen from glance to glance, was her the conclusion was that her hormones were driving her officially crazy. She would look at Yugi and her cheeks would start to turn bright red, only to hear him sigh or shift. With that as a reminder of what had happened, that blush turned into a different type of embarrassed blush before she would look back down. The Mutt was sitting on the other side of Yugi just dead silent; for once nothing could come to the empty headed blondes' mind to bring comfort or amusement.

The limo came to another halt so smooth that no one noticed in the limo save for Kaiba and Mokuba who were both looking out of the window. Nor did anyone save them notice that the limo had turned to park on the side of the road when it paused. Isono opened the door for his boss, letting Kaiba step out under a Japanese sun with his brother by his side, clinging like the child he was. The others seemed to understand what it meant as the Mutt came out first. He took one look at the game shop then turned away sharply, eyes closed as though he had been hit, a fist resting against the limo's back. Yugi was next, his eyes closed as he tried to gain the strength to look up. Stumbling forward, he fell to his knees before his ruined home while Anzu came out last, already on her knees holding Yugi as she gazed up at the wreaked Game Shop.

The glass had been broken out, but been swept away for the safety of the people who may have passed the storefront. The sign that had rested over the door had been removed; the hangings against the wall looked unstable even to Anzu's eyes. The bright yellow and black caution tape that was doubtlessly put in front of the store to protect people was now lying broken on the ground, fluttering in hard winds but clearly ignored when thieves came to plunder the inside of the store. The inside looked dark and cold even in the daylight, with bricks looking as though they had bulged out from the sheer force of the explosion. The outside looked almost tense, like a victim before a firing squad; at attention, giving the impression that something was making it stand up straighter then it should have been standing.

Yugi finally stirred in Anzu's arms, lifting up his head to see his home for the first time since he had been kidnapped. She could see the memories as they ran past his eyes of all his experiences here at this shop. This shop was his life, it was where he'd grown up and so many emotionally strong memories tied him to this place. Yet someone decided to up and throw a bomb inside it? Blow it up and kill the people inside it? Why not when the building was empty? Why at all? Questions that he had been asking himself since he learned of the attacks boiled even more strongly now then ever. Boiling till it turned into a pained scream of 'why'.

People on various sides of the building and the other side of the street came out at the scream. Recognizing Jounouchi and Anzu as friends of the boy who lived next door. With Kaiba standing there and as the gossip and news of the kidnappings, the people realized the scream was from the boy. Their hearts bled as they turned away in respect, going back to what they were doing. Mokuba cried into Kaiba's coat, wishing that this didn't have to happen to someone like Yugi. The teen knelt there with his head thrown back and tears running down his face like twin small rivers. Suddenly Yugi staggered to his feet, breaking away from Anzu's hold as his tears continued to spill yet his scream died.

He rushed to the building, not caring if the wooden floorboards broke under his weight and sent him crashing to his death. He had to get back inside, like a horse trying to get back into the burning barn that had been it's home. But something, no someone, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him, someone who obviously didn't know who they were dealing with. Turning his head his amethyst colored eyes wild with anger at being thwarted and grief focused on who had grabbed him…

Only to be caught in the gaze of a deeply sympathetic pair of brown eyes with white bangs dangling before them. Lonely little Bakura had been sentenced to a lone apartment, without hope of ever having a friend, because of that Ring. The lone boy who had lost both his mother and sister, then was chased out of his hometown as his friends fell into comas from being around him. Until that day that not just Yugi but all of them braved his apartment to play with him. Bakura wanted so badly to be their friend and to protect them, but more often then not he was just the weight holding them down with that Ring in his life.

Then, as Yugi recoiled at Bakura's sudden presence, Isis made hers known as well. She was older then the boys and having lost her mother when Malik was born, serving as mother and older sister to Malik, Isis understood the grief as well, that loss was never filled. Yugi would always feel this pain, but she understood that the pain didn't have to be 'all' that there was in his life. Yes, these two understood in ways that Jounouchi and Anzu couldn't about the loss of loved ones. Kaiba probably did as well, but thanks to Gozoboro he would never know how to bring comfort to Yugi, not easily anyway.

Anzu turned her gaze from the sudden appearance of Bakura and Isis to where Malik, Rashid and Honda stood. Honda was leaning against a walking cane, but other then that they looked fine though sad. Yugi gripped Bakura's shoulders briefly before collapsing in his grief, both Bakura and Isis following him down to the ground. Malik approached Anzu, holding out a hand to help her stand up, yet oddly enough he herded her to where the guys were pretty much clustered.

"If you guys try to talk to Honda you better write it down. I know now isn't really a good time, but…" Malik rubbed the back of his neck looking a bit flustered. Jounouchi just looked shocked, "Honda was too close to the blast, and though he's healing fine he's only regained about twenty percent of his hearing. The doctors weren't sure if he would ever get one hundred percent back. He can talk just not hear and don't make him run, his knee is still an uncertainty."

Jounouchi looked over at Honda his eyes beseeching his long time friend to somehow understand what Malik said. To understand and prove that the Egyptian was a liar, that Honda was fine. Yet Honda limped over, placing little weight on his injured right leg while Mokuba clung to Kaiba so tightly that the older Kaiba's fingers felt numb.

"I'll assume that Malik told you, so yeah I know you hate to hear this Jounouchi but you're going to have to learn how to write."

Jounouchi sank down to the ground and began to cry, his face in his hands. He wanted to hurt these people so badly, for what they did to both Yugi and Honda. He wanted to get revenge for the pain that they had inflicted on his friends but they were out of reach. He felt so useless as he sat there unable to do much of anything for his friends when a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Honda looking down at him with an understanding expression on his face, while Malik flittered about undecided of where he should go till he ended up with Rashid again. The older man placed a large, warm hand on his shoulder to reassure the younger teen that he wasn't alone.

"I want to go to my room…" Yugi finally spoke, his face still firmly pressed into Bakura's shoulder.

"It may not be safe Yugi," Isis replied gently stroking his back. "The ground is not stable in all locations."

"I don't care I want to go to my room. If I'm staying with Kaiba then I want some of my own things at least…" Yugi replied slowly, pushing back from Bakura so he could stand up. He walked to the door with Bakura holding his wrist and trailing behind him.

"I'll guide you," Bakura suddenly pulled Yugi back so he could lead. "I'm going to take Yugi to his room, either guide me or don't I'm not forcing you."

Yugi was too numb to the world to care why Bakura was talking to thin air but Anzu looked at Isis in concern.

"There are a large number of spirits that have been following Bakura around for some time now. They are benign to him, serving as guides and what not, it is how we knew to come here rather then the airport when you returned," Isis explained in a soft voice.

Bakura led Yugi into the darkness of his grandpa's shop, not paying attention to anything around him, save the lady who was leading him around. It was so silent in the shop, the only sound seemed to come from outside or the worrisome creak of a board. She didn't seem thrilled to be helping Yugi, but if Bakura was going to go into a dangerous location she wasn't just going to let him go alone. So she guided, showing him around the weaken floorboards and steps, so that they could walk to the next floor without harm.

They reached Yugi's room without incident, finding that for the most part it was intact, with only the stuff on the wall having fallen down. So Bakura stood in the doorframe and watched as Yugi went about packing up his things. It brought to mind when his dad told him he'd have to move from his hometown after that series of incidents. Item after item was gathered up and slipped into a large bag too big for Yugi to have been able to carry on his own a year ago.

"_Yugi is no longer such in the form of a small child," Isis had explained while raising her hand to above her head. "He stands about thus…"_

"_What do you mean? How can a kid grow that much that fast?" Malik had asked from his seat as they sat around the table before dinner._

"_Mahaado, the magician Catherine spoke of, said that the corrupted power of the Items have finally bled away from the world. So that now Yugi can resume growing naturally." _

"_But why would it keep Yugi looking like a child all those years? He was 17 looking 10," Bakura noted._

"_Because the Pharaoh died at age 10, and apparently some force treated that death as a draw. So Yugi had to stay at least the physical age the Pharaoh was when he died."_

'I see what she meant,' Bakura noted from the doorway, studying Yugi as the teen moved about. He had to look up at Yugi the same way he had to look up to see Kaiba now. The lady was standing near the bed looking at it, yet there was something about the way she looked… That lady didn't seem to like Yugi; she was indifferent towards Malik, distant towards Isis and Rashid, yet towards Yugi… Suddenly alarmed he began to look around and feel the place out for lack of better term. Yes, he could sense Exodia, but around the room itself he felt something off, just below… "Yugi! Don't!" he rushed to the bed as Yugi had finally tossed his bag on it and flopped down on it.

The boards shattered under the bed as Bakura ran forward. With a scream Yugi fell down the hole, instincts making him reach out for anything to stop the fall. The anything being Bakura's hand as he grabbed hold of Yugi's flailing hand and held tight even as he fell, only a quick grab at a pipe saving them. The bed crashed though the first floor and into the basement level of the building. Nor could he just risk dropping Yugi in any direction, the whole building had suddenly felt off. "You did this didn't you?" He demanded looking up at the lady who looked horror struck at the situation.

Meanwhile the gang ran into the shop, frantic and scared cries as they saw Yugi and Bakura dangling from the second floor. "Don't come any closer! The floors are being damaged some how and I can't tell you which boards are safe to walk on!"

Yugi looked up as Bakura spoke, the haze of grief slipping away, bringing Yugi back to the present. "It's only a floor or two Bakura it's ok…" He let go of Bakura's hand, waiting for Bakura to release him. When Bakura began to shake his head in terror, eyes wide with fright, he reached up and squeezed Bakura's wrist hard. Finally the hand let him go and Yugi fell, never seeing the trap of sharp pointed boards below him, meant to pierce him like so many spears… placed there by the angry dead that followed Bakura.

Anzu screamed and turned away, everyone was frozen in shock, frightened to disobey Bakura's warning yet it weighed against the horror of watching Yugi fall. When suddenly the walls seemed to rumble and an earth brown hand with a shackled wrist shot out of the darkness, catching Yugi mid fall. A hand that Kaiba recalled all to vividly as it had come towards him as a fist taking from him his title as World Champion of Duel Monsters. They stood there with baited breath as more of the arm was revealed as Yugi was deposited right before the group.

"Thank you Exodia," was a thankful prayer on more then one pair of lips as Bakura scrambled back up to safety and rushed back towards the gang. "Yugi! Are you ok!" He asked, his eyes showing his core shaking panic. "I'm so sorry, I never should have trusted them."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. Besides I'm more worried that I hurt your wrist then a little fall," Yugi replied as Kaiba suddenly grabbed his elbow.

"I'm not staying another second in a building that could fall apart in a matter of seconds."

Yugi obeyed, leaving the Game Shop empty-handed following Kaiba out the door with the rest of the gang following suit, bringing them out into the safety of the daylight, lost on what to do next. Yet trust Kaiba to have a plan for everything as he suddenly took lead.

"The Mutt is probably close enough to walk home, so I suggest you do. Anzu, your parents have your things so unless there's more you wish to accomplish here, have the mutt take you home. Anything else can wait till tomorrow I suppose, but I'm going home now. It'll take the rest of the day to get Yugi acclimated to how the mansion is set up." Kaiba ordered and watched as the group slowly nodded. Slowly everyone dispersed, giving hugs and walking away while Yugi promised to call Anzu so she could find out where Kaiba lived in the first place. The gang couldn't meet if the gang didn't know the location after all. "Mokuba, did I just invite the geek squad into our mansion?" He suddenly asked, feeling horror creep up on him.

"Sure did, Big Brother!" Mokuba hugged his waist so tightly he figured he had gone down another size. He sighed as Isono reopened the door to the limo while Yugi stood still.

"I… I feel… a small…" Yugi looked up at Kaiba, his eyes a question before tentatively looking behind him. A rumble like a purr seemed to emanate from the darkness, while a pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared! Stunned, Yugi watched as Kuriboh suddenly floated out of the shop, Yugi's bag hanging from its tiny green paws. "My things, you brought them to me," Yugi looked flattered as he hefted up the bag over his shoulder. The Kuriboh looked rather proud of itself, puffing up some as it hovered there just long enough for a scratch before disappearing.

"That was cool… All of it," Mokuba pointed out with a foot in the limo.

"Yeah it was…" Yugi was going to continue till he saw that look on Kaiba's face and shuffled quickly after Mokuba.


	13. This One is for the One I love

"Hey…"

Mrs. Mazaki lifted her head at the sound of her daughter's halfhearted announcement of arrival. She left the kitchen in concern as her daughter left the small hallway and entered the living room area of the apartment. Her husband had already put all of Anzu's things in her room, since Anzu wanted to go with Yugi back to his place. The couple respected their daughter's choice, taking the suitcases and waiting for their daughter to return home. The couple had spoken on the subject of Yugi after learning of the attack, wondering where Yugi would end up now that his only living family in Domino was gone, and what Anzu would do during this time of pain.

The answer came when Anzu told them she would walk home after going with Yugi to his home. It was clear in her eyes that she knew what had happened so they gathered up their daughters' belongs and returned home. Now, their normally lively active daughter looked heartsick as she trudged her way through the apartment, eyes cast down, and the tears evident in them.

"How is he?" Mrs. Mazaki asked gently as she laid a gentle, loving hand on her daughter's shoulder. That was all it took for Anzu to turn around and throw her arms around her mother's neck.

"It was horrible… Oh mom…" Sobbing was heard as well as the footsteps of Mr. Mazaki coming to check on his daughter in concern. "He didn't know… He just walked off as he normally did, only to get kidnapped trying to protect the Kaiba's. He spent all that time in a hateful cell thinking everything and everyone was safe. He never knew. Oh mom he never knew till they were found that his grandpa and mom were… were…"

"Oh sweet heart…" Mrs. Mazaki led her daughter to the sofa where she and her husband could bookend their sobbing daughter. She rubbed her hand in soothing circles over her daughter's back as slowly Anzu began to relate what had happened. From the time of the call to the whole incident at the game shop, though she didn't mention the floor giving out or Exodia's hand, earning startled gasps from her parents. "You mean he went into that abandoned shop? I'm not surprised that you were scared he could have been killed!"

"You know I love you both right? I mean I know we've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't trade you for the world," Anzu's voice was muffled as it was pressed firmly in her mother's shoulder.

"Of course we know and we both love you," her father reassured as he held both his wife and daughter in his arms. 'You just wish that Yugi could have had the chance to tell his own family that before they died.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I hate them…"

Malik started when he heard that as the door closed behind Rashid. Bakura was just ahead of them, his head down with his shoulders hunched forward as though he was in pain. "Bakura?" The white haired teen suddenly ran off, the door to his bedroom slamming shut. In concern he looked at his older brother and sister in concern, both sharing that expression. Malik walked along through the apartment, nothing stopping him as he made his way to Bakura's bedroom. "Bakura?" he called out cautiously as he knocked before entering the room.

"I hate them. They acted like they were here to help me, but all they wanted to do was kill Yugi," Bakura's voice came out muffled, since his face was shoved into the pillow grief stricken sobs came from him.

Malik walked over and sat down next to Bakura, but he didn't touch the other teen yet. "Tell me what happened. Bakura, talk to me."

For a long while the only sound in the room was of Bakura's choked sobs into the pillow, Malik remaining silent. After a while Bakura's sobbing lessened and he rolled onto his side so Malik could see him. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose red as he reached for a box of tissue that rested near his bed. Malik grabbed the box and brought it over to Bakura as a slight hint of dust rose up from the now dusty cream-colored sweater that Bakura was wearing. Bakura pushed some of his soft, white bangs out of his face, as he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "When I led Yugi upstairs… That lady didn't want to help Yugi. I figured that if I went it would be safe, that she wouldn't let me get hurt. So I would guide Yugi which… Which…"

The fading sunlight glinted off of Malik's arm and wristbands as his shadow grew across the ground. The day was coming to a close, yet he didn't leave his spot, even to turn on a light. It was one of those moments in time where it was important to stay where he was rather then move about. Far better to listen to the white haired teen, more beneficial that Bakura have a living soul listen to his problems. For years there had been only walls to listen to his problems, unyielding, unmoving walls that had no souls or ability to comprehend the words Bakura spoke.

"When I was a child I lived in more small town in England, in a nice little neighborhood and I had friends that I often played with. When my mother brought home Monster World I adored playing it. I loved fantasy stories, tales of high adventure and the like, Monster World was a game set in that genre, but the box made everything look cute, so she got it for me. A short time later my mom… she and my sister… they… Well… I stayed alone after that; I didn't want to play with anyone or anything. So my friends, feeling that this wasn't a healthy lifestyle, they came and tried to draw me out of my self induced shell. One day they found Monster World and we played." Through the tears Bakura smiled, Malik only wished that it were a story that made him smile too. Instead all he could do was gently place a hand over Bakura's and give a soft squeeze to encourage the teen onward. "I was too young to live on my own, so my dad hired a nanny to stay with me. He couldn't stay home, not with all the memories of my mom. She was a wonderful person, so kind, gentle, with dad gone she was all my sister and I ever really had. Now I was alone in this house that wasn't a home anymore. My friends would come over and we'd play Monster World or talk, they were good kids… One day dad came home with the Ring…"

Bakura re-shifted so he was on his back, staring up at a darkening ceiling before he continued, "I didn't think I was supposed to wear it. I thought it was something you put on the wall so I did. While my friends and I were playing Monster World it fell off it's mounting so I went to pick it up, and that was the last thing I remember of the next three hours. When…" Bakura suddenly sat up, rocking back and forth, the shadows hiding most of his expression. "When I came to, one of my friends had fallen over. He wouldn't wake up… the doctors didn't know what happened and I didn't remember the last three hours. It happened again the next time I played only more of my friends… Every time someone came over they would end up in a coma until no one would come over. Ever since that trip to Egypt I've not had any black outs, I've been fine. Now I've got ghosts that I can see, that are doing the same thing as that horrible Ring. I could feel them breaking the boards under Yugi's bed. I tried to stop him from falling; he never even looked down as the ghosts had set up the basement with broken boards. If he had fallen it would have killed him, it was like looking down a pit full of spearheads. He trusted me, oh Malik he trusted me!"

Malik pulled Bakura into a hug, it wasn't something he was good at and he avoided pretty much everything, but clothes, when it came to things that touched his back. But from what he had heard so far it sounded as though Bakura spent far, far too many years alone. An isolation that he didn't welcome, but endured for the sake of those around him. Even when he had tried to get rid of the Ring he hadn't been able to avoid its power, now there was another power… He tucked Bakura's head under his chin and sat in the now total darkness, letting Bakura cry his heart out with someone who wouldn't judge him for that.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"…and this is my room." Mokuba finished as he pushed open the door to his room. It looked the same exact way it did before he got kidnapped and used to contain his brother's impending wrath. In it's own way, it looked a great deal like Yugi's old room, and his soul room. Filled with toys and games, many of them expensive ones that Yugi would never have been able to afford to get, even with his grandpa running a game store. The walls were a stark white with a rich deep blue carpet along the floor, which was occasionally interrupted by burgundy colored rugs with various designs on them, or the rich brown of oak wood furniture, a mansion of wealth and power. The servants had all been informed to tend to Yugi as they would Kaiba or Mokuba, yet for all that Yugi just couldn't be impressed.

It was the same for Kaiba, yet different, when he had entered the mansion. Kaiba had come into the mansion with a mission; a mission; most would argue a child shouldn't have. A mission to ensure the safety and upbringing of his brother, with that in mind the size of the mansion didn't faze him as it had those who would come to see Gozoboro Kaiba. Not the bowing servants or the water fountain in the front lawn, the large field of green grass, a commodity in any city in Japan, impressed him. Perhaps if things had been different, Gozoboro being kinder, then Kaiba could have been able to finally be impressed with the wealth and prosperity he had acquired. Instead he held onto everything he had with the resolve of one who had learned how fragile material possessions were, easy to attain when one had the wealth, but impossible to regain when stripped of it; a threat that had been held over Kaiba's head for as long as he had lived in the mansion.

Yugi, on the other hand was still swallowed with grief. Kaiba and Mokuba at least had gotten over the death of their birth father enough to move on when they came here, Yugi was still in the throes of grieving. His shoulders slightly hunched forward, yet he still tried to pay attention to what Mokuba was showing him all through the house. Something about the way he walked or acted, grated on Kaiba's nerves, so he hung back and pondered what the problem could be. His mind began to analyze how Yugi was acting, till finally he could settle back. He'd have to do something about that submissive behavior, the dueling field wasn't the only place one had to be strong at.

"Stand up Yugi," Kaiba finally snapped, startling Mokuba and made Yugi visibly flinch.

"I am standing up," Yugi said softly, the softness of his voice hiding the depth to which it went down.

"I mean like a man; stop hunching over like someone is going to hit you," Kaiba retorted as he began to stalk around Yugi. "Do you think this is over? That the people who did this to you, put you in this situation, are going to just leave you alone? Why? I doubt your grandfather or mother ever had done anything to warrant the death sentence they received."

Mokuba didn't say anything, he knew what his brother was trying to do, he was trying to encourage Yugi, to offer his own strength, but it was something that Kaiba wasn't very good at. So it sounded harsh, cold and unkind, but Kaiba was reaching out to Yugi. Mokuba only hoped that Kaiba didn't accidentally break Yugi in the process. Yugi was hugging himself, lowering his head, but Mokuba knew that wasn't going to appease his brother. With a slight gesture to Kaiba Mokuba left the room, understanding this was one of those things that the two older teens would have to resolve on their own.

"I told you to stand up," Kaiba grabbed Yugi forcibly by the chin and made the teen look into deep blue eyes. "If you weren't paying attention today, let me remind you that one of your friends are now sporting a cane to walk with. If that wasn't enough for you, at least you can hear what I'm saying because he's lost eighty percent of his own hearing due to that attack."

"I don't want to hate anyone," Yugi replied softly, his eyes intimidated by the power in Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba had been showing in slight gestures, his own offer of friendship. Rose petal soft, tickling the palm of his hand as Kaiba in uncertainty committed himself to this binding. For now Kaiba was mainly circling him, like one of his cherished Blue Eyes, and when he landed he'd be just as unmovable. But Kaiba found reassurance in power, which was something that Yugi didn't agree with still, in the end power for nothing was nothing.

"Clear your ears Yugi. I didn't say that you had to hate anyone or that you had to stop grieving over your loss. But I know that these people are either after you or were after your grandfather for something that took place in Egypt. I saw the markings on the wall in the shop; it may have been resolved with your grandfather. But if it wasn't, that leaves a lot of people you've been collecting for your little group that can end up in a morgue somewhere. Personally, I don't care if you chose to live the rest of your life in this mansion with Mokuba and I. If that is your decision then that is your decision, but let's get one thing straight right here and now. I will not tolerate you behaving like a coward. If these people hurt you, then you don't run home crying about it. They see that, they see someone who isn't going to stand up for those he 'supposedly' wishes to protect." Kaiba let go of Yugi's chin as he stepped back; Yugi hadn't responded to anything he had just said. "You won my brother's trust…. And you've won my friendship. But if these people come after you and my brother gets hurt in the crossfire because you won't stand up for yourself and fight back, I'll make your life an everlasting hell on earth."

He dropped his hand to leave, but Yugi grabbed it and forced it back up. Without looking back at Kaiba the two were suddenly immersed in a simple struggle, Kaiba trying to bring his hand down to leave and Yugi trying to force it up. 'Go ahead Yugi, fight me, fight me. Fight me and prove you'd still fight back against an enemy.' He thought viciously as they struggled. Yugi's hand catching his wrist and holding it, Kaiba had challenged Yugi. Now it was time for Yugi to accept the challenge.


	14. Seventeen Again

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Anzu stood before a pair of elaborate gates with a very large mansion resting in the center of a massive amount of land. She couldn't help but marvel at the size of the house and the land, at such a display of wealth. Japanese cities by default were so crowded that people lived in apartments or in their shops, like her and Yugi. For Kaiba to live in an actual house on such a large track of land showed the amount of wealth and power Gozoboro Kaiba had amassed, that Kaiba had attained. It was a well-manicured lawn with concrete driveway swirls that led up to the front of the house with a marble statue of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon looking down on whoever stepped out of the car. Pristine white walls, soft blue colored curtains visible in the windows, the house was a fortress that brought up images of a stately commanding home. Yet somewhere in that mansion there was a teenager in black leather, chains and outrageous hair colors moving about.

She quietly pressed a button on a box meant for people in cars to notify someone in the house of their presence. But Anzu didn't drive; rather she walked from the last stop on the rail system.

"Kaiba residence to whom am I speaking with?" A reserved older voice came out from the intercom's speaker.

"Yes, my name is Mazaki, Anzu I've come to see Mouto, Yugi," she replied politely to the voice.

"I will inform him," the voice responded, leaving Anzu alone outside.

Clutching the gift that she had forgotten to give to Yugi to her chest, Anzu waited until those large ornate gates suddenly opened before her. Anzu walked along, noting how quiet it was, just a few birds singing filled the air. So different then when she was in Domino itself with all the bustle of a regular city that it made her a little more cautious as she walked. A third of her way through the yard the door to the house opened with Yugi's familiar and unfamiliar form rushing out to greet her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" he gasped out, hunching over. He had a buttered slice of toast in one hand and barely looked dressed. "I slept in late, late breakfast, the butler… told me you were here and I came as soon as I could."

His hair didn't look messy, but as he tried to stand up properly she realized he hadn't buttoned up his shirt yet, black jeans, a white shirt, he looked a great deal the same as he had yesterday. Then it hit her; he had been growing rapidly to attain what was probably his proper height, which meant he had little next to no clothes on hand that fit him right.

"Is the house so big that you get out of breath just running through it?" She asked, chuckling as she recalled how often Yugi used to run away from bullies growing up.

"The growing pains that come are more intense then normal. I suppose it's natural because I've grown so much so fast. It hurts when I wake up," Yugi explained as he finally stood up before looking around. "How did you get here?"

"Walked from the last stop on the monorail," Anzu replied while Yugi took another bite out of the toast.

Yugi blinked curiously at her before asking, "how far is it?"

"Oh about two miles which is ummm…" She tried to remember the measurement in Japanese terms, America tended to mess her up.

"That's so far! I didn't realize how far it was from here to Domino City," Yugi complained. Which was true, he hadn't paid any attention to how long the car ride had been to the mansion, the time swallowed up by misery. "Kaiba said I could use one of the limos to go to the city or the auto piloted helicopter, I'll take you back to Domino in one of those." Suddenly he blushed as he looked down at himself before stuffing the rest of the toast in his mouth and hurriedly buttoning up his shirt. "I have to go anyways, I need a new school uniform."

"The gang wants to meet… oh… where are we going to meet? I called Bakura and got Malik on the phone, he said it would be best if you don't go to Bakura's apartment. He wouldn't elaborate, but insisted it was for your own safety, he suggested his boat, which he said was big enough to house all of us." Yugi nodded along as Anzu spoke she felt a giggle work its way up her throat. Yugi still acted the same way he always did, that clueless child, but oh was he so not one anymore. Quickly, to hide anything that would embarrass Yugi further she focused on the gift in her arms. "Oh! This is for you! I forgot to give it to you back on the plane."

"Oh!" Yugi took the gift into his arms he turned towards the mansion eagerly. "I'll show you the room Kaiba gave me," he smiled, welcoming her.

Anzu was startled after a moment of walking, as Yugi seemed to walk away from her in a hurry. It puzzled her for a moment before she began to giggle. "Yugi, wait for me!" She watched as he stopped and turned to face her, his expression one of confusion as she jogged her way up to him. "Our roles are reversed." She pointed out with a smile as his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, before he resumed walking, intentionally slowing down for her.

"What is it?" He asked, holding the gift out some for her to see.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied with a beaming smile as they finally got to the house.

Out of the glare of the sun Anzu could only stare in shock at the sight before her. The entry hall of the mansion was bigger then the dance studio she had visited in America, with rich rugs along the floor, a few paintings on the white washed walls as light was glittered down from a large chandelier high above. It was humbling how big the house was and she suddenly realized she hadn't seen anyone in the house yet. "Where's the Kaiba's?"

"Kaiba is at work, and Mokuba is probably getting ready since he wanted to come to the meeting too," Yugi explained as he led Anzu up the stairs. Up the spiraling staircase they went until the pair were finally on the second floor, Anzu curious about what could be behind all those many doors. Yet Yugi led her into a room where a half eaten plate of breakfast rested along with a cup of milk and another of orange juice.

He sat down at the desk with the gift on his lap; taking a bite of his growing cold breakfast before he began tearing into the box, eager to find out what it held. He gave a pleased little cry as he lifted up the soft plush Bengal tiger, its lavender armor and robes just so cute on it. He hugged it tightly before crowing out "Maha!"

Anzu blinked, a little confused, her head cocked to the side, "what?"

"Maha, that's his name, I'm naming him Maha, unless you already had a name for him?" Yugi asked innocently as he settled the tiger onto his lap with a happy beaming smile in his eyes and on his lips.

"Where did you get a name like that so fast? Not that he had one before, but still, that was fast," Anzu noted as she looked down at the newly dubbed 'Maha'.

"I don't know. I've been having dreams of the Other me, his life in Egypt, though I've been told it's my past," Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel deep down that 'Maha' would be a good name for the little guy."

"What little guy?" Mokuba's piped up from the other side of the door. Opening it, the younger Kaiba stuck his head into the room curious as a kitten, "ah, Anzu you've come! Hello!" He trotted into the room completely to greet the older girl, when his eyes fell on the toy tiger on Yugi's lap and gave the pair a curious look.

She was a hair breath away from asking how it felt to be back home when she recalled Yugi sitting there unable to go home. "Hello Mokuba how have you been?" She asked instead.

But Mokuba, probably because for a long time he had not bothered to care about anyone else's feelings save Kaiba's didn't think first. "It's great to be back home, I missed my stuff and the servants and uh oh…" his eyes had fallen on Yugi as the teen had looked away, outwardly going towards finishing his breakfast. "Yugi I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's ok, I do understand that it is good to be back home. You don't have to treat me like I'll fall apart," Yugi replied with a faint smile as he speared some egg on his fork.

"But you do believe my brother don't you? You can stay here for as long as you like, forever even. It has everything you could ever want!" Mokuba insisted as he grabbed Yugi's elbow before sighing sadly. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"I know you didn't mean it, and in time I will be deeply humbled by everything you and your brother have offered me Mokuba. But please let me have a little more time with my selfishness," Yugi replied as he rested a hand on Mokuba's shoulder briefly before hugging the tiger.

"Mokuba, why don't you wait for Yugi and I down stairs?" Anzu suggested, trying to cheer up the now disappointed Mokuba and the saddened Yugi.

"Yes…" he began trudging his way to the door and opening it. "Mom. Congratulations on your new baby boy!" he added before running out of the room like a Kuriboh on fire, leaving the two teens blushing furiously behind him.

"If I can't look at you for the rest of the day, please don't take it the wrong way," Yugi finally choked out.

"Is there any way that you know of that we can kill Mokuba and have Kaiba either not notice or care?" Anzu asked sounding dazed.

Yugi didn't bother to answer; he just quietly got up from the chair and took his new precious gift to his bed, tucking the soft furry tiger under the sheets with the nice fluffy pillows behind it Yugi wanted to say he was ready to leave, though now he was more ready to climb under the bed or into the closet rather then go anywhere with Anzu.

"Oh and Maha has a birth certificate, so you know, he's official…" Anzu wondered faintly why couldn't the earth swallow her whole at a time like this?

"Well at least it was an easy delivery," Yugi commented, distracted by embarrassment.

Anzu's mouth fell open in shock, before Yugi knew it she'd gone for a pillow and began swatting the living daylights out of him. He fell back with his arms raised, blocking most of the hits in self-defense as she drove him back and was saved when her cell phone began ringing. She put down her soft, downy weapon so that she could fish out her cell phone from her purse and Yugi put down his arms then made a mad dash to retrieve the pillow and put it back in place before she went for a round two.

"Oh Malik! Yes, I'm with Yugi right now, and we both think it would be a good idea to go to your boat… yes I remember where you were last time… ahh ok, thanks. I'll let him know and we'll see you around 3'oclock how's that?" She asked looking at Yugi for confirmation as well as listening to the one from Malik, "Good we'll see you then."

Downstairs Mokuba was channel surfing while waiting for Yugi and Anzu to come down from the second floor. He was glad that Yugi was staying with them, it meant another person in the house to talk to and it meant Kaiba was finding his heart again. He had watched as Kaiba left his room last night, he didn't know what had transpired completely between the pair, but inside he knew it was right. Kaiba may not have known how to say those words gently, but there had been a tentative ease in Yugi's stance. After everything that had happened to them, it was a gratifying feeling to know that now they could repay Yugi for all he had done for them. Everything he had sacrificed for the Kaiba brothers had finally broke through the barrier around Kaiba's heart, making Mokuba both happy and sad, since it meant the loss of Yugi's loved ones. It's not like Mokuba would have minded waiting a little longer for Kaiba to reach this point. He hoped that with Anzu, the rest of the gang could help hold up Yugi till he could move on.

Above on the second floor the door to Yugi's bedroom opened and the pair of older teens walked out, ready for the trip. Turning off the TV, Mokuba bounded over eager to go; he had wondered what the high school looked like after all. The trio went out and saw the white limo that Kaiba owned; Isono at the wheel again, which meant that Kaiba had sent him back since Isono normally stayed with Kaiba. All three greeted the man as they climbed into the back of the limo and began the long ride back to Domino City. They rode along in silence for a while till Yugi moved so he could sit next to Mokuba with this look on his face that told Mokuba that running might be a good idea. It was just bad luck he was in a moving limo so he couldn't escape now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sound of keys being pressed at a rapid speed was accompanied by the sound of the speakerphone ringing while Kaiba worked in his office.

"Help…"

Kaiba's hands stilled from his keyboard as he heard that choked cry from the phone, "Mokuba?"

"Big… Big Brother?"

Kaiba focused his attention to the phone, his work forgotten as he began to worry over his brother. Isono was supposed to be with him, Yugi as well, so what could be happening to Mokuba?

"Big Brother, help me! …Won't stop…"

Kaiba's body was tense, ready to spring to action the moment he found out who was hurting his little brother.

"Yugi won't stop tickling me!"

Concern flowed out of him like water as Mokuba squealed, allowing tensing muscles to relax as Kaiba rested an elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand.

"Hello Kaiba!" Yugi called out with Anzu also calling out a greeting in the back. Mokuba squealing about being double-teamed seemed to override everything else.

"I was just checking up on Mokuba, since I know he's ok I'll leave you be," Kaiba stated calmly.

"No! I'm not ok! I'm being tickled to death!" Mokuba cried out in response, adding a "if you love me you'll do something about it!"

"I'll see you when I get home Mokuba," Kaiba told his brother before hanging up, shaking his head ruefully as he did so.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This was not a good day for Ryou Bakura. In fact, it was such not a good day that even waking up seemed to be the world's biggest mistake. Take when he finally opened his eyes and nearly got blinded, that had been bad. Then there was when he finally managed to sit up and look around to find his whole room looked like the dumping point of a mega jewelry store. That sucked too, as between he, Malik, Isis and Rashid routed around the whole apartment to find that there had to be tons of the stuff everywhere. Oh and turning on the TV only to find out that a grand total of 8,982,546.95 in US dollars of jewelry had disappeared in a single night with no video or audio recording of the theft.

Bakura had stayed in his bed, he refused to come out, his head stuck under the pillow, while Malik had crafted an Ouija Board so they could hopefully have a small 'chat', as it were, with the ghosts. What they had learned was not as shocking as they should have been; then again the Ishtars had been raised on the history of the Nameless Pharaoh. They had conveyed Bakura's wishes to the spirits, then hoped that the spirits would comply while Malik dragged Bakura out of his apartment so they could all attend this gathering.

One had to admire how the hardware system in a guy worked, when with three possible bedroom choices for Bakura to go run and hide in, he chose the one belonging to Isis. Which was why Malik was now yelling at Bakura.

"Get out of my sister's bed you pervert!"

"How am I a pervert? It's just her bed, not her lacy underwear or anything!" Bakura shot back, burrowing himself under the pillow once more.

"How would you know the style of clothes my sister likes to wear! Unless you already looked!" Malik shot back heatedly when suddenly 'TWAP', the pillow that Bakura had been using slammed into the side of his head. "Of course you realize, this means 'war'," he replied before grabbing another pillow…

"Yes, my brother and Bakura should be around here," walking down the small hallway with Jounouchi behind her, Isis guided the gambler duelist about the ship. She opened the door to her room only to find Malik and Bakura in the middle of a fierce pillow fight, wailing away on each other with pillows in hand, along with no regard to anyone else in the room.

"I got a hundred that says when Isis finally loses her cool she's going to hit Malik," Jounouchi whispered in a conspiracy type tone of voice to Rashid.

"I will not bother with that bet," Rashid replied in his deep mature voice.

"Oh and why not?" Jounouchi asked with a smirk.

"Because I do not believe in betting on no win situations."


	15. Sail Away

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Honda sat relaxing in the dinning hall of the boat, feeling the ever-happening shift of water under the boat. With his knee out, he felt stilted on one side, lacking the ability to automatically adjust to the unstable floor. In front of him was a notepad for anyone who wanted to tell him what had been going on vocally while this meeting carried on. He had already seen the problems with Jounouchi, the guy was taking this so painfully Honda had to wonder if the ex-gang member realized it was Honda who was deaf? He'd watch as Jounouchi started moving his head and hands in gestures, meaning he was talking while Honda followed with his cane. Honda would push the notebook in the guys' hands and remind him to write not talk. Jounouchi looked ready to cry that first time he had done that, making them walk on in silence.

The doctors were discussing the idea about taking up Sign Language, since the odds of him reclaiming his full hearing was not good. The idea of trying to get Jounouchi to learn Sign Language was amusing as it was sad. Honda had already spent his days in the hospital angry over the attack and the pain he had endured from the bomb. Anger over the fact he got hit, anger at the loss of his hearing and anger that anyone would have the nerve to do such a thing. Even with the argument that the bomb had ensured that their deaths had been quick and painless it was still death. Hopefully he could learn something here, something that may have been missed so that he could get some closure on why that had to happen at all. Better yet, why someone like Yugi, who had never actively gone out to hurt someone, would end up having to be hurt like this. He didn't have to hear to see Yugi break down with a broken heart like that in front of the Game Shop.

A hand touching his shoulder, with all the soft grace of a lady, disrupted Honda's dark thoughts. Turning, he saw Isis standing to his side with the rest of the gang behind her. Malik looked oddly sullen, Bakura resigned, Jounouchi amused bad sign there, and Rashid looked like Rashid no shock there. When he asked what he had missed, Malik then Bakura and finally Jounouchi wrote down something in the notebook.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing.'

'Bakura owned Malik in a Pillow fight by a last minute interference by Isis showing up.'

Honda shook his head in amused disbelief before another soft tap on the shoulder and a tanned hand's gesture turned his attention to the door. Bounding in was Mokuba with Yugi following close behind, keeping his hand out for Anzu to use as a balance. He remembered back when he and Jounouchi talked Yugi into hiding his growth spurts. It had been meant as something fun, to surprise Anzu with when she came home; to have to face the guy she once loomed over and protected, reach her height. In all honesty, that seemed to be how far they figured Yugi to grow, just enough to be eye to eye with her. When Yugi got on the phone, he claimed to have caught a cold and couldn't talk loudly, to hide how his voice broke. When Honda was still in the hospital it had given him something positive to think about amid all the pain. Lost in a haze of pain, he forgot how many days it had been, so he just thought of how Anzu would react to the sight of Yugi.

It was supposed to be just the five of them, Yugi, him, Jounouchi, Grandpa and Yugi's mom waiting at the airport when Anzu stepped off the plane. It was supposed to be about how that once shy little kid was now growing up. But that didn't happen; Yugi and Jounouchi got kidnapped trying to protect the Kaibas, leaving Honda alone. When the attack happened, Honda tried to salvage the fun idea, just the three of them waiting for Anzu at the airport, hoping that Anzu's safe return would bring out Yugi from what he knew would be a deep terrible mourning. It didn't happen that way.

Instead of Yugi getting back first or even Anzu, the pair was on the same plane. Honda had sat there and watched as Jounouchi wrote what looked to be the most heart breaking story of his life on paper. The blond wanted to tell the story, not write it down, but that was impossible with Honda's hearing pretty much gone, so Jounouchi had to sit there and write. Had to write about how Anzu had run into him at the airport, showing her awareness of Yugi's loss. Then when they were seated how she went to look for the guy, not realizing that she was sitting right next to him. Yet Yugi wasn't just eye level with Anzu now, he looked like he was on eye level with Kaiba, or very near it.

Isis had left his side, no doubt to offer greetings to their guests, Malik and Rashid joining her. He watched as Bakura hung back looking distressed as Yugi saw him and walked over. Yugi's back was to him, but he could see the distress and agitation in Ryou before the teen ran off leaving Yugi alone. Malik walked up behind Yugi and rested a hand on the Duelist's shoulder, apparently explaining something before leading Yugi to the table and ultimately Honda. That's when the awkwardness seemed to settle in for the gang, as the three newcomers now had to deal with something they only had to notice in passing before.

"Hey guys, any comments, well, please refer to my notebook," Honda spoke into his perpetual silence, pushing the notepad forward. Anzu's response was to walk over and hug him fiercely while Mokuba and Yugi both went about writing in the notebook. Their greetings didn't surprise Honda; Mokuba's was painfully short and Yugi offered himself up to Honda. Even though he had no home of his own, he still offered to help Honda in any way he could. Rashid took the book and sat down next to Honda so he could write down what was said so that Honda could participate.

Isis lifted up a book and letter from a small table resting on the side of the room and brought it to Yugi as he sat there near the end of the table. "This book and letter were given to me by a former assistant of a magician that you know about. This is probably the best place to start in regards to what seems to be happening to all of us," she explained as Yugi lifted up the letter and began reading it aloud for everyone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How dare he!" Yugi snapped as he finished reading the letter for everyone in the room. The occupants of the room started when Yugi spoke, his voice hot with an anger few understood at all.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked curious as Yugi sat back in his seat his arms crossed, pouting.

"He tortured his own Dark Magician in that duel during Battle City, he even destroyed him for a chance to attack me with a spell card! Then when he gets a second chance at having Dark Magician around he doesn't do a single thing different! Mahaado's been very kind to me and I bet he would be to anyone who was kind to him, and what does Pandora do? Hurt him!" Both Isis and Rashid nodded slightly at that proclamation; it did fit Mahaado very well.

Catching the nods, Yugi tilted his head to the side curiously, "you know Mahaado?"

"Barely. We have been dreaming of Ancient Egypt for a while now, of our lives there. However only recently has Mahaado entered our dreams," Isis explained quietly. "Though at the time because we did not discuss it among ourselves we assumed it was the history we had been taught interacting with our imaginations."

"So who was he?" Jounouchi asked curious as a, well, as a pup.

"A slave, no one knows where he came from, even himself. My father told me when Mahaado was formally brought to the court that he was the slave of a criminal organization. However, when his master kidnapped the prince Mahaado murdered his master and fled with the infant, trying to return to the palace," Rashid explained calmly, remembering that conversation as he spoke. "The Pharaoh was grateful to have his son returned unharmed. Since Mahaado was born with incredible strength in magic, his reward was a place in the palace as a student to the Royal Magician."

"I remember, my father spoke of it as well. The Priest did not want Mahaado however. He was one who didn't believe in teaching magic to one of such low birth." Isis added, her voice growing sad. Back then she had just accepted it as fact, but in a world where she had been fortunate enough to not have to worry about birth rank, it saddened her.

"Low birth?" Anzu asked, surprised to hear such a thing, from what she had seen of the Pharaoh's memory, a slave wouldn't dress the way that the person Catherine described did.

"In those days there was a caste system we lived by. It was very ridged and it took something short of a blessing from the gods to bestow a low caste member any rights above their place." Isis explained gently to Anzu. "But for some, even with such a blessing, once a lowly slave always a lowly slave."

"I don't remember him killing anybody," Yugi injected, his eyes clouded by his own memories. "I remember him lifting me up from my makeshift crib and sneaking away. But they caught on and gave chase apparently because he started running hard like he was being hunted…"

There was a circle of red around them, like a ring of fire when the boy stopped running. Yugi, through the prince, didn't understand what had been going on, but the boy closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing on something internally. Something dark enough that the light from the distant torches couldn't brighten up had appeared standing over the boy's shoulder. But with that wild long black hair and buckles, Yugi recognized the Magician of Black Chaos now; while before the looming being frightened him.

"He took care of me, even if it meant his own life," Yugi finished softly. A slave? Mahaado couldn't be a slave; he was the Dark Magician, even if Yugi didn't want to think about all the ways Mahaado had been killed during duels. He was as his card claimed him, the ultimate wizard, true Yugi had beaten the Dark Magician in Duels but that didn't lessen his strong admiration of the magician. His heart called out to the mage who had appeared before him in the cell, the one who had spared the lives of innocents even if it meant his own suffering. Called out for his Magician, for the comfort he had suddenly found in the presence of the Spirit.

Mahaado answered with his sudden appearance, yet there was a hint of what he had been doing as he appeared on his knees with a hand out as though he had been prodding something repeatedly. Noticing the change in scenery, the mage looked up in alarm looking about before his eyes fell upon Yugi and he relaxed. The mage walked over and immediately dropped before Yugi in a proper bow waiting for permission to rise, while Anzu and Honda finally got to see first hand the human soul of the Dark Magician. True for the gang, they had only seen him as the Dark Magician, not having arrived in time to see him in his human form back when they traveled through the Other Yugi's memories.

"Mahaado what were you doing?" Yugi asked innocently as he leaned over to get close to eye level with the mage. "Did you see Maha?" he asked in amusement, his voice soft while the mage looked decidedly embarrassed. "You don't have to kneel before me Mahaado I'm not a pharaoh."

"Pharaoh is Pharaoh to me," Mahaado replied obediently as he moved to stand behind his ruler. While the others had talked Malik had brought the letter over so Honda could read its passages, now with a raised eyebrow Honda cleared his throat.

"If its not too much trouble could you tell me something Mahaado?" he asked while he gained the floor. The others turned to listen to Honda while the teen's eyes went over the letter in his hands. "Jounouchi told me yesterday about what happened while they had been held captive, but you said you had just awaken and headed straight for Yugi. But by this letter it sounds more like you'd been enslaved before then. What really happened when you awoke into the modern world?"

"Forgive me, for my ability to speak this language is not very good, but I shall try to explain to you as I explain to Isis and Kalim what happened." Mahaado looked between Honda and Yugi, concerned over if he had just stepped out of his boundaries. But with a soft voiced encouragement from Yugi he began, "I am unsure if you understand where we mon…" suddenly he stopped, looked at Yugi and tried again. "We spirits come from so I shall begin there. The monsters originally were part of the human soul. Like how your body has a shadow the human soul is like that, but it requires strength to call it forth. Strong emotions are good for summoning Ka, which is why commoners normally cannot summon as they are without much motivation to call forth such emotions. Up until that time the ability to have more then one spirit was impossible, yet after the creation of the Sennen Items that changed. With them people could have their spirits removed from their body and sealed away into Stone Tablets." Mahaado paused giving Rashid time to write down what was being said for Honda while the others had a chance to think about what he was saying.

"Wouldn't that mean that anyone to this day would be able to summon Ka?" Anzu asked her expression thoughtful, "what stopped people?"

"If a Ka is destroyed, it affects the health of the person; one would die if their Ka is destroyed. Only those with a Sennen Item or a strong connection to them could survive that. When evil people were judged if found guilty their Ka was removed. But Ka is important to a person. Stripped of it, their willingness to live is diminished, they lose the ability to fight back or strive for anything." Mahaado explained calmly, while Yugi suddenly seemed to think of something he didn't like.

"Wait… So you're saying that unless a person had an Item the only Ka they would have would be their own. Yet… Then how did you get the Magician of Black Chaos to help you that night?" Yugi asked looking up at the spirit in concern.

"I… The magician was mine, till Master decreed it too mighty for a slave and took it from me… I was a child though, as I grew older I was able to manifest another one to replace the one I lost, though…" Mahaado stopped as he felt such emotion from Yugi, "Pharaoh?"

"They took part of your soul just because you were of low birth?"

"I had to be taught my place, I was a slave expected to live as a noble, so it was justified if they took the Magician from me, if they… Pharaoh I was to serve, how could I do that with any type of spirit that could rebel?" Mahaado saw such a sad look in his Pharaoh's eyes that it caused him to pause in his explanations.

"When Atemu died, that death caused people to lose the ability to call forth Ka then?" Malik asked, "the books that got passed down never mentioned why people stopped summoning."

"The next Pharaoh banned them, Pharaoh's cousin who became Pharaoh afterwards denied access to that power." Mahaado explained, sounding almost grateful to not have to see his ruler cry.

"Yugi," Anzu gently rested her hand on the teens forearm and sighed. "We're going at this the wrong way. We need to know the present not the distant past. If you guys are remembering your past lives, you're only going to confuse yourselves more by trying to jump around." Anzu spoke with a firm certainty before addressing the Magician. "Mahaado, what happened when you went to find Yugi the first time, when Pandora got control of you?"

'Thank you,' Jounouchi thought as Anzu took over. Yugi wasn't one to be forceful or aggressive, when they were growing up that had actually been Anzu's role between the pair. Anzu understood Yugi's heart outside of dueling better then Jounouchi or Honda did, so her taking charge was quite welcome, since Yugi looked to be getting depressed all over again.

"I do not know, when I left my tablet Pandora stood there before it with the book. How he attained such an item I am not aware of, yet it had power over me," Mahaado explained calmly. "Because of the book he became my master. Once the lady set me free to find Pharaoh I could return to my place beside my true master."

"Then how can Yugi call you from your tablet without the book?" Mokuba piped up from his seat on the other side of Anzu.

"Because I am loyal to Pharaoh. If he wishes for my presence how can I deny him?" Mahaado replied while Yugi flipped through the pages of the book.

"Bakura, come in," Malik called out to Bakura who was standing outside the room listening.

"What happened to make Bakura so edgy?" Anzu asked Isis in a soft voice.

"The people of the Kul Elna have been freed from the Items that they were a part of for so long. However they are restless, angry, as the last of their village they have been staying by Bakura openly to protect him. Yet they believe Yugi to be a threat, they will not accept that Yugi means Bakura no harm and for that they will not allow him to near Bakura. Thus their attack yesterday when Bakura lead you up to your room, Yugi. They are not emotionless though, they realize they have hurt Bakura and shaken what little trust he placed in them, so they are staying at bay for now. In fact, they sought to lavish him with gifts befitting a self proclaimed Thief King, but that was not what Bakura wanted." Isis explained, her voice calm yet tinted with sadness.

"Wait, you mean all those jewels?" Jounouchi exclaimed in excitement. "Say, did you guys keep any of them?"

"Jounouchi!" Anzu made a lunge over the table, grabbed Jounouchi's ear as Yugi grabbed her and pulled her back… consequently causing Jounouchi to go face first into the table.

Honda who had been innocently reading what Isis had said, looked up at Rashid and asked "you know, you're awfully big and strong. Mind if I hid behind you from Anzu?"

Rashid looked calmly at Honda before turning to look at Yugi. "Tell me, were the buckles on the shirt you wore before supposed to simulate the stripes on a referee shirt?"

"This is falling apart…" Yugi moaned as he laid his head on the table his arms wrapped around his head.

"Yugi," Anzu rested her hand on Yugi's shoulder, trying to comfort her bemoaning friend. Yet her fingers brushed his hair and she couldn't help but notice how soft his hair was. Blushing, she yanked back her hand like she had grabbed a hot pot and looked decidedly away from Yugi, so she missed when he looked up at her, his eyes expressing his hurt.

Malik merely smirked as he grabbed Yugi's attention with a small wave of the hand. Mouthing that she was blushing to the duelist, he sat back and enjoyed watching Yugi blush in denial.

"We're going to have to leave soon," Mokuba pointed out, holding out his watch showing the time. "It's getting late and I don't want my Big Brother to worry."

"I don't think there's a way to avoid that without you being by his side," Jounouchi replied, rubbing his abused nose.

"He won't get too worried, I'm with Yugi and Isono after all," Mokuba countered as Yugi got up from his chair and walked to the door that Bakura was hiding behind. "But he will get worried."

"Bakura? Please don't hide. I'm not angry," Yugi called out through the open crack in the door.

"Why not? You should hate me after everything I've put you through. The soul stealing in Monster world, the soul injected into the cards duel in Duelist kingdom, Battle City from start to finish… How can you not hate me? Anyone else avoids me like the plague when even one of those events happens," Bakura countered, his voice slightly muffled and utterly miserable as Yugi slowly opened the door.

Bakura was facing the wall leaning on it while Yugi walked up to him before gently placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "I'm not just anyone though, I'm the guy who got his soul sealed into a Monster Tamer figurine, my Dark Magician card, and nearly killed on several other occasions. Come on, I dressed my other self up in black leather and tricked him onto a date with Anzu! If he had been a bit more homicidal, he would have just not bothered about his memories and killed me outright!" Yugi smiled at Bakura as he turned the white haired teen around to face him. "We might as well accept magic isn't going to leave us even if the Items do. So you're going to have to start taking control of your life."

"Yeah like how you took control of Malik in that pillow fight!" Jounouchi pointed out poking his head out from behind the door, looking at Bakura from over Yugi's shoulder.

"Hey! He didn't win that fight!" Malik called out in a huff.

"Anyways… Bakura, please, you're my friend and I don't want to lose your friendship so don't give those spirits a chance to do that. I realize that they see me as a threat, but I can't convince them I'm not going to hurt you if you hide from me." Yugi pleaded softly as he stood there trying to draw Bakura back out of the darkness where he often hid himself.

"Yugi," Bakura looked down then walked away. "You are far too kind and forgiving."

Yugi watched Bakura go into one of the rooms leaving him and Jounouchi in the hallway of the boat when Mokuba joined them. "Yugi? My Big Brother called, it's time for us to go home."

Looking down at the black haired kid Yugi gave a soft faint smile, "yeah let's go home."


	16. Youth of the Nation

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: White Swan

Disclaimer: Just incase you're not bright enough to know. I don't own Yugioh.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So… Anzu, you're Yugi's girlfriend right?" Miho asked as they wiped down the student desks before class.

"Wh… wha… WHAT!" Anzu openly gaped at Miho; curse her luck that the first day back and it was her and Miho's turn to clean their classroom.

"Well you're always with him and defending him, so we thought maybe you two were dating," Miho said, looking a little concerned at the expression on Anzu's face.

Which was an interesting one as Anzu thought back to looking up at Yugi, with his expressively gentle eyes and his hair as soft as mink fur… Which was funny; it used to stick up in such an odd spiky way and now it was so soft she doubted cement could keep it standing. She desperately tried not to let her mind wander over how Yugi had changed. She knew he was already upstairs in the offices, filling out the paperwork for his change of address, but still, oh just the thought of him…

"Ah! So you are!" Miho crowed out happily before dashing to her desk. "So you'd know if he'd like this!"

That shook Anzu out of her hazy zone as she watched Miho return with a lavender colored wrapped box in her hands, kind of thin and wide, it was small enough to fit in their desks. "The girls and I, well we went out and got a puzzle for Yugi. Since he likes them we got him one and hope he'll like it, we all signed it. The guys also found some mentally stimulating games online and bought for him as well, since he seems to enjoy those the most," Miho looked expectant and hopeful at the same time as she looked at Anzu. "It's not much, but with his grandpa and mom both dying in that horrible blast, not to mention while he was kidnapped… Well what do you think?"

Anzu's face softened as she realized the old class had gotten together to get this done, "he'll love this Miho. Come on, let's go put it in his desk."

"Finally! Done with the hall." One of the guys came in a bucket in one hand and a mop in the other. Honda was following him with Jounouchi in tow; though they didn't have clean up duty; the pair had walked with Anzu like they normally did. It was painful though since they had to remember to skip the Game Shop for Yugi. He was coming in a la limo.

As the first bell rang the students began pouring into the classroom, going to their seats and putting up bags while waiting for their teacher. There were boisterous conversations coming from the guys, while all the girls congregated around Miho's desk for a little meeting before breaking up to their own seats. Kaiba came in, ever aloof of those lower then him; namely the whole student body. While Ms. Yoshida came in last to the chorused "Good Morning Teacher Yoshida."

Though young, her students favored her, teaching wasn't just a paycheck to her and it showed in her teaching methods. With a sweep of her eyes she took in the number of empty and filled desks, noting the lone empty one near the window. "Is Mouto, Yugi not coming today?" she asked, looking over at the quartet she often saw him with.

Yet oddly it wasn't one of the four rather Kaiba who answered, "he's filling out the paperwork for his change of address… And probably getting a new picture ID."

The class was a bit surprised that Kaiba of all people answered, but that was nothing compared to the surprise provided halfway through the first class. A knock at the door interrupted the teacher mid-sentence. Curious, they turned their attention to it as it slid open, with an already bowing profusely teen standing there panting softly.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. The paperwork was more then I had anticipated, I'm so sorry for being late."

"And you are?" Ms. Yoshida asked while the class began leaning to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the stranger.

Jounouchi leaned back and started smiling, Anzu sighed, Bakura was busy writing down the conversation, as he had been the whole lesson, for Honda, and Kaiba couldn't have cared less.

"I'm Mouto, Yugi, I sit right over there, Ms. Yoshida don't you recognize me?" Yugi asked in his softest most pitiful voice as he stepped into the room with a small gesture to his desk. Papers, pens, pencils, books were slid off desks as students openly gaped at Yugi. He had brought his bag to his side as he stood up, revealing his complete and total change of looks. If not for his expression, bangs, clothes and clear nervousness they wouldn't have believed it could be Yugi.

"May I see your ID?" She asked; it was bad enough Kaiba towered over her, now Yugi too?

Yugi didn't even pull the card out; he already had it in his hand and gave it to her while waiting for permission to go to his seat. Behind him the girls in the classroom were looking him up and down, trying to figure out what happened.

"How did you go from here?" Ms. Yoshida stuck her hand out where the top of Yugi's formally outrageous hair used to top off at, "to here?"

He gave a faint shrug, growing increasingly uncomfortable as he felt all those eyes on his back.

"Yeah, we know how it looks! I'm just grateful he opted to wear clothes four times his size before we got kidnapped! Otherwise he would have been naked before we got out!"

"Jounouchi!" Yugi turned his eyes wide with shock as he stared at Jounouchi who got his ear yanked on again by Anzu with the appropriate cries of pain.

"Trying to turn the pointed eared puppy into a floppy eared one?" Kaiba asked, his nose back in his book now that class had been disrupted.

"What do you mean 'try' I think it's now bouncing in time with his step." Honda replied with a sigh as he leaned back from Bakura's desk.

"Well… Yugi, you may go to your seat…" Ms. Yoshida looked stunned; no one was going to blame her though.

He bowed and retrieved his ID before turning around to face what his nervous mind thought of as a firing squad. Lowering his head quickly, he walked towards his desk, trying to catch up with the rest of the class when he opened his desk. For a moment he paused and prodded the box resting there, curious about it's contents, but then simply shut the desk. He turned his attention back to their teacher and put all his effort in learning what she had to offer. He had slacked off too long, his grandfather hiding the displeasure Yugi's father felt over his grades. Now if he wanted to stay in Domino he had to raise them to a level satisfying his father. But the classes were boring and he was grateful when break was announced. Without thought, he had opened his desk and pulled out the package he found, unwrapping it with all the curiosity of a kitten. Inside the wrapping there was a series of small boxes in various shapes, their covers proclaiming them as puzzles and mentally stimulating games. Yet it was the broken puzzle pieces that rested on top of those boxes that got his attention first.

After piecing together the Sennen Puzzle no puzzle seemed as difficult, he merely spread out all the pieces before him and began fitting it together. Already he could see there were words on it, but it had to be completed for him to read it. It brought to mind when his grandpa had given Honda such a puzzle for Miho, as he worked he thought back to when Honda made him write the letter as well. How different things seemed now compared to back then, the shop and the family he had grown up with were gone. Now he just had to piece up his life and move on, yet it felt so hard to do so. In what seemed like a matter of seconds Yugi finally slid the last piece in place and looked over his work, reading over a message written to him by his classmates…

Dear Yugi,

We're deeply sorry for your loss. We never thanked you enough for the idea and helping us defend our spot last year for the school festival from the upper classmen, or how you managed to get the bullies to leave us alone. So we wanted to give you this as a small token of our gratitude and hope that you never have to hurt like this ever again.

It had been signed by what looked to be every member of his class the previous year that he didn't hang out with. Then again, he couldn't tell as his vision blurred, tears beginning to slip down his face as he tried to get his brain to function properly with this gift. It wasn't just about the fact that his grandpa and mom died; it was… they thought of him… runty little Yugi who was probably going to spend the rest of his life as a bully magnet. They honestly cared enough to think about what to get him; they actually remembered the stuff he and the other Yugi had done? He covered his face as he cried when he heard Anzu's reassuring voice over his shoulder telling him it would be all right.

"Oh Yugi we're sorry we thought you'd like it…"

Yugi looked up but couldn't see through the tears all he could see was Miho's hair up in the familiar ribbon.

"Here we'll take it back… We're so sorry."

Yugi dropped his upper body over the gifts trying to keep them from being taken from him. Wiping his eyes frantically he swallowed, it seemed as though all his old classmates were in the room looking at him. "No, I love them… I love them all I just… I just… You can't understand what this means to me…" He choked the words out, the new depth of his voice finally noticed. He clutched at the gift like a lifeline as Miho retracted her hands, allowing him to look over all those gifts. Everyone came over, each of them gripping his hand or arm, some quickly with awkward words of apology, others with just a lingering touch. Yet each one left a mark on him, a deep feeling that brought tears to his eyes as he realized for the first time in his life that he wasn't alone. When he had made that wish at the Puzzle's completion he had been so sure that he was alone. He was positive that it was through the power of the Puzzle that he had made the friends he had. But now he couldn't help but wonder if he had just reached out to one of them…

"We need to get back to our own rooms," a few voices could be heard and the group began to disperse.

Yugi spent the rest of the break trying to get back his self-control while Jounouchi and Honda gripped his shoulders, trying to help him. When class began again he put away his gifts with all the tender consideration he once used for his Puzzle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_He paused his hand just about to touch the doorknob of the living room area; already the soft sound of laughter was tickling the air. He opened the door slowly, unwilling to interrupt his brother at whatever game he and Yugi had concocted but curious all the same about it. Yet he was caught the moment the door moved, the pair seemingly been chasing each other around the room stopping to watch him. Mokuba had what looked like a cross between the Dark Magician and a tiger in his hands and was barely keeping Yugi at a distance. _

"_Big Brother! He tickled me!" Mokuba ran to the protective shadow of his older brother pointing at Yugi accusingly with the toy in his outstretched hand._

"_Mokuba where did you get such a toy?" He had asked calmly looking between the pair._

"_Anzu got it for Yugi," Mokuba explained, looking up at his brother and holding the doll out so his brother could see it clearly. _

Kaiba took the doll into his hand and studied it while Yugi walked forward clearly intending to retrieve his toy. The door parted more as a maid appeared announcing that dinner was ready. Mokuba dashed off with the doll, Yugi in hot pursuit while Kaiba followed them, noting to himself how Mokuba was leading Yugi to the dinning room. Yugi was such a strange one; after spending so many years looking like a small child the fact that now he looked his age was something that, even time in a cell with the teen, was taking time to terms with. Yugi looking his age was fascinating, the notion that someone could look like they were only ten or eleven years old suddenly in the span of a few weeks look eighteen. Given from what little Yugi had been able to explain in the cell it had been going on for a while but suddenly whatever it was went into overdrive.

In a sense Kaiba had always thought of Yugi as a child, someone who couldn't see the world for what it was. After dinner though, once again Yugi went about turning his world upside down. While Kaiba had merely thought a chastising swat of the pillow to keep Yugi in his place towards Mokuba, what he got was a face full of pillow when Yugi retaliated.

_Mokuba was openly gaping; having never seen anyone else hit his brother with a pillow before. It was a reaction on Yugi's part, Mokuba could tell when he looked at the teen and saw that look in Yugi's eyes. It was soft, timid, as though he was wondering if it what he had done was wrong or not. Kaiba took out his contacts; he doubted this was going to be a short battle, before smacking Yugi again with the pillow. Yugi tried to hit him again but he side stepped the attack and hit Yugi in the back of the head. He could hear Mokuba laughing, urging him on while Yugi got him in the ribs, leading into the first time he ever got into a pillow fight with someone other then his brother. 'So playful' he thought as he began to pant softly from the exertion of trying to force Yugi down. He had just tangled their arms so that Yugi couldn't strike at him again when he noticed the time from a clock resting on the mantel in the room. _

"_Mokuba, it's your bed time," he turned his attention to Mokuba while Yugi stilled for the sake of conversation._

"_Aww, but Big Brother!"_

"_Go…" Kaiba watched his little brother sulk off to obey him, giving him the chance to turn his attention to his once again struggling opponent. He unlocked their hold before the pair immersed themselves even deeper into this match. With the servants all gone for the evening there was nothing stopping Kaiba from finishing this pillow fight. Yugi tried to fight like he dueled, but with pillows you couldn't set up traps so Yugi came at him, swatting him as often as he could. He didn't have a clue after a while how long they had been fighting; until finally they sank to their knees, both tired yet still willing to fight. It was then that Kaiba began to take notice of how he felt. Not just the exhaustion from the struggle, the sting of a dried throat, or the wild beating of his heart, but also a deep warmth that came from within as he allowed himself to struggle against Yugi. _

_Yugi had gained his second wind, and lunged forward coming at Kaiba straight on. But Kaiba couldn't bend as far back as Yugi wanted him to, so instead he let one hand go of his pillow and shoved Yugi to the ground. Straddling the teen below him he pinned Yugi's hands above his head while they gripped Yugi's weapon of choice._

"_Do you surrender?" He asked Yugi while one hand held down Yugi's wrists, the other hand with the pillow pinned down Yugi's pillow. He left himself open; if Yugi took the opening he wanted to see how Yugi would react, but more then that he wanted to see how his heart would respond._

"_Surrender? Just because you pinned me down?" Yugi chuckled before giving up his pillow, grabbing Kaiba by his shoulders and rolling the pair over so that he was on top. "Why? Do you want to surrender?"_

_Yugi's hands were gripping his wrists painfully, pinning him down with his hands on either side of his head. Kaiba wondered briefly why Yugi would so openly hurt his wrists like this, the fingers wrapped so tightly; didn't the teen realize that it was hurting? In fact as he lay there he noticed that Yugi's whole posture seemed at odds with what he was trying to do. Yugi was reacting to Kaiba as though he was the same height as before, which then the way he was holding on and postured was correct. He didn't seem aware that he wasn't just taller, but his strength increased with his height. _

"_You're very determined to beat me, any reasons why?" Kaiba asked finally as he laid there, his hands feeling a bit numb._

"_I want to show I'm willing to fight. But more importantly show how much your friendship means to me." Yugi replied, trying to ferret out the meaning of Kaiba's odd line of questions._

_Gozoboro raised him never to admit weakness; teaching that once a weakness was revealed his enemies would exploit it. In Duel Monsters it was how you won the game, finding your enemies weakness and overpowering them through that. It was the reason why a person couldn't have friends either, because that's all they were, enemies in the guise of allies seeking your weakness for exploitation. Yet at the same time battles were a way to talk to the other person, conveying feelings that they themselves may not have the words for. Striking a person as powerfully as they could, demonstrating how strong their feelings. So for once going against everything Gozoboro taught him, while at the same time accepting Yugi's determination, he admitted that he was in pain._

"_Oh, so this is just enthusiasm on your part?" Kaiba replied patiently._

"_Yes, why?" _

_Lifting himself up off the ground as much as he could, he brought his lips close to Yugi's ear before whispering, "because, you clumsy kitten, you're cutting the blood off from my hands."_

_He got his answer then as Yugi's eyes widened in horror before the teen began fussing over Kaiba's hands, noting the slight chill of warm oxygen rich blood deprived hands as well as the bright angry red hand marks around the CEO's wrists. Yugi scrambled off of Kaiba's stomach before rubbing Kaiba's hands, warming the flesh with his hands and Kaiba's ears with a seemingly endless stream of apologies. A soft sigh and Kaiba's attention was grabbed by his PJ clad brother who was lying over the back of the couch, watching them._

"_Big Brother how could you let Yugi own you like that?" Mokuba asked, his feet kicking before hopping down._

"_You mean like how I'm going to own you for not being in bed like I told you to be?" Kaiba replied calmly, watching as his brother's bushy black hair disappeared behind the door. Shaking his head, Kaiba followed his little brother up the stairs and into the youngling's bedroom. _

"_Hey Big Brother? How's it feel?" Mokuba asked as he climbed into bed, tucking himself under the sheets._

"_How does what feel?" Kaiba asked as he sat next to his brother. _

"_You know, to have a friend? Someone your own age that you don't have to be a CEO to or a brother or anything, just how does it feel to be able to relax?"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So Yugi what are you doing after school?" Jounouchi asked as they walked back into class after lunch. Half the day gone now, soon they would be free of the standard education they had to endure.

"I have to go back to the mansion. Kaiba and I haven't worked out all the kinks of my living with them. For Mokuba he just hangs out with his brother or has Isono take him home, but I don't want to make Isono have to be at the beck and call of three people."

"Aw man in other words we can't hang out!" Jounouchi groaned while Anzu rapidly wrote out the conversation.

"I'm sorry, hopefully it won't last for long," Yugi replied as he made his way back to his desk.

"It's understandable, though why not just let Mokuba hang out with us? He'd be safer after all," Honda replied handing back the note pad to Anzu.

"Kaiba would argue that he wouldn't want Mokuba coming home with fleas," Yugi replied as he settled back at his desk.

"What!" Jounouchi began growling casting angry looks at Kaiba but Honda cut him off.

"I can't do much today anyways, the doctor wants to go over some medical procedures that have evolved so that I can hopefully get my hearing back," Honda added.

"You mean you might not have to use the notebook anymore?" Jounouchi asked eagerly only to receive a blank look from Honda and a sigh.

"You want to know if I might be able to hear normally again?" Honda hazarded as he reached for his notebook, but with the nod from Jounouchi he nodded in kind. "Yes, there's a chance that so long as it's not nerve damage I might be able to hear again."

Hearing that encouraged trio deeply, they wanted their friend to get better and if it could happen just from an operation they were all for it. Before they could try to find out more Ms. Yoshida had returned to the room and it was time to learn again. When class ended, Yugi packed up his things, carefully tending to the puzzle and gifts he had received, before joining the gang into a hall of silence. It was unnerving to say the least for Yugi when he realized that all those eyes were focused on him. Kaiba didn't care, just strode down the hallway, but Yugi sighed and resigned himself to facing a firing squad. He took a deep breath and tried to act normal as the gang tried to retain a normal conversation while the whole school seemed to be listening.

In fact it looked like a competition between Yugi and Bakura to see who was more likely going to run screaming down the hallway in terror. Since Bakura was still on edge about the ghosts, thankfully they had returned the loot and stayed out of the school… But they were ghosts, end of discussion. Everyone was looking at Yugi; even the teachers were staring and one had to wonder if Yugi was going to make it out of the school without crying. Instead, he jammed his free hand into his pocket and walked quickly after Kaiba with his head down, letting his hair hide his face. The gang followed Yugi out of the school, rueful over Yugi's still shy state of being. This was going to be an interesting school year…

"Oh Yugi!" A rather large group of girls called out from behind them.

Yugi stopped and turned his eyes a quiet question till he saw the girls.

"See you tomorrow Yugi!" A large group of girls called out to him sweetly, with girlish giggles following causing Yugi to blush something fierce.

"Say I guess you're rather hot now… any look like they have potential?" Jounouchi asked chuckling as he threw his arm around Yugi's neck.

Bakura took three steps away from Anzu and dragged Honda with him for the guys' own safety as Anzu stormed over to Jounouchi, quite livid. Ironically, everyone saw the ear yanking before it happened save Jounouchi, which was rather odd since he had received the ear pulling punishment at an almost regular rate at this point… even if this time was a double yank on both ears. Anzu grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged the teen after Kaiba while Jounouchi whined about the pain. Then again, Anzu had a good reason for being angry, if the girls were any indication. Bad enough she couldn't keep her head on straight anymore around Yugi, but it was worse now that she could possibly have rivals for his attention. Yugi was a teenaged guy he had hormones and Anzu wasn't dumb enough to believe that his interest in girls had been completely age set. Just because Yugi looked like a ten year old didn't mean that he looked at girls like a ten year old would. He just never had the esteem to try for getting a girl because of how young he looked. He knew most girls wouldn't want him, well maybe the sick ones who got off on doing a kid, which is what Yugi had looked like. Now he looked his age, the girls were taking notice and Anzu wasn't going to stand around so they could get Yugi for themselves!

So it was out the door and to the limo for Yugi and all the while he looked at Anzu, a slight blush just noticeable on his cheeks. But he obeyed the unspoken command, his eyes going over to a white elegant limo that waited for him, Isono waiting at the door with Kaiba already sitting inside it. "I'll see you tomorrow Anzu," Yugi smiled before ducking down to enter the limo.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Anzu replied as she released Yugi's wrist.


	17. Adia

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi turned his head and gazed quickly out of the window to stare out at the school before turning an interesting shade of red. He turned his attention back inside the limo with its only other occupant, Kaiba. The limo was of black leather with actual crystal glasses resting over the small bar inside with a wine red carpet underfoot. There had been a time when Yugi would have meekly sat in his seat and been in awe of Kaiba's wealth, of the sheer mass of things Kaiba could afford on his own.

That was before Duelist Tower, before Kaiba showed him his true heart and the pain that resided in there. Yugi had hoped that after losing the World Champion title, after having his heart shattered and having to rebuild it himself, that Kaiba would have recovered. He'd hoped that Kaiba would have come to see the beauty in the world; instead Kaiba saw a whole new level of pain. Without the darkness in his soul Kaiba had seen all the pain he had suppressed and it only increased his hate and frustration. Perhaps he saw himself becoming Gozoboro in so many of his actions that it spurred his growing rage at the world. When that duel had taken place it might as well been a physical brawl. He had watched that duel take place, heard Kaiba's unspoken plea to be found right, that the path he took to succeed was the right one. But it wasn't. In a single turn Yugi tore down his power and then wiped Kaiba so far off the field it wasn't even funny.

The white limo sped by down the road past the gutted out Game Shop, while a pair of elderly eyes watched. The old man smiled faintly, Yugi was good at that, befriending people. He'd get Kaiba to open up to him and hopefully those terrible wounds would finally begin to heal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You can do whatever you want until six o'clock, that's when Isono drives Mokuba back to the mansion and yourself as well. He'll come back to bring me back when my workday is over," Kaiba informed Yugi as they road along in the limo. He had already opened his coat, for when he when he reached the mansion to change clothes before going to work. But first, hairball bundle at three o'clock.

Mokuba dashed into the limo plopping himself down beside his brother while tossing his book bag to the side. "Hi Big Brother, hi Yugi how was school?" he asked looking between the two.

"Yugi's going to be tomorrow's main course for lunch," Kaiba replied taking the wind out of Yugi's sails.

Yugi sat there with this look on his face before he yanked off his coat, glared at Kaiba for all of a Kaiba glance of indifference and snapped, "rematch!"

He lunged for Kaiba, fingers straining for the teen CEO's throat, only to be thwarted by both Kaiba's swift movements and Mokuba pouncing on him.

"I won't let you beat up on my brother again! You're going down Yugi!" Mokuba laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, sending the older teen to the floor. Relenting to his brother's antics Kaiba leaned over to grab both of Yugi's arms, pulling them back to pin the teen against the seat of the limo.

"Stop it… Stop…" Yugi struggled against the tickling, squirming every which way he could trying to avoid it. Finally though he accepted his loss as he gasped out "MERCY!". Turning around he lifted up his head and glared at Kaiba, yet he seemed to forget to bring aggression into that glare. "You know what they say about revenge Kaiba. It's a never ending cycle." He promised the assault, a promise Kaiba felt rather warm to receive. Mokuba looked like a puffed up proud Kuriboh at that moment, catching his brother's subtle expression of welcome. He dared not let his brother know he noticed, but Yugi was touching his brother's heart, reawakening Kaibas' other emotions. If Yugi could get Kaiba to accept the rest of the gang at least a little, Mokuba was sure he could get back the brother Gozoboro had taken away.

'It won't be lonely in the mansion anymore Big Brother,' Mokuba thought with pride.

"Are you going to stay in the city while Big Brother works?" Mokuba asked settling back into his seat while Yugi climbed off the floor.

"No, I'm going to stay in the mansion, I'm not really in the mood to be stared at," Yugi replied quietly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Up went Maha, down went Maha, up went Maha, down with Maha again… Mahaado was proving to be a very curious Magician at that moment. He was hovering in the air the toy in his hands as he thought back to yesterday, remembering how when they had returned Yugi had taken him aside to talk.

"_Mahaado what really happened that night you rescued me from my kidnappers?" The Pharaoh looked over at him as he sat upon the bed, the Mage standing before him._

"Master and his followers set camp, when Master went to bed later that night I came and cut his throat. He woke up even as he was dying and we struggled; yet he couldn't talk anymore. When he grew still I came to your small bed and carried you away. I was grateful for your silence since if you had cried I would have been discovered. I ran until my Master's followers discovered what had happened and came after me, chasing me down on horseback. The stars were out in full that night; the moon was not full so even with all the stars it was dark till the flames of torches over took me. I had only a single water skin at my side with you in my arms when I turned to face them. So I called forth my Ka and made ready to face all of them so that I may defend you, though in honesty I expected to die quickly. Children my age were not expected to call forth their Ka as it cost too much inner strength to manage it, but you smiled at me. All my life I had been frowned upon, beaten and reminded of my uselessness, never once having accomplished anything to anyone's satisfaction. Yet for once I succeeded, you smiled up at me that day…" Mahaado verbally recalled for Yugi, his thoughts lost in the moment only to snap back when Yugi broke his focus.

"_For a smile?" Yugi tilted his head some as he looked up at Mahaado. "For a smile you would sacrifice your life? You were so starved for approval that the smile of a baby was worth risking your own life?"_

"_Yes, I will do anything to please Pharaoh," he had replied; yet Yugi had looked so sad at that._

"_But I don't want you to be hurt or killed because of me," Yugi replied looking up at him, his hands held out entreating him for something he didn't know. _

"_To die for Pharaoh, for what he represents is an honor, why… Does Pharaoh not believe I should have an honorable death?" Mahaado asked in concern as he hovered before his ruler._

"_I don't believe people should have to die period. But I would rather an adult who has lived their life to die rather then a child who has yet been given a chance to live a life. I can not imagine a life so lonely as the one you described," Yugi replied softly, grabbing Maha and beginning to hug the kitty mage._

"_Does Pharaoh wish for me to continue?" Mahaado asked in uncertainty as he got down to his knees before his Pharaoh._

"_Yes."_

"_I tried to fight them off but it was my first battle with my Ka, though I could summon it I had never had it do anything other then appear. I pulled your blanket over your head as I got to my knees, after just the first spell I was forced to call it back into my being as it drained me so terribly. When they realized I was beaten they approached, only to have the High Priests who served your father appear. They caught the group, but at that moment I was so tired I just knelt there hunched over you in fear that someone would try to take you from me. The High Priests did take you, but brought me along to the royal palace, before your father in fact. I didn't get the chance to look around; I had walked from the battlefield all the way to the palace so I was tired. Yet your father graced me a place among his High Magician's students to learn magic so that I could serve you. After my new master removed my Ka in a ritual and placed it in a tablet for his own use I was then assigned… Pharaoh?" Mahaado's head tilted to the side as he noted a look on Yugi's face._

_Pharaoh had not been pleased to say the least…_

"_He took your Ka? How can you be so calm about that? Didn't you say that a person…" The fire that was being stoked in Yugi's voice suddenly dropped as though a bucket of water had turned it to a wisp of smoke. "loses hope… That a person loses the ability to strive for anything…"_

Kuriboh floated into the room, a Duel Monster card clutched in its small green paws, distracting the mage from his thoughts. The small furry fiend placed the card on the desk then disappeared only to return with yet another card in its paws that was placed on the desk as well. This continued until Kuriboh came with a small box in its paws, a box that fell over spilling a series of spell cards.

'Is that not the Multiple Card that Pharoah uses on Kuriboh?' was the last thought Mahaado had before Kuriboh picked up said card…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi waved to the departing Kaiba's while he planned on spending the rest of the day figuring out how to wear a burqua for school. Yugi picked up his school bag before walking up to his new room, nothing further on his mind. But when he opened the door a flood of Kuribohs poured out with enough force that it slammed Yugi into the second floor railing like a stunned boxer.

"What's going on!" he exclaimed as he leaned back, while the Kuribohs began floating about the hallway. He had to do something and fast, he didn't want to scare the hired help after all! The Kuriboh's moved aside for a single one that emerged with the Multiple card held in its small paws.

"Kuriboh wished to return your things, it was bringing the cards, but found that one and has proceeded to bring more things back to you," Mahaado explained softly next to Yugi though he didn't make himself visible as Yugi took the card from the fiend, causing the others to disappear.

"My stuff?" Yugi asked as he got up and entered his room, Kuriboh following close behind. His room was a disaster area, his stuff was scatted everywhere; the big shock being that it was stuff from his old room. Toys, games, clothes, cards… everything that wasn't furniture was now resting in his room.

"I could not work in the room as it was filled to capacity with the Kuriboh, but now I can clean up Pharaoh's private room without trouble." Mahaado still didn't appear but his voice was close to Yugi's ear.

"No, it's ok I'm a big boy, I can clean my own room. But you can help me, you both can," he offered the pair as Kuriboh hovered in the air, proud of its ability to bring things that Yugi owned to him.

Putting down his book bag, Yugi set to cleaning his room, gathering up his old games, and sorting through those that had been damaged and could no longer be played from those that could still be. Kuriboh was going through his cards and piling them up for him while Mahaado was folding the clothes that Kuriboh brought. It was a pity that Kuriboh didn't realize all of those clothes was too small for Yugi now. Before long the trio had got the room in a semi-decent condition so Yugi was now free to do his homework, then decide what he was going to do with all that stuff. But first…

Opening his bag, he gently pulled out the Puzzle and games he got from his old classmates, placing them on a cabinet out of harms way. Once they were safe he settled in to do his homework while Kuriboh took a nap on the bed and Mahaado, well having not seen the magician Yugi couldn't say what Mahaado was doing.

After what seemed like eternity Yugi finally was able to put down the pen and push away his now completed homework. As it turned out, just in time in fact when he stepped out of his room and watched as Mokuba walked through the front doors.

"Hey Yugi, you haven't been lonely by yourself have you?" Mokuba asked as he climbed up the stairs.

"I've had company, Kuriboh and Mahaado have been here," Yugi replied as he met with Mokuba, only to have Mokuba walk right on by him with a 'this I gotta see' look on his face. The boy opened the door to Yugi's room, gaped for a moment then dashed in with a huge smile on his face. Yugi looked back at the front door then returned to his room. "Mokuba where's your brother?"

"Big Brother won't be returning home until later tonight, it happens from time to time because of his work," Mokuba explained as he stroked Kuriboh's fur, earning a soft purr of pleasure from the little fiend.

"But what about school tomorrow?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the other side of the bed and joined in petting Kuriboh.

"That's why Big Brother drinks coffee," Mokuba replied easily, like this was normal. "Don't worry, he has food brought to his office so he won't get hungry."

"I see," Yugi replied but his thoughts were lost for a moment. Kaiba was no older then himself, why should Kaiba be forced to have to work so hard and alone no less? Granted, Mokuba was too young to work, and Kaiba being the prideful man that he was probably didn't want any help. But Yugi began to feel bad with how he was essentially freeloading on the Kaiba brothers.

"I gotta go wash up before dinner, I'll see you in the dinning room!" Mokuba scooted out of the room with that, leaving for a bath.

'Then again until now Mokuba must have had some meals alone in this large house,' Yugi thought sadly as he sat there. Kuriboh walked over and crawled onto his lap, letting Yugi find comfort in stroking the furball.

When dinner came Yugi went down and joined Mokuba, noting the loneliness that must have infested the mansion when Kaiba was away. They talked about school, about plans for things to do the next day, all the while leaving Yugi to wonder what would happen to him. His father had the paperwork completed on the game shop, the state of the shop was now up in the air. It had been heavily damaged and it would take time to repair it and restock with the supplies it needed. Then there was the problem of who would run it. Yugi couldn't run the store and go to school at the same time even if he did run it as an after school job. While Yugi's dad still wanted him to come live with him, the Game Shop was not considered a priority.

Yugi needed new clothes; again, he couldn't just walk around in his school uniform. Well he could, but what would he wear otherwise? He couldn't just wear the same straight up leather and black that he often wore so that he could get his Other Self to look good. Now though would wearing black leather be ok for Kaiba's image? He couldn't risk doing something that brought down the CEO's position among other companies, especially the rival ones. Taking in a stray could already have a negative impact on Kaiba's financial situation. While at the same time Yugi didn't want to dress like a clone... not that he could be anyone's clone with his wild colored hair, either Kaiba's or an underling.

Yugi pondered that, as well as the money issue as he had no access to a bank account, all his money having come straight from his grandfather. How was he going to pay for clothes? He couldn't just ask Kaiba for it! Not after everything Kaiba had done for him to date. It was thoughts like that which stayed with him while he entertained Mokuba by playing video games and going through gaming magazines till the kid's bedtime. Then he made himself a place at the dinning room table, determined to stay up until Kaiba came home. He had a few schoolbooks that he could apply himself more to anyways, so with that in mind he began reading. Except all the insanity from earlier finally took it's toll and he fell asleep, his head resting on the table with his science book as a pillow.

The soft sound of pages turning, pens trailing ink into paper were what finally woke Yugi up. Blinking he felt something warm over his back, while his body scolded him for such an improper way of sleeping. Sitting up, Yugi found Kaiba's coat resting on his back and the CEO was at the other end of the table, working through what appeared to be homework. Wait homework? At this hour?

"What time is it?" Yugi asked yawning as he sat up straighter.

"A little past two am, and you should be in bed." Kaiba replied as though he didn't just say that there was four hours left before he had to get up for school. Which Yugi let the time be known with little fan fare as he stared in shock at the CEO.

"Yugi I run a company, I can do basic math thank you," Kaiba replied as he pulled off his reading glasses so he could see Yugi better. "I don't have that kind of time to do homework at work, ok? I come back, do the assignments here, then go to bed. Normally I'm back from the office around 11'oclock but I still have work to catch up on so I can't." Kaiba pulled out his suitcase, opened it and took out a thick envelope while Yugi walked over to him. "I set up a 4:30 appointment for you after school today. You're going to need a few dinner suits just in case, beyond that go get yourself a wardrobe."

Yugi took the envelope, curious about what it held, but when he opened it he nearly dropped the whole thing to the ground in shock. It was filled with money, just a cursor glance told him it was enough to fill out his whole wardrobe in one spree. Yugi looked at Kaiba, humbled amazed and shaken all at the same time. "Kaiba… this is too much… I… I can not accept such generosity…"

"So… Were you lying then?" Kaiba asked as he looked away, putting his glasses back on as he did so.

"Lying? About what?" Yugi asked, the weight of the money seeming greater then the Sennen Puzzle, chain and all.

"That you're my friend. I've never had one before, in the orphanage it was pointless to make them because by the time anything could be established, more often then not, they were gone. But you and that mutt look after each other I assume that is what friends do." Kaiba explained as he turned a page of the book in front of him.

"It is…" Yugi stood there in stunned shock. Kaiba never had a friend before, yet he was trying to take care of Yugi like a friend would. He looked down at the envelope and bowed deeply; this answered his question about money, but, "Is there any type of style you want me to go for?"

"Just don't humiliate me the leather from before is fine, just…try to be tasteful?" Kaiba suggested. "If it makes you that unnerved to have that much money in your hands. I assure you I make enough to cover that, I do… have a project you can do for me, this coming weekend in fact."

"Ye… YES!" Yugi blurted out, sounding breathless though he had been standing in one spot. Mentally numbed he tried to leave, only to have Kaiba remind him about his textbooks. Stammering he returned for them then went up to bed, his mind swimming at the amount of money he had in his arms and the unspoken responsibility to help Kaiba learn what it meant to be a friend. 'I won't let you down Kaiba…'


	18. Voulez vous coucher avec moi

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So why do we have to meet here?" Malik asked as he sat on a park bench waiting for the gang. Apparently it had somehow been decided that today was the day they were going to shop for some new clothes for Yugi. Granted, it was the second day of school restarting but Malik couldn't fathom why he wasn't allowed to wait at the school for the gang. Uh oh, Anzu at 12 o'clock and looking pretty mad at the moment; good thing Rashid was there. Heck even Jounouchi and Honda looked nervous around Anzu and if that wasn't a bad sign Malik didn't know what was! Bakura had been hanging back till he saw the trio and suddenly ran to meet up with the Ishtars.

"What's wrong with Anzu? And why couldn't we meet up with you at the school?" Isis asked once Bakura was in earshot.

"Ummm well, we didn't think it would be safe for Malik and as for why Anzu's mad…" with blushing cheeks, Bakura handed over a sheet of paper to Isis. However, after a moment of reading, the paper was transferred to Malik who, as he read, felt his eyebrows reach parts of his skull where eyebrows really had no place going.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Lady Marmalade \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ooh Ladies check this out. Normally we do reviews of new guys to the school, but we have to tell you that one of our own hit puberty with apparently enough force to move the planet out of alignment. Yes, girls if you haven't heard, Yugi Mouto grew an impressive height and with the added bonus of the fact that he already knows how nice the chest area of a girl's is. So where do we begin with our new old stud in the field? Ah lets work our way up from the ground, he was closer to there before after all. He's still wearing boots with those little buckles and he wear's the standard uniform but then again he's probably outgrown every single other article of clothes he already owned… I bet he's Commando even as we speak!

But as we already know he never keeps the jacket closed and never tucks in the shirt, which makes it easier to undress him with your eyes. Black belt and standard uniform with that black belt like choker around his throat. And just wait till after school when he straps on those wristbands… makes you sorta wish that he'd let you strap him to something, huh girls?

Now let's go for something we all know and love. Flesh. Oh yes ladies he's taller and looks his age no more feeling you're oogling a child. Oh no, now you can legally look at him like you're own personal fantasy. Those slender hands that we've seen in action time and time again are bigger and longer now, but they still shuffle those decks and work those puzzles with the same magic now grown.

Oh wouldn't it be nice to know what his hands feel like as they rub down your body the way he strokes his cards? And just imagine those amethyst colored eyes that focus with such a peaceful look in them, switching to gentle humility around his friends to aggressiveness against those who oppose him.

Then there's the hair! Remember when you'd wonder if you'd get impaled by his hair, or use it to hang items from last year? It's down now, and interests have risen instead. It's feathered out just enough to give an impression of a young lion, and his blond bangs frame his face while his hair drapes its way down his neck and just past his shoulders. Who knew his hair was that long as it touches the bottom of his shoulders? Or that his voice, now with an added slip of velvet purr, could come off sounding like a cat… Something tells me if he growled we'd hear a kitty motor turn on!

Remember how we spoke of his hands? Well, we got the chance to see him use those lovely appendages in action during gym. Ahh he started off looking so cute when he was knocked down, blinking innocent eyes, veiled by his blond bangs, up at the guys. But they helped him up and instead of innocently flipping his hair back over his shoulders he actually ran his fingers through his hair to push them out of his way!

And if you somehow missed the bulletin he now lives with KAIBA! Girls of the school, he lives with the Our Lord the Ice Prince! My Co-Writer, who adores our Shy Silver haired Bakura, has also unearthed a newsflash! Apparently Yugi, the Ice Prince and the Silver Bunny have a new friend; an exotic blond Egyptian that spends his time with Yugi's group of friends as well! Yes, girls an actual blond haired, violet eyed Egyptian, how many times do you see a natural blond from that country? Girls we have a feast on our hands! As Kaiba stands for nothing, but, the best there can be no question that those tasty forces of the Male Kind will be at his mansion.

Girls I kid you not, Kaiba Mansion will soon be 'the' place to look at the finest specimen in Male flesh in Japan!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wait… I'm a blond… and an Egyptian… Oh Ra, those loons are going to be looking for me!" Malik exclaimed; all thoughts, and they were many, of teasing Yugi and Bakura dying instantly.

"Now do you understand why I said you couldn't meet us at the school?" Bakura asked as Anzu growled, stalking back and forth.

"What's so special about that sheet of paper?" Jounouchi asked as he snatched it out of Maliks' hands and began reading for himself.

Rashid was a big man, living underground had done wonders for his build. Some might not think so, but it was true; without any of the other distractions the above world possessed around, Rashid had often spent his free time working out. Now, with his own past memories, he could see his father from 3000 years ago… they were actually rather alike. Rashid, with the scarification on his face and his build, even hidden under his clothes, he came off as rather intimidating, but he hadn't known that he was apparently also strong enough to defend the boys from the Wrath of Anzu. When Jounouchi began talking about a very attractive girl in school possibly going for Yugi Rashid somehow wasn't surprised when Malik and Bakura, with Honda in tow for his own safety, dove behind the older Egyptian. Even Isis looked rather calm as Anzu started beating Jounouchi over the head with her purse, kicking the teen and yanking on his ears at intervals. Was that Malik or Bakura trembling as they held the back of his shirt?

"Maybe for his next birthday Anzu should get Yugi a 'Property of…' type collar, perhaps engrave the words?" Isis suggested in her native tongue.

"See it's not just me," Malik retorted, apparently to something previously said to him.

"I think I hear my heart breaking…" Bakura commented as he watched Jounouchi get owned.

"No, I think that's some bone in Jounouchi," Rashid replied, wincing at a particularly hard stomp on the foot from Anzu to Jounouchi without love.

"So, does someone mind filling me in on why Jounouchi's about to look like he lost a bout against a pro boxer?" Honda asked looking at Malik.

"Oh…" Isis reached for the notebook and hurriedly began writing.

"Uh Anzu? Um… Hey?" Bakura called out, only to those fiery eyes focus on him. In a panic he grabbed Malik and shoved the younger teen in front of him. "You wouldn't hit a man with a kid in his arms would you?" He asked in his most desperately meek voice.

"KID?" Malik was angry to say the least.

"Well you're younger then me," Bakura pointed out, while Isis tried to save the Puppy.

"Anzu I realize that Jounouchi has upset you once again, but is beating up on him really going to amount to anything?" she asked calmly while Jounouchi scooted for his life.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Mokuba I hope you don't mind spending your free time going through the mall while the gang plays with me like a doll…" Yugi cast a glance down at the smaller Kaiba as Mokuba stepped out of limo.

"It's ok Yugi, it'll be interesting I'm sure," Mokuba replied as he followed Yugi deeper into the park to… "Say Yugi, is that Anzu beating up on Jounouchi?" He looked up at Yugi… now that 'not this again' expression was a new one to Mokuba. Did Anzu normally beat up on Jounouchi? "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, it's ok. Back before we became friends, Jounouchi and Honda often beat up on me and took my things. Anzu would then beat them up so they would stop," Yugi explained with a woebegone sigh.

"And you're 'friends' with Jounouchi and Honda!" Mokuba asked in stunned wonderment.

"Ironic isn't it?" he replied as he joined the group, "hey I'm sorry that I made you wait."

"It is alright," Isis replied while Anzu snatched the paper from Bakura.

"Hey give that back! Yugi has a right to know his life is in danger!" Malik dove for the sheet.

"In danger?" Mokuba looked alarmed as he grabbed Yugi's hand tightly. Yugi couldn't get hurt! Seto needed a friend!

"Yes, from the female student body. They like what they see Yugi," Bakura replied with a tired sigh as Anzu and Malik fought for the sheet.

"Oh if that's all," Mokuba looked up at Yugi and grinned. "I'll let my Big Brother know to increase security around the mansion. Do you want your own personal bodyguard? He might agree to it just out of amusement."

"Mokuba, go home," Yugi tried weakly as he lowered his head, blushing like the virgin he was.

"No way."

"Read this." Malik ordered as he shoved the paper into Yugi's hands while trying to fend off Anzu.

Yugi paled as he read it. Really paled… If paleness was a fight, he was kicking Bakura's pale ass all over the place. "Strap me to something?" He blurted out. "Purring voice!" he choked. "Why me? My life is over!"

"Really?" Mokuba took the sheet from Yugi then shrugged. "Doesn't sound so bad. When they wrote up my brother they were talking about how he probably has riding crops in his room. It was dirty, talking about any girl wanting him better be ready to lick his boots… By the time they were done they made my brother sound like he ran a dom club rather then a Corporation. Hey, why are all of you staring at me like that for?" Mokuba asked.

"How…" Isis stammered out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"My brother heard them talking about him while looking at something. So he snatched the paper away and read it," Mokuba replied casually.

"Then told you? I need to talk to him about all the adult information he lets you get a hold of," Yugi noted with a shake of his head.

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Mokuba pushed Yugi in mock annoyance, Yugi giving up a step to the smaller boy.

"Hey Mokuba, how come Kaiba wears glasses?" Jounouchi asked as he dusted himself off as he finally got off the ground. But it seemed the question took the wind out of Mokuba's sails.

"Gozoboro." That name alone was enough to get the gang to somber up; that man was the source of a great deal of Kaiba's antisocial problems after all. "My brother had been working on a holographic program for game applications and Gozoboro came into the room and, just to be spiteful to Kaiba, changed a code in the program. The lasers damaged my brother's eyes, leaving him blind for a few weeks. When he got his sight back we found out that Gozoboro had stolen my brother's prototype, perfected it at my brother's expense and then sold it to a military for their training program." Mokuba looked down and sighed as he remembered his brother's anger, at both being stripped of his sight and of losing his program to Gozoboro. "My brother could have his eyes fixed so that he wouldn't need the contacts or the glasses, but he says he never has the time."

"That guy just never played fair did he?" Honda shook his head in disgust as he read the explanation from Isis. "We better go though guys, we got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in." With that, to help motivate the gang, he turned and left limping away while the rest followed suit.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ The mall… \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What's with all the leather? Why would Yugi want to wear leather all the time?"

"Because leather is harder to rip off the body then cloth."

"…"

"You know if you want to make this real easy I can go into the back with scissors and slash my wrists open. Just end it all."

Yugi whispered this in a resigned tone as he waited for the tailor to come and resume measurements.

Mokuba was having fun. Two stores down Yugi had managed to restock his underwear supply, socks, shoes. Now they were in the store that his brother had made the reservations for so Yugi could get some dinner suits. Anzu didn't take the sight of Yugi looking so high class very well, actually she near fainted, so she was with Isis now in the food court, looking to buy some drinks. That was the PR version, what had happened was Malik asked Bakura why the tailor was feeling up Yugi's…, got gagged before he could finish the sentence and Anzu went down. Yugi didn't know; he seriously had no clue that there had ever been a discussion about someone holding his manhood. If he had, he may not have still been in Japan. The store was painfully quiet in the back where Yugi stood, Malik and Bakura were already uneasy and unwilling to speak above a whisper, not to mention poor Yugi. Then again, that was more because Malik feared the wrath of Anzu if he was caught making cracks about her fainting.

With Yugi's wild colored hair all they could really settle on was a black dinner suit, with the white formal button down shirt and typical wine red cummerbund. Yugi prayed to all the gods that Mokuba wasn't being a sadistic little kid by lying and saying the style Yugi picked was not the same what Kaiba wore. It would be just like Mokuba to lie so that Kaiba and Yugi came off a pair of salt and peppershakers.

"You are done sir," the man came back without the tape measure, gesturing for Yugi to go back to the dressing room.

"That's it? That wasn't long at all," Yugi noted, rather surprised. Somehow he had thought it would take longer then that to get fitted.

"Yes, with the measurements and your selection we can tailor the suits for you and alert you upon their completion." The man said in a formal clipped tone of voice… or dry as toast if one asked Malik. When Yugi came out from the dressing room he had decided to see if he could finish his shopping in one swoop, after all Jounouchi and Honda had gone to help Rashid take what they had collected so far back to the limo that waited for Yugi and Mokuba. After meeting the girls, the group continued walking along, looking for a shop that dealt with leather, while Mokuba kept an eye out to check for when the rest of their group reappeared. When the gang slipped into the local leather store Mokuba waved a hand catching Anzu's eye as she and Isis, having met up with the boys, carried the drinks along.

Yugi had already found his way to the black leather pants like a needle drawn to water. He went through all the pants, seeking out a pair that would fit him now, feeling the texture under his fingertips. Finally finding a pair that seemed about right he quietly slipped off to the dressing room for some privacy while Bakura seemed to be looking at coats. He knew when the rest of the gang entered the store by sheer volume in sound going up. He sighed as he tugged off the pair of pants he had barely gotten around his waist, finally resigned to the fact that he had to think a little bigger when hunting clothes.

"Ah… Anzu? Isis? Is anyone near?" he called out, waving a hand over the door.

"Yes?" Calm, lady like maturity it had to be Isis.

"Um, could you please get me the next size up on the rack?" he asked as he passed over the pair of leather pants.

"Here," another pair of pants was provided for him over the door via Isis after a short wait.

"Thank you."

The pants worked, he didn't expect any less having worn leather for a while now, yet he wondered about his deck. He didn't feel completely settled on just wearing the same type of clothes he did before, not the school uniforms nor the leather he wore when he let his other self have the body. Or should he even be calling that being his other self, perhaps just his past life? Either way where could he put his deck if he no longer wore an outfit that justified wearing belts that hanged off his hips? He looked in the mirror at the half dressed state he was in, the white shirt wasn't going to work he'd have to find something better. While at the same time perhaps a single hanging belt off the hips? He quickly changed out of the pants and got ready, now he just had to find the right set of shirts to go with the pants and he'd be done.

He left the dressing room with his decided on size of pants before hunting down more of the same types with only the slightest of alterations, some with slightly flared legs some not. But so long as the waist fit he was fine with the cut, he was never one for flash after all; then again he was still under Kaiba's watch he just couldn't be careless. He was close to paying for the pants alone when his eyes caught a long black trench coat hanging on the wall. Prodding them around as well, he finally picked one and went about paying for the coat as well as the pants. Some shirts were all that was left on his list; something button on would be nice, he decided as he paid for his things and the gang moved on.

"Hey Bakura what does 'commando' mean? In the way that the letter phrased it, I doubt they mean he's leading an army." One wouldn't believe this, but Malik was actually naively curious about the word. When Bakura whispered the explanation into Malik's ear the poor Egyptian began blushing, while Yugi and Anzu had been blushing sine he asked the question. In retrospect Isis felt sorry for Anzu, for all the teasing the girl was getting. After all, Anzu had known Yugi since they were young, it would have been strange, not to mention stressful, to have a friend who constantly looked like a ten year old. Though Japan had no age of consent, most people had developed a decision that marriage and such could be handled when the person came of age, or at least one would imagine, by eighteen. But to have a friendship with a teen who perpetually looked like a child, which would be rough. Tourists, or anyone for that matter, who didn't know about Yugi's appearance and true age would probably have choice words to share with Anzu.

Not that Isis was having a wonderful time of things either; her memories were a bit spotted here and there, but her feelings remembered Mahaado clearly, from his calm demeanor to his firm touch. But there was also a familiar pain from when they first spoke again, when he mentioned his low birth the fact that it seemed to still hold him back, saddened her. She had him remove his headdress when she first summoned him from the book, which he obeyed without objection and somewhere deep down inside she knew he still was perfect. Yet now they were worlds apart, he a ghost and a monster forever in the service of the Pharaoh, she just a Tomb Keeper, she living to his dead and while he still looked 17, she was aging. Then there was Malik; he didn't take the idea of his pristine big sister ever having any feelings for anyone and had rather been vocal against her having a boyfriend or husband in this lifetime. If he had his way, Isis would remain a pristine virgin until the day she died, and woe to anyone who looked her in any suggestive way.

Speaking of pesky baby brothers…

"Yugi what are you wearing? We're leaving, as in now." Malik stalked into the dressing room like a man with a mission. Given his expression, probably a mission from a god.

"My pants,why, what's up Malik?" That was all Yugi had time to say before Malik had dragged Yugi out of the dressing room and across the store rapidly… one would almost say he was trying to run.

Yugi looked horrified as he suddenly heard female voices asking Bakura where Malik and he were. Malik didn't even stop to look, he just grabbed Bakura on his way out of the store and now seemed content to run like mad. Yugi, because he was terminally stupid, had to look, and lo and behold, there before him was about thirty or more plus girls from school, all zeroed in on the trio of them.

Amid cries of 'YUGI!' and 'He's SHIRTLESS' Yugi began to have a healthy fear for his life, as did Malik and Bakura, seeing as the pair of teens moving away from the girls was also getting catcalls. After that, Yugi couldn't really recall what was going on, all he knew was that he was running for his life away from overzealous school girls with Bakura and Malik by his side. They tore past strangers who openly gaped at this incredibly odd sight while the screaming girls moved around the people with just barely remembered politeness. They passed a large decorative window where they could see outside; waiting by the door of a stretch limo was I-now-know-there-is-a-god Isono.

"Isono's here so we just have to get to the limo and we can stay in there," Yugi explained to the pair before turning them towards the escalators that lead to the first floor.

While Yugi and Malik ran down the escalators like a pair of scared out of their minds teenagers they were, Bakura went running down the escalator HANDRAIL…

Malik didn't know if he should be in awe of Bakura's agility and skill or disgusted by the level of fear the guy had towards a herd of girls. Then again it 'did' get Bakura down to the first floor a lot faster then the other two. As they tore down the mall they finally reached the doors leading outside into what was rapidly becoming evening.

"Mr. Isono, could you open the door for us?" Yugi called out, rushing to the limo while Isono did as instructed. Then again, he had been Kaiba's bodyguard for so long that he knew the routine by now. Yugi got Bakura and Malik inside the limo before climbing in himself while panting for breath, never having known that running from girls could take so much out of a person than running from bullies. There was a stitch in his side, causing him to curl up on the floor of the limo while Malik and Bakura were slumped down onto the seats, Malik to his side, Bakura face down. Yugi started when the limo began to shake while the muffled sounds of the girls surrounding the long car filtered in.

"They're insane!"

"How is everyone supposed to get inside the limo with them stalking us?" Yugi moaned as he laid there, not even bothering to look outside the windows.

"What now?" Bakura asked when the limo's phone suddenly rang. Yugi crawled on hands and knees to answer it, while girls thanked their stars there was no flash on the cell phone camera as they took pictures.

"So how is the first taste of popularity?" Kaiba's voice came out smooth and amused from the other end of the line.

"How did you… wait… Mokuba...?"

"Of course," Kaiba replied with an audible smirk.

"This isn't funny Kaiba!" Yugi replied in humiliated anguish.

"You know you make for an interesting sight running around the mall in nothing but a pair of pants and your collar. I'm sure the girls got as many pictures of that with their cell phones as Mokuba did. Even now one of them is thinking 'Lion on a Leash'," Gee Kaiba sounded smug.

"I'm never going to school again." Yugi moaned.

"There's something to be said for home schooling." Malik suggested amid cries of girls asking his name.

"Yes, but you know nothing of girls as well," Bakura pointed out while the feeling of a fish in a tank floated through his mind.

"Excuse me, do you think I 'want' to know anything about girls like these?" Malik retorted in a huff, his spark coming back now that he got a breather and a shield from the girls.

"Let Isono handle the girls, he has experience," Kaiba continued casually.

"I'm sure he does 'Lord' Kaiba," Yugi retorted sarcastically as he slowly uncurled from the stitch.

"Mokuba?"

"How 'ever' did you guess?" Yugi replied as he looked about, only to see the girls staring at him intently. The AC kicked on, giving him a chill when it finally clicked that he had just ran through a whole mall wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants and his collar. Remove the girl's from the equation and he still had a building full of strangers having seen him. Yugi was not a person known for being defeated by what could ultimately be considered trivialities, but right now a razor and some private time seemed like a great idea.


	19. It's Raining Men

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Anzu stood in the store, quietly counting to a million, since she honestly doubted she'd be calm by ten. At that moment she had two options, mentally replay the sight of Yugi being dragged through the store without his shirt. Which had its merits, mainly that it was Yugi shirtless, while on the other hand she could just focus on all those fan girls chasing 'her' Yugi through the mall.

Decisions, decisions, decisions…

"How prophetic of Yugi to give me this…" Isis mused looking at the money in her hand. When he had given her the money it was with instructions that if something should happen to him, please pay for his things… Well he wasn't coming back any time soon so off she went with Anzu in tow before the poor girl killed someone.

"Oh man poor Yugi…" Honda limped up behind Isis watching as Jounouchi rushed out to near hang over the railing to watch.

"Indeed," Isis began when she checked herself. Nodding she turned around and motioned to him that she was going to the dressing room, since Yugi didn't have enough time to get his things before running off.

Limping along Honda joined Jounouchi outside the store while Mokuba snapped photos on his cell phone. "You guys…"

It was amusing in it's own way when the group finally reached the locked away trio hapless inside the limo. Yugi had poked his head outside the car via the sunroof for the chance to get his shirt back. That alone nearly got him dragged out of the car by the girls as he struggled to not remain shirtless. When Bakura stuck his head up asking how they were going to get the gang in the Limo a cry of 'Bunny!' rose up causing Malik to pop up to.

"Just why 'do' they call you that stupid name? Does your nose twitch? You thump your foot on the floor when someone scratches your ear?"

Bakura turned to face Malik before planting both hands on the teens' head and firmly shoving the Egyptian back into the limo.

"What's his name?" A few of the girls called out curious as Rashid tried to reach the limo.

"Unavailable," Malik shoved his head back up to snap at the nosy girls, though they didn't seem to take the snappish reply badly.

Bakura retrieved the long coat from Rashid and lowered it into the limo for Yugi while Malik strove to help with the next bag. A couple of the girls noted Isis and how she looked to be from the same nationality as the blond. So sidling up to her they began asking what his name was.

"If you want to remain part of this family you will 'NOT' tell them!" Malik informed Isis in Egyptian.

"He's Bi-lingual!" They squealed in delight while Malik and Anzu shared a moment to look horrified.

"We all are, it's called going to school," Anzu retorted.

"Ah that's nothing it's just English, but Egyptian…"

"You guys are going to cause an international incident if you don't stop bothering the three of them you know… Isis has diplomatic immunity and if you keep it up she'll be sent home for her own protection. Just in case you can't keep up with me that means if she goes, blonde goes with her," Mokuba pointed out.

The girls backed away from the limo like it was the source of the Black Death leaving a large ring around it and the gang kind of just confused.

"Gee who would have guessed that you have a use after all," Jounouchi joked as he ruffled Mokuba's hair. Mokuba punched Jounouchi in the side as he sulked towards the limo. The gang followed suit climbing into the limo with trepidation of what would happen if the limo got bum rushed with the door open. So they slipped into the limo as fast as they could, shut the sunroof and door and were off as soon as Isono got behind the wheel.

"Gee what kind of freaks do you have living in this country?" Malik asked the occupants in the car in general.

"Like you don't have any in Egypt," Jounouchi countered with a snort of amusement.

"No," Malik said sounding rather pleased with the fact.

"Then again you live underground," Bakura pointed out as he rested his head against the wall.

"Yeah you've probably never even 'seen' a girl till you came to Domino," Mokuba pointed out from next to Yugi.

"Hey I have so! Isis is a girl!" Malik retorted feeling his feathers getting ruffled.

"No, Isis is the Egyptian version of the Virgin Mary, she's not allowed to be looked at by anyone so no. You've never seen a girl before," Bakura returned casually from his spot.

Malik glared at Bakura before punching the guy right in the gut, which got Bakura buckled over and Isis giving a scolding 'Malik!'

"Or maybe you just looked in a mirror because you do punch like a girl," Bakura amended.

Malik was reeled in between Isis and Rashid while Yugi, who had been sitting beside Bakura blurted, "who are you and what have you done to our Ryou!" It was like getting hit in the head with a brick that had been wrapped in a soft down pillow. Bakura spoke with that same polite suffix, respectful tone, but…!

"It is just that he is near Malik, I have found that Bakura becomes less formal, indeed more course, the longer he stays around Malik. Once we have departed and Bakura has some time to himself he'll be back to his formalities," Isis assured Yugi as she held one of Maliks' arms down.

"Hey this is a good spot, it's close to Honda's place after all," Anzu's voice broke the conversation as she looked out the window at their location.

Mokuba turned and tapped on the window dividing them from Isono, waiting patiently as the window came down. "Hey Isono? You can stop around here, I think part of the group is getting off here."

The limo stopped at the corner of a block, letting off everyone, but Yugi and Mokuba, with promises to see each other again among the group. Reducing what had been a large group in the limo into a party of two.

"You think you can get through school tomorrow with your virginity in tact?" And if Mokuba didn't shut up soon there would only be one left in the limo, but he did switch to a more serious discussion. "Oh I guess I should tell you something about the project my brother has in store for you. It's a virtual reality simulated role-playing game, you play an adventurer in another world. You use your deck to fight, what my brother wants for you to do is to help fine tune the game, make sure all the glitches are caught. Since my Brother and I have played the multiplayer game to death we can't be trusted to see it clearly enough. It comes with a save file, so save often because we want you to try every option to make sure all the glitches are caught."

Yugi nodded as he took in Mokuba's words, he knew what Kaiba could do with 3-D graphics on a duel disk. Now he was going to play in a game that was nothing, but, holograms, this sounded fun! Mokuba had grown silent letting Yugi think of what this game would be like when he heard the door click and saw Kaiba enter the limo. Yugi never even got a chance to greet Kaiba before the teen spoke…

"So, how are you going to repay me for the security I'm going to have to increase because of your fan club Yugi?"

From the smug smirk, the elegant relaxed lean of Kaiba's long body in his seat it was clear the CEO was going for his new hobby, Yugi teasing. "So I look online and what do my inquisitive eyes see but…" Kaiba flipped open his laptop and brought it out of sleep mode. A few key clicks and he turned it around to show a growing list of pictures that were searched up with the words 'Yugi' and 'Shirtless'. Worse of worst, the numbers were still rising on the laptop while Yugi looked so stricken it was only paled by the news of his grandfather and mother.

"This is neither fair nor right," he groaned as he fell back onto his seat staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

"Though highly amusing," Kaiba noted with a smirk still plastered on his face.

Yugi half-clawed his way over to Kaiba and leaned over the teen's legs, his fingers curled up like claws, before glaring at the CEO. "Can't you be a little more supportive?"

Kaiba chuckled as he reached up and began fingering the collar that Yugi wore, "what would you have me do? Teach you how to live at the lesser end of a leash?"

Off to the side Mokuba snapped another photo on his cell phone only to see through the screen the pair of older teens staring at him in various degrees of shock.

"Well? I know there are bound to be girls who would like this pic too!" he replied when Yugi suddenly made a mad dash to get his hands on the kid.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, you can't kill him, he's my brother." Kaiba replied as he dropped onto the lunging Yugi's back with his knees, while reaching for Mokuba. "I'll kill him."

Yep Mokuba was going to get it…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kaiba found himself chuckling inwardly as he walked past Yugi, the teen had nothing but vengeful mischief in him. Oh Kaiba knew that Yugi wanted to jump him, after all Kaiba didn't taunt anyone without knowing the result before hand. Yugi was against the wall in his room waiting for the CEO to go to bed, peevish about the fact that he was going to be the victim of fan girl adoration. He took out his contacts feeling the relief in his eyes now that the stupid plastic things were no longer on them. Putting them aside in their small case he side stepped Yugi, grabbed Yugi's outstretched hand and proceeded to twist it behind the teen. A quick slight kick and he had Yugi down to his knees with his arm twisted to his back.

"Remember Kitten, you only get to rough me up because I let you." Kaiba murmured into Yugi's ear, smirking as he released Yugi before standing back up and putting up his lens case. "Now unless there is more I suggest you go to bed," Kaiba returned to stand before Yugi, pulling the teen up by his collar, gently though, and pulled the teen to the door.

"Why you…." Yugi pounced again; proving Kaiba right for the CEO didn't fight back as the overzealous Yugi suddenly wrestled him to the ground.

There was something to be said for Kaiba accepting this challenge from Yugi, about being rolled onto his back as the teen tried to rough him up. Something in the back of Kaiba's mind woke up; thrilled to be doing something it did so long ago. Plotting how to force the other down, to claim victory from such a rambunctious opponent things that he hadn't thought about for such a long time. The stress of the day filtered away as he managed to work off physical energy, trying to get Yugi to admit defeat in something that didn't result in negative repercussions.

"Truce?"

He lost track of time between breaks and struggles, surprised at how he had slipped into a role he never recalled. So when Yugi finally called for a truce, breathing heavily, Kaiba without thought accepted. Yugi was an exhausted sprawl on the floor his eyes shut and body almost flat down while Kaiba fought a losing battle against falling asleep right there.

"No more teasing," Yugi finally pouted as he got up and wearily began walking to the door.

"For tonight," Kaiba agreed.

"For ever!" Yugi countered.

"Till you can make me submit."

"Then after tomorrow you can't tease me!" Yugi pouted through the now open door.

"Everyone needs a dream Yugi."


	20. Somebody's Watching Me

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Have you ever notice how everyone has a mutual hate for alarm clocks?

Kaiba reached out a sleepy hand, slapping it down repeatedly on the nightstand, seeking out the annoying thing. One of those haphazard attempts knocked off a small pill from the nightstand, getting the sleepy teen' attention as he finally turned off the alarm. He turned on the light in his room, wincing at the brightness as he checked to find what he dropped. After using sleeping pills and wine to induce sleep since taking over Kaiba Corp, the idea that he just, checking his clock, managed to sleep the whole night through without either made him sit and stare at the pill in amazement as his mind took stock of his body and found that, yes, he was completely rested.

Getting up so that he could get ready for school and work, he tried to figure out how rolling around on the ground with Yugi could get him feeling so rested. Was it that he was only mentally exhausted so when he tried to sleep his body was not weary enough for it? Either way he still had to get ready for school, work, and make sure his brother and the school lunch was up and actually getting ready. Perhaps referring to Yugi as the school lunch was a bit cruel, "I got you the number for the Rape Crisis hotline just in case, so you better be getting ready in there."

The door was flung open revealing a short tempered Yugi stuffing his shirt into his pants with this look on his face that read the following: You trying to start something?

Kaiba answered the unspoken question with a smirk, "No, you started it quite well on your own. I merely seek to finish what you started."

The day never did get any better then that for Yugi… Or Bakura… or Malik…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bakura was called the 'Shy Silver Bunny' for a few reasons. First his hair was remarkably soft and white, though he had yet to figure out why he'd be silver in that case… He had a sweet, gentle disposition that screamed for soft petting, and he could run faster then members of the school track team when proper motivation was applied. "You know… the girls in my school could turn a straight boy gay in five seconds. Don't they understand that not all boys have a single setting for what they want in a girl? Not all boys want to see a girls' bare chest, or be told of all the uses tongues and hands have for female bodies… I don't care what American girls want!"

To an outsider it appeared as though Bakura was holding this conversation with himself. However if you were say… a reborn member of a long dead village of thieves, you'd see that lady back again, braving her son's potential wrath after that incident with the jewelry, finding her son curled up in a corner. A King of Thieves should not 'ever' cower! As Bakura rambled on, she began to realize that maybe he was getting propositioned by girls and wondered why her son was reacting like this. He should be out there checking the stock and finding one pleasing for the bedroom, not bemoaning it! Then again, maybe none of the stock was to his tastes, the girls 'were' rather outrageous… Maybe her son wanted something more fitting a pharaoh? That had to be it! Nothing but the best for her little thief!

"No, if you're plotting to find me a girl, don't. I don't want one now, not yet… and if things don't changed, I'll live happily asexual." Bakura turned his head to face the woman. When she looked a little confused at the last word he elaborated, "I won't ever be in a relationship, regardless of the gender."

Oh no! She couldn't have that! The return of their village to the living world depended on Bakura having children! The more the better!

"Hey Thumper open the door!" That uncouth announcement amid door knocking sent the ghost to the door and Bakura face down at the kitchen table he had been sitting at since the ghost bustled him from the corner.

"…"

Malik strutted into the room; he must have avoided any potential fans chasing him around Domino to be acting like this. "Say how was school today?"

"Ok, save for this Bambi," Bakura replied pushing a single sheet of paper towards the blond.

"'Bambi'? That's a girl's name!" Malik huffed in annoyance.

"Really? What a coincidence you punch AND bitch like a girl!" Bakura retorted without looking up.

"How would you like a tug on those bunny ears of yours!" Malik countered, grabbing two handfuls of Bakura's bangs.

"About the same as you would me tugging on your antlers," Bakura shot back, grabbing Malik's earrings.

After a brief stare down the pair silently let go and settled back into their seats, where Malik realized it was another of those 'newspapers from hell' as he called them. "How bad are we talking about?" he asked, picking up the sheet where Bakura had left it.

"I'd suggest a sex change just for our own safety, however; I fear that the girls just might become lesbians to counter the effort…"

"Hey Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"What's a 'lesbian'?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" Bakura asked in an almost whisper as he looked at Yugi.

Brown met lavender, watched lavender as it rolled in it's socket and then Yugi walked into the apartment like he wasn't putting his life in the hands of a very violent gang of blood thirsty thieves. If Bakura truly was a bunny this was where his bunny ears would droop with apprehension. He honestly didn't feel safe with Yugi being in his apartment with the ghosts, then again he couldn't go anywhere without them either. The gang had decided to meet at Bakura's, if for no other reason then to keep moving so the girls didn't have a target. Then again they could just scout each location, right?

"So now we're hanging out in the rabbit hole," Jounouchi joked as he followed Yugi with the gang behind him, Anzu at the rear checking… Just checking…

"It's a pity Malik can't come to school, at least then we could just holding these meetings in the school rather then pretend to be ninja," Yugi noted ruefully. Though the girls would then know his name, thus turning Malik into just as much a fugitive as himself and Bakura.

"So we now wait till Malik arrives, then we can discuss this weekend," Anzu pointed out while writing out the conversation for Honda.

Bakura finished fussing over the living room and giving occasional 'looks' at certain unseen beings, while the rest of the group found nice little spots to sit in the room, and watch Bakura fidget.

"Does anyone know when Malik will arrive?" It was a random question thrown out as a conversation starter, one that got Bakura up and out the door like someone had lit a match under his foot.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

"OUCH, THE FUCK! I can't believe you tied me up and threw me in the closet Thumper!" Malik's outraged voice carried down the hall. Oh dear.

"Well you belong in a closet, now come on, everyone has arrived."

Malik had stormed into the room angry, as one would expect as he rubbed his mouth. Ok, Bakura tying someone up and shoving them into the closet was a new one.

"And on that happy note, what's the group agenda?" Yugi asked trying to sound like he didn't just witness such events.

"My sister, that really 'hurt' Thumper, finished translating those lines that we found in the Game Shop. But she's still uncertain about it," Malik informed the group, giving 'Thumper' the occasional nasty look.

"Why? Weren't your clan in charge of preserving the language?" Anzu asked from her seat, by Yugi of course.

"Well, yes, but it's just that we only preserved that one point in time, nothing afterwards save to be able to speak to the outside world," Malik explained. This was rather important since the gang didn't fully comprehend what Malik's role in the Pharaoh's memory was. "The main problem about the message seems to be that it's still not complete, even with the piece the cops have and the one we found. In fact it seems that it's just parts, with only one word we can think of that would be of importance. We just have one major obstacle; apparently the rest of the message is also on the walls of the store. We just can't get to them on our own at least that's what the ghosts said when we used the Board."

"GHOSTS!" Jounouchi was suddenly perched on the top of his seat like a scared cat.

"Yeah, Bakura's apartment is full of them," Malik said with a mischievous smirk on his face as Jounouchi began to look around.

"It's ok Jounouchi they won't bother you," Bakura tried to soothe Jounouchi while Yugi wrote out the conversation for Honda.

"Wait, you're saying there's messages all over the store? But why didn't the cops see it when they checked out the store before?" Anzu asked carrying on the conversation with Malik.

"From what they said, it's because the message is only meant for those who have connections to Egypt, the cops shouldn't have even seen what they did, but there's a force in the store that was trying to get that message out. Though given what we've seen so far I'm willing to bet it's Exodia that is trying to talk to us." Malik elaborated while Jounouchi edged towards sitting down again in his seat.

"But the store isn't stable to walk around in, remember? The second floor gave out right under Yugi and Bakura, they could have both been killed. How can we be sure that the ground floor is stable enough for us to have a walk around?" Honda asked as he finished reading the rest of what Malik explained.

"I'll go in by myself, I'll be ok," Bakura offered as Jounouchi jerked his head around at the sudden draft of cold air that glanced his cheek. "Won't I?" he added looking at the lady who was hovering over Jounouchi's shoulder, poking him.

"Uh who?" Jounouchi asked nervously looking about.

"The Lady ghost."

Bakura only had a second to think about how that was the wrong thing to say when Jounouchi pounced on him, sending him crashing backwards onto the coffee table. The table that rested in the way cracked slightly as the two teens landed in a heap on it.

"Bakura! Jounouchi!" Yugi stood up horrified, as was the rest of the group who rushed to their feet to help the pair. But the moment that Yugi's hands touched Bakura a terrible burning feeling raced up his nerves, angry red welts began to form. "No, stop it! Bakura's my friend I'm worried that's all!" Yugi apparently had surmised the reason for the sudden attack as the welts raced up his arms and began to form around his neck as well.

"Stop it!" Bakura twisted around, damaging the table further as he rushed to Yugi, who was backing away from the group. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought the teen to his knees, using his own body as a shield so the ghosts would leave Yugi alone.

"Pharaoh! What has happened why is Pharaoh hurt?" Mahaado's voice then form suddenly manifested as the hovering soul of Dark Magician knelt before his ruler in deep concern.

"I'm fine Mahaado," Yugi whispered out as his voice ached from the burning.

"No, Pharaoh is hurt," Mahaado sounded so devastated.

"I told you before they arrived to leave Yugi alone!" Bakura rested both hands on Yugi's shoulders and glared at beings no one could see in the room.

"Yugi!" Anzu was at Yugi's side quickly pulling up his coat sleeves, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up revealing the welts. Stunned, Jounouchi forced Yugi up so that he could get Yugi's coat and shirt off while Malik removed the choker that Yugi always wore, revealing long thin scratches that were rising up on Yugi's skin, all the way up his arms and down his back and chest.

"Malik you know where I keep the towels could you go and get one wet please?" Bakura asked the blond as he began to fuss over Yugi, since he couldn't leave the teen without protection from the ghosts. Malik left without a word, grabbing Honda's wrist and towing the teen along; someone had to grab the ice after all.

Malik was gone for only a few moments it seemed before he returned with a pair of washcloths before disappearing back into the kitchen. Honda then emerged with a bundled up towel in his hand.

"Ice," he informed the gang before handing it to Anzu, figuring she would know best.

"You should go," Bakura quietly urged as he knelt down before Yugi.

"No, I'm not letting them chase me away," Yugi retorted as Jounouchi tried to pat down some of the welts.

"Yugi I can't reason with them," Bakura tried feeling frustrated as Malik returned with another towel and went to resoak the one that Jounouchi had.

"I'm not scared of them and I'm not letting them chase me away, that's final Bakura," Yugi stated as though that would be the end of the argument and indeed it was… he looked so much like the other Yugi with that serious expression.

Anzu guided Yugi back to the couch while Jounouchi continued helping Anzu, leaving Malik to dictation for Honda as he returned to his seat, while Bakura tried to settle down.

"Mahaado what's wrong? They're just welts," Yugi noticed how his Magician didn't seem to move from the spot he had appeared at.

"How did Pharaoh get hurt?"

Yugi forgot about the welts as he looked into Mahaado's sad, forlorn eyes; the spirit couldn't be taking this 'that' personally could he? Then again… "Mahaado can't you see the ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Mahaado looked about curious, but he couldn't see any ghosts.

"That's odd since Mahaado and the ghosts aren't living beings," Anzu noted as she rubbed down Yugi's shoulder and began to blush as her eyes went on their own accord to his back. 'Brain get back here right this second!'

"Yes, but then again Mahaado is the soul of Dark Magician and the ghosts are the souls of Kul Elna village. The ghosts returned to this world to watch over Bakura and it's his blood that ties him to them and allows him to see them. Mahaado is a different story, my sister said that he was forced awake by some group, but didn't explain it fully," Malik added as he leaned back in his seat.

All eyes turned towards Mahaado, Yugi and Jounouchi recalling how Mahaado had said Yugi had woken him up.

"Originally there was only one of me, however whoever this person was that brought back the Shadow Games in this card way made many copies of my soul, sometimes altering it. Indeed I do not even have a card that properly reflects the colors of my appearance, but as the heart of a duelist touches each card, a copy of myself awakens as well." Mahaado had his now typical expression of distress that came when he tried to find the words to say in Japanese. "There are people who have been, trying to bring out Ka monsters from people. One small part of these people turned their… changed their focus to us who lived in the tablets. They gave Pandora the book he used on me, though I do not know who they are directly, and only know Pandora did not create the book himself because he mentioned it once. I would travel from time to time in my service to Pandora and see the places where these people are being studied. More so, I can tap into my copies and learn what is going on around them, but it is difficult at best. They are as loyal to their owner as I am to Pharaoh, besting their spirits for information is difficult."

"I still don't like it," Yugi muttered around a sore throat as he sat there looking at the ground. "You don't deserve all the hardships they put you through, and just as bad is that they are putting other people into this horrible situation as well."

"Hey what if one of these members has a Dark Magician card? What if you tapped into that?" Honda asked, looking over his notebook.

"I… tried that, they no longer carry any Dark Magician cards for that reason and the one that they did was burned…" though a ghost with no ability to feel the outside world, it was clear to the others that he had felt something from that experience as he shivered.

"Do you share their experiences?" Bakura asked gently as he sat there keeping an eye out for the ghosts.

"Yes, when they burned that card I could not just abandon it, as it was my fault that it was being destroyed so I stayed with it."

"Yet for now there's nothing we can do," Malik nodded sounding rather calm. "We still don't know anything about this group that kidnapped the Kaiba brothers and that was simply a company. How are we going to handle the mystical side of our problems when we're still stuck with this?" he waved a hand indicating the group.

"True," Anzu nodded before turning her attention to Honda. "Honda, what did the doctors say?"

"They said this wasn't nerve damage so my parents have opted to have a type of reconstructive surgery done on my ears so I should get my hearing back. Maybe not a hundred percent back, but it's better then having next to nothing." Honda replied, thoughtful about the coming operation.

"Really man! Alright!" Jounouchi bounced to his feet in excitement pumping the air with a fist.

"That's wonderful!" Anzu and Yugi both cheered, even with Yugi's voice scratchy.

"That's great! Now Jounouchi can stop having to learn how to write!" Malik cheered and dove behind Bakura as Jounouchi lunged for him.

"When will the surgery take place?" Bakura asked politely while Malik peered out behind the white drift of hair. Then checked himself as Malik had the notebook, took it, then proceeded to write out the question for Honda and hold it out for him.

"This Saturday at 10:00 am." While the rest of the group cheered at the thought Yugi frowned.

"I wish I could be there to wait for you, but I promised Kaiba that I would test out his new simulation role playing game Saturday." Writing it out as he spoke, he missed the look of disbelief on Jounouchi's face and the mildly disapproving frown from Mahaado to Jounouchi for the expression.

"How can you skip such an event for Money Bags?"

"Jounouchi!" Anzu hissed as Yugi looked dispirited, while Mahaado placed himself between Yugi and Jounouchi.

"Because he's doing so much for me, he took me in when he could have just left me out in the rain."

"It's ok Yugi, I know how it goes, but you will visit me after you're done with what Kaiba has set up for you right?" Honda asked leaning back from over Malik's writing.

"Of course!"

"What type of game is Kaiba creating?" Bakura asked his ears still a tingle from the words 'role playing game'.

"I don't know, just that it's a role playing game that requires me to bring my deck," Yugi admitted, while Jounouchi tried to look around Mahaado's ghostly form.

"Say Mahaado move will you?"

"Not if you're going to insult my Pharaoh's choices."

Yugi blinked at that remark, looked up at Mahaado and then at Jounouchi; as Jounouchi had been sitting right beside him the notion that Mahaado got between them made things rather strange. It was what Yugi never had experienced before, but found a warm happy spot inside as Mahaado stood there. Which was probably why he suddenly blurted out "big brother, it's ok."

Malik began chuckling at the mage's confused expression before he switched to the Ancient Egyptian he learned growing up, \hey Mahaado, Yugi just called you big brother. That's what oni-san means.\

Mahaado whirled about stunned as he looked down at where Yugi was sitting, blinking his dark blue eyes in amazement. "But I am not your brother, I am, but a slave granted my status by your father… I have no right to such a title!"

"But you look after me so well, how can I think of you as anything less?" Yugi replied in such a sweet tone Anzu melted and Mahaado stood there stunned.

"Pharoah must not call me that… the gods…" Mahaado sounded so worried.

"But how can I see you as anything else but that?" Yugi then went for the kill, pure, sad, don't-betray-my-innocent-eyed stare.

"Pharaoh… does he not understand…" Mahaado sounded so miserable as he spoke.

"Don't understand what?" Bakura asked gently, though he wasn't part of this conversation he felt bad for Mahaado.

"Pharaoh should not call one as weak as I by such a high title, Set I can understand but," Mahaado looked down ashamed of himself before suddenly disappearing. "I exist to serve Pharaoh, that is all I can do, but please I am not worthy of such high notice. The gods have forever been displeased with my presence in the palace, to call me by such, no doubt their wrath will be felt again."

"Mahaado," Yugi sounded so sad as he heard that, what a cruel way to think of himself. Looking about, unsure of where his cherished magician had floated off to, Yugi sat with his head down.

"It'll be nice won't it?" Anzu rested her hand on Yugi's shoulder and leaned over enough to look at him. "We just need to teach him not to call you 'Pharaoh' any more and that there is nothing for him to be afraid of."

He smiled up at her, but the buzzer suddenly broke in on everyone as Mokuba's voice was projected into the room. "Hey everyone! Yugi! Big Brother is ready to go home now so you have to come down."

"Did it get so late?" Yugi murmured as he sought out the clock on the TV. He grabbed his shirt, collar and coat, putting them on in a hurry as he bid a good night to the gang. Then hurried out to meet the Kaiba's. What was rapidly becoming a ritual in his life, but it was something stable something that Yugi may not have admitted, but something he desperately needed.


	21. Helping Hand

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'There's nothing to worry about Hiroto, it's not Jounouchi doing this after all, you'll be fine,' Honda thought as he got ready for the anesthetics to be pumped into his system. That way he wouldn't wig out as they started cutting into his head, nor would he assume that they let Jounouchi have the scalpel, even though Honda had caught sight of Jounouchi standing near a small tray holding them. His parents were with him; now if only his mom would stop fussing over him he might have begun getting his nerves under control. But the bed was not comfortable, the clothes were drafty and made him feel very vulnerable, his friends had been shooed out of the room for family time, and Honda was fighting nerves.

"Next we'll take you to the anesthesiologist who will begin administering the drugs to put you to sleep. From there we'll take you into surgery, then you'll spend about the next two days in ICU, before we transfer you to a room for the rest of your recovery…" The rest rolled over Honda like a wave, he had already read as much about this surgery as he possibly could, and now he just wished it was over. He hadn't slept well the night before, which coupled with the early morning wake up call, along with a fasting since lunch time Friday morning, left Honda tired, drained, and sorely wishing this was over. They said he wouldn't get his full hearing back, he would have to focus on a person, but he would be able to hear them better then he was now. This was probably something very similar to what Shinzuka felt like when she was being taken in for her eye operation. But she had been born with a degenerative eye disorder that resulted in her gradual loss of sight; it was a fate that she had been resigned to since the odds of affording such a surgery were so stacked against her. But Honda had been told there was still no sign of who put the bomb that blew up the Game Shop and cost him his hearing in the first place. It angered him that part of his college money was going into fixing his hearing because some jerk decided to attack Yugi's family.

The sudden feeling of someone placing their hand on his arm startled Honda so greatly that he sat up in a near panic. That only got even more hands resting on him in a sudden surprise as the people around him got him back on the bed. Somehow Honda had been so lost in thought, he never even noticed when he suddenly went from being in the hospital room to the pre ops room. Once again Jounouchi and Anzu were there smiling encouragingly down at him when suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw the doors to the room fly open. With Bakura and Malik running into the room like they were being shot and diving behind the first pair of strong male figures and hiding. Oh, and there was Bakura and Malik's fan club, about to do a room search…

"Ladies!" The doctor straightened up in stunned outrage at the improper behavior of the girls. "This is a hospital operation preparations room, which is no place for your antics! Now I insist that you all leave at once!"

Properly chastised, the girls left quietly; casting glances around for a peek of blond or white before they were totally out of the room. This gave Bakura and Malik a chance to actually have a breather. When they finally caught their breaths, Bakura immediately dropped into a deep respectful bow to the doctor, reaching up and pulling Malik into joining him. "Thank you for getting rid of them, it was not our intention that they should bother you."

"Bakura let me go!"

"You have to be respectful!"

"I'm Egyptian 'not' Japanese; if I want to shrug my thanks I will!"

"Bakura please stop throttling Malik."

"I am not throttling him."

"Yeah well it sure looks that way from here."

"Be quiet Malik."

"Bakura please calm down."

"Anzu stop ruining my fun."

EAR YANK!

Honda rolled his eyes only to watch as his mom grabbed his dad's hands and began to look very uncomfortable with the company that Honda apparently kept. Suddenly a slip of paper was placed into his hands, causing him to look at it while Bakura throttled Malik his hand returning around Malik's throat. Jounouchi rubbed his re-abused ear and Anzu looked like she was baby-sitting ground zero.

The note read:

Our Prayers are with you.

"Hey guys don't pray for me. Pray that my parents let me hang out with you again after this," Honda joked as he watched the gang, looking rather fond of them at the moment. "Man we're hopeless without Yugi."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He left them with that thought in mind, as he was rolled away, letting the gang make their way out of that room and towards the waiting room. There was only so much a group could do, sitting in the hospital while waiting for the results of an operation. The room was a muted white with a soft yellow trim, the colors intending to be uplifting and encourage positive thoughts for the patient in question, while the TV broadcasted the local station, which was at that time showing the morning news. The gang had left pretty quickly, with a short vote on having breakfast at the cafeteria, letting Honda's parents have some time to themselves to deal with their son being under the knife. Anzu and Jounouchi sat talking, over plates of pancakes and drinks wondering over how Honda would readapt to the world, first by losing his hearing, then by regaining it in a slightly altered fashion. They were also curious as to how the game Yugi was testing out was going, as well as being grateful that it was Mokuba overseeing the game. They were still rather haunted by how Kaiba wore reading glasses to correct what his foster father had done to him before his death.

"Chh more Foreigners," a young man huffed as Bakura quietly signaled for some pancakes. "I don't know what's worse, the Foreigners that roam our streets posing like they're true Japanese, or that Foreigner on the screen."

"Ano… Kaiba? The CEO of Kaiba Corp. is a Foreigner?"

"Yeah, his mother was from one of those barbaric countries," the first guy said in a huff, but Bakura's little, poorly named, bunny ears lifted up like radar and he focused on the conversation. With softly spoken instructions to speak only in English, to Malik, Bakura began following the pair of teenagers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the parents died so the rest of the family took him and his brother in long enough to empty out the bank accounts, then dumped the pair in the first orphanage they could find. Now look at him, he's damn well owns this town!" the teen sounded utterly pissed about that.

"Excuse me?" Bakura said letting his British heritage come more to the fore, speaking in only English as he politely tapped the stranger on the shoulder. "May we share this table? The others seem to be rather unclean or occupied at the moment."

"Sure," the brown haired teen dismissively gestured towards the other side of the table; which Bakura accepted with all the 'clueless' cheerfulness of someone who didn't go to school in Japan.

"So how do you know so much about Kaiba?" the friend asked eager for the information, which implied he was a new friend, one who was also staying in the hospital.

"Che, he's my cousin."

"No Way!"

Bakura and Malik, following Bakura's example, hid their own expressions of disbelief behind cups and food.

"Yeah, my folks put his money in a savings account for when the time when I would go to college. At the time the gaming industry was just starting to become more popular so I went to school to join that revolution. Only to have that Foreigner get adopted and take over Kaiba Corp, turning it from a Military contract manufacturing company into a gaming one. For all the shit he produces, he never went to a single class about it and if you're to believe the press, he comes up with most of it on his own. Certainly the holographic systems he created from day one exceed most people's expectations of what a system is capable of doing!" The teen slammed his cup down on table in a fit of anger while Bakura was tucking happy amounts of information away for later use.

"Is something the matter?" Malik asked in Egyptian in false innocence.

"What?" the guy looked confused, as the Blond was looking directly at him, but he couldn't understand.

"In English Malik, I heard that the Japanese have English as a mandatory class," Bakura corrected gently, pleased with Malik so easily sliding into place.

"Ah my mistake," Malik replied in English before turning his attention back to the teen. "I asked 'is something the matter?'."

"No, I was just telling my friend how it upsets me that a guy who would kill his own foster father could be so rich."

"Killed his foster father?" Woohoo that got both of Bakura's ears up and attentive, "how do you mean?"

"Well everyone in this town knows about Kaiba Gozoboro, he supposedly died by falling out of a window while suffering a heart attack." The guy seemed to have become pleased at finding an audience for his story. He leaned over as though sharing a personal bit of information between friends, which of course Bakura and Malik leaned over to listen to as well. "But the thing is, how could that happen? How could a man who pretty much runs this town have done that? One would think that he would have some strong, high quality glass for his windows. I think the little Foreigner pushed him to his death," the teen finished in a tone that just oozed that he was right.

"But if that was the case wouldn't he have given up the company? Just take the money and go somewhere and live like a lazy rich brat?" Malik asked curious to this guy's logic.

"Who knows, he probably likes all the attention he gets for running such a huge company," the guy shrugged in annoyance.

"So what is Kaiba, where were his parents from?" Malik asked with casual curiosity.

"Oh he's from Africa," the guy replied, nearly causing Bakura to choke on his bite of pancake, good thing for self-control.

"You're kidding! He doesn't look it," the friend exclaimed in amazement as those at the table tried to find some aspect of Kaiba that looked remotely from that country.

"Oh the northern parts, you know where all the more violent savages are."

For once since Malik's return to Domino, Bakura found himself interested in moving away from the Egyptian sitting next to him.

"Oh? What makes me so 'violent' seeing that I come from Egypt," Malik all but growled.

Both teens paled at Malik's little outburst, the speaker seeming to genuinely be embarrassed.

"Ahh sorry, I thought you and your partner were from America…"

"What made you think I was from America!" Malik demanded as he began rising from his seat.

"Well you do wear… I mean all that jewelry, it just seemed to me that you were from…"

Bakura could only shake his head ruefully as he realized that the guy must have assumed they were lovers, seemed the typical assumption. "He thinks you're my girlfriend."

"I'm a 'boy'!" Malik snapped at Bakura.

"And may I add a very 'bitchy' one at that. He assumed you were because you're wearing all the jewelry." Bakura replied trying to reassure and calm Malik down, che good luck there. "Might I add he's not the first?"

"What!" Oh looked like Malik was going back into frazzled mode. Bakura pulled out another letter and handed it to Malik, before tugging him away from the table, since something told him that Malik was about to get loud.

With Malik nose deep in that little letter Bakura got up, gathering both their plates and prepared to leave with a formal, perfectly pronounced Japanese, "thank you for letting us sit with you."

'And thank you for that wad of Yen you had in your wallet,' Bakura thought as he put up the tray and rushed to join Malik before some poor patient heard the rants of a very angry Egyptian. In the back he heard Anzu and Jounouchi calling out to him, probably curious as to why the pair didn't join up with them. But he figured with the information he now had to share they would forgive him.

All Anzu knew was that Bakura and Malik opted to sit with someone else, and then suddenly Malik stood up, got something from Bakura, turned around and began stalking out of the cafeteria. She and Jounouchi followed, with Bakura taking up the rear when Malik suddenly froze mid step, seemingly reading something over again before pulling out a book from one of the pockets in his cargo pants.

"Since when the hell have I ever been submissive to you?" Malik demanded, looking around Anzu and Jounouchi at Bakura.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Jounouchi asked as he walked along with Anzu, who seemed a little pink on the cheeks.

"Um, not that kind of submissive."

Jounouchi didn't get it, thank goodness. Anzu would have much rather have Jounouchi and Malik someplace where they wouldn't rouse more attention, before she explained things, with probably Bakura serving as her explanation back up. But she needed to get them away from anyplace that would disturb doctors, most notably surgeons.

"Whatever it is can wait till we're at a less busy location," Anzu informed Malik as she led the way, with Jounouchi taking up the rear so he could enjoy watching Malik's look of stunned outrage, being directed at Bakura.

"It's not my fault, I didn't write the letter or insinuate such things," Bakura defended himself as they walked down the hallway into an empty, darken waiting room before directing his attention to Anzu and Jounouchi. "But I think what I found out about Kaiba will interest you, even if it is just passive information."

"Kaiba? How did you get any infor… did you find out who kidnapped him?" Anzu asked as the thought struck her.

"No, but I found out how he ended up in the care of Kaiba Gozoboro," Bakura explained as he sat in one of those uncomfortable chairs that they always had in waiting rooms.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Jounouchi replied as Malik reread the letter; one could almost see the sparks of anger shooting off the teen.

"It seems that after his birth parents died, Kaiba's relatives took them in long enough to strip them of their inheritance and give it to their own child. They seem to have a very nationalistic sense of pride and wanted nothing to do with a half Egyptian." Bakura explained, earning looks of stunned disbelief from the pair. After all Mokuba 'did' have features that didn't belong on any pure blood Japanese child, and Kaiba himself was, well could one say, tall?

"But, they were children who just lost loved ones. How could anyone be so cruel?" Anzu asked, her mind shunning the idea of a pair of kids so horribly treated, not to mention ending up in the hands of Gozoboro! After all it was Gozoboro's sick teachings that turned Kaiba into such a cold dispassionate young man, whose only signs of warmth were directed towards Mokuba. Even now the warmth he showed Yugi was akin to a flickering candle flame, weak and could easily be snuffed out.

"Man that must make them so mad!" Jounouchi snickered in amusement at the thought; though he started out disgusted by the treatment Kaiba received, but he found an amusement out of the situation. "They dump those two dirt poor into an orphanage, and now Kaiba's so rich he could have them evicted from the city on his say so!"

"But they didn't deserve such treatment!" Anzu argued, though she did agree with Jounouchi on the type of justice.

"Well, also did anyone ever find out how Gozoboro died?" Bakura added into the growing silence. It was typical that both teens shook their heads, no, after all Kaiba Corporation was a military construction company before Kaiba took over. In fact, he had taken it over only six months before Pegasus began his attempt to bring back his lost love. "Apparently he had a heart attack and fell out of the window to his death. But if you go by Kaiba's cousin, it's possible that Kaiba pushed him out."

Anzu and Jounouchi looked stunned as they heard that; threatening suicide was known to be something Kaiba was willing to commit himself to for the sake of his brother. But would he kill? Could he cross that line into murder, and if so, did it really matter?

"All dueling men accept their inevitable deaths," Malik replied, only to note the surprised looks on the faces of those around him. "What? It's a known fact, if you're going to be a guy who lives by the sword then you better be fully prepared to die by that sword. If he's the one responsible for Kaiba turning out the way he did then he wouldn't have been stunned that it happened to him. Maybe stunned that it happened by a kid, but he should have died fully prepared that such a thing would happen."

"You know you really scare me sometimes."

"Really, without the Rod and with only one personality? Great! I'm glad to know I haven't lost my," suddenly Anzu smacked Malik upside the head with a few of the magazines that had been lying on a table next to her.

"But, I'm not Jounouchi!" Malik exclaimed; feeling rather abused at the moment.

"Of course not, that's why she hit you and didn't yank on your ear like she does me all the time," Jounouchi replied as he leaned back, staring thoughts into the ceiling.

"She can't, if she yanked on his ears the way she yanks on yours, she could easily rip those earrings out," Bakura noted.

"So what do we do? We're at loose ends until the surgery is over," Anzu asked looking among the group.

Bakura lifted up his hand, silencing the trio before he got up with all the noise of a mouse treading thick carpet, and the fluidness of water flowing out of the pitcher. He went to the doorway before suddenly sticking his head out with a firm "Boo!"

Kaiba's cousin fell back with a shriek as he was interrupted mid sneak towards their location, while Bakura stepped out to face the teen.

"Is there something that I may help you with?" Bakura asked casually as he stood there, the guy getting to his feet in embarrassment.

"How…"

"You have a very palpable aura of pride towards your country," Bakura replied casually as the others stepped out to join him.

"Is it wrong to just be walking around?" the guy demanded as he tried to hide his wounded pride.

"No, but people who 'just walk around' do not walk slower and hug the walls," Bakura countered politely.

"What makes you think I was doing that?"

"Besides that being the very action I saw when I stuck my head out? Oh just call it a feeling," Bakura replied with a casual shrug as he stood there, the ghosts hovering around the guy.

"So what is your name? Seeing that Kaiba had his legally changed," Anzu asked as she peered over Bakura's shoulder.

"Hogosha no Ichiro," Ichiro replied in a proud voice.

Pulling out the translation book Malik, again, riffled through pages wondering if that name was supposed to impress him. "But why follow us? We're here because a friend is having surgery, what about you?"

"My friend got hurt while fixing his friend's motorcycle so his brother and I came with him…"

Malik suddenly began laughing so hard that it startled everyone into looking at the blond Egyptian as he held his book in one hand loosely. "Your name means' 'what'!"

Blinking in confusion the gang thought about what Ichiro's name meant, and soon the snickering grew, well save for Bakura who apparently believed in being polite. He began shooing the other's back into the room and turned his attention back to Ichiro with a cheery smile on his face. "You'll have to excuse my friends, but you see they know Kaiba, though admittedly in a distant sort of way. That being said, your name, coupled with what your family did to him is rather amusing to them."

"That's none of your business! How dare you tell them about that!" Ichiro declared hotly looking about discreetly, a pity it wasn't discreet enough to miss the eyes of a thief.

"Ah Kaiba is at work, afraid that he'll have you chased out of the town? It must be annoying knowing he can have that happen."

The rest of the moment became a blur even to Bakura's eyes, he was well aware he was going to be thrown up against a wall. It was something that had happened with a regular frequency in his life, growing up from the bullies, and for a moment he forgot that the Ring was gone. He wasn't going to zone out and when he came around the bullies would be gone. Instead he hit the wall and just as he was about to get hit, Malik appeared. The teen apparently recognized that Bakura was being threatened, and had grabbed the arm Ichiro was using to restrain Bakura to the wall. But Ichiro countered by punching Malik instead of him, but the difference in size and Bakura shifting his foot made it a glancing blow to the corner of Malik's mouth.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

And Lo came the Puppy; Jounouchi rushed out of the room putting himself between Bakura, Malik and Ichiro, while Anzu rushed to Malik's side checking up on him even as a stray nurse called for an orderly to take Ichiro outside. Ichiro kept arguing his innocence while Bakura and Anzu looked Malik over, after all Malik was a good strategist and could manipulate people easily. But he wasn't anything that resembled a fighter on any level and needed to have someone protect him from fights. The nurse came to check on Malik even as he began squirming under all the hands touching his face; call it a problem from childhood, but he rather disliked anyone taking a firm hold on him.

"I'll get an ice pack for the young man, I'll be right back so all of you stay here," the nurse informed them before leaving.

"What happened Bakura?" Jounouchi asked while Malik sulked to the side about his bruise.

"He didn't like the fact that I told you guys what he said and that you know Kaiba," Bakura replied with a shrug before turning his attention back to Malik. "You didn't have to protect me, I deserve for him to hit me after all."

"No, you don't!" Anzu replied stunned at Bakura would suggest that. "What did you do to deserve being punched?"

"Well this," Bakura said as he pulled out a wad of Yen from his pocket.

Saying that the rest of the group was stunned would have been an understatement, "Bakura, hey man you didn't…"

"I just got upset with him and before I knew it I had pilfered his Yen, sorry Jounouchi."

"Lunch on Ichiro!" Malik replied brightly before relaxing on the couch.

Anzu swatted Malik before shaking her head, "do we even try to ask you if we should give it back to him?"

Three pairs of eyes focused on her with a look of 'what do you think' clearly in them.

"Oh Bakura what has become of you?"

"Ok, we have time to kill… say Malik, any reason why Mahaado has a bipolar personality?" Jounouchi asked, sitting in one of the side chairs.

"Come again?" Malik asked as the nurse finally returned with the ice pack and a stiff reminder to stay out of trouble.

"He's all submissive and obedient to every single thing that Yugi says, hell he's even fearful of Kaiba. But he's a soul what the hell is he so afraid of out of those two that he would act like that? I mean Yugi adores him like a brother and so what if Kaiba doesn't like him, Kaiba doesn't like anybody." Jounouchi replied, recalling the times they had been around the Mage.

"Because he comes from Ancient Egypt he sees Yugi as Pharaoh still, and Kaiba well, I don't know." Malik replied, before wincing at the ice pack.

"Well Atemu handed over the throne to Set before he left the game world; would it be safe to assume that Set, or rather Kaiba's past life, accepted the throne of Egypt when Atemu first died?" Anzu offered; after all Atemu didn't win in his lifetime, he could only make it a draw back then.

"Then to him Kaiba is still Pharaoh as well, though he swore his loyalty to Yugi, he still has to acknowledge Kaiba. And like you said, Kaiba doesn't like anyone so it would be natural to be more afraid of Kaiba. A Pharaoh was a living God for them, displeasing a Pharaoh could result in terrible retribution, both physical and spiritual." Malik replied in what sounded like a 'Gods why did I take this teaching job again?' tone.

"If one were to offend or personally attack Mahaado, more then likely he would submit because, as it was mentioned before he was a slave at first. Normally someone who has such high favor of the Prince or Pharaoh would have a great deal of power in Egypt. Yet because his master did not favor him, abused him in fact because of his low birth rank, it is possible that Mahaado sees things in two way. If someone offends or attempts to harm Yugi he will defend him, thus he's more formal, almost forceful side we've seen. Yet when someone attempts to harm or offend him he will accept it because it's been beaten into his mind that it is fine. That he has no power to stand up for himself because all people who were not born into slavery are above him in social class." Bakura added, surprising the group.

"How?" Malik asked, interested.

"I… I remember back, during this lifetime I'd zone out whenever someone was trying to hurt me. When I'd wake up the bullies would be gone or I'd be in another location, but back then I didn't zone out. It was as though I watched everything in my life through a TV, and was never truly in control." Bakura looked decidedly miserable finally before sighing. "I remember driving Mahaado to kill himself."

The group, even Malik, just sat there floored as they stared at Bakura who grew increasingly agitated until he finally got up and left the room all together.


	22. Helping Hand Second Verse

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. Go get your own.

A/N: Note the swearing yet?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a classic cliché, but the roof did offer solitude to those who sought it from time to time, with the stronger winds to compete against, it just made sense. So for Bakura, he hid himself away on the roof where no one would notice him 'talking' to himself, since there was no helicopter on the helipad at the moment. For now, all he saw were the spirits wandering idly around him, not understanding why he was fighting tears that wanted to fall down his cheeks. The spirits didn't understand the frustration he felt, the grief at killing someone who was innocent of any crime, simply because they wanted to protect someone else. Long dead, they didn't need to protect anyone until now, the Ring was gone and no one was around to protect Bakura. But it amazed Bakura that Mahaado would be so calm around the white haired teen's presence; he honestly expected Mahaado to flip and try to kill Bakura in defense of Yugi. He didn't have the nerve to speak to Mahaado; bringing his existence to the awareness of the Mage seemed like a very bad idea to Bakura.

Then there was the money in his wallet, the Yen he'd stolen, something that Bakura never thought he would be capable of doing. It bothered him, not that he did it, but the fact that he didn't even care. Wasn't there supposed to be some type moral in him saying that 'stealing is bad'? Apparently not, because what he felt was embarrassing that he hadn't been doing this for years. But there was still some things that upset him, and presently they were hovering all over the roof with him. These spirits apparently only knew him possessed and nothing about him as a person; worse yet they 'liked' him as a possessed mass murderer! They didn't even seem to think about how Bakura felt about anything. Didn't they know? Didn't they realize yet that the Bakura they knew 3,000 years ago was a demonic god borne from the very evil of their own souls? But how could he convince them of that? Even he didn't know much about the creation of the Sennen Items, other then the recipe for their making.

He heard the door open from a distance while he sat there, but he didn't bother to turn around to see who had come out. He was so forlorn with his own misery he didn't really care about who came. But he should have known it would be Malik; after all he did call the Ishtars for help in regards to his phantom issues. The blond poked his head out past the door, gave the open aired roof a glance then, once spotting Bakura, walked over rather sedately. That guilty feeling began welling up inside Malik again as he watched Bakura just sit on the ground, uninterested by anything around him.

"Say, Bakura are you ok? Ryou?" When Bakura didn't respond to his name Malik shifted from one leg to the other before trying again, "am I going to be buying you ice cream?"

"What?" Bakura looked up to see Malik looking straight down at him; where had the ice cream come in?

"Ice cream, it's the new big thing my sister indulges in when she's depressed," Malik explained as he stared down at Bakura.

"Do I look like a woman?" Bakura asked as he turned around to face Malik, only to have Malik begin playing with his hair.

"I don't know… maybe some make up and do something with that hair of yours. Oooh funny bunny ears," Malik crooned out as he began messing with Bakura's bangs.

"Will you grow up?" Bakura huffed as he tried to pull Malik's meddling hands out of his hair, "I'm fine."

"Then why did you leave? The others are looking for you right now," Malik replied as his hands were pulled out of that snowdrift Bakura called hair.

"You sure? Are you sure that they would want to find someone who forced someone else to kill themselves? Someone that stole something from another person?" Bakura asked sounding as miserable as he felt. "Or maybe they're just looking for a cop to have me arrested."

Malik shook his head in amused disbelief. How could Bakura scold him in one breath for being childish then say something so childish in another? "Bakura, be reasonable, you haven't done anything wrong. I'll admit that I don't know a great deal about you since I only dealt with the Spirit of the Ring, and I'll admit I wasn't a part of the group that entered the Memories of the Pharaoh as Anzu and Jounouchi did. But give me some credit when I say that they're worried about you, not of you."

"You're right, you weren't here, so you don't know what I've done to them," he looked at a long faded scar on his left hand. "I never take the blame like I'm supposed to, I just hide away until everything blows over like some… like some… like some stupid rabbit who can't stand up for itself!" Bakura burrowed his face into his knees, hiding his whole head under his long white hair.

This was clearly serious, causing Malik to sit down so he was across and to the side of Bakura, 'no more idle bunny remarks I guess.' "Bakura…"

"No! You don't understand! I never do anything! I'm completely useless, all those ages ago I sat back and hid within myself and let that demon do whatever he wanted! And I did it again in this lifetime! Yugi was no older then Mokuba is to me then, and I just sat back and let a ten year old who had no say over what happened before his birth take responsibility! I knew it wasn't him or his father, but I hated what happened to my village so I just let that hate use me in whatever fashion. I just let innocent people suffer! What was worse was that I helped enthrone the son of the man who destroyed my village! And the icing on the cake is that Kaiba took absolutely nothing from the experience into this lifetime! He's just as cold, calculating, power hungry as he was back then!" Bakura ranted, barely lifting his head from his knees to do so.

"Oh now that's not fair. From what I understand Gozoboro was a regular monster! It's Gozoboro that turned Kaiba into the way he is now, it's not like Kaiba 'wants' to be this way." Malik countered, resting his chin on his own drawn up knees.

"He owned Kaiba Corp for six months before I met Yugi; he could have sold the company off to the highest bidder and lived comfortably off for the money for the rest of his and Mokuba's life. He could even start a company on his own if he wanted to, but instead he'd rather show off how once again, he stole something he never worked to build and take all the glory. Face it, he's cold as they come and he hasn't changed in three thousand years."

"Be reasonable Bakura, you never knew what Kaiba was like as a child growing up, you only seemed to know him in the final days of battle. The Items changed you, there's no reason to believe that the Rod didn't change him into something more useful for it's own needs. The goal of the Items was to be reunited in a stone to bring forth Zorc; if a personality made that hard it shifted the personality." Malik began gently. "I know what it feels like to look back on your life and find corpses strewn about, and I'd give anything to take those mistakes back and bring back the people I killed. But you and I both know that it can never happen. All we can do is try to stop ourselves from making those mistakes again."

"Who are you and what did you do to Malik?" Bakura finally asked dully, earning himself a glare from the Egyptian.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm trying to be some help!" He huffed in anger.

"Well you're just a kid, barely half my years if I count back then." Bakura replied with a weary tone, to which Malik sank his hands into Bakura's hair again and began tousling it. That is until he realized Bakura had come to rest against his knees, and seemed to rest all his weight into it. "I'm tired of all these corpses Malik, I just want to be normal."

"Aw come on, if you were normal you wouldn't have all those nifty tricks to hide from your adoring fans with," Malik teased gently feeling they had returned to something of common ground.

"If I was normal my hair would still be brown and I wouldn't be as noticeable. Only magic users or those who channel strong magic regularly have white hair."

Ouch, which meant that Bakura could never forget his past because his hair would be the reminder. Even if he colored it or cut it, there would always be a reminder to the death's he caused. They sat in silence for a while, the sun creeping higher into the sky while Bakura rested his head against Maliks' knee; the occasional appearance of a medical worker or workings of the helicopter going unnoticed by the pair. Bakura sat silently, holding back tears as he rested against Malik's legs, Malik sat quietly, lost in thoughts on how to handle this situation, while the Lady Ghost sat on the ground feeling quite like the failed mother. She really hadn't known, it's not like he explained anything to her, she didn't mean to make her son feel bad. But hearing him talk about how he felt, about how she and the others 'didn't care' about his feelings, well that was just wrong, they did care. Oh well, back to the planning stages; children 'really' should have been born with instruction manuals.

"Bakura? Maybe it's time to stop running like a rabbit and start facing what happened? Perhaps it's time to start fighting back against those who would use you."

"I'm scared."

"Well, yes that tends to happen from time to time, but you're not going to be alone, so stop diving down rabbit holes all the time."

The door opened in the distance once more, but instead of hospital employees, Anzu and Jounouchi stepped out looking for the pair. Once they got the pair on radar they rushed over in hovering concern over Bakura. Well Anzu was, Jounouchi was still freaked out about any potential ghosts, but that was a given with Jounouchi. The ghosts didn't bother the pair when they arrived, which was good since no one wanted Jounouchi to jump off the roof.

"Bakura? What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" Anzu asked as she got close to the pair.

"I just have things I need to work through," Bakura answered weakly, looking up at her and smiling faintly.

"Well with that being said, while we, uh, were looking for you, Honda came out of surgery," Jounouchi added, shifting from foot to foot in concern.

"They're not going to bother you, Jounouchi," Bakura tried to assure Jounouchi. Why 'was' Jounouchi so afraid of ghosts anyways?

"Really!" Malik chimed in at the same time, his eyes wide with relief before he got to his feet, dragging Bakura up with him. The small group left the rooftop eager to check on Honda, even if the teen was still asleep. Malik and Anzu were towing Bakura's more hesitant steps by holding on to his arms as the group followed Jounouchi down to the post-op.

"Just remember, anyone with any fixation with pointy objects are to stay 'away' from such items if Honda's awake," Anzu pointed out with a glance towards Malik and Jounouchi.

"You too?" Malik asked looking a bit surprised as he cast a glance at Jounouchi.

"Fight against my old gang. Surprised Anzu found out, but then again I don't think Yugi keeps much of anything from her."

"So you're not just a loud mouth puppy!" Malik grinned before ducking a mock hit to the head from Jounouchi.

"I need more female friends… Mai! Where are you?" Anzu asked forlornly as she moved along.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Outside the Hospital \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Apparently Mai was in a part of the world far, far away from Jounouchi, Anzu decided as she sat there with her hand wrapped in a bandage. After Jounouchi, in a fit of stupid male humor, told the barely waking up Honda that the blond was about to start surgery. It scared Honda so much that the poor guy started screaming so much and so loudly that the hospital staff had the quartet escorted out of the hospital. But not before Anzu laid Jounouchi out so hard that she bruised her hand in the act. Needless to say, Malik was sitting with Bakura between himself and Anzu, refusing to take any chances on angering the young teen.

Shifting his attention, Bakura sighed and looked over at Malik, "what were you saying about rabbit holes?"

"I hate you."

The afternoon sun was dipping down slowly while Anzu tried to find her Happy Place before she went to jail for beating a puppy to death. Was the only time that they could act like a semi rational, mature group when Yugi was around?

"Well we might as well leave, there's no point in loitering around in front of the hospital," Bakura noted aloud as he finally stood up.

"I'll walk the puppy home," Malik offered quickly hoping to avoid Anzu's potential wrath that may have still been simmering in the girl.

"The fuck! I'm NOT A PUPPY!" Jounouchi snapped, but oddly enough, Malik was indifferent to Jounouchi's anger.

"Fine, I'll walk Anzu home," Bakura held his hand out to Anzu to help her up, and not like he was expecting it to be ripped off his arm in a matter of seconds. Then again, with the ghosts around him who knew how long before Jounouchi recalled and freaked out?

They parted ways, about five blocks from the hospital with the sun just beginning to disappear behind the horizon of tall buildings, in the far distance Kaiba Corp HQ stood piercing the sky. Anzu spoke lightly of New York, of the things she had seen and experienced giving Bakura a chance to relax. Anzu didn't act any different then she normally did, so maybe she wasn't upset to be walking home with a thief? But as they walked a sudden sound emanated from Anzu's small purse, proving to be her cell phone. Thoughts that it was probably Yugi getting the latest information on the surgery played through Bakura's mind, somewhere in the background of his thoughts until Anzu suddenly stopped and stiffened where she stood. Suddenly she ran to the end of the block, hurriedly read the name off the sign and then impatiently gestured towards Bakura to catch up.

Unwilling to upset the girl, Bakura did as cued and rushed up to join her at the curb, though he was still baffled by her sudden shift of behavior. "Anzu? What's the matter?"

"That was Mokuba on the phone just now; something happened to Yugi. He's sending Isono here with the limo to pick us up and we need to get there in a hurry, before something worse happens."


	23. Dreaming in Digital

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. And boy is 'that' ever twisted.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It ended in light, with the thanks of the people for saving their world Yugi had stepped into the portal, ready to return to the real world. He had 'traveled' across countries to save a kingdom threatened by an ancient, evil five-headed dragon. Rescued the princess, noting that said princess looked a lot like Mokuba, and restored peace and hope to the land! Actually he could understand a little better now, after such a near real life experience why Bakura liked Role-Playing Games. Now he was leaving the cyber world to return to the real one, he had to check on Honda after all. So as the light faded into the blackness of his closed eyelids, Yugi waited till he felt the soft rush of air against his skin that signaled the opening of his pod. A sudden pain in his stomach caught his attention first, which was odd; he had eaten lunch after all so why would his stomach hurt? Getting up out of the pod, he began walking around, and waited for Mokuba to return. 'That was rather fun! Kaiba and Mokuba really out did themselves with that game, it's too bad that a person has to be pretty heavy into Duel Monsters in order to survive. But then again, Kaiba rather is obsessed with Duel Monsters so I guess this is to be expected. I wonder if he'll let Jounouchi play this game? Heh. Oh! I know, Jounouchi, Mai, and Malik! They play Duel Monsters, they can play with me, or we can get… No, I forgot if Jounouchi is playing I doubt Kaiba will play as well, hmm maybe Mokuba? Speaking of Mokuba, where he is?' Yet there was no sign of the young boy even after what was considered a reasonable amount of time for a boy to go use the restroom and or get food.

Yugi could only guess that Mokuba had to go home, it was late after all and weekend or no Kaiba only let Mokuba stay up so late before calling it bed time. He found it odd that Isono wasn't there waiting for him at the very least, maybe Kaiba needed the man for another reason? After all, the poor guy had his hands full with the pair as it was, what with Mokuba's hyper personality and Kaiba being, well Kaiba. He didn't know if Isono known that the Kaiba brothers were one day going to be his bosses, but Yugi didn't want to add to any present burdens.

Walking down the hallway, Yugi never once spied a small dark haired kid, nor a rather upright bodyguard/driver. As he walked, Yugi began fussing with his hair, still unused to how it felt to have his hair rest against his ears like this. Who would have ever thought that the day would come where his spikes would lose their battle against gravity? He still found himself doing a double take when he walked by any reflective surface, for any reason. Ever since the girls implied his hair had a mane-ish look in fact, a part of Yugi wondered if it would have been easier if he had just had his hair come down or grown up first. Then let something else change; though he got teased in the cell about puberty finally having visited him, he still wished it didn't come all at once.

Yugi found himself confronted with a problem though when he realized that Isono wasn't waiting outside the building for him either. "Ugh, Kaiba, how am I supposed to get back home?" Yugi asked aloud, a little put off by this. Until his brain asked him why he referred to Kaiba's mansion as his home, when Kaiba was only letting him live there to return the earlier kidnapping favor. A bit embarrassed by the mistake, Yugi walked about a bit looking for the limo hoping it was parked out of view. No luck there, Yugi was alone in a district that looked intimidating at night with nothing but the clothes on his back, his deck at his side and the keys in his pocket. Anzu lived the closest to where he was, her family had told him once that he could come over and stay whenever he needed to. Though that had been back during the time when Yugi was bullied, he hoped that it still held true. In the morning he could call or go to HQ and get a ride back to the mansion.

It was a clear night, the sky a dark blue with a few stars shining in the sky with the full moon hanging over head like a jewel in the Imperial crown. A light breeze filtered through the city playing with the tips of Yugi's bangs and hair like a lover. Yet… yet Yugi could recall in his memories Egyptian nights, with a sky that flickered with infinitely more stars and a moon that was much clearer. Everything was cleaner then, everything more pure and real then this city, Yugi stopped, his eyes closed, as he let those memories come over him. His mother's warm voice humming a lullaby as he was held safe and warm in her arms, while his father's proud, strong voice softened for Atemu's benefit so he could sleep. He could remember a little more now, the day to day life, the servants who attended to his every want and need; not the easiest of tasks when the person you were taking orders from was a baby who couldn't speak a word. Then again, maybe that's what made it so easy? With a few well-placed soft tickles Atemu became a very happy prince so long as his diaper was clean and he had a satisfied tummy.

For all that Yugi still didn't understand how he could have such a weird hair color, his parents in both lifetimes had normal hair color for their countries of origin. Though he found the color of his eyes dated back to the Pharaoh. But his hair, well, it used to be the only thing that would get him noticed before he got ran over by some older/taller person. Now he was the taller person, with only Kaiba and a few others who could match him. Man, this was a switch. He felt almost dizzy to look at his own shadows at this point. Though right now the temperature was low enough to make him see a fog whenever he exhaled, making him even more grateful he bought the leather coat. He slipped his hands into his pants pockets and hunched down a bit to protect the front of his neck, his hair and the collar of the coat doing their job on the back. It was very quiet that time of night, which struck him as a bit odd; normally at any time of the night there was at least a single car that was on the road. But he was chilly and really wanted nothing more then to rest inside with a nice warm blanket to snuggle into.

He didn't realize how long he had been walking until he saw the first signs of the apartment complex that Anzu lived at. Relieved at the sight of the apartment complex before him, he hurried his steps with warm thoughts of food and rest floating through his head. But there was a nagging in the back of his mind about something he couldn't fathom, so instead of continuing he stopped and studied the building. It was tall, though nowhere near Kaiba Corp HQ, he knew a great deal about the building from his years visiting Anzu. Even if the hour was late, there should have been a few lights on at the apartment complex, not everyone followed the same schedule.

Growing worried, Yugi began to speed up his steps even more so that he got to the front of the complex all the faster, yet the front lights were off as well. The complex always had a few set lights on at the front, so that people coming home late would not be cursed with trying to walk in complete darkness. The power couldn't be out if the street lamps were still lit, after all weren't they running on the same power source? Yugi didn't know for sure, but the parking lot was eerily empty of any cars, and Yugi had yet to find a single light in the building from outside. He rushed to the small intercom system rapidly pressing the keypad to Anzu's apartment before desperately calling out, "Anzu? Are you there? It's me Yugi!" In the stillness of the night, during a time when all sound was seemingly absent a lone distant, yet dull sound could be heard as Yugi desperately called Anzu's name. As the sound grew louder, he begged for someone to answer the speaker even if it was in anger. 'Maybe they went out for the night?' his mind desperately suggested as an attempt to tame the growing fear that had taken hold of his stomach. Overhead, a helicopter flew through the night; in the bright light of the moon he could see the 'KC' logo that marked it as Kaiba's personal item. For a moment Yugi watched as it flew, noting how there was no response from Anzu's parents or herself. Caught in a moment of indecision he turned and began following the helicopter back, right to where he had spent the day by the looks of things.

Turning his back on the apartment he stuck his hands in his pockets as he thought back to when this eeriness began when a thought hit. If Mokuba or whoever came to pick him up, didn't find him, then what would happen? Would they wait there for Yugi's return or would they leave? As Yugi decided to stay and try to wake up someone a sudden dull boom jerked his attention up towards the upper level of the apartment. A large blossom of fiery light erupted into the air horrifying Yugi at the thought of some innocent person possibly being trapped somewhere in the apartment. Sheltered from the falling glass and concrete that fell from the explosion he felt the door give way, as the security system went offline. A failsafe, Anzu had once explained, in case something happened and people needed to get out fast. But as Yugi rushed in through the now unlocked doors and into the stairwell, after two floors of running he expected to hear confused people rush into the stairwell to escape the explosion. Yet no one appeared, floor after floor, even after Yugi got winded and had to stop, he never ran into a single person trying to get out of the building. Yet his fear for Anzu and her family was the only thing driving him to get up the flights of stairs, even as his legs and lungs began burning. When he finally reached the floor that Anzu lived on, he looked about in concern, a concern that was magnified by the sight of the door to that apartment blasted off its hinges.

"Anzu!" Yugi rushed down the hall towards where Anzu lived with her parents, his voice a cry of fear. A fear that was more then just the alarm of seeing the door blasted open like that, a fear that was born from the sheer emptiness of the building. Where were the people who lived here? Why couldn't he hear the sound of the sirens outside as police and firefighters came to check on everyone? "Mr. Mazaki? Mrs. Mazaki? Anzu!" Yugi rushed into the doorway, a room that looked to be almost completely abandoned, with only a single singed futon on the floor, some papers and a book. Yugi stood there frozen with shock as he tried to figure out if he got the wrong apartment. The windows had been blown out, and still no sound of police or life itself for that matter making Yugi wonder what had happened.

Walking quickly over he looked outside the blasted window and still couldn't find anyone coming to the apartment. In concern Yugi picked up the book he found, apparently it had been protected by something to not be blasted into pieces. He picked it up, recognizing Anzu's handwriting immediately; he flipped through the pages noting writing and blank pages. 'This must be her diary,' he thought, but the apartment wouldn't have power now after that explosion; he had to get down to the street lamps to be able to see the words in the book. Leaving the apartment more sedately then when he arrived, Yugi had to wonder what would cause the Mazaki family to leave their apartment like this. They couldn't have just moved, Anzu wouldn't have left her diary lying in the room if they had! Even if they did, why would there be a futon with Anzu's diary in the room?

The emptiness of the town, coupled with the bomb, began gnawing into Yugi's mind he could tell they were pieces to something, but his mind wouldn't connect them. 'Come on Yugi, you put the Sennen Puzzle together! You can do this!' Yugi began walking down the steps even faster; he had to read the last entry in the diary first though. It was another piece of the puzzle, and even if it couldn't explain everything it would still be enough to at least give him a direction to find the next piece. Even once Yugi reached outside, it was still a bit of walking before he found a lamppost that was working, with a good enough light to help him read the text in the book. He quickly flipped to the last written page, only to have his eyes scan the first paragraph and feel as though his heart had stopped. The diary fell from his now numb fingers and even though his brain said to make a grab for the book he couldn't seem to get his body to move. He dropped to his knees as he lost all strength to stand while his trembling fingers reached for the book once more.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Anzu's Diary\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been five days now since Yugi went into the VR pod, test running that game for Kaiba. It's so hard, I'm so scared that we're going to lose him; so many of his vital signs have dipped down dangerously low. Yesterday Kaiba had come up with a program that should find Yugi's information in the computer and re-download his mind back into his body. I'm meeting Mokuba tonight at the school and we're taking the helicopter to the building to try this out. I contacted Jounouchi today through his sister; he's trying to get away from his mom to get back into Domino. But apparently there's some type of blockade around the city making it harder to enter. He doesn't want to tell me how he's going to try to come in, just in case the lines are being monitored, I guess I should be happy that I managed to sneak in. Yugi! Please, you have to wake up! We need you! If for nothing else so what's left of us can leave the city together alive!_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Five days?" The words danced around his mind like falling shards of glass, his mind struggled to comprehend how it could have been five days since he entered the VR world. It wasn't like he didn't check the time each time he left the game to take a break from the visual distortions that came from a VR game, so how could he have gone from reentering the game at 3:08pm and wake up five days later? "It can't be Wednesday, this has to be some joke!" But the apartment was destroyed, the journal was with him, and there was no signs of life other then the helicopter that had flown overhead. The helicopter; Anzu wrote that she was meeting Mokuba at the school and would be riding it back to where he had been with the game. Yugi lifted up his head and stared off towards the building, maybe if he ran he could still meet up with them? He got to his feet, clutching the diary to his chest, his destination already clear in his mind, hoping that he could reach them in time. In the back of his mind he kept trying to piece together what had happened. Maybe in the rest of the Diary there was information about what had taken place, but for now all Yugi could think to do was run towards the KC building.

Running like the hounds of hell were chasing him, Yugi tore down the deathly quiet street his eyes darting about constantly seeking some sign of life around. He passed another block when a new light illuminated the darkness, exceeding the streetlamps, but it was a flickering light that wavered and threw shadows against walls like Shadow Ghouls. The light spurned him forward, ignoring the electricity that shot through his legs, or the fire that consumed his lungs; he 'hurt' from the sudden running. Having spent the day sitting in a pod, then running up stairs and through the streets was taking a toll on his body. Stopping for a break somewhere closer to the building, over the sound of his own rapid breathes and the pounding of his heart in his chest, Yugi heard something that made him feel like he had ice for blood. The faint crackles and snaps, the faint hint of smoke that warned of a fire, Yugi stumbled back into a run, his heart now in his throat.

"Anzu! Anzu can you hear me!" He called out, enemies near by be damned! The last building was finally out of his way when his eyes caught the sight of the source for the fire. The helicopter was in flames, the glass shattered outward; whatever had caused the explosion had taken out the helicopter in a big way as well. The explosion had been enough to take out the fence around the building taking Yugi less time to get to the building now that he didn't have to worry about a passcard. His quick steps over the fallen chain link fence punctured the crackle of the fire with a distracting jangle, while the smoke punched the air out of his lungs. Making the teen cough as he breathed in the smoke. He frantically went around the wrecked machine, only to face a twisted body that was lying on the steps to the building, wearing a warm looking pair of pants, a long sleeved top, with a light jacket against the evening chill. But the short brown hair, the size of the body, seemed to reach out and crush Yugi's heart in the palm of it's hand. He didn't know what compelled him to walk towards the body, a part of him whispering he knew who it would be.

Anzu was facing away from him, a few shards of glass had struck her pretty face but the blood had already dried. She must have turned around to face the copter before whatever happened to make it explode. Her soft hair was a bit hard on the back, where her head had cracked fatally open onto the steps, the blood having dried in the elevated heat. But he lifted her up all the same, holding her close to him like the dear friend she had been since they were young. Even with the burning wreckage beside him, even with the leather coat, Yugi couldn't find any warmth in the world. The world was as cold, as stiff as the body in his trembling arms and as still as the heart in the chest of the first friend he had ever made in his life. He couldn't think of anything as he knelt there, Anzu's corpse in his arms, while voices whispered that it was his fault. Something had happened here, and instead of being safe outside the city Anzu had come back to try and help him. Sobbing with no ability to stop, Yugi sat outside, warmed by a burning helicopter, frozen by who was in his arms the world narrowed down to Anzu's lifeless body.


	24. And Now that Control is Gone

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It stayed that way past the time that the light of the fire had died away, until a new light rose up in the form of the sun as dawn approached. Yugi turned to look at the encroaching dawn without a reaction, as though the light that shown glorious over the rise of Domino city had simply struck another brick wall. Which it had, a wall of indifference named Yugi, who didn't know if he had slept at all through out the rest of the night. Being awake or asleep mattered little to him, Anzu had not woken up from the moment he found her. He had stayed with her, hoping that she would come back around, that maybe his lack of knowledge about the human body would prove him wrong and she would wake up. Only she didn't, she was as cold and dead now as she was before and sooner or later he knew she would start to smell as her body began decomposing. Not only that, but for all that time Mokuba had not appeared, giving Yugi a tragic idea of what had happened inside the building.

Part of him didn't want to enter again, to see the pod he had been sleeping in for so long, or worse, Mokuba dead. His legs fought the order to move, sudden running then a long time in a very uncomfortable position had stiffened them to an unholy level. Yet Yugi didn't care about his body anymore, his first step ended with his leg giving out and having him slam his knee into the steps. The pain only became another bother as he stood up and resumed limping his way into the building with Anzu's body in his arms. The door had been blown open by the explosion so Yugi walked in without trouble, the crunch of glass breaking underfoot the only sound.

"You're going to love this game Yugi! My Big Brother worked hard on the coding and it's very close to playing in another world!"

"Yeah Mokuba, it was a great game."

"Hey you're pretty good, we didn't think you would get that far so fast on your own."

"Not fast enough it seems."

"You know Yugi, I'm glad you're living with us."

"Oh? Why was that?"

"Because now with you there the mansion isn't so lonely anymore when my Big Brother is out."

"I wonder if your brother will even want to see my face after this."

Yugi carried the dialogue alone as he walked down the hallway, his mind playing back the last conversation with the younger Kaiba with each step. He reached the lab with the pods and somehow, seeing Mokuba lying at the controls with blood and a bullet hole in his back didn't surprise him at all. It just made the pain all the deeper as he walked over and laid Anzu down next to Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba, you and Anzu can keep each other company while I attend to what's going on in Domino right? Thanks." Yugi dropped down into a sitting position in complete thoughtlessness; as he pulled back out Anzu's diary, flipping it back five days.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Anzu's diary Saturday and Sunday\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dear Diary,

Everything had been going so well yesterday. Jounouchi, Malik, Bakura and I went to the hospital as a show of support to Honda when he went in for his surgery. Everything was fine, the doctors told us that in a couple of days Honda should notice an improvement in the amount of sounds he could hear, and with that we left. But as we were leaving the hospital Mokuba called me on my Cell, he said something bad had happened to Yugi, that Yugi hadn't woken up after winning the game. Kaiba was researching the coding, trying to find what had happened to Yugi, he was even there when we arrived. But Jounouchi, ever the impulsive one, figured we would get Yugi out faster if we got into the game itself. After all, we all had our decks, even my novice level deck; at least we thought we had our decks.

We shouldn't have listened to him.

Bakura insisted that he come along, there's a guilt inside him that I can't understand, but I should have said something. I should have remembered that Bakura likes Role Playing Games and that Duel monsters weren't something he had played before. I should have remembered that it was the spirit of the Ring that had been playing through out the Battle City tournament. But my only thoughts had been about finding Yugi and Bakura paid the price for my carelessness. He knew about the nature of a role-playing game, enough that he managed to guide us through all the pitfalls that we encountered, in exchange we fought all the battles for him. Though we didn't know that's what we were doing, we had no clue he didn't have a deck at all, and this game required that you at least had a starter deck. Jounouchi and I figured he was too scared to fight, so we fought for him, but we reached the Labyrinth and that's where we lost him. We were running from a tank and turned a corner, Bakura was behind me; I know he was. Suddenly we heard a scream and when we looked back, Bakura was gone and Mokuba had us yanked out of the game. I came back to my senses and left the pod to find Kaiba and Malik working on Bakura, applying CPR on the teen while Mokuba talked rapidly into something.

We lost Bakura; the only thing that we could figure was that the shock from the VR death caused heart failure. I don't remember much, just, I guess I lost my head for a while, I took it out on Kaiba and said things that I didn't mean. Kaiba isn't anything like the person we first met over a year ago, I tried to apologize for what I had said later on, but he wouldn't listen. Nor would he let us back into the game, deciding that Bakura's passing was one life too many for this, and no amount of arguing was going to sway the Ice Prince.

Sunday came around and we were lost in our own little worlds, Malik was silent over on his side, Jounouchi was wound up like a spring set to go off. I couldn't blame him either, since it began Kaiba had worked on the computer trying to figure out what happened to Yugi. Though Jounouchi started off by yelling at Kaiba there really wasn't anything he could do. Going into the game gave us something to do, a place to focus our efforts in saving Yugi, but with Bakura's death we were stuck spinning our wheels. Jounouchi and I are not computer experts, there was nothing that either of us could do, but put our trust in Kaiba's hands. We were stuck sitting there listening to the incessant taping of fingers on keys, hoping for a miracle out of Kaiba. We hadn't left the building all night, when morning came the Ishtars came to collect Malik and eventually we left as well. Isis told us to have faith in Yugi that he would be ok, but she tried to avoid looking at Bakura's body. We all did actually; I still don't want to think about Bakura being dead. I don't want to think that Yugi could end up dead like him. I wanted to think it was all a terrible nightmare when I woke up this morning back there. I wanted to believe today was Saturday and we were going to see Honda off, but Bakura is still dead and Yugi still asleep. Please God, if this is a dream, let me wake up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"And you did Anzu, I'm sure you woke up in a wonderful place surrounded by those who love you," Yugi choked out before bursting into fresh tears. The book fell from numb fingers, as Yugi broke down at what he had read, not even bothering with the rest of the diary. Yugi knew the Labyrinth that Anzu had mentioned, there were tanks in there to force the player to go forward and find the exit. It was just a game! Kaiba didn't make the game to kill people, so how could Bakura possibly have died during it? Then again, what did Yugi know? There was no logical explanation for why Yugi had fallen asleep for almost a week in a pod. More then likely there was an explanation or the start of one in the later parts of the Diary, but Yugi couldn't find the strength to even lift up the book. He just sat there mourning Bakura's passing, even more so the mere fact that he was to blame for that passing.

He lost track of time as he grieved, but deep down in the core of that grief a flame flickered into life. He promised Kaiba that he wouldn't back down from anyone who tried to hurt him anymore. That he would stand up for himself and fight back, so that his friends wouldn't get hurt. Whoever may not have been aiming at Yugi, but they had killed those close to him, and Yugi decided it was time to truly live up to his promise to Kaiba. He had to find Kaiba; the last page stated that Kaiba had created the program, so he had to still be alive right? But even as the thought entered his mind another thought reared its ugly head into his mind. Kaiba wouldn't send his brother into a clearly dangerous situation on his own and the city had been abandoned for some reason. If the city was empty, there was no reason for the helicopter to be blown up or for Mokuba to have been shot unless there was still someone in the city. He had to get to Kaiba's mansion and if no one was still in the city there was no transit for him to take. Yugi dragged himself to his feet and began what was going to be a 'very' long walk to Kaiba mansion when a thought occurred to him. Malik didn't take his motorcycle back to Egypt with him; if the tank was still full or even partially full he could use that to get back to Kaiba's mansion faster, or at least take off some of the distance he would have to walk. There was a payphone near the docks so he could call Kaiba from there as well!

By the time he reached the docks his knuckles were split and coated in dried blood from all the times he had slammed his fists into walls. Buildings that he passed became victims of his growing anger as he finished reading Anzu's Diary. It didn't matter if he took the bike, the Ishtars were all dead thanks to a bomb at the museum. Now he had to find the rest of the gang, try to find out who had come back into the city so that they could leave with their lives. The fact that he had a plan of sorts didn't appease his growing anger at the situation he was in. The pain in his fingers as he opened his hand was ignored as another burden, ready to break locks if he had to in order to get to the bike. His mind replayed where Malik slipped the keys to the bike, as he counted down the warehouses on the dock. The whole city was unnaturally silent now that everyone had been evacuated after more bombs began going off in Domino. Leaving Yugi to wondering inwardly how long before anyone would come to investigate the situation. Anzu had pretty much been on radio silence since she came back into the city, and there was no telling what the government was going to do to rectify the situation.

Yugi jammed the crowbar into the lock and began jerking it back and forth with increasing force until blood began to trickle anew from his knuckles. Yet after a bit of work the lock finally gave up to him, giving him access to the warehouse once he got the large gate up. The warehouse had the musty scent of unchanged air, nowhere near as bad as a tomb in Egypt, but still, Yugi backed up and waved a hand from the smell. The place was dusty, as was to be expected of a warehouse of this size. But there was the bike resting where Malik left it near the wall, with the key hanging on a nail inside a cabinet off to the side. He rolled the bike out into the daylight, steeling himself up for this ride. Motorcycles didn't come with instructions and Yugi had never thought about driving a motorcycle before, due to his height. Now he could straddle a bike with ease, his hands reaching the bars without trouble, yet he was supposed to drive from the coast to Kaiba's mansion on a bike, that he never ever even seen, let alone driven before. At least with a car he had something of an idea about how to drive it, but a motorcycle? He closed his eyes once with a brief pause for a prayer before he turned the key in the ignition. It wasn't like cartoons; he didn't pick up the skill to drive the bike in a few moments. It was at least an hour before he could comfortably drive the bike.

The wind ripped and pulled on his coat tails as he rode through on the bike aiming for Kaiba's mansion. He couldn't help but admire the power of riding on a motorcycle. Cars were like riding in a tank, he was protected on all sides by the walls of the car; a bike had no such thing, if he screwed up he was going to probably kill himself. At the very least leave him heavily injured or at worst possibly dead on a street in an abandoned city. Which was why he didn't jump on it and assume that the way he saw it on TV was the correct way. He was lucky that he didn't have any bugs hit his body or his face as he rode along; he had gone a slow pace at first to get the feel of how to balance himself on the bike. And now he was driving above speed limits, ignoring traffic lights, slowing only to make turns out of Domino City and towards the mansion where Kaiba probably was.

Buildings gave way to trees; logical left and right turns became gentle curves and slopes until in the distance he could see Kaiba's mansion as a break among them. A part of Yugi feared the rapidly approaching moment, the moment he would have to tell Kaiba that his brother was dead, and that there was a murderer in Domino City. Yugi drove up to the mansion gates, punching in the pass code to open them, letting him in to the expansive grounds that showed slight signs of neglect. More then likely Kaiba had allowed the gardeners to go when the evacuation began, yet why would he let himself and Mokuba stay behind? Yugi rode the bike up to the front door and parked the bike as he worried over that very question. Yugi rushed to the door, grabbing the doorknob before falling on his face, the expectation that the door would serve as a brake fell frighteningly short. His grip on the knob wasn't hard enough, his hands to slick with sweat causing him to fall when the door swung eerily forward, and landing hard on his left side.

The door wasn't shut, or locked for that matter. That fact alone froze Yugi into lying on the ground and gazing at it for a moment as it idly swung forward from the wall in response to the force Yugi put into opening it. 'I was just going to open the door; I didn't even turn the knob! I was sure it was locked, and I'd have to knock or ring the bell!' Fear gripped Yugi's heart as he lay there; he pushed himself to his knees as he looked around the mansion. "KAIBA!" he called out, his eyes scanning the ground and second floor from the front door, seeking a sign for the CEO. Each door scrutinized as he got up, running forward till he saw a door in the distance on the second floor that looked different from the others. It was Kaiba's office, the door looking a touch ajar as well, so Yugi turned his feet towards that direction. His heart was pounding in his chest, distracting his ears that strained for the sound of someone alive in the mansion. There was no butler, nor maids, Kaiba hadn't responded to his cry increasing Yugi's fear till all he saw was the door.

"Kaiba!" Yugi flung open the door and froze. The chair had been knocked to the side, the laptop shattered on the ground against a wall where it had been thrown, with papers resting on the ground. The desk was the only thing that didn't looked wrecked from the distance that Yugi stood, but it didn't matter. Kaiba was lying on the ground facing Yugi, his eyes open and vacant with clear bruises forming on his face. He was dressed the same way he had been during Battle City…Someone had been in the mansion and that someone had beaten and killed Kaiba by his or her bare hands. Not only had they killed him, it looked as though they took the coat Kaiba had been wearing as a trophy. "How dare they…"

It may have had nothing to do with Yugi; it may have been about the people who had kidnapped the Kaibas earlier. But at that moment, the only thing that went through Yugi's mind was unbridled rage. First his grandpa and mother at the Game Shop, then Bakura, in the VR world, the Ishtar's in the museum, then Anzu with Mokuba at the tech labs, now Kaiba in his own home? Deep down inside of him, there was a place were all the pain and anger that Yugi had ever held resided, the place where he would shove all his negative emotions to whenever he felt hurt. After all, he had been so small before there was nothing he could do to retaliate against those who had hurt him. But this was more then he could bear, the pain inside unfurled like a war banner, his anger a snake uncoiling and arousing after a long slumber in the presence of heat born of anger. Stumbling over to Kaiba, Yugi gathered the dead CEO in his arms, tears flowing down his face before he let the rage and sorrow come out in a scream. Someone was paying for this…


	25. My Fingers' on the Kill Switch

The Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The room looked rather ordinary, clearly the office of someone who often did work at home as well as in the office; it had a nearly Spartan feel. A feel that Kaiba knew and could navigate around blindfolded, from knowing how many steps it took to get around his desk, to how many folders were in each drawer of the room. He was so in tune with his office that he didn't even need to open his eyes to know that he was in it. But there were two things that were very much out of place in his office and the first was that he in his office in the first place. The game should have placed him on a path outside the first city of the game, not in his office and especially not with a hologram of himself leaning on the door!

"So, are you here to tell me what this is about? Or am I going to have to guess?" Kaiba began rising from his seat while the holoKaiba gave a very good version of Kaiba's own glare. The hologram didn't move save to follow Kaiba with its eyes, thus being deemed useless by the CEO.

Kaiba stalked around his desk, fully planning to find Yugi, but the hologram grabbed his wrist hard, making Kaiba realize that, if he wanted to find Yugi, he was going to have to find the Duelist through battles. Kaiba tried to yank his hand back, but the hologram had a firm hold on it, and used that hold to its advantage as it twisted Kaiba's arm outward. Taking a step towards the hologram he lashed out with a sidekick that brought his whole leg into the hologram's gut knocking it into the door behind it. But while it did let go of Kaiba's wrist, it also caught his leg, and yanking back a step on its own, proceeded to drop Kaiba on to his upper back and neck. The pain stunned Kaiba as his leg was dropped, letting the hologram take control; it picked him up by his hair and proceeded to slam it's knee into Kaiba's own gut as it dragged Kaiba over to his desk.

Gasping for breath, Kaiba struggled to get his bearings in the fight when as the Hologram grabbed his right foot and raised his hand for a strike to the kneecap. Instinct told him that the move would crush his kneecap and end the fight before he could even begin looking for Yugi. He yanked his leg back and with his free leg kicked out for the first thing his foot could connect with. He had to break the hold fast and the moment his foot connected with the Hologram's groin area he broke free and tried to finish the roll. That's when he realized that the Hologram could not feel pain, but did react to injuries, like someone under extreme mind control, where they didn't know that they were hurt. Just because the brain didn't acknowledge the pain didn't mean the bones didn't break.

"Great." Kaiba growled as he felt the hologram grab his coat when he tried to get up, pulling him towards it. He slipped out of his long white trench coat with a snarl before using it to bind up the holograms' hands. It was eerie the way that he was in a sense fighting himself, and ironic that he was fighting himself to find Yugi, but that would be thought about later. With a vicious yank he pulled the hologram towards him while slamming his foot into the Hologram's kneecap, shattering it into pieces and sending it to the ground. Anger fueled by the action of whoever hijacked his program, Kaiba didn't stop with just crippling his hologram. Grabbing it by its own hair he snapped the neck, letting it drop to the ground as a message for whoever thought they could just do this to him and get away with it. Pulling his own coat back on, he stalked out of the office and down past rooms until he reached the garage. Resting inside the garage was a motorcycle that he had bought for some reason; Mokuba was going to have to remind him just what that had been sometime. He all but tore the keys from the a rack while in his mind he tried to think of where Yugi would go if he were lost here.

The data files all stated that Yugi had gone through the game like a regular gamer would, but at the end the game he should have been released. Instead, Yugi was now a prisoner inside a fake Domino City. Kaiba straddled the bike as the front garage door opened and perhaps he gripped the handles a little too tightly as he sat there waiting. But this game was his responsibility; the fact that someone had managed to hack into it and do this, meant it wasn't safe for presentation. Months of hard work, planning and design now endangered by someone he didn't know angered him greatly. But if this were an attack on him, then more then likely the enemy would be at his office. After all the Kaiba Corp HQ was for all intents and purposes the core of the city, Domino was all but built around the company. Gozoboro's idea had been that once he essentially owned the city, he could grow it to the proportions where he could, in a sense, own the world. That was why he ran a military construction company in the end, after all nations, first or last needed weapons. Wars were something that all nations had in common, whether they were in an active war, or in a rest period. Even the name of the city fit Gozoboro, just the starting domino he would need before he would take over another city and another until he had the world in his web.

Kaiba had known from the very beginning that as he accepted Gozoboro's ways of dealing with others that there would be people who would want to kill him with the same methods. Was it out of mercy that they choose to use Yugi instead of Mokuba or because Yugi was the only one in the game? If there was only one thing about him that didn't changed since the day he accepted Gozoboro as his new father, it was his commitment that no one else would be involved in his problems that no one else would suffer because of his own personal battles. Yugi was very friendly, in the beginning he seemed determined to befriend every single person he met if at all possible. Kaiba could recall through out, before and after the Duelist Kingdom tournament, how Yugi seemed to attract a group, and by the time Battle City had come, Kaiba had figured out the types of people that attracted Yugi when it came to friends. He'd found that Yugi loved a challenge, he loved strength and when he saw strength, for whatever reason, it drew him in like a moth to a flame. It was that attraction to intelligence and inner strength that could make him overlook Malik's assassination attempt, and even Kaiba's own callous treatment. Without those traits, Yugi didn't notice a person, even such a person as the mutt's mouse of a sister, who held no sense of independence or self esteem. Not that she was a complete coward; even a mouse would dare the rattrap for survival. With her brother by her side she could stand up enough to insist on help for someone else. Then again, the mutt had been worried about Bakura, if it was someone he didn't care about, Kaiba doubted that the girl would have done anything.

The streets of this fake Domino were empty as were the sidewalks, the whole city bore an air of complete and utter silence that was only broken by the sound of his bike. What kind of torture or punishment did they inflict on Yugi when they caught him? Yugi was still prone to needing someone around; the absolute solitude would eventually get to him. Unless he tried to leave Domino, but then what would happen next? Did they capture him then? Mokuba noted that there had been a moment of sudden increase in Yugi's vital signs that had then faded away. With those thoughts in mind, Kaiba finally stopped the bike as he reached the front entrance of Kaiba Corp. He stalked his way through the front doors and into the massive entryway of the building, heading for his personal elevator when the black screens around him suddenly came to life, revealing a young adult somewhere in his late teens early twenties with vivid green colored hair. He had the full slanted eyes of a full-blooded Japanese citizen; he almost looked like a Japanese version of Kaiba himself!

"Hello Seto, should I thank you for keeping my seat warm for me or kill you for what you did to my father?"

This couldn't be the son of a former employee if he was considering Kaiba's seat as his own property, but then no one else came to Kaiba's mind as having the position to make that kind of opening statement. "Refresh my memory, which loser father do you have that I crushed?"

"Can't a penniless orphan like you figure it out? After all, he molded you like clay to be a host for me."

"Oh I see, you're one of those science fiction geeks, that would explain how you hacked into my system. Geeks with direction tend to have 'some' use to society after all." Kaiba retorted returning to his walk towards his original destination.

"You can deny it all you want you murderer, but I know you're in here looking for that rival of yours, the one with the freak hair colors." The other teen sneered, glaring at Kaiba through the screen.

"This coming from someone who looks like he stuck his head in a bowl full of lime Jell-o." Kaiba countered as he punched in the code to the elevator.

"This coming from someone who lacks originality in appearance and has a compulsion to murder," the stranger countered with a displeased look in his eye. The doors didn't open; there was no sign that the elevator was even coming, so Kaiba turned a cold glare on the stranger.

"I've never killed anyone in my life," he glared back coldly.

"Oh? Then how do you explain my father's death? I also seem to recall a theme park built solely to kill Yugi." The stranger retorted, causing Kaiba to narrow his gaze even more. "If you don't like my old methods for handling my enemies, you should take it up with Gozoboro, were he still alive."

"You expect me to believe my father raised you to be a murderer?" the stranger asked disdainfully. "My father would never do anything to soil the reputation of the body he was molding for me!"

"Are you trying to get me to believe you're Gozoboro's son?" Kaiba asked in disbelief, stalking his way back towards the television screens.

"What you do or don't believe is of no concern of mine. The fact remains that I am Kaiba Gozoboro's son, Noa. Until now I've not been aware of what has been going on in the outside world, but now that I have access to all of that I believe it's time for the revenge I deserve for what you did to my family!" Noa countered, as he and Kaiba seemed locked in a glaring contest.

"Gozoboro was a thieving, murderous, manipulative bastard who would sell his own mother for a chance at world domination. Any 'family' he would try to build would be nothing but a front for something else." Kaiba shot back icily.

"How dare you talk about my father like that! He was a wonderful man who provided anything and everything my mother and I could ever have wanted!" Noa slammed his palms down onto the desk as he rose up in anger.

"Have you ever considered checking into reality for your information?" Kaiba snarled at the ridiculous description for Gozoboro. Never once had he seen anything other then the cruel manipulative man who ruled over he and his brother like a tyrant.

"My father was a great man and you murdered him! I'll destroy you and take everything back that you stole! Everything my father left for me will be returned to where it belongs you beggar!" Noa shot back as he reached for a button on the desk.

"Whatever Eponine." The button was pressed and hole that didn't exist in the real world opened, dropping Kaiba into who knew where.

The room was dark, with only a small shaft of light emitted from the bottom of a door before Kaiba when another screen blinked into life. "Pay attention to the clocks in the city; you only have one hour to find Yugi. Even as we speak he's fighting for his life against the forces in this city, and he's not regaining any life points from the injuries that he's amassing."

Kaiba got to his feet and began making his way towards the door when Noa's aggravating voice carried over his numerous thoughts. "Oh and that's not a very good analogy; Cosette never resorted to murder to get where she did. You're more a of Jack the Ripper, you've never been caught for your crimes." With that the room returned to blackness as the screen blinked out.


	26. Fiction

Yugioh: A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Betaed By: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here's the timeline of events!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was an unassuming large, two story white building, with windows high above and large doors for huge trucks to move in and out. There was a high chain linked fence with electrical barbed wiring at the top of it to deter would be thieves and a small parking lot that was mostly empty with only a pair of cars belonging to the security guards one could assume. It was the business district, with connections to the offices without being the offices, an area of Domino where most companies relocated the manufacturing parts of their industries. The same held true for Kaiba Corp; a larger, more pronounced building next door served as the low-end aspects of manufacturing the Duel Disks that duelists used, as well as other devices that Kaiba had thought up. The only way to know that this building belonged to Kaiba Corp at all was the simple KC design on the sign that rested above the front doors. That was ok though, it served its purpose as the one place that Kaiba liked to work on his inventions in relative peace, without being at home, while being close enough to the offices that if he was needed he could be at HQ in less then 30 minutes.

Though normally in this sector of town the only time a limo would appear was when the company president did a company wide inspection, as in all things Kaiba was a bit different. So no one ever batted an eyelash when the sleek white limo that belonged to Kaiba Corp's CEO came slipping past the dull gray of the average city. Red tinted with the slowly dipping sun with hues of purple and dark blue the limo bypassed slumbering buildings, pausing only twice, once to have the gates opened and when it parked in front of the doors. Before Isono had the chance to even open his own door, Anzu and Bakura were already outside of the limo and running towards the doors. The doors didn't give until Isono slipped a key card through it before returning to the waiting limo, while the pair of teens ran into the waiting room.

"You made it!" Mokuba's anxious face appeared on one of the television screens that were imbedded in the wall before them. "Take the hall to your right, go down to the end of the hallway and it's the last door on the left."

Without another word the pair followed the instructions, turning and making their way down the hallway, the ghosts leading Bakura the whole way. The walls were stark white, the tiled floor held the gloss of being waxed, with florescent lights above lighting the way with the only sound being of footsteps. It was eerie after having been in a hospital with a similar sterile format, only to now have such a feeling of emptiness all around. It was haunting to say the least, which only intensified the feeling of concern over Yugi that Anzu and Bakura felt. The wax on the floor had the pair skidding so hard that Anzu collided into Bakura, sending them both into the wall.

"Oh! Sorry Bakura, are you all right?" Anzu asked as she righted herself while checking on Bakura.

"I'm fine, Anzu, you're not heavy enough to hurt me," Bakura replied politely in his quiet way as he pushed his hair back. It was then he noticed that the Lady ghost was eyeing Anzu in that 'does she have potential' sorta way. "No!" he told her flatly as he followed Anzu into the room where this supposed accident had taken place.

The room was very large, and accommodated a large machine in the center of the room. It was much like a mutated pillar, with wires and cords extending from it to the four cardinal set pods that seemed designed for people to sit in them. Indeed they could already see Yugi sitting in one of them, sound asleep by the looks of things. He was facing outward on the left hand side of Mokuba, where the pint sized Kaiba was working nonstop on the computer, Kuriboh sitting on his head watching the younger Kaiba work. The computer system was hooked in between two Pods, the one holding Yugi while the other held Kaiba, while prostrated before Yugi's pod was Mahaado, looking rather solid one might add, yet the magician was motionless in his position before Yugi.

"Mokuba?" Anzu quickly walked up to the younger kid who merely looked up at her through the reflection of the computer screen before resuming his typing.

"Sorry that I couldn't call the others, but I don't have Jounouchi's number, he never has it on file. But that's beside the point, all day Yugi's been playing this Role Playing game my brother and I invented, and everything was going fine…"

"_Man Yugi's fast! He's already at the last level, and it's only been nine hours," Mokuba leaned back in his seat as he watched the stats scroll by, a soda in his hand and Kuriboh on his head. "Say Kuriboh do you think everything went ok with Honda's surgery?"_

_The Kuriboh looked down as Mokuba looked up, giving agreeing type sounds that could only come from a monster with no discernable face other then it's big yellow eyes. The Kuriboh had accompanied Yugi and Mokuba to this game, and had apparently decided on it's own to keep Mokuba company while Yugi played the game. Which was fine, a crumpled up sheet of paper made as good as any ball to play catch with. "Hey Kuriboh? I think I'm going to spoil dinner," with that Mokuba hopped out of his seat, the Kuriboh now hovering after him with plans for the Ice Cream machine. With a final glance at the monitor, Mokuba walked out of the room and was down the hallway towards the machine before he noticed he wasn't exactly being followed. Well not as swiftly, turning around he found Kuriboh on the ground walking after him in an awkward stilted way, apparently the monster didn't have knees. Amused at how cute this was, Mokuba kept walking till he was about to reach the cafeteria when suddenly Kuriboh reacted. Instead of it's normal calm, cheerful disposition the little monster rose up into the air and began rushing back towards the room they left Yugi in._

_As they got closer they began to hear a voice in the room, the closer they got the louder it was, until it hit them it was Mahaado and he sounded distraught. _

"_I am here Pharaoh, what do you have need of me? Pharaoh why will you not speak to me? Have I done something wrong?"_

_Mahaado had his hands on the glass that separated him and the outside world from Yugi, but the fact that he was there visible at all alarmed Mokuba as well. The kid started to rush over to check on Yugi only to glance at the screen and see that Yugi's vital signs were rising rapidly. His blood pressure was rising, as was his breathing, as though he was under severe stress or fear. But a look at the screen listed the game over; Yugi should have been released from the pod so Mokuba rushed to the pod. He quickly pressed the release button expecting the pod to open only to be shocked when it didn't, while Yugi looked to be struggling internally against something. Which only got to a point where Mokuba feared that Yugi was about to hyperventilate right there in the pod, so he quickly pushed the emergency release button, certain that it would work. _

_Mokuba ran to his seat, pulling on the headphones and making a direct call to his brother's cell phone while he desperately tried all the codes he could think of to try and force open the pod. Nothing worked, even as he told his brother of the situation, when his brother began working on the codes from HQ, or even when his brother arrived personally._

"_We've been locked out," Kaiba finally announced to those in the room as he sat back for all of a moment before he got up. His expression ever as stern, the CEO pulled out his deck and began shuffling before he walked to the pod on the right side of Mokuba. "Log me in." _

"_Big Brother!" Mokuba's eyes were horrified at the thought of putting his older brother into something they couldn't even free Yugi from._

"_This program is my responsibility. If I can't save Yugi, then it's no better then scrap," Kaiba informed his little brother before logging in._

_But there had been no communication between Kaiba's after that, Kaiba hadn't woken up and whatever had taken Yugi and gotten Kaiba as well. Over time Mahaado had begun to flesh out until he looked as alive as Mokuba himself._

"_It is Pharaoh, he calls for me to come to his side, which is where I am. But it's not enough, Pharaoh finally gave up on me, he no longer summons me," Mokuba had felt bad when Mahaado had said that._

"_We don't know what's going on Mahaado! You can't just give up like that! Maybe Yugi just didn't need you to be where he is… You don't understand computers do you?" Mokuba tried to encourage the Mage, even though there was still a bit of a language barrier between the pair. Trying to be helpful Mokuba explained how the game worked, the concept of computers capable of creating a world inside a box for a mind alone to travel to. Sighing, Mokuba pulled out his own little starter deck and looked at his own Dark Magician card. He doubted his own magician understood enough to explain to Mahaado how a hologram even worked._ _But nothing happened and worse yet, Yugi suddenly curled up on himself before slamming himself back against the seat in the most anguished scream Mokuba had ever heard. It wasn't like the Game Shop, it wasn't pent up anguish that was released in a scream where all Mokuba heard was heart-breaking sorrow. This was a scream where the sorrow was canceled out by a growing anger until it was a scream that just seemed to be needed to be._

"I'm getting no feedback from my Brother besides the normal biofeedback that automatically starts when the pods close. I don't know what to do, I can't tell what's going on inside there, but…" Mokuba tried not to look upset, while Yugi's two monsters sole focus was Yugi.

"There are two pods by the looks of things…" Anzu hugged herself the room felt cold to her. It was bad enough that Yugi was trapped in a Virtual Reality game, but Kaiba was all that Mokuba had left. If something happened to the CEO while he was trying to save Yugi, what would happen to Mokuba? She could see that Mokuba was trying to be like his brother and act like he had everything under control, but after having run into the Kaiba's biological cousin, it only made her worry more about the youngster. What would happen if Kaiba didn't wake up? Would his biological family try to reclaim Mokuba so they could take over Kaiba Corp or just sell it, take the money for themselves and dump Mokuba back into the orphanage?

"Wait! You can't be suggesting that I let you into the game as well! I can't even get my Big Brother and Yugi back!" Mokuba actually hopped out of the chair, looking up at the pair in growing concern.

"Can you update us on anything that may have changed since your brother entered?" Bakura asked, his brown eyes on the prostrating mage.

Mokuba was clearly upset with the idea of telling the older teens anything about the game, he didn't want to risk anyone else but that warred with his own fear for his brother. He looked at the screens with their information, but he turned his attention back to the pair when he felt a more slender hand grip his shoulder gently.

"Mokuba, we need to help them, if there's been some new development since Kaiba went into the game, he needs to know just as much as he needs the help. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, if this is something unexpected there maybe traps in there that he doesn't know about…" A card slipped past their eyes as a series of Duel Monster cards fell between Mokuba and Anzu. Bakura began snatching cards out of the air, he had this put upon expression on his face.

"Oh don't mind me, they're just trying to make me happy," Bakura's voice was tightly polite.

"At least they're making an attempt?" Mokuba offered; looking up at the white hair teen while Anzu began collecting the cards that fell around her and Mokuba.

"Indeed."

"Well they noticed the decks and decided I needed one," Bakura explained.

"Where did they get it?" Mokuba asked looking up curious as a card suddenly lost its random fall and fell on his nose, balancing itself there.

"Oh now seriously," Bakura grumbled as he went and removed the card on Mokuba's nose, only to be distracted by something to the side of the boy. Alarmed he turned his attention to Yugi who was now jerking in the pod in reaction to something that was going on in the game. While Anzu and Bakura rushed to Yugi's side, Mokuba rushed to the computer system, analyzing the information that came to the screen.

"He's losing life points," The small boy informed them, unable to suppress the growing fear in his voice.

"Meaning?" Bakura asked as he straightened up from where the pod he had been leaning.

"I… I don't know, he could have fallen someplace, a monster attacked him…" Mokuba offered as he gripped the keyboard uselessly.

"Tortured?" Bakura suggested the idea wasn't far fetched to his mind.

"He's angry, I feel the Pharaoh's anger and my presence does not comfort him," Mahaado's voice startled Anzu, who had forgotten the Mage's presence, yet Bakura had not.

"He can sense you?" Bakura asked kneeling down beside Mahaado's prostrated form.

"I… He called with a heart full of rage and grief so I came, but he does not respond to my presence at all."

\Do you know what this device is?\ Bakura asked in Ancient Egyptian and was answered by the shake of the head. \Though you're at his physical body, Yugi's mind is trapped within a machine, if he thinks that the VR world is real, then it doesn't matter that you're here because you're not in the machine as well.\

"Mokuba, give me a deck to use, we're going in," Anzu's voice broke over everything, resolute with her decision. "We're going to find out what's happening in there."

"Give you a deck? I can't just hand over some pre-made cookie cutter deck and expect you to use it Anzu!" Mokuba countered, as he stood there shocked at such a request.

"My deck isn't strong enough on its own," Anzu replied her eyes pleading with the boy to understand.

"Anzu, if Yugi's life points drop to zero… I don't think we can save him. I can't send you into a game with a deck that can't handle whatever is in there, I just can't!" Mokuba argued shaking his head strongly against the idea.

"Did Yugi bring his Deck of Silence?" Bakura suddenly asked, the name invoking the memory of all those Silent named monsters that Yugi used in the Ceremonial Duel.

"Yeah, but he didn't use that one," Mokuba answered, for a moment confused why Bakura brought it up before it hit him. "NO! You can't be asking that I let Anzu use it!"

"How bad have things gotten Mokuba? Your brother is very stubborn, if it was going to be easy, he would have already retrieved Yugi and escaped. At the very least you should let me in, if something happens to me the ghosts will at least get revenge."

Something about the quiet way Bakura said that seemed to affect Mokuba the most, as the boy was suddenly reduced to tears. "I can't!" The older teens looked at each other in alarm before Anzu knelt down before Mokuba so she could see his face. "Mokuba please we can't waste time arguing, but if they told you something…"

"Whoever they are, they've let me see the internal clock and a few other things. At 3:57 our time, the game time suddenly switched to 11:24 pm, then at 5:12pm our time the internal clock switched to 7:36am. When my Big Brother arrived here at 5:30pm and subsequently entered the game the internal clock had moved forward to 6:17pm. But my brother had a few short spasms right after he entered the game; all I can get is life point readings and knowing the time shifts. The mind is a powerful thing; if the shock in the mind is powerful enough the body follows through even though the body was unharmed. They're not strapped into the pods," it was a sentence proven when Yugi began to thrash again inside his pod. His left arm stayed oddly pressed against the armrest of the seat, as though someone was holding him down while his body thrashed.

"We don't have time, Yugi needs us Mokuba," Anzu plead with the younger Kaiba when her eyes fell upon a deck resting near the work station Mokuba had been using. She quickly snapped it up as Bakura walked to an empty pod.

"Mokuba, Yugi has been trapped in the form of a near ten year old child for a very long time, his body has been put under the stress of sudden growth as well as his mental calibrations had to be redone. He's in an awkward state as it is, with his body having been pushed beyond normal limits, even if he was used to or developed a tolerance towards pain due to the bullies in his life. He's in a very physically weakened state; he probably can't take half of the abuse they can dish out onto him. He could very well die if we do not do something now. Please let us in the game."

'Are you trying to make up for what happened all those years ago? Are you trying to protect that little Pharaoh?' Anzu wondered as she began shuffling the deck in her hands, even as Bakura did the same.

"I'll show you," Mokuba reluctantly gave in as he rushed about, showing where to put the decks into place before going back to his seat with the two older teens now in their spots. "Please save Big Brother and Yugi."


	27. She's More than Fiction

Yugioh: A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta By: WhiteSwan

A/N: Get ready for it Baku-Baku-chan that moment of Bakura's starts next chapter!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Anzu?" Bakura gently shook the girl as he looked about their new setting, a village square filled with non-playing characters. The village looked rather similar to a village found near a desert, even the air had the dry feel of one. Even though it was a fake, the whole feel of the place had a calming affect on Bakura; it was much like being home in an ancient sense. He helped Anzu sit up as she came around, and she looked about, baffled.

"Bakura? What happened? Is Yugi here?"

"More then likely not. I would fathom that Mokuba brought us into the original game as a way for us to get used to the way the game is played before we venture into more dangerous areas. Even so, we need to get going, there's no telling when we'll be noticed and acted against."

"Right, let's get going," Anzu nodded and stood up when she noticed the duel disk attached to her arm, or a very old version of one.

"I think it's more of a very high end deck holder, there's no place to put the cards after all to simulate a dueling field," Bakura pointed out as he began walking with Anzu in tow.

"Bakura, are you ok with this?" Anzu asked finally as she caught up to the taller teen.

"With what, may I ask?" He asked politely, turning to face her as they walked along the dusty street.

"Well you got very distraught earlier about what happened at the hospital, I don't want to make you unhappy by putting you in a situation that might make you have to do something that goes against your nature." Anzu was trying very hard to tiptoe around the subject, unsure of how to handle Bakura's take on his history.

"That's kind of you Anzu, I'll be fine though, Yugi needs us after all." Bakura replied with a faint smile on his lips as he continued to move forward.

"Bakura, it's just that the way you ran off… I don't want you to think we hold that against you." Anzu felt very uneasy about bringing this up; though she trusted Bakura, knowing what the other Bakura, the Ring's Spirit, was like made her edgy. Yugi was displaying several characteristics that the Other Yugi was known for, including putting his hands in his pockets when he wasn't using them or having his enthusiasm tone down. Though it was unfair, there was no telling who or what the 'real' Bakura was like since he had been possessed and used for a long time. Figuring out who the 'real' Bakura wasn't going to be easy.

"You're uneasy about bringing that subject up," Bakura noted his head down, with his eyes hidden by his white bangs. "I understand, it's hard to travel with someone who may stick a knife in your back."

"It's not that Bakura," Anzu replied before turning Bakura's head to face her. "Bakura, I know how Yugi was before the Puzzle, better then Jounouchi and Honda even. I can see how life after the Items has changed him, but I know it affects you as well. We know you would never betray us, that you're a good person, regardless of what the spirit made you do. But I don't want you to throw yourself into situations that are going to bother you simply because you feel you have to make up for something to Yugi."

"You don't know what I did, what I'm capable of doing…" Bakura began only to be cut off by Anzu.

"As long as you don't want to be the person who did all those bad things, then that's all that matters to me or Yugi. Bakura, it would tear Yugi apart if you got hurt or killed because of him, I know him, he'd blame himself over that and I don't want that to happen to him. But more then that, I don't want to see you or anyone else on a self-destructive path simply based out of guilt. If nothing else, please, just don't give up on yourself. Don't keep saying you're a bad person or expecting bad things will happen to you just because of the past. We'll believe in you so long as you want to change for the better, so don't stop believing in yourself."

"You should worry more about Yugi then myself; the way I was before, I know how cruel the heart of a human being can be. Yugi does not like to acknowledge that it exists, but it is there. Some people deserve to be utterly destroyed," Bakura pointed out quietly only to get yanked on his sweater into turning to face an annoyed Anzu. "… I meant someone else! Not me! Not Me!"

Anzu gave a smart nod before she began an actual 'search' for Yugi while Bakura recovered in his little emotional cubbyhole. "Excuse me? Have you seen a guy this tall, with three colors in his hair around here?" She stuck her hand above her head as she asked the first random person she met.

"Ah yes, he went to the Arena, and defeated the Champion there with his mage," the man, dressed rather commonly, stopped to answer her question.

"Really?" Bakura was a bit surprised; then again maybe Mokuba didn't reset the game? So all the information Yugi stored was still accessible?

"Do you know where he went after he won?" Anzu asked excitedly.

"Not really, but you can ask someone at the Arena, they should know," the NPC replied, going so far as to point towards said Arena when the pair began to ask.

"Thank you!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ The Arena \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Excuse me? We heard a guy recently beat your champion, and we need to find him." Anzu asked the ticket attendant at the first booth she came to, while Bakura took to discreetly looking over the area. It had something of almost primitive version of the Roman coliseum, not that it mattered to Bakura; he walked among the people, gazing at a great manner of things. Did Kaiba actually create all of this on his own with codes? Speaking of the devil in white, was that Kaiba over there in the shadowed archway of one of the hallways? Bakura walked towards the archway, but he quickly noted differences between Kaiba and this stranger; for starters hair color, whatever color this person had for hair, it wasn't brown. Dark hair became black in shadows more quickly then lighter shades of hair color, so whoever this person was, wasn't Kaiba. Bakura stopped before he reached the archway his whole posture more cautious as he took in the stranger's business suit that stood out from the rest of the game.

"Hello?"

"You want to save Yugi."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement borne out of self-assuredness, this could have been a creation of Mokuba's or a failsafe of Kaiba's to protect someone from being killed in the game. A person who was in over their head in the game could have possibly have such a person as a guide, Bakura himself had created such a being with the White Mage Bakura. But the first thing the person said made it clear that they knew about Yugi, and acknowledged the danger that he was in. Perhaps spending so much time as a host to an unforgivable monster had given Bakura a sixth sense about these things, but he did not trust this guy.

"And you would be…?"

"The true heir of Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba Noa."

"If this is between you and Kaiba, why bring Yugi into this?"

"That's not something you need to know about," Noa replied casually before tossing a card to Bakura's feet. "You need that if you want to get past the desert."

"Why should I trust you?" Bakura asked instead of retrieving the card.

"If you knew who Seto really was you'd trust me." Noa replied sedately only to raise an eyebrow at Bakura's snort of sour amusement.

"I know more about Seto then you ever could, which is why I don't trust either of you."

Well that got Noa at a loss for words, so instead of replying, Noa retreated further into the darkness, seemingly disappearing into the wall, leaving Bakura to stare at the card before slowly bending down and picking it up to study it.

"Bakura!" Anzu's voice came from behind him; apparently she had finished her conversation. "What are you doing? Did something happen?"

"I just got a visitor, someone claiming to be the true heir of Kaiba Corp," Bakura explained as he straightening up to face her.

"What?"

"I honestly have no clue," Bakura began as he started to walk away from the Arena, Anzu in tow. "I never did any real research on Kaiba Corp, before or even after Kaiba took over. But we both know that Kaiba is adopted; if there's an actual heir to the company, why was he adopted?"

"Maybe he's illegitimate?" Anzu suggested; after all it wasn't unheard of for powerful men to sleep around.

"I don't know, if he's not exaggerating then it gets creepy, he looks about 20 years old, which puts him a few years older then Kaiba. Also, though I couldn't see his hair very clearly, it strikes me that he's more like a full blood Japanese version of how Kaiba looks, like how his eyes are more slanted."

That was right, Anzu had to remind herself that, despite having pale Japanese tone skin, Kaiba was half Egyptian and his eyes reflected it by being slightly rounder then someone with full Asian blood. "Still if this involves Kaiba, why bring Yugi into it?"

"I think we're going to have to wait to find out," Bakura stated as they reached the thick of the market place again all the while he seemed to be more focused on a card in his hand.

"Oh! Bakura we need a card to get across the desert," Anzu grabbed Bakura's wrist to stop the teen from walking.

"I know, he gave me this card saying we would need it," Bakura held up the Duel Monster card that depicted a large yellow and green chicken like bird.

"Niwatori!" Anzu exclaimed in a relieved voice as she leaned over to get a closer view of the card. "Yugi won the one that was in the Arena, they said that we would have to wait a week before another tournament would begin!" But even with that information, Bakura didn't lighten up from the encounter, he seemed so lost in thought that Anzu finally pulled him to a stop and forced him to look at her. "What is it Bakura? If we're friends then tell me what's bothering you."

"A game…" Bakura finally stated before pushing past her to walk towards the desert. "This is just a game to Noa, that's how all nobility are, it's why wars happen. Because the people in charge don't care about the civilians, nobility only stays with nobility and nobility never fight in wars, so they don't care about the common person. He's using Yugi as bait to bring Kaiba here, but knowing those types he'll exploit Yugi until Yugi breaks."

His tone was rather chilling, a half remembered tone that spoke of dark times and darker memories. His bangs once more hiding his eyes as he thought back to those un-welcomed memories of his ancient past. The concern gnawing at Anzu made her reach out and take a hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze to hopefully remind him that he was not alone. "Bakura…"

"I'll be fine, I won't let these memories control me. Don't worry," he replied giving her a faint smile before they finally reached the edge of the desert. "So we have to cross the desert, are we looking for anything specific?"

"It looks like a tower, but it's actually just a labyrinth, but if this is Yugi's file then we won't have to battle anything because he already fought everything."

Bakura nodded before holding up the card in his hand, "Niwatori, come forth!" he commanded, and in a bright light two birds just like on the card appeared before them. Pleased with the effect he stood beside one ready to help Anzu mount the bird when he noticed this 'look' on her face. "I'm sorry… I know it's hard to trust me getting close enough to you to mount a bird…" he began miserably when Anzu quickly interrupted him.

"No! It's not that! It's…" And she began tugging in an embarrassed way at the mid thigh high skirt she had been wearing.

"… this is going to turn into another Pegasus Tower climb, through the desert isn't it? I'm going to have to go through this blindfolded…"

"No, you don't have to be blindfolded for the ride, just ride in front of me…"

"But… But you hang out with Yugi, would you think to wear shorts at least?" Bakura asked timidly.

"I didn't think I'd be chicken back riding!" She countered defensively.

"But you hang out with Yugi, who has weird things happen to him," Bakura countered her counter.

"Bakura, Yugi wants to see you alive, get on your own bird and don't watch me or I'll have to break the bad news to him."

"Yes ma'am."

Bunny Bakura led Lioness Anzu on through the desert, while keeping their eyes peeled for the tower, while Bakura was feeling like he was on the march to his slaughter.

But after some time of traveling they did come across the tower that was supposed to lead them to the end of the game. It stuck out of the ground, looking from a distance like a monolith to desolation. It wavered only via the waves of simulated heat that rose from the false sun, but they knew it was real, and they had to reach it. Anzu looked down at the back of the head of her bird as she thought about the situation, Bakura's discovery making her nervous about Yugi's condition. Not just for Yugi, but also for Bakura and even Kaiba, how could the trio have such terrible family records? Yugi losing the two family members that were closest to him with his father wanting him to leave the only friends he had. Bakura with, well with everything from his ancient past to his current life losses, he really had no one to rely on other then himself. And Kaiba was just a mess, though she didn't know about his ancient past beyond the fact he existed and served the Pharaoh, having his parents die at an early point in his life, his closer kin rob and abandon him and now this?

Now this was getting to Bakura, the desert, the feel of desert wind on his body, the sun over head, the sense of being angered by someone who carried their position arrogantly. The part of him that wrote stories for his Monster World games kept trying to write up the bio for Noa, kept trying to create angst ridden histories to justify a stunt like this, while the thief in him just snorted that it would be the High Priests lot in life to be forced to live with people just like him. Yugi wouldn't hurt Noa if he could avoid it, and if he didn't know Kaiba was there, then he was more then likely going to take the blunt of anything tossed at him, just because he wasn't an aggressive person by default, giving Noa an advantage over Kaiba.

Anzu's mind said it was getting hot in the game, something that impressed her more about Kaiba's skill with a computer. Well they 'were' in a desert and the fact that her mind was being tricked so well was impressive. Then again, maybe it was in the real world; maybe there was a private temperature control for each pod so a person could have a more in depth experience? She pulled off her small, light maroon colored jacket and admired how already she felt a bit cooler with the cloth not on her body. Then she noticed that Bakura seemed to have the same thought; he was tugging off his sweater and un-tucking his shirt. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to what he was doing when he unbuttoned it and pulled 'that' off too.

'Dear Gods if you love me let Bakura have a normal body type', she thought as her hormones kicked in, reminding her of what the Thief King's chest had been like; if Bakura was anything like that… "Kill me…"

"What?" Bakura's ears were still quick as ever and he turned his mount around in alarm when he heard that.

… Nope not hard enough to wash clothes on, but he 'did' have a chest hard enough to eat a nice sushi dinner off of… "I'm going to get you back for this Gods." She growled to herself while politely turning her gaze away. That earned her a confused look from Bakura and a shrug as he resumed the trek for the remaining distance to the tower. Why couldn't she have more female friends? Boys were so useless at times like this!

They rode the last bit of the journey in silence until they finally reached the massive engraved doors of the tower, etchings of what looked like leafless vines reaching for the sky. Around them evening was closing in on them, taking the light from the sky as they finally dismounted their birds and walked to the great doors. Bakura slipped on his button on shirt and slung his sweater over his shoulder before he put his hands on the door with the intent to push. Anzu followed him, now that she didn't have to be near a naked chest. She helped him push and the ancient type doors slowly swung open to reveal a large tech lab with a single large column in the center, with four pods resting in cardinal points around it.

"Bakura?… Mokuba!" Anzu went from questioning to alarmed as she saw the little black haired boy resting against the computer terminal where he had been working when they left. As she approached she first saw the signs that he had been shot in the back, when something caught her eye near the ground. That something that was her own dead body resting beside Mokuba, "Ba..Baku, Bakura…."

"So that's his game…" Bakura noted as he stood looking at the pair of digitized corpses.

"What game! Why would someone do this?" Even if she knew it was fake, something was nagging in the back of her mind about 'why' this could have happened.

"Yugi wakes up thinking this is the real world, he finds these bodies and thinks it's real," Bakura began with his head down as he slowly knelt to check the dead 'Anzu'.

"So…" 'I don't want to know Bakura', she thought; a pity he didn't hear her brain.

"So he goes off looking to get revenge, and because he doesn't know that this is still a VR world, he puts his own body at risk. Not knowing that he's being used or the situation surrounding him, he goes into battle over and over again until his brain inflicts enough mental damage on his body that he dies."


	28. Guilty By Design

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea for this mayhem.

"We have to get out of here Bakura. We need to find Yugi and Kaiba before Noa can do more damage then he's already done." Anzu began pulling on Bakura towards the door, noting as she did so how the Duel Disk on their arms remolded itself into the modern design. The room had a gagging smell of corpses that, now that the door to the other stage of the VR world was closed, stayed with them at a near unholy level. The pair left, trying to decide where would Yugi or Kaiba be.

"Perhaps we should look for Kaiba first, he has been here longer then we have so he may know more then we do," Bakura offered as they stepped out of the room.

"Do you think that Noa will let us? After all he's after Kaiba, too." Anzu pointed out.

"We'll find out I guess… Though I would guess that he knows exactly where both of them are." Bakura replied as they reached the front of the building.

They could have been standing in the real city; it wasn't hard to understand how Yugi could confuse the two. But what could convince him that this was reality when all he had to do was call the police? For that matter, why didn't he realize something was wrong when he called Mahaado to his side? After all that Mage would cross time itself to be with Yugi if he wanted him to be. It was something they would have to ask him when they finally found the teen. The sharp sudden flash off a dented sign caught Anzu's gaze, causing her to move out and to check things out as a Blue Eyes White Dragon soared above a few buildings off in the distance.

"Bakura!" Anzu's eyes widened at the sight as she gestured towards Bakura to join her.

"What?" He asked as he joined her turning his gaze towards that area of the sky. "Blue Eyes?!"

"Kaiba must be in that location! There's no reason for his favorite monster to be in the air like that otherwise!" Anzu grew excited in an instant at that image before her. Running off with full expectations that Bakura was right behind her, Anzu was alarmed when she turned around. Instead of a white haired teen right, there was a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere, blocking her from her friend and effectively leaving her to fend for herself. "Bakura?" She ran to the wall and began beating on it with her fists.

"Anzu? Anzu! Go and find Yugi, I'll be fine!" Bakura's voice drifted over the wall.

"I can't just leave you here!" Anzu retorted as she began feeling along the wall hoping for a latch or something.

"Go on! It's not safe so find him and Kaiba fast, I've got my deck!"

Anzu gave the wall a frown, "no way Bakura! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Is there something you wanted," Bakura asked cautiously, looking at the green haired teen.

"You implied that you know a great deal about Seto, I want to know what it is." Noa replied, a duel disk visible on his arm.

"Why? What I know is of no one use to anyone else," Bakura replied as he studied the guy across from him, with the brick wall at his back.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" Noa replied smoothly.

"Yugi's not my enemy, so where is he?" Bakura replied his hand slowly reaching for his deck.

"True, but Yugi doesn't know what Seto is capable of," Noa casually shrugged.

"So you lock him in a game, make him believe that this is real and that there are people that he knows that are currently dead?" Somehow this didn't surprise Bakura; maybe it was an actual Kaiba trait to be twisted?

"I was testing him, I had to make sure that he hadn't been corrupted by Seto, it's not my fault that he fell for Seto's deception. However; once this is over and I've regained what I lost, I'll release him from this world. Then he can guide me in the world that exists outside of here," Noa explained, which didn't sound so bad, but then again Bakura wasn't a reincarnation of a thief for nothing.

"Why would you need a guide? Where is your body, the one that exists in the real world?" Bakura asked looking the teen over once more.

"Gone." It was a single word that startled Bakura; was this person dead then? "When I was ten years old I was in an accident, my body was completely crippled leaving me mentally alive in a dead body. My father put me in this computer system while his doctors worked to heal my body, but after seven years of hard work and effort on my father and the medical team's parts, one of my father's rivals found out where my body was. He destroyed my body leaving my mind trapped as nothing more then a computer program."

Bakura lowered his eyes for a moment thinking about a life like that. Living a rich lifestyle had created that all too familiar cocoon of protection that the rich suffered from. How did a person wake up from such intense pain as an accident that crippled the whole body only to find themselves locked within a computer? Probably in some aspect it was something that Yugi could relate to as he did the same thing, dying violently only to have his soul survive inside the Puzzle. Unlike Yugi, however, Noa couldn't come back, his body destroyed by the enemies that his father had made in his path to power. So how would he regain what he lost?

"I'm going to find Yugi," Bakura began drawing the cards from his deck a move that Noa echoed.

"I'm not going to let you."

"Then may I suggest you start thinking of ways to stop me?"

"Duel!" they replied at the same time.

"Draw five cards. I go first, I play Portrait's Secret in attack mode, and place one card face down and activate Ectoplasmer," Bakura announced as large ornate portrait rose from the ground only to have a ghastly face. But even as it began snarling Ectoplasmer activated, letting mist wrap around the monster, sucking out it's soul and direct attacking Noa with it. Bringing Noa's life points down to 3600 in the very first turn, "you've been trapped here a long time, let me set you free."

"Set me free? Does that mean you're going to help me crush Seto?" Noa asked before pulling out his first hand. "I summon Chiron, and active his special ability, sacrificing one of my spell cards I destroy Ectoplasmer, and direct attack with Chiron."

Bakura was flung backwards as almost half of his life points were taken by the centaur's power, dropping him to 2200. Though this was a virtual reality world it still felt real to him as he was thrown against the brick wall at his back. Stars burst before his eyes as Bakura sagged to the ground in physical shock, trying to get his bearings before making his next move. He pushed himself back to his feet, flexing his fingers open and shut a few times before speaking, "actually I was thinking more along the lines of freeing you from here to the afterlife where you belong. I activate the spell card Premature Burial and bring back my Portraits Secret. Then Sacrifice Portrait Secret to summon Vampire Lord, and finally activate my trap card Destiny Board!" As each card appeared, following Bakura's order he fell to one knee as the required 800 points were taken from him; draining him from 2200 to 1400 life points, and having lost so many life points so fast he was left gasping. "Vampire Lord destroy his Chiron!" Bakura ordered and as Noa lost 200 life points, "and by Vampire Lord's effect, discard a monster card from your hand and I place one face down card."

"I have no idea what you are attempting to accomplish, you've lost most of your life points and the duel hasn't even gotten serious yet." Noa pointed out as he stood there while Bakura knelt before him. "Either way my turn, I summon Inaba the White Rabbit, which allows me to direct attack you for 700 points of damage." Noa smirked as he played the card, watching as the little white rabbit jumped in his hole, and reappeared behind Bakura, slamming his weapon right into the small of Bakura's back.

Bakura lost another 700 Life Points from the attack, sending him down to only 700 Life points remaining. But Bakura was not a fighter, the direct attack tore a scream of pain from his throat as he fell.

While on the other side of the wall, Anzu fretted about what to do, with Yugi it was ok to shout encouragement from the sidelines, he knew how to play the game. But Bakura… she couldn't risk him getting hurt because of her voice. So she began looking around for a way to reach Bakura around the brick wall, hoping that Noa was lying about Bakura's condition. Above the wall she could see another light glowing; she had heard Bakura announce Destiny Board, she could only assume that 'E' had now joined the 'D' on the field.

"I… draw a card, place one… face down, and attack you directly with my Vampire Lord. I also summon Headless Knight in defense mode." Bakura panted out, without even the strength to watch as his monster's attack was carried out. But even though it took out 2000 Life Points from Noa, it still wasn't enough to make it a level playing field.

"You're not a very good duelist are you? I play Soul Exchange, allowing me to sacrifice your Vampire Lord, and your Headless Knight, and summon forth my Yamata Dragon. Now attack Bakura's directly my Dragon!" Noa crowed out victoriously as Bakura laid on the ground before him.

Anzu felt her heart in her throat as she followed the wall all the way around until she was behind Noa. No duel should have been this quick, if it was Yugi or Kaiba it would be longer. But poor Bakura wasn't a duelist, this was out of his field, and it made Anzu's heart ache to think he was putting himself through this because of some unspoken need to make up to Yugi. It was her aching heart that stopped when she finally made the turn and saw two glowing letters hovering over Bakura's unconscious form. No monsters on his side of the field, just face down cards, with Noa standing with his dragon rearing back and exhaling its breath weapon onto Bakura's prone, defenseless form. "BAKURA!"


	29. They Can't Save You Now

Yugioh: A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Betaed By: WhiteSwan

A/N: Though this arc falls under 'Dreaming in Digital' I do feel that both the last chapter and this chapter would fit better with Gackts 'Redemption'. When it comes to Bakura and this duel, the line 'I have nothing to lose Nothing to lose' works best.

Anzu fell to her knees in shock as she watched the attack hit, smoke rising up from the ground and blocking the view of Bakura's side of the field. The sound of the attack ricocheted off the wall behind Bakura, throwing it back for her and Noa to listen to as it bounced off the buildings past them, creating an eerie crashing sound that carried on while Noa turned to face her. She wasn't much of a duelist, though she probably had more experience then Bakura, but now there was no one left to deal with Noa or find the others. Just her…

"Bakura! No!" Anzu tried to rush over to where Bakura had been, only to be stopped by Noa and his monster. Yet before either could say a word to the other, a bright, indeed glaring, 'A' appeared next to the 'E' on the Destiny Board.

"How…?" Noa spoke the question on both their minds as the smoke began to dissipate, revealing Bakura standing up and dusting himself off.

"I activated my trap cards, Enchanted Javelin and Nutrient Z," Bakura explained with a shrug; indeed his life points were back to 4000 putting him back to where he had been at the start of the duel. Not only that but he just needed two more cards to finish the duel against Noa!

Anzu gave a relieve laugh as she waved at Bakura in relief, "Great Bakura!"

Noa frowned in annoyance; this was taking longer then he would have liked. Since he still needed to finish his plans concerning Seto, he had to finish this person off. "I end my turn, are you done?"

"No, I want to understand why you would be driven to hurt someone who had nothing to do with this. If you went after Kaiba, then I wouldn't care, but Yugi was innocent of what happened to you." So like himself actually, hurting the young child Pharaoh because of what his uncle had done, and what his father had turned a blind eye to. "I play Souls of the Forgotten in defense mode."

"What's there to understand? Do you think it's fair for someone to be stuck inside a computer for most of their life?" Noa asked with a shrug.

"No, but I don't think it's fair to bring people who are not involved in your problems into them just because you can," Bakura replied his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "What happened to you was unfortunate, but what are you trying to accomplish? You spoke of a need for a guide."

"It's only fair that Seto give up his body, I'll take his body and my father's company back in a single move. Kaiba Corp is too good a company to be in the hands of a murderer like him." Noa announced without a trace of shame or embarrassment while Anzu and Bakura stared at him in amazement.

"That's… not something a person normally comes up with," Anzu noted as she tried to fathom Noa's idea.

"No, it's not something someone who doesn't have any options comes up with," Bakura agreed his tone growing dark. "It's the ideas of someone who is so removed from the idea of limited options that humans become expendable." It was like dealing with the Pharoah's uncle all over again, going after Yugi had given that bastard the room he needed to put his son on the throne! Not that Bakura was going to let that happen again, though a part of him was appalled by the idea that he would be helping protect Kaiba. Then again, Yugi would never forgive himself if something happened to the CEO, even though he could sympathize with Kaiba's anger if he got possessed. "You're not the only person in the world who has lost the ones you care about, but it's not right to sit there and think you're more entitled then others to take what you want as compensation."

"And why not? Survival of the Fittest and all," Noa pointed out.

"If that was the case, then what's the problem? You obviously failed the 'fittest' part of the exam." Anzu retorted from the back.

Bakura at that point lost some of his proper British upbringing for a snicker or hundred. Suddenly a bolt of lighting shot from the sky to the ground, turning Anzu's digital form into stone. Yet that didn't stop the sniggering fit he was in, not even the expression of mild disbelief on Noa's face could do anything. Noa understood that he had been sealed inside the computer system for a number of years. He understood that he more then likely had some under aged perceptions of how adults acted in situations. But laughing as a friend is turned to stone right in front of them?

"I don't suppose you can share what you find so amusing?" Noa asked, his genuine curiosity mixing with his contempt.

"Oh, just that you're a very typical spoiled child," Bakura replied rather brightly. "You're all for talking about how terrible it is that you lose things, but then you want to take away from someone else. You've sat in a computer for so long you don't even consider the fact that people have their own minds and opinions. You just hear someone who doesn't have a problem with you, disagree with you and you stone her. Not only typical, but raises the question, what can you possibly do that's any better then how Kaiba is? The measure of a man who was born at the top is how he conducts himself when he falls, just as the measure of a man who was born at the bottom conducts himself when he reaches the top."

This… this wasn't the Bakura who had come into the VR world, this wasn't the marginally withdrawn teenager, the one whose life signs had shown only fear before. Someone who seemed to find a thrill to something going on, and had an almost… predatory… look in his eyes, "who?"

"You know how some people get knocked senseless? Let's just say I get knocked into my sense."

Noa narrowed his eyes in annoyance; his father would never allow anyone to mock him like this! He looked down at his hand deciding he had to take out Bakura so he could deal with Seto. "I'm done playing around! I play Shinato's Ark and summon Shinato, King of the Higher Plane! I destroy your petty Souls and with Shinato's special ability you lose 900 life points! People like you can never understand what it feels like to lose those you hold dear!" 'T' appeared on the field joining the 'DEA'. "You're not the only one with a plan during this duel! I activate the spell card Mystical Typhoon, and destroy your 'A' spell card, now with one letter gone your Board is destroyed!"

"On the contrary I can understand perfectly how it feels to lose loved ones. But that doesn't mean I go about trying to inflict my pain on every single person I meet." 'Anymore,' he thought to himself after he lost most of his ability to distinguish bystander and intended victim. The loss of the Destiny Board didn't seem to bother Bakura as he continued with his move, "I place one face down card and end my turn."

"How can you understand? Your loss could never match mine! My father had the world in his hands! All the things we were going to do together lost to some pitiful thief's jealousy! Shinato attack his life points directly!" Noa ordered his eyes stern as they gazed across the field at Bakura.

"I reveal my face down trap card, Negate Attack!" Bakura ordered the card lifting up to reveal a shimmer light type shield that saved Bakura.

"I end my turn, you can't hide behind shields forever," Noa taunted Bakura.

"When this began, I had planned on beating you in the most gentle fashion I could think of. I didn't think you deserved being beaten down like a common animal, considering your situation; however; I realize now, that you need to be taught a great deal in humility. So let me show you how the real world works. I send my three fiends from the graveyard out of play to summon the Dark Necrofear in defense mode!" Bakura's voice was low, hard to hear in the real world, though audible to those in the virtual world, with the ability to increase the volume as it were on their hearing. Whatever compassion, whatever warmth that had been there was now utterly lost. For those who knew Bakura, this would have raised the hackles on their necks, memories of the thief spirit of the Ring rising to the front. But Noa was clueless, reckless, drunk on the power of one born to high society, but an ugly drunk when deprived of the very pleasure of that lofty status. Bakura was right though, no one had ever taught Noa the meaning of humility, or how to empathize with another's pain. A true pity that Bakura was stepping up to do the job in the mood that he was now in. As he placed the Necrofear onto the field the blue skinned bald woman in tattered clothes rose up from black flames, a naked doll with a hole in it's head and an empty gaze in it's eyes in her arms.

"Ha, you haven't even learned that Shinato will just destroy your pitiful monster and all of it's worthless defense points will become damage to your life points! Shinato! Destroy the Dark Necrofear!" Noa ordered, watching as his divine king destroyed the demon spawned woman, stripping 2800 Life Points from Bakura. Though he seemed unfazed by the loss, even more disturbing was that he was still as quiet as the proverbial mouse as he quietly lifted up the Dark Necrofears' card from the battlefield and placed it in one of the magic/trap zones. "And with that I end my turn!"

"Shinato, Attack Noa's Life Points Directly." Bakura ordered casually, as though he didn't just order a monster to attack it's master, and to Noa's horror he watched as his monster turned and betrayed him. Striking him with 3300 Attack points worth of damage and ending the battle. "Why look so shocked? You never did anything to earn your power, so you shouldn't be surprised that you lost to someone who had more experience at surviving. You're nothing, had you a soul that bore compassion there would be those who would care about you. But as you are? You're just a computer program that's going to get deleted by people who have power that goes beyond make believe."

Noa laid there stunned as Bakura walked past him towards where Anzu had been restored, turning the girl to join the white haired teen in walking away. Stunned at the loss, Noa's mind went over what Bakura had said and inside he felt a burning anger at the thought that a middle class kid would lecture 'him'! "How dare you! I'll show you who has power here! Battle field Activate!" He called out, not that it stopped Bakura, until Bakura reached a dark alley and yanked Anzu into his arms as an Alligator Sword sliced straight down with it's blade.

"Anzu draw a card, pray it's a strong enough monster and call it out," Bakura told her as he re-summoned his Dark Necrofear.

"Right," Anzu nodded, made a short prayer and drew a card from the disk. "Silent Magician level 4 come forth!" From a sudden glowing portal in the ground before her a little kid, no older then Mokuba, appeared in black robes with red trim. More then that, it was the monster Yugi used to defeat his past self, one of several monsters in his 'Silent' collection.

"Silent Magician? Starts out weak, I'll cover you, and hopefully each monster that responds is treated as though a new card was drawn," Bakura noted before he began running, pulling her along. "Hurry we have to find where that Blue Eyes is soaring over and fast."


	30. Compose yourself before I shut you down

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed By: WhiteSwan

A/N: Trust me I'll change the song the lyrics are set to when I finish this arc… I hope…

"Beg for mercy!" Kaiba snarled at the hologram at his feet, its arm in his hands as he twisted it mercilessly forcing the hologram further to the ground. Kissing concrete wouldn't appease him at this point, not when this stupid hologram cost him his chance to find Yugi. He'd had only a few precious minutes left when he had run into this hologram, one of many that Noa had placed in his path. He had faced monsters from the Duel Monsters series, holograms of himself and Yugi both as he was a year ago and as he was now. He had fought in both duels and in physical combat, wasting precious time when he was supposed to be looking for Yugi. All of which combined into making this hologram his personal punching bag, until he got his hands on that computer program. He couldn't even find the satisfaction of beating the holographic versions of Yugi in card duels. The holograms all read from the same script, even back then Yugi had managed to play his cards with a great deal more finesse.

The hologram snarled in reply, though it was more choked from pain. It kept trying to squirm free but Kaiba's hold was too strong, until Kaiba himself released the hologram before reaching down to grab it by its hair. He yanked the program to its feet as he stumbled about in near darkness for something suitable to slam it into before he pounded it into bytes. Like the other holograms, it made very realistic sounds, which only infuriated the CEO further as it tugged at his heart, now more then ever, to be so violent. His mind saying that even assaulting a hologram of Yugi was cruel and unusual; worst still, it made him out to be the type of person Noa wanted to portray him as. He reached down and began digging his nails into the hologram's throat as they moved, and with the left holo's left arm out of commission there was nothing it could do to get free.

But pressing his nails into someone's throat, even a hologram's, hurt over time and Kaiba flung his digitally created victim across the ground and away from him. The sound of gagging and choking gave him a target to lock in on, the faint silhouette of the hologram in his sights as he stalked his prey. But as he reached down to grab the Hologram again, said Hologram tackled him into the ground thrashing until he found Kaiba's throat and began trying to strangle the CEO. Then again, the Hologram was maintaining that its left arm was the weak appendage. So at least Noa wasn't trying to cheat the CEO of his win, but even so it only justified Kaiba's rage at Noa. 'I wonder how much pain this thing can endure?' he wondered as he rolled towards the Hologram's weakened left side while yanking his throat free from the Hologram's grasp. With both the Hologram's wrists in his hands, he forced the being around so they were both facing the same direction. He freed the Hologram's left hand as he worked both his arms under the being's own arms. With his hands planted on the Hologram's neck he yanked the arms of his victim upward towards the back, which earned him a scream of pain, the first actual verbal sound to come from the Hologram since the beginning of the fight and once Kaiba got the leverage required, he brought the pain to a new level. He slid his arms up fast enough to grab the Holograms wrists one more time before crossing them, until the sudden slight sound of a pop occurred.

The Hologram broke down into a sob of pain that was interrupted by a sudden rendering of steel and the pulverization of concrete over Kaiba's head. Stunned by the sudden attack he released the Hologram before rolling away as dust fell from the roof along with large jagged pieces of steel. But as a wall found itself destroyed, a glow filled the room as false moonlight reflected off the shinning scales of a singular Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba blinked at the dust, wondering why his cherished monster would go against his wishes and land. He had ordered it to stay aloft to ensure no other monsters came to distract him, but there it was, wings fanning the air its proud head swiveled downward to look at him, while in the distance he could faintly hear over the settling of the destruction his dragon caused, a girl's voice calling out about the Dragon.

In the opening, in the soft glow of a Silent Magician Level 8, Anzu stepped into the building and peered inside at what his Blue Eyes had done, while behind her Bakura appeared more cautious of the destruction. It took a bit of time before her eyes adjusted to weak light before she came close enough to the CEO. But when she did so, her eyes fell on the Hologram and she predictably enough panicked. She rushed over, tripping over everything while calling out Yugi's name, until Kaiba got between them.

"Kaiba! Yugi's hurt!" was her automatic response as she tried to get to the hologram.

But he stayed in her way with a firm "That's not Yugi. That's just another one of Noa's holograms. Now, how did the two of you show up here?"

"Mokuba had Isono come and find us, you didn't wake up and he got worried," Anzu explained, her eyes staying on the broken Yugi on the ground.

"What happened Kaiba? We ran into Noa twice, claiming that he was the true heir of Kaiba Corp," Bakura noted as he joined the pair.

"This is my battle, why should I discuss anything with you?" Kaiba asked though he didn't resume thrashing the hologram on the ground.

"Cut the act Kaiba, you came because you were worried about Yugi, just like us," Anzu snapped back as she looked over the damage Kaiba did. "Man you're brutal when you want to be."

"Kaiba? What's going on here?" Bakura asked, his eyes darting around the room as though he would find Yugi standing there. It was one of the warehouses in the ocean front district, a location he knew only in the modern terms due to having visited Malik. It was one of those large ones designed to hold freight for a company. Normally now in the off seasons the warehouses would be nearly empty, the items they stored not yet arrived. He and Anzu had followed the vision of the Blue Eyes circling something in the air while fighting a rather large assortment of monsters. No monster was willing to face the Necrofear now that Noa knew what would happen if a strong monster destroyed it. So with only the Silent Magician to be protected they had run along the road after the dragon while every so often a new coin would float down from the sky. The Magician would take its hat off and let the coin fall into it, until it began glowing, which he and Anzu had deciphered, as it's ready status to be leveled up.

Perhaps it was because the Blue Eyes sensed a monster stronger then itself, that it chose to come down and investigate the matter as the pair approached. Once they reached the docks, Bakura had come to realize that the monsters didn't follow them. Even though they were willing to chase the pair down roads with single minded abandon, they refused to enter the docks. Which raised the hackles on Bakura, an experienced Dungeon Master, since the only time he let off on a horde of monsters in his game was when something worse was waiting for them.

For a moment it seemed like Kaiba wasn't going to answer, but a soft encouraging rumble from his Blue Eyes caused him to back down and reply to Bakura's question. "I woke up in a virtual version of my own mansion, with a hologram of myself to deal with. When I got to my office, that's when I met Noa, and this game of his started. He gave me an hour to find Yugi, and a life bar meter to look at so I know how Yugi's doing." He turned his eyes towards the closest meter, which shone, in a window on an upper floor of a building across the street.

Both noticed the CEO's sudden swift look of concern and turned their attention to the same vicinity, though Bakura's swift eyes caught it faster. "That meter looks like it's almost gone. Are we to assume Yugi's close to or actually dead?"

"What?!" Anzu's eyes widened as she looked between the guys and tried to see what they were looking at. Behind her the slow dragging sound of something moving caused her and the others to turn. Finding the beaten Hologram was slowly, painfully, getting to its feet, while clutching it's now dislocated arm tightly to its body.

Eyes that were barely visible in the shadows hinted of rage as Hologram lunged for Kaiba. Did it want to continue the fight in such a wrecked condition? Apparently so, as Kaiba sidestepped it, grabbed the dislocated arm and twisted it a full 180° dropping the Hologram to its knees with a shriek of pain. Anzu turned her head away, burying it into the black and red trimmed robes of Yugi's Silent Magician Level 8, with her hands over her ears. It sounded so much like Yugi that it broke her heart. But it was the roar… displeased roar? Of Kaibas' own Blue Eyes that stopped Kaiba from further damaging the Hologram. It dipped its great head down and seemed to try to separate Kaiba from the sobbing Hologram at his feet.

"How…c…co..could you… Bl…Blue Eyes? How could you… betray Kai… ba…" The Hologram was trying to talk to his dragon, in a way that alarmed Kaiba. His cherished Blue Eyes didn't want him to harm this Hologram; the life meter that had been nearly full when he had first entered this building was nearly empty… No…

Kaiba dropped to his knees; he didn't need to see into those violet eyes, he finally realized the reason why his dragon had disobeyed him. He was about to kill the one person he came to find! Suddenly it all fit, the reason why he had faced so many holograms, why so many of them intentionally angered him, it was all for this. All to bring him to the point where each hologram was just another stepping stone, until he finally stepped on the one person that his goal was to find. Noa was actually a rather clever piece of digital trash… "Kitten…"

The Hologram froze for only a second before it, no he, looked up at Kaiba in confusion. "Kaiba… jus Kaiba called… me…" the Hologram began weakly its body shaking from pain and anguish.

"Kitten, because you are a kitten to me. You were acting like a kitten, playing with me, trying to convince me you were a threat when we both know you're not. I'm here, no one is going to hurt you anymore Yugi."


	31. The Virus Caught You Sleeping

Yugioh: A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta'ed by: WhiteSwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Castlevania Portrait of Ruin owns what's left of my soul…

"Yugi!" Anzu cried out as she dropped to her knees next to Yugi's hurt side. "Please…" It was Yugi; it was their Yugi who was kneeling there in agony! Bakura had held her back until Kaiba had confirmed the identity of the Hologram, and now that they knew it was their Yugi, panic and worry settled into Anzu's mind. But his wide eyed look melted into a swoon as Yugi fell into Kaiba's arms, his injuries more then he could endure. Kaiba quietly moved Yugi over so that the teen rested in Anzu's arms, all the while making sure that the girl didn't grab Yugi's dislocated arm accidentally. Bakura moved on the peripheral of their vision before moving in on Yugi's left side.

"Hold him still; while he's out, I'm going to reset his shoulder," Kaiba informed the pair before he slipped his hand into Yugi's injured hand. Anzu tucked Yugi's head under her chin and braced herself for how he may respond to the pain. With a fierce move he snapped Yugi's dislocated shoulder back into place, and while for some it would be enough pain to wake them up, Yugi stayed out with only a whimper to show he noticed anything.

Anzu rested her hand on Yugi's cheek and her cheek on his head before gathering the strength to report to Kaiba what had happened. Explaining the situation with Noa during the duel against Bakura, as well as their chasing the Blue Eyes, but it was Bakura who surprisingly held the insight as to why the monsters stopped coming.

"Noa wanted Yugi to believe this was the real world and Yugi would know something was wrong if he saw monsters just roaming around here. That must be why the monsters wouldn't come within a certain distance of Yugi's location."

Kaiba stood up, letting Bakura take his place next to Yugi before resting his hand on his Blue Eyes' flank. "I'm going to go and deal with Noa, the two of you stay here with Yugi. No doubt, Noa's messed with Yugi's mind as much as he could and he'll need the two of you here to ground him." Kaiba ordered as he straightened out his coat, the coat he wore through the whole beating no less.

"Wait! You can't mean you're going to go on your own after Noa! Kaiba, Yugi's going to be distraught enough as it is when he wakes up from his injuries! What do you think will happen when he wakes up and you're not here?" Anzu demanded. She knelt on the ground with Yugi in her arms as Kaiba began walking off, his dragon awkwardly trying to follow, given the narrow confines of the building.

"After what I've done to him, I doubt Yugi will wake up soon. I'll return before that happens," Kaiba retorted as he reached the destroyed wall, when Bakura's voice broke into his thoughts.

"You better finish this Kaiba, Yugi can't take this kind abuse, not after everything that happened to his own family. We saw the bodies at the false tech labs; he's been running around here thinking some of us dead. That's not going to be good on his psyche, so as much as you would wish otherwise, don't waste time posing." Bakura politely reminded Kaiba

But if Kaiba noticed anything different about Bakura he didn't let on as he walked out of the room, leaving Bakura and Anzu to look after Yugi. "At least Yugi has a nice soft comfortable pillow to rest against." Bakura noted before catching Anzu's eye. "I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean it like that! I meant your jacket! Really! HONEST!" he squeaked out backing up from Anzu.

"Bakura Ryou! You will NOT BE LEAVING THIS VR WORLD IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE CRACK!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A short ways out of the building Kaiba turned to look at his Blue Eyes with something akin to affection, 'That's why I adore you so. You have so much more common sense.' Blue Eyes White Dragon opened its wings and took to the air with a few strong beats of its wings while Kaiba walked along the road below. He looked back only once, to remind himself of who he was leaving behind. He could still feel aftereffects of the fight; the wild beat of his heart, the pulse of the blood in his veins, and the blow that stole his breath when he realized what he had done. Never once did he even consider the idea that someone could turn the promise he had Yugi make against them. Now, now, now Noa was going to get a beating that would make him feel blessed that he didn't have his own body. Since Kaiba's temper rose to a whole new level, a level he didn't think he could ascend on his own. In his own way, Kaiba had promised to watch over Yugi as he recovered from his losses, and now thanks to Noa that promise had all but been broken! He was never going to forgive that bastard. Now more then ever, Kaiba could believe that the wrenched man could have spawned Noa.

Above his head his single Blue Eyes split into three, and those three roared a trinity of challenges at the one who had angered their master.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

All good bunnies know the bunny way, which was: stay out of the predators' way. And like all true bunnies, Bakura was staying in the shadows of the wrecked building with his proverbial bunny ears tucked down, since Anzu was… well she could have still been mad about the remark, which was 'not' addressed to her breasts. Or she could have just been very deeply worried about Yugi, which was acceptable, as he was worried too. Silent Magician by default was a light based monster, thus it generated a type of light easily upon need, and increased the light upon order, turning what had been a predominantly dark room into something rather well lit. Which made it all the easier to see if Anzu reached for a brick with a plan to brain Bakura. But it also provided the light needed by Bakura to read the book that they had found in Yugi's coat.

"So ok tell me Bakura, since you seem to have a better handle on this then I do," Anzu finally spoke up with a disheartened sigh. "Just what 'is' going on?"

Bakura blew at his bangs before getting up and joining Anzu and sitting across from her. A part of him could appreciate the level of cleverness that Noa invested in this trap, but a part of him was appalled by it as well. It was one thing to create such a trap another to actually inflict it upon someone. He fingered the pages of the book, wondering what he should tell Anzu, about how he played her. A part of him didn't want to, it would make things more awkward between Anzu and Yugi, but again, it was something she needed to know.

"It's no coincidence that we found you and Mokuba dead in that lab. The book is apparently a version of your own diary, if this is what it looks like or not wouldn't have much bearing. I doubt that Yugi would know the difference, but for this simulation, this is it," he lifted up the book and waved its blue covered, pink scrawled presence before Anzu. "It's relatively new, in the first part it explains you going to the mall to buy a new one. From… You're not going to like how this book sounds, I don't think Noa realized when he created it how much of a tomboy you are. I guess he found some files about you though, since you're not a shrinking violet in this thing. The book says that we went to Honda's surgery, which is correct; it even gives some information about his status that we don't even know." From there Bakura opened the book and began reading the entries one by one, letting the weeks' worth of suffering 'Anzu' had through while Yugi 'stayed' trapped in the VR game. The body count was rising, and suddenly there was a clearer picture as to what had happened.

"But why would he be in here fighting Kaiba?" Anzu asked, frustrated at the situation. Yugi was always so kind and giving, he sacrificed toys and even his own health and safety for those he cared about. How could anyone do this? How could anyone create such an elaborate trick and use death as a motivation?

"Why does it just have to be us? The book implied that Kaiba was still alive, and Mokuba as well, but clearly Mokuba had died at the labs, my estimation is that 'Kaiba' was killed after the last entry." Bakura pointed out, only to have Anzu shake her head 'no'.

"But that doesn't make sense, Bakura how would Yugi not know that this is a VR world? Wouldn't Mahaado's absence have raised suspicions, or the fact that Kaiba was dead? Look at what Kaiba did to Yugi! How…" Anzu trailed off as Bakura shook his head in answer.

"As much as your senses may say this is the real world it's not. We have no proof that Noa is going to do anything fair, so that has to be taken into account as well. Remember Kaiba said he woke up in his office and confronted a hologram of himself, there's no rule saying Noa didn't alter Yugi's perception of time in anyway. Yugi could have arrived at the mansion after Kaiba left, or Noa could have created a dead hologram then brought it to life when Kaiba arrived. We don't know, I'm not sure we'll ever know, so all we can do is sit here and wait. Yugi needs to see us when he wakes up; he was in so much pain when he went under he may not believe that he actually saw Kaiba." Bakura explained quietly his brain trying to piece together the puzzle; it would be one less chore for Yugi.

So they sat, basking in the light of the Silent Magician as they waited for Yugi to wake up from his terrible ordeal. It felt like snails were dragging along the minutes, time itself seemed to stop. Then again, they all knew the 'trick'; Noa had no need to pretend to follow the law of time anymore, here in the land of false existence it was forever 2am. So when the first soft sigh escaped, they first thought the other. But slowly, delicately, Yugi began to reach for his hurt arm; tears from his pain sprang to closed eyelids as he lay there. In joy at the sight of him returning to them, Anzu studied every feature on his face as they heralded his awakening. Bakura knelt beside Yugi, just as intense in his scrutiny, and his hope.

"Come on Yugi, wake up…" Anzu encouraged as she saw the first hint of violet as Yugi opened his eyes. Those quiet eyes took some time to focus, blinking repeatedly before focusing, but once they focused on her face, she began smiling in relief.

"I'm sorry… I died didn't I?" He asked softly as he gazed at her features fondly.

The question startled the pair, but Anzu answered immediately with a firm yet gentle, "No, we're alive. Yugi we need to talk." She saw the questions as they formed in his eyes, so expressive of his own thoughts. "Yugi, you never left the game, Mokuba called Kaiba then us to let us know about the situation, Kaiba got into the game first then we did a little later. Everyone's alive Yugi, we're here, Bakura, Kaiba and I, here in this game, Mokuba, Mahaado and Kuriboh, in the lab, and the rest of the gang in their own locations. Everyone's fine Yugi, everyone." She took his good hand and rubbed her cheek against it to show Yugi that she was there. How had Kaiba done it? Kaiba said something to Yugi to make Yugi pause in his attacks. What had it been?

"The VR world? This… is still the VR world? Maha… didn't abandon me?" Yugi asked in a small helpless voice, his confusion evident in his eyes.

"No, your mage is waiting outside in the real world, worried senseless about how you keep summoning him, but not giving him orders. He doesn't seem to understand computers at all," Bakura explained gently as he knelt there and saw more life flicker into Yugi's eyes.

"He's not mad at me?"

"No one is mad at you Yugi, but what were you doing in here fighting?" Anzu asked as she unconsciously began stroking Yugi's back to comfort him.

"When I woke up… I thought Mokuba had gone home because it was so late, so I was going to crash for the night over at Anzu… your place. But I began noticing things were a little odd, like all the lights in the apartment complex were off. But when I was trying to get into the building a bomb went off, I managed to get in when the security features went off line only to find the room empty. It just had a few things in it, one of which was the diary, I only read the last page at first because I figured it was private. But it said that Anzu was still here and so were Mokuba and Kaiba so I figured that the helicopter I saw earlier was Kaibas and I rushed back to the labs. While I was running I heard an explosion and when I reached there the helicopter had been destroyed with Anzu de… with An… I took the body inside… Mokuba was already… already…"

"It's ok Yugi, we're here and we're fine don't worry." Anzu began rocking Yugi as the teen tried to recount his situation since the whole ordeal began. Bakura settled into gently rubbing Yugi's hand trying to ease the pain in the abused limb while at the same time giving Yugi the physical touch of another person.

"I stole Maliks' bike and went to Kaiba's mansion, looking for him to tell… to talk but he was already dead… I figured someone was still in Domino since there was no other way I could think of that everyone could have died after I woke up. So I went hunting around, tried to find them for the past three days… Or was it three days? I don't know, I just heard someone moving about in the warehouse and thought it was one of them… I didn't know! I didn't know it was Kaiba… oh God Kaiba hates me! I know it! How can he not when I attacked him!?" Yugi panicked as he sat there, only to have Anzu press him against her more tightly in response.

"No, no he doesn't hate you, he came here because he was worried about you. We all were Yugi," she countered as she hugged him while he broke down and sobbed.

"Why? Why do this to me? Why did someone lock me in this game and do this to me?" Yugi asked finally as he flexed his fingers and then clenched them into fists on his lap.

Anzu looked down unwilling, and not completely sure as to the reason herself. Bakura looked away, trying to phrase the answer in a way that wouldn't hurt Yugi.

"His name is apparently Kaiba Noa, and he's Gozoboro's biological son. Some time ago he was in some sort of accident and ended up completely paralyzed, so his father put his mind in a massive computer system. He was only supposed to stay until his body fully recovered via the doctors under Gozoboro's charge, but someone got a hold of the body and destroyed it. I don't know how he got into this system, but his goal is to take over Kaiba's body for himself." Bakura explained softly as he turned his back towards them, bringing up his knees to his chest.

"So I'm what, just collateral damage? How could he do this to someone who he doesn't know? And why take it out on Kaiba? We didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment!" Yugi argued pointlessly into the air.

"I'm sorry," it was a reflex of Bakura's and he tried to get up and leave, only to have a pair of arms wrap around his neck and jerk him back down into the pair.

"Don't be sorry Bakura! You didn't do anything wrong!" Yugi countered as he tightened his hold on Bakura, even with the injured arm. "Please don't blame yourself, you didn't do anything wrong!" Yugi plead with Bakura as Bakura mutely struggled to breathe.

"Can't… breathe!" Bakura gasped out as he flailed to try and escape Yugi's death hug, while Anzu was struggling to get the pair off of her; it wasn't comfortable to have two grown teenage guys on top of you! Now if the guys were wearing tight leather pants, matching collars…. Oh no, not again BRAIN GET BACK HERE!

The trio spent some time struggling on the ground to get in more comfortable positions, given the situation. Namely, Yugi's unwillingness to let either go, out of a fear that he would lose them forever if he did so. It took time and repeated touches for Yugi to grow quiet and accept that the world they were in was a fake, and that everyone he cared about was still alive. Save his grandfather and mother, they were a pair that was never coming back, but still.

"I have to find Kaiba, I have to support him since he's in danger," Yugi finally announced as he began pulling himself to his feet.

"We'll go together, Noa is more a spoiled child, and he may try to take from Kaiba what he can not earn if he gets desperate enough." Bakura pointed out as he stood up as well. Both guys extended their hands, helping Anzu to her feet, while mentally preparing themselves for a long walk possibly filled with monsters bent on destroying them. As a group the three turned and walked out of the ruined warehouse into the night with the reassuring glow of the Silent Magician Level 8.


	32. I remember I used to compose your dreams

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta By: White Swan

A/N: … Could this have taken any longer!? Dies

Isis was never going to profess that she knew a great deal about computers. She knew the basics, enough to get her work done in the Museums, oh and Solitaire, which meant that the screen that Mokuba was so fixated on was a meaningless row of numbers and words to her. She rubbed her hand on his back in soothing slow circles, trying to comfort the boy as he sat there, staring at the screen until his eyes watered, looking for signs that everything was going to be fine, that his brother would succeed in his appointed task. The Kuriboh had fallen asleep, worrying itself to exhaustion when the Ishtars arrived with Jounouchi via Isono, only to find all the pods were now in use. Not that Malik took that well, arguing that the Bunny couldn't duel or protect himself, and Jounouchi arguing that neither could Malik and Jounouchi should have been in that final Pod. Being a responsible, mature, adult meant realizing that their words were borne out of concern for their friends, and the subsequent argument over who would be more useful in the game was just blowing off male steam. It also meant knowing it wasn't going to help if she knocked both boys upside the head for their continued arguments. However; regardless of the situation, the pair's need to start describing what was 'probably' going on in the game was very counter productive. Each idea became more brazen, casting Mahaado and Mokuba into deeper worry as the most outrageous of ideas were tossed about. After all, since no one knew exactly what was going on in the game, there was no way to comfort the boy or the mage. So it was up to Isis to put her foot down and deal with Malik and Jounouchi…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Outside the Pod room \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Gee what's up with your sister?" Jounouchi asked, sulking at the foot of the doors.

"How should I know how women think?" Malik asked, before he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hey where are you going?" Jounouchi asked as he got up from the ground and followed Malik.

"Mokuba said this game had been under wraps for months, that no one here knew what was going on." Malik explained as he walked down the hallway towards another set of double doors.

"Yeah?" Jounouchi replied curious as to how Malik was thinking.

"Well those pods aren't simple things, someone had to have built them and I don't see Kaiba hand building each one. That means they got it from somewhere." Malik pointed out as he walked past the pair of doors. "But if the programs are purely Kaiba's then someone had to have hacked into it to get a hold of Yugi."

"Gee for a guy who's lived most of his life underground, you seem to know a lot about computers." Jounouchi noted as he followed the fellow blond.

"It's not a matter of understanding computers, as it's about understanding manipulation, control, and abuse of both." Malik explained as he walked down towards another door on the other end of the hallway. "Besides this is all man made, anything man can make, man can destroy as well."

When Isono came and gathered them, Mokuba, over the car speakerphone, began explaining the situation; about Yugi's mind being trapped in the game and subsequently Kaiba, Anzu and Bakura as well. The only thing Malik could think of was that there had to be another pod somewhere in the building, and that pod was connected to the ones upstairs and being used. Mokuba had said that the basement was the only other floor; the upper levels were probably scoured when Kaiba took over, but the basement? Malik found a flashlight and opened the door to the basement, flipping on the light switch and finding it 'did' work. Pleased with this discovery, he continued down the stairs towards the basement, looking for who knew what. The odds were slim that the would-be hacker was in the building, but right at the moment Malik would take any leads he could find. Anything so that he had something to do other then sit and worry, worry about things he didn't understand.

When they reached the basement level, it looked… well Malik didn't know what standard was set for the basement of a lab. The room had systems that generated cold, leaving him to assume they were a type of cooling unit for the building or the pods. There was no table in the room, and Malik found himself wishing that the Thief was there, while at the same time Jounouchi wished he could find the punk who had locked Yugi's mind in the virtual reality game. It was a low blow, to essentially attack someone while they were in the middle of a game, without telling the person. Then again what did Jounouchi know? He was traveling around with the guy who brainwashed him into trying to kill Yugi just a year before.

Watching Malik roaming the room, Jounouchi had to pause and give that alone some thought. After all, didn't gramps say something about how tricky tombs were? It was never easy to find the doors around the place, so maybe Malik was viewing the room like a tomb? "I don't think we'll find anything Malik, I think Kaiba pays his clean up crew well enough to keep up with this place." He pointed out as Malik checked the floors for something.

"Perhaps, but one of the things I was taught was how to tell when something has been disturbed, granted old things like tombs. There's always a sign of disturbance when things are moved, dust or scratches. If there's only one set of pods and realistically only two people who knew about it…"

"You think there's a trap door or something?" Jounouchi asked, impressed, before he began aiding in the search.

"Could be," Malik replied, which left the pair to continue searching the room for another half an hour before Jounouchi called out for Malik's attention.

"Look at this!" He pointed to the wall before explaining, "you can just see a line there, like someone painted over something!"

Excited by the lead, Malik struggled to find a way to get behind the machine only to come up with nothing; they couldn't tell what machine was important to stay online for the group upstairs. So while they had a lead they had no idea how check on it that is, until Jounouchi remembered something.

"Hey Mahaado said he can pass through things, so long as he doesn't touch these machines he should be able to pass through the wall right?"

Malik looked at him like he was a genius before the pair took off running back upstairs towards the lab. They burst through to the door and went straight for Mahaado who was looking at the rather calmly. Then rather amusedly when they forgot that though he looked solid, he was still a ghost, and proceeded to fall right through him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking down at the pair as they climbed to their feet.

"Can you still float through things without affecting machines?" Jounouchi asked quickly as he got up from the floor, his excitement almost a visible aura.

"Yes, if I fade myself out from view completely," Mahaado replied, which seemed to be the answer they were looking for.

"Come with us! We want you to check something out for us, since we can't reach it!" Malik urged, "We may have found the way they've gotten into the system!"

That was all Mahaado really needed for motivation, with a nod he left the room while Jounouchi's mind finally acknowledged that 'yes' he had fallen through a ghost. The almost Shaggy-esque response would have probably amused Mokuba if he weren't so worried. So it was left to Malik to show Mahaado the room and area in question.

"We think there is probably an original version of the pods upstairs that someone is using, that; because it would be of similar style and format, they've used it to enter into Kaiba's game, giving him the chance to tamper with Yugi. There's a possible chance if we can get to that person, we can stop this." Malik explained as he walked down the hallway and into the stairwell, reverting back to the ancient language so that it could be more deeply explained to Mahaado.

"But wouldn't they know I was coming?" Mahaado asked while he followed Malik; though his heart wished him to be by the Pharaoh's side still. But if this helped awaken the Pharaoh, who was he to resist? It would be time far better spent, rather then hovering in the other room doing nothing.

"It's just something we're going to have to deal with, but I doubt they have anything prepared to deal with you." Malik answered confidently, even without the Rod and the insane alter ego Malik still could project an air of control around him. The pair reached the basement without any fanfare; if someone was watching the pair they didn't make any sign of it. Malik showed Mahaado where the door was estimated as being, before the spirit slipped away from sight moving forward to check things out for them. Malik didn't know what was waiting for Mahaado, didn't know if a secret door would burst open and the room be flooded with S.W.A.T team-esque people. He didn't know, standing there alone amid cold, hard machines someone who was so out of place with these things, yet who longed so much to be a part of it.

Mahaado wasn't gone as long as Malik thought he would be, and for a moment he wondered at why the mage returned so soon. As the mage visually returned into sight, Malik gave a curious look, something that didn't require words to express his curiosity. Nor was Jounouchi to be denied an answer to his questions, though he was keeping to a partial open door to avoid being near 'the ghost mage'.

"Your assumptions are correct Malik, there 'is' another pod down there, however it is damaged. The… see through cover, is broken as though pierced by a single weapon. The body that rests within it has long decayed into dust; mere bones remain to tell any tale. However the item that the Pharaoh wears around his head is not present, nor could I see anything that would resemble such a device. The room has not been touched for a long time, but there are devices similar to those Mokuba is using, and those in this room." Mahaado reported as he reappeared before the young Egyptian.

"A corpse," Malik paused giving the very idea some thought. "Someone died, and their body was left there? That makes no sense though, because even if it absolutely came down to space, there should have been something done for the body. There isn't anything else you can tell me is there?" Of course not, Mahaado had a very limited understanding of the modern world, even if he saw anything out of the ordinary he wouldn't know how to put it into words, either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian.

"You know… maybe Isono knows? After all, he may have been around here since before Money Bags and might have an actual idea." Jounouchi suggested from outside the room. Which was a bit of a surprise that Jounouchi would come up with a good idea…

"Say could you go out there and say 'hi' to him?" Malik asked Mahaado in Egyptian only to get a chastising looking from the spirit before said spirit simply disappeared.

Malik left the room, joining Jounouchi in the hallway before turning around to face the closed doors, his thoughts on what rested beyond that. "Let's not tell Mokuba about that yet, about the body. I don't want him to know his and his brother's project is over a gravesite."

Jounouchi nodded; there was no point in telling the kid that, not when he was already so worried about his brother and Yugi. "Where do you think we'll find Isono?"

"Probably with the limo, does he even know about what's going on here?" Malik asked as they walked off. "And while I'm at it, what 'is' the normal funeral customs in this country?"

"The body is cremated, why?" Jounouchi answered and asked in the same breath, wondering what was going on inside that blonde's mind.

"Why would there be a dead body? Someone didn't stay in that pod until they died, they were killed, given Mahaado's description of the body and the pod. So who is that person? What was their connection to the Kaibas?"

Jounouchi tried to recall any news stories about the Kaibas while Malik talked, then again given his home life, sometimes it was a wonder he knew he was Japanese. Nothing came up and it was frustrating to think that he had nothing to offer, considering he came from this country. He was trapped outside the game while his friends fought some weird computer glitch. "I don't follow why would you need to know about our funeral customs?"

Malik gave a thoughtful look at the ground before looking over at Jounouchi, "Something isn't right. Why hide a body? How could someone be hidden away like that in that state?"

"Dunno, Gozoboro was known for being ruthless, I wouldn't be surprised if the guy in the pod was just some poor employee who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. After all look at what he did to Kaiba, guy can't be all great if he turns a kid into that." Jounouchi suggested when a thought struck him. "Say, you think maybe somehow it's the person who died who's doing this? That he's trying to get revenge on anyone tied to Gozoboro no matter how round about he goes?"

"That's my line of thought," Malik acknowledged with a nod.


	33. Control your dreams

Yugioh: A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta by: WhiteSwan

A/N: Bet you thought I gave up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"…"

"… …"

"… … …"

'Damn I forgot that Isono was used to working for Kaiba.' Malik thought as he glared at Isono. Not that Isono was intentionally being difficult about the status of the building during Gozoboro's time. It was policy after all, though an aggravating one, but why put a verbal lock down around a building? Then again, with his experience with Rashid, Malik didn't have much hope of getting Isono to talk against company policy. At least not without bringing in Mokuba which would mean getting Mokuba to learn about the corpse in the secret room. "You know that Kaiba is hooked into the game right now and as much in a coma as Yugi, right?" he tried, which showed actual success as Isono actually seemed to tense up just a bit. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone would who want to lock Kaiba in that game with those pods would you?"

"Hmmm, not anyone who's still alive…" Isono slowly stated, sounding a bit like he was fighting some impulse.

"Is there any way we can find out about that room without you having to tell us?" the Egyptian asked, trying to find some way around this situation.

"Uhhh I need to get something… I'll be right back…" Isono replied and walked off rather stiffly towards the building, leaving Malik and Jounouchi standing next to the limo.

"Great, we wait…" Jounouchi grumbled as he stood there, crossing his arms in frustration.

Malik by now had grown used to Jounouchi's personality; apparently the gambler only was able to think on his feet during a fight. Any other time and well… Between the two of them, there was an inescapable feeling that they weren't doing enough, that while others did all the fighting all they did was sit around and relax. Not that they felt relaxed, considering how many unknowns there were about the fates of those locked in the pods. It felt like an eternity before Isono returned to the pair with a folder in his hand. He didn't say anything but he held it out for Malik and then went back to where he had been standing the whole time, waiting faithfully for Kaiba and Mokuba's return.

With a backwards tossed 'thank you' the pair ran back into the building, ready for some light and time to go over the file. Their hope from the start was that there was a chance that they would be able to learn more about the body in the room. The folder was thick with papers which had even had been clipped together in some cases, it held the promise of the information they needed. They sat at the front desk, opening the folder and fanning out the information so they kept nothing from getting out of order. Thus reading a timeline that began almost the second after Kaiba, Noa became the victim of a terrible car accident and left in a coma with a broken body. His father had the pods built to sustain Noa while doctors tried to heal what had been broken. Most of the file didn't make sense to them, as they were lacking medical training or scientific understanding of what the charts and readouts meant. But it was there, though they couldn't read it, couldn't understand it, it was written between the lines, between medical jargon and rows of 0's and 1's. Reading as Gozoboro crossed the limits of fatherly devotion and strayed into the thoughts of a man who thought himself a god.

Kaiba hadn't been adopted because Gozoboro longed for a son, he was adopted to be the host body for Noa should Noa's own body prove to be beyond medical help. Which unto itself was an already gross and disturbing feeling shared by both teens, as they had both experienced being used by something less desirable. But it was in the final clip of files that they found the end result of Kaiba Noa, a final end that sounded quite disturbing. Noa's body couldn't be saved, someone broke into the labs and damaged it beyond repair, so by the looks of the papers they were accelerating the process of preparing Kaiba's body for the transfer. But then someone broke into the labs and killed the body, which alone shouldn't have caused any problems, since the mind had been uploaded already by to the computer by the doctors. It was what happened afterwards, what ultimately brought about the death of Kaiba Gozoboro that stopped the pair and made them have to re-read the page over and over again.

Malik had to talk to Mahaado again, there were things he had to know about. So he left Jounouchi standing there with a clueless look on his face before rushing off to find Mahaado and hope that the Mage didn't do something like going to sleep in his own tablet while waiting. He was in luck though; Mahaado stood waiting faithfully for his Pharaoh to come out of the pod.

"Mahaado! I have to speak with you about something!" Malik motioned for the mage to follow him as he left once more, leaving no time for Isis or Mokuba to even register that he had appeared. The mage appeared readily by his side, still shocking Malik when such a thing just suddenly happened. Though nowhere near Jounouchi's natural response to ghosts it still gave a fright when it happened.

Mahaado didn't ask any questions, rather he appeared with an expectant look on his face, as though he knew that what was to be asked of him was important. Did all the Pharaoh's servants live with such expectancy? If so, then it made Kaiba a bit easier to understand. But Mahaado was looking at him, and even though he was calm about it, he was still expecting an answer. Or rather a question, "did duel monsters come from the Sennen Items or another source?"

"Ka didn't require the Sennen Items to manifest, however the Items were needed if the Ka was to be sealed away." Mahaado explained as Malik walked down the hallway towards the reception area again.

"Could someone in our day and age summon a Ka?" Malik asked, as his mind quickly began sensing a pattern.

"No, Set forbade the practice when Pharaoh died."

"Wait… I thought the Pharaoh forbade the practice?" Malik asked thrown off and now confused by what he had been taught and by what Mahaado said.

"Well yes, Pharaoh Set forbade it, not Pharaoh, Set is the one who sealed away that knowledge and created the Gravekeeper Clan, were you not aware of this?" Mahaado paused looking at Malik, who looked like someone just hit him from behind.

'Way to go Malik, you couldn't even get the right Pharaoh when you went on your revenge trip.' Malik thought to himself before hurrying along. "Mahaado what was Kaiba's Ka was it always Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"No, his Ka is Duos, a warrior with wings and a sword, it grows in strength by striking down others," Mahaado explained having had enough experience dealing with that Ka.

"Do you think Kaiba is capable of summoning it, even after all these centuries?" Malik asked thoughtfully, as he pushed the doors open to the reception area.

"Yes, it would be within his right to do so at any moment. Do you believe he has summoned it?"

"I don't know, but there may be a video that could show us…" Malik replied as he reached the desk and Jounouchi back peddled. Malik pulled out a small CD in a plastic holder and looked about for something to play it on. "In the files it states when Gozoboro was in his office preparing to have Kaiba brought down for the procedure a blue being appeared hovering right behind Kaiba. Kaiba apparently was described as being frozen in place, unresponsive to the being behind him as it rushed Gozoboro, who fell back and out the window. Though possibly the shock of the attack and the fall caused the heart attack."

"That… sounds like Duos…" Mahaado agreed slowly, unsurely. After all, there were others that could fit the description since there was no mention of wings. Then again, it had been three thousand years; perhaps Duos evolved? But his Master wasn't ordering him, he could not create an illusion to illustrate what Duos looked like for the teens.

"How 'bout this?" Jounouchi asked, having found a single photo from all the others that showed the being.

Mahaado leaned over to study the picture as Jounouchi scrambled away from him. Pictures, even of himself as the Dark Magician, still fascinated Mahaado as he studied. "It could have evolved, it's... more human now… It could also be Mokuba's, but I do not sense any great power out of him at this age and it requires a strong emotion to call forth a Ka."

"The files say that whatever this image is, it scared Gozoboro right out the window. Can people without magic feel a Ka's presence? I mean, hell, I felt those monsters back when we were dealing with Yugi and the other Yugi." Jounouchi asked from behind a potted plant standing in the corner.

"If the Ka is powerful enough, then yes. It is more then likely that Blue Eyes White Dragon found a way to siphon some of it's own power into Set's Ka so that it could become visible," Mahaado explained in his own tongue, forgetting that Jounouchi couldn't speak Ancient Egyptian. Not that it was a problem, as Malik was filling Jounouchi in.

"You said you could possess versions of you in the card game. Can you possess them inside a virtual reality game?" Malik asked as the gears turned in his mind. Time was ticking away from them, but instead of answering Malik, Mahaado's eyes grew wide with terror and he disappeared from their sight, which could only mean something happened to Yugi. The teens ran down the hallway, already hearing Mahaado's distraught voice calling out to Yugi. They tore back into the lab where they could clearly see Yugi having some form of a spasm inside the pod. Yugi was jerking and reeling inside the pod, his whole being screaming of pain and suffering. Jounouchi forgot that Mahaado was already plastered to the glass as he rushed by, shouting Yugi's name as though that would wake the teen up. Malik on the other hand, rushed to his sister and Mokuba, who were both looking at the screen. "What's going on?!"

"Yugi and Seto are fighting for some reason, and Yugi is not a proficient fighter," Isis explained quickly as they watched the life points dropping from Yugi.

"Why would they be fighting? Kaiba went in there to 'find' Yugi not beat the hell out of him!"

"As far as we can tell, Seto has been fighting a great deal of holograms of Yugi so far. It is possible that he can no longer tell which is real and which isn't. But regardless of that, Anzu and Bakura are nearing the location; we can only hope that somehow they can break this fight up." Isis explained to her younger brother as they stood watching the screen. "Also, you may be rather pleased to know that Bakura won a duel on his own, in a rather crafty manner. It seems that the Thief in him is coming out again."

"Mahaado, you never answered my question," Malik turned his attention back to the mage as he made his way over to Mahaado. "Can you put yourself in the game? Even if Yugi thinks that the game is the real world, there's got to be a way to get him to summon Dark Magician."

Mahaado snapped out of his worried state long enough to look over at Malik before nodding, "I can do that…" before he faded out of sight, apparently to carry out Malik's wish.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ In the Game\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Yugi? Why don't you call out Dark Magician? We could use the back up and it might make you feel better to see him." Anzu suggested as she walked in the road with Bakura and Yugi. Currently Bakura was in control of a Jinzo while she was still with Silent Magician Level 8, but Yugi had been so distraught he hadn't tried to use his deck.

"Maha? Do you think Maha would come out?" Yugi asked, his tone uncertain as he pulled out his deck from his hip case. He searched through his deck until he found the Dark Magician and held it out to look at it. He recalled the first time Mahaado made his appearance; the Dark Magician had turned into the Magician of Illusions. But now it was once more his familiar Dark Magician. Then again this was just a virtual reality world; how could Noa know the truth behind the lavender clad Mage? He pulled out the card and held it up, calling out to his Magician to appear before him. A dark hole appeared before his feet and the mage rose up with his staff, but instead of standing at the attack position it turned and looked down at Yugi. Dropping to his knees, Dark Magician knelt before his ruler but the Mage unable to talk in the game, since his hologram lacked a voice program.

"Maha!" Yugi exclaimed as his trembling hands rested against Mahaado's face before resting his own face against Mahaado's. Rubbing their cheeks together like a kitten, Yugi found the greatest comfort in the appearance of his beloved Mage.

Mahaado stood up, allowing for Yugi to wrap his arms around him, and the emotions that had held Yugi could almost felt in the way that the teenager clung to him. He turned his attention towards Anzu and Bakura, expecting some sort of explanation, while the pair of monsters around him continued protecting the trio. Anzu took charge, explaining what had been going on in the game as well as Kaiba's departure to deal with Noa. Somewhere in the middle of the explanation they resumed the walk towards Kaiba Corp. Mahaado felt much better now that he was with his Pharaoh, and he kept himself before his Pharaoh to ensure that his ruler was safe while Anzu explained what had been going on.


	34. Do you wonder what it's like

Yugioh: A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written by: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta By: WhiteSwan

A/n: Be patient the plot is coming! I tend to write very long stories so expect to be strapped to your seat for a while Yuki!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was an eternal 2 A.M., frozen in time. Nothing moved, not even the wind. Trash that had been drifting in the false wind was frozen in the air, stuck in suspended animation, like a painting. The windows no longer provided reflections of what was in front of them instead they showed frozen images. A large window across from a designer dress shop showed only the high class dresses in the window across from it, but not the gang as they walked on by. It was, as Anzu noted during their walk, as though they found themselves within a life like painting of Domino City. Doors didn't rattle, the trash stayed frozen to their spots even when touched, sound no longer echoed off of buildings. When a monster growled, it didn't bounce off of walls, so they couldn't tell if it was behind a wall or inside a building. Only during battles did sound seem to rise up around them, though only the sounds that they, the monsters and the humans, made.

It was the knowledge that straight ahead would rest the location where Kaiba could possibly be doing things that could get him arrested in any country, so it made sense that all three sets of eyes turned their gazes towards the top of KaibaCorp HQ, with questioning thoughts of wheather or not Kaiba had already reached the top. On top of the building, fanning its wings with its head lifted proudly was his Blue Eyes White Dragon. The only light visible in the building was undoubtedly the CEO's office, where who knew what was going on. It was a welcoming sight for the group as they moved onward, the light shinning with the hope of escape amid a world of darkness.

"Hmm has anyone noticed the moon's location? Given our location shouldn't the moon be over there?" Bakura asked looking at the sight before them, for Kaiba Corp Headquarters and the Blue Eyes White Dragon now had the moon as a backdrop.

"Perhaps, now that we know this is only a virtual reality, Noa no longer feels the need to simulate anything? Maybe Noa felt the idea of the Moon shinning behind the building symbolized something?" Anzu suggested.

All conversation was silenced as a single roar from up ahead, as the Blue Eyes White Dragon suddenly took flight. It curved it's body in the air, giving the moon an almost dark waxing shape before a white light emanated from the building's top, washing out the view of everything in front of the gang as it shot out. The three monsters with them tried to shield them from the blast even as the light blinded the teens. The mind initially took the visual information provided by the computers Virtual Reality program and began going into visual shock at the sudden light. But then the teens quickly remembered that this was a program and that their eyes were not being assaulted by an intense amount of light, which gave them the ability to watch as their monsters dissolved into digital fragments and then nothing, like the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had evaporated the same way when the light hit it. The light washed everything away, turning the Virtual Reality Domino City into a single field of black with Kaiba Corp Headquarters as the only light in a desolate world. The only monster left to the trio was Dark Magician and even he was badly damaged, heavily faded, cracks littered his armor and there were blocks where the computer code had been erased like open wounds on him. The files for Dark Magician's ability to move seemed to be erased as he jerkily tried to move on his own and failed.

"Maha!" Yugi got in front of his failing Magician and wrapped his arms around the hunched over mage's neck. "It's ok Maha, I'll be ok, so leave the game!" Yugi ordered as he watched as Mahaado struggled to move, the poor ghost was hunched over like he was trapped half way between shifting from Defensive mode to Attack mode. Yugi looked Mahaado in the eye and only saw a locked in place expression, but in his heart he could almost hear the sound of his helpless Mage trying to help him. "Go back Maha, the gang and I can take care of it from here."

Mahaado didn't disappear, happy to be sent away. They didn't need to see his face to know the depths of the Mages's devotion to Yugi, or his frustration to be restricted from the game, but at least he could relay what he had seen and heard to those outside the game. Yugi was left without Mahaado but he began to feel bad about how he must have been acting outside the game. His body or his emotions, something triggered Mahaado's clear desire to come into the game to reach him. It gave him an idea of how Mokuba must have felt every time someone used him to try and get to Kaiba; a feeling of frustration at being unable to take care of himself to the point where someone else had to bend over backwards for him. It was ironic that he was no longer a physical shrimp compared to his peers and yet Yugi still needed to be looked after like a child.

It was probably why Anzu and Bakura waited for him; they wanted to give him time to recover after losing Mahaado. While he could appreciate and understand their reasoning, at that moment it only annoyed him. Mahaado was sealed away as a monster because of him! Eternal devotion or not, no one should have been forced to live that kind of life! Straightening up, Yugi dusted himself off and began walking straight for the last visible structure in this computerized world. The others fell instep behind him as he walked, moving out of the darkness and into the light that poured out of the Headquarters.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It may not have ended in as few turns as it had for Bakura to claim a victory but then again Bakura's victory was more from the ignorance and arrogance of Noa. But the fact that Bakura carried cards in his deck that could undermine a power based deck made his victory noteworthy. While on the other hand Kaiba also used a power deck, and when force is used against force it tended to take longer to finish a duel. Though Kaiba's inevitable victory didn't nothing to suppress Kaiba's ego, then again what, short of Yugi could? There was also no one there to bear witness to Noa's outrage at being beaten by someone like Kaiba, especially since Noa knew each of the cards in Kaiba's deck. Which for Kaiba what made the victory all the better was that there was no Yugi to start talking about the 'Heart of the Cards'.

Now Noa just stood there on the other side of the dueling field sulking in that childish anger that he didn't win the duel. Then again why would he? He never dueled before, and computers didn't generate true random numbers. When Kaiba began working on the prototype of his Virtual Reality Game he realized that while the computer appeared to randomly pick numbers. Over time he began to see repeated sequences showing that, for someone who played the game rarely, the game appeared to have a true real world random selection. Those who choose to play often would eventually see the same cards same numbers drawn up. Professional duelists did not overhaul their decks only refined them. If only a single or a pair of cards were changed out between game play the staple cards would start showing repeated patterns of appearance. The game wouldn't be as fun if someone always got a good hand, or if someone always got a bad hand. Kaiba had needed the playing field to be level if he was to avoid player killers, or cheats, which ultimately became the reason why decks were preshuffled before being placed inside the pod with the player. And then cycled through the card reader before the game began so the real world random effect of shuffling would be applied to the Virtual game location.

Noa apparently never realized that, he probably got all the cards in Kaiba's deck tried out against predetermined scenarios and assumed that's how the world worked. The kid didn't realize that the cards in Kaiba's deck didn't follow the logic of a computer. Had this just been a duel Kaiba would have been more inclined to feel badly for the poor kid. But it wasn't just the duel, Noa had mentally and emotionally tore Yugi in his attempt to get to Kaiba. It was a method that Kaiba at one time had not been above using himself, but now…

"It doesn't make sense! I studied all your styles of dueling!" Noa argued as he straightened up from where he had been kneeling, glaring at Kaiba.

"No, you studied the computer's representation of me, and when it comes to me I go beyond all computer data." Kaiba replied haughtily before dropping into a more serious tone if there was one. "If you wanted to get my attention and drag me into the game you didn't have to go after my game tester the way you did."

"Who better to bring over to my side then the one person who can beat you?" Noa replied harshly his narrowed Japanese eyes staring vehemently into Kaiba's slightly more rounded, mixed blooded eyes.

"Failed copies by a failed program, do you honestly believe they ever stood a chance against me?" Kaiba retorted. "You want my body? Ha, you wouldn't survive in the real world; you're too cut off from how reality works to survive."

"How dare you! I was born in the real world, I know how it works!" Noa shot back angrily.

"No, you know how the world works for a child, not for an adult. How do you plan to explain your presence, how you entered my body? How are you going to maintain the company? You didn't even have all the formal training to run a military weapons Production Company, how will you run a gaming company?" Kaiba asked dismissively, after all it wasn't easy for him to run it either.

"You run one! I can learn!" Noa shot back his knuckles white from how tightly he clenched his fingers.

"Oh? And do you think you can learn while being patronized as a child at the same time? When they figure out you're not me, and they'll know quickly, they'll dismiss you as a child. No one listens to children in the corporate world." Kaiba countered smoothly. "You think the world is controlled absolutely by your very presence? Here in this world perhaps, but not in the real world."

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?! Do you think I enjoy being trapped inside a computer program all my life?" Noa demanded in anger as he gestured around him.

"I can imagine it's a terrible existence, but then again Noa died years ago, you're a copy of what once existed. Do I believe that a computer program that has a mind of it's own has a right to life? Perhaps, but you crossed a line when you brought someone else into what should have been strictly between you and I."

"You just have all the answers don't you?" Noa snapped at Kaiba. "But you're no better then I am, you've walked all over people just as I have!"

"I've changed…" Kaiba replied slowly eyeing Noa as the colors began bleeding out of the room.

"But you're denying me the chance to!"

"Don't give me that, you're a program. No matter how terrible the event that came about to bring you into this world you are still a product of 1's and 0's. You're still trying to take someone else's life for your own. No matter the way you slice it you're still taking someone else's right to life to satisfy yourself." Kaiba countered just as, out of the false white, Shinato materialized. Even without a monster to defend Kaiba, the monster still had the ability to attack and hurt another person. Kaiba's hand went for his deck automatically, a rather odd self-defense for anyone who knew Kaiba's hand-to-hand prowess, then again not everyone got attacked by energy wielding monsters.

"Kaiba!"


	35. Living in Perment Imagination

A Past and Future Pharaoh:

Written by: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

A/N: Whoops forgot to explain... Ok this fan fic uses the timeline of the manga so if a tournament didn't happen in the manga it didn't happen in my fic's history. However whatever happened in the anime did happen. For example, Shinzuka 'did' save her brother as in the Anime but there was no Noa's arc between the Battle City tournament.

Also from now on I'll be using my IMVU account to reply or explain things from this fic and my Castlevania fic. If you want to see updates look up 'ChaosQueenPhoenix'

Kaiba had hit the ground and wound up on his back looking up at the person who had knocked him out of the way. Of course, if it was going to be anyone it was going to be Yugi. Did the boy not realize that Kaiba could take care of himself? Was he still holding on to that promise he made? There was a smoking hole where Kaiba had been standing moments ago, beyond the hole, Anzu and Bakura stood in what had been doorway to the office before everything went to hell. He was just starting to get up when Yugi suddenly ran off past Shinato, aiming straight for Noa. Did Yugi not get the memo that he was 'not' a very good hand-to-hand fighter? Well, when he woke up Yugi was going to have a spectacular bruise to remind him of this little fact, and that was from Kaiba alone. Even if Noa didn't know how to fight, the most those two were going to manage was a sure fire cat fight.

Kaiba dusted himself off and gave a glance towards Anzu, then decided against stopping the fight. Yugi needed to learn what a serious brawl was, which what he was about to get into if Noa knew how to fight. If he didn't know then Yugi would learn what it meant to be on an even footing fight as opposed to fighting someone much bigger then himself or fighting someone with trained experience like Kaiba himself. He could end up in a rather catty catfight with Noa; Kaiba didn't honestly know. And while Kaiba was one not normally given to entertain the idea of watching a rather childish fight, it was an entertaining thought into seeing Yugi's level as a fighter and Anzu's reaction. Especially given Anzu's past of protecting Yugi from bullies.

All the while Bakura held Anzu's mouth shut as she struggled to shout encouragements to Yugi. "Anzu this isn't a card battle, you shouldn't do something that could distract Yugi. I know you're not used to having him stand up for himself but this is something he's just going to have to do."

"Yugi's never fought a physical fight before! How can you expect him to be ok!" Anzu demanded turning around to face Bakura, who for once didn't back down to her lioness glare.

"Because he needs to know what a physical fight really is. He needs to know what an even fight is and what to do. Anzu didn't you notice his feelings? His frustration when Mahaado left? Yugi can't spend the rest of his life with us babying him and he knows that. It will just degrade him further if we keep holding his hand like that." Bakura explained quietly and Anzu found herself looking down.

He was right of course; Yugi didn't look like a child anymore, he didn't really need people looking after him physically like he still looked like one. She turned her head to watch Yugi, "It's just that he's always been so gentle."

"We don't live in a gentle world Anzu. I'm sorry but that's just how things are." Bakura replied figuring that it was in a woman's nature to be nurturing, even in a young woman who threatened physical violence all the time to poor helpless bunnies. But since apparently Anzu couldn't focus her concern over Yugi without wanting to get involved, she switched gears and started showing concern over Kaiba. And bullying the CEO was about the only way to get said CEO to notice them.

"Kaiba, are you ok?" She asked as she dragged Bakura around the hole that Shinato made and on towards Kaiba.

"Humph," Yep, Kaiba was doing fine.

"How is Yugi doing? Seeing that you know how he fights," Anzu asked nervously glancing at Yugi.

"Anyone up for a cat fight?" Kaiba snapped the reply in his usual sarcastic tone, as though he wasn't already worried about Yugi… "stop staring at me like that, it's how he fights. How about I toss your bunny buddy in as a special guest referee?"

"I'm not a bunny! I don't know why they associate me as one! But I am 'not' a 'Bunny'!" Bakura sounded as though he seriously needed this off his chest at that moment. "Do you see long floppy bunny ears on me? Wiggly nose? Cottontail? No! And there's a reason for that!"

Kaiba looked behind him then back at Bakura. "Who are you talking to? Because I know I don't care."

Before Bakura could even think of a response to that a loud slap was enough to grab the trio's attention from their own argument. Yugi was lying on his back his head turn to the side with a hand pressed against his cheek.

"He slapped Yugi like a girl…" Kaiba groaned, his hand rising to his face to hide his eyes in amazement and embarrassment. "He brags about how smart he is but doesn't even download and learn some fighting style…"

"Did he… I mean he didn't just…" Anzu asked gaping at that moment.

"Yes, Anzu he just bitch slapped Yugi…" Bakura said with a similar facial expression on his face as Kaiba's.

"I shouldn't be this horrified so why am I?" Anzu asked as she stared at the sight in front of her.

"Because like us you thought that Noa would at 'least' know how to throw a punch." Kaiba replied shaking his head in mild disgust.

'And you weren't the only one bitterly disappointed,' Bakura mentally added when he glanced at Anzu.

"I guess I have to break them up…" Kaiba suggested. "Unless of course you'd rather have them continue," until he saw Anzu's face.

Bakura turned to ask why Kaiba would even think that Bakura would like to watch a fight, but then he saw Anzu's face and he suddenly understood. He had to resist the urge to bring his hand in front of Anzu's face to make sure she was ok. Though if Anzu heard any voices it was hard to tell considering the light flushed tone of her cheeks and glassy eyed stare as she stood watching. Yep there went Yugi's shirt, ripped up right down the middle as Noa went for Yugi's throat. "Mokuba's going to have questions, I hope you have answers Kaiba."

"… I hate all of you. If you had just stayed 'out' of my life this would never have happened." Kaiba snapped.

"What? You mean if not for us Yugi wouldn't be ripping that shirt off Noa's body while going for his throat?" Bakura asked innocently.

"No, I mean 'if not for you I wouldn't have to explain the hormonal changes in a woman's body when Mokuba asks me why Anzu's readings suddenly peaked.'" Kaiba retorted in a superior though sulking voice.

"You're going to have to explain it to him sooner or later." Bakura noted as Noa managed a glancing blow to Yugi's face.

"'When' I explain it to Mokuba is none of your concern." Kaiba retorted, when Anzu's worried voice broke his distracted train of thought. Turning his head he saw Yugi suddenly push himself away from Noa looking utterly upset and scared.

"Kaiba! He made himself look like you!" Anzu exclaimed, distraught, as she rushed and dropped to her knees to hold Yugi. He was shivering in fear and confusion, while she began stroking his hair and back, letting him hide his confused expression in her shoulder. She put herself between Noa and Yugi, refusing to let Noa cheat his way to beating Yugi and felt the ghost of Noa's fingers brush against the collar of her shirt.

"Get away from them."

Kaiba's voice was low and threatening, in a few short steps he had covered enough ground to get his hands on Noa with the ferocity of a dragon. Tearing the computer programed young adult away from Anzu before the boy could get his fingers onto Anzu's shirt and pull, he forced Noa to face him then slammed the palm of his hand into Noa's chin before driving his finger tips into the boy's face and raked them over his eyes and down. His hand continued the trip down until it grabbed Noa by his throat and threw the teen to the ground. Completing all the moves before Noa had fully reached Anzu to pull her away from Yugi.

"Did you watch what you tricked me into doing to Yugi? Did you enjoy it?" Kaiba snarled before stalking down Noa who was pushing himself to his feet. "I hope you did because you're about to get that experience for yourself." Noa clearly didn't like the sound of that, then again, Noa 'saw' what Kaiba could do in a mood and Kaiba was brutal.

So it wasn't any surprise when he tore into Noa, nor when Noa backed away trying to escape from Kaiba and his dragon like rage. Kaiba prided himself on his immaculate appearance and style, his high class cars and devices that he could afford with pure cash at a moment's notice. So when the first bone was shattered by Kaiba's first strike it set the mood for the rest of the beating. If Noa was alive, and not just a computer program, Bakura was certain the broken nose he had gotten would have killed him. It was safe to say though that at that moment, Kaiba was showing a side to himself not many people saw when dealing with him. They were more used to his verbal aggressiveness rather then his actual physical aggressiveness; in fact, Bakura wondered if anyone who dealt with Kaiba in the corporate world realized Kaiba's physical abilities?

He watched and somewhere in the back of his mind he took notes on how Kaiba liked to fight, recording it for his own protection later on. As the battle, or rather beating continued he could hear Yugi whimpering to Anzu about how he was to blame for this. If he had just realized sooner that this world was the virtual reality and not the real thing Kaiba wouldn't have had to get involved. Bakura moved in front of the pair, blocking Yugi's view of the blood that was spilling and the torture that Kaiba was inflicting on Noa, though there was nothing short of covering Yugi's ears that could block the sound of Noa's screams of pain. Well... at least Noa remembered what physical pain was rather then living in a permanent imagination that everything was ok with the world. But after a bit of fighting, Bakura's upbringing caused him to turn his head away from the violence, so he turned his attention to Yugi and Anzu.

Anzu and Bakura held onto Yugi refusing to let him see Kaiba beating Noa, the unspoken belief that Yugi had gone through enough bringing them to that decision. Yugi was quiet while Bakura gently patted Yugi's back while Anzu held on to him. Behind him he could hear Noa throwing insults at Kaiba as though that would stop the beating he was taking, though it sounded more like it just intensified Kaiba's rage at the teenager. It brought to mind what Bakura had heard at the hospital from Kaiba's blood relation. It didn't take much for Bakura to know that pointing out how Kaiba was exploited as a child, stripped of his welfare and future security by a family that stabbed him in the back was not going to sit well. Kaiba more then likely didn't like to be reminded of that fact, nor did he see the situation between himself and Noa as being similar just because of that. The beating had dwindled down into a few choked gags from Noa then a sickening snap was heard and a body falling to the ground.

Anzu felt Yugi's grip on her hand tighten to almost bone crushing pain as she heard that sound. She held Yugi tightly as they knelt there while Bakura turned around and checked. Noa laid on the ground with his neck snapped and his head resting in an unnatural position. Bakura turned his head back and looked at Yugi, who was peering over his shoulder with his eyes wide open.

"This isn't your fault Yugi..." Bakura replied to the look in Yugi's eyes, but it didn't help.

"Kaiba... did you just kill Noa?" Yugi asked as he struggled to his feet.

Kaiba coldly turned to look over at Yugi as though he didn't think the question was worthy of an answer considering the proof was right there. They stood there looking at each other, Kaiba calm and collected about what he had just done, and Yugi looking absolutely beside himself. It was notable that Yugi himself had never taken a life before; his other, the Ancient Pharaoh had, back in the early days of freedom from the Puzzle, but not Yugi himself. It was a conflict of interest in a way; on one hand, Yugi could understand why it happened, but he didn't approve of it, then again this was Kaiba's life and his choice.

Yugi felt tears pool into his eyes, he wanted to just collapse and cry as the feelings of inferiority, weakness, foolishness, and mourning overwhelmed him. But if he fell, he would just lose what little respect he had from Kaiba and though it killed him he kept standing. Later, when he was out of Kaiba's sight, when he was in his room, then he would collapse. But until then he had to stay strong, just for a little while longer, which only proved that strength didn't come from height.

"Why care about a computer program?" Kaiba asked, noting the tears in Yugi's eyes.

"Because..." Because why? Yugi didn't know.

"Noa died years ago Yugi, all that was left was a computer program wanting what it couldn't ever be without becoming Gozoboro. And it would be better if he died then to become a monster."

There was a hard practicality to Kaiba's words, a stated fact long thought out, heavily implying that he had been thinking this over the whole time since he discovered Noa possibly. But there was no time to elaborate or talk, suddenly they began to dissolve into nothing. Panic consumed Anzu, wondering if Noa was really gone or if this was some set up to bring them into some different type of situation. After all, having seen what they had, it wasn't hard to believe they could very well wake up again in another part of the Virtual Reality world without realizing it like Yugi had.

Suddenly all she saw was bright lights beaming down on her...


	36. But you like it like facts

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing and you know who created the series.

Beta By: White Swan

A/N: The next song in the que is 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. This song, because of the them requires that I not post any of the chapters until the whole arc is completed. So if you wish to know the status of the chapter check out my CV fan fic. Every time I finish a YGO chapter and post it I work on a CV chapter. So when you see a new chapter of CV you know that I have finished another part of this Arc. Besides that take care gang I hope you enjoy the kill!

It started to get bright right behind his eyelids, and then suddenly before he could open his eyes it got dark again. Alarmed, Yugi's eyes shot open only to gaze into very big, very innocent, and very concerned yellow Kuriboh eyes. Reaching up, he pulled the furball back before the little guy smothered him. Sitting up he was welcomed back into the world by Jounouchi and Malik standing before his pod and Mahaado ever loyally on his bended knee beside him. To the side, he could hear Mokuba's voice, a mixture of anxiety and excitement, talking to Kaiba. That left Anzu and Bakura for him to check on, which he was planning to do as soon as he got up out of the hated pod.

With Kuriboh in one arm like a large kitten, he climbed out with Jounouchi's help, wondering as he did so why Mahaado wasn't helping him. He could feel the cold air of the air conditioner beat down on him as well as the way his clothes fit against his body. Everything felt real, so why didn't Mahaado help him? "Mahaado, what's the matter?"

"Despite how I look... I am still a ghost Pharaoh. I can not touch you yet." Mahaado explained his head lowered, unable to look at his ruler, as his state meant that his Pharaoh was still weak, a state that Mahaado did not like ever considering possible.

"Oh..."

Anzu and Bakura were walking into view pulling his concern from Mahaado to the pair, hoping they hadn't suffered.

"Yugi!" Anzu rushed over and threw her arms around Yugi's neck in relief. The sudden pain in his shoulder startled him, causing him to wince.

"Man Yugi, who ever fucked you up did a number." Jounouchi noted for Yugi, drawing his attention to the blond.

"What do you mean?" Yugi blinked innocently, he wasn't hurt before entering the game.

"It's natural for someone who is too deeply immersed into a virtual reality simulation to show bodily injuries that only happened within the game itself." Kaiba explained joining the group. "Well let's see how badly I hurt you."

"Uh Kaiba his face is already red." Anzu pointed out.

"I don't slap people Anzu. That was Noa during that cat fight you were enjoying."

"Cat fight? Ooooh, her on who?" Jounouchi pipped up.

"You want to meet your maker?" Anzu demanded grabbing Jounouchi by the ear, which earned her a yelp. Yugi wisely stayed out of the way by retrieving his much cherished deck.

"Very realistic yelp there Jounouchi." Malik remarked watching the pair in front of him while Yugi lightly touched his own face.

"Do you want to go down?" Jounouchi demanded as he rubbed his ear.

"On?"

Oh gods... Malik honestly didn't have a clue what he was saying... "Let's go Malik." Bakura grabbed the blond and proceeded to push the teen out the room with all the single mindedness of someone who 'really' didn't want to deal with this.

"Are you going to be ok Yugi?" Mokuba asked looking up at Yugi from his brother's side. While Kaiba, as always, took the direct approach, grabbing Yugi's hurt right shoulder, causing Yugi to jerk back in pain.

"He'll be fine; he just needs to let that arm rest." Kaiba replied before walking off to see what Isono was up to during his absence.

But Mokuba stood there patiently waiting for a response from Yugi about his condition, Kaiba being brilliant and all, but he wasn't a doctor. He watched Yugi wince from the pain and try to hide that pain to answer the boy. "It's ok, really. I don't need ego, I just want to know if you're ok."

"I'll be fine Mokuba, your brother reset it in the game and my shoulder was never really hurt to begin with." Yugi knelt down so he could be eye to eye with Mokuba, marveling in the sheer fact that he had to 'kneel' to reach Mokuba's eye level now.

"My brother can teach you self defense if you'd like." Mokuba offered cheerfully as he ignored the red on Yugi's face.

"I couldn't... Your brother and you have given me so much it would be selfish." Yugi's voice dropped into a near whisper of embarrassment that he would look so helpless as to have that suggestion offered.

"Why's it selfish? My brother is going to get tired buying you new clothes and if you don't learn to defend yourself how are you going to stop the fangirls from ripping them off you?"

"... I'm... just going to go outside find myself a rock, and you know, crawl under it and die if you need me." Yugi replied as he quietly, and deliberately used Mokuba's head as a means to stand back up. It was rather endearing as Yugi suddenly recognized the feeling surrounding him as Mahaado. He couldn't see the ghost from this angle but in his heart he could feel as though Mahaado was standing right at his shoulder looking over him. Not that it stopped him from wanting to put Mokuba into a head lock, though somehow he was sure if he entertained the thought or tried to do it Mahaado would try to help. As entertaining as that thought was though, he couldn't really bring himself to putting Mahaado into that type of situation.

"You ok man? I'm sorry that I couldn't help you in the game but all the pods were used up before I arrived." Jounouchi rejoined Yugi, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll be ok, you don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble."

"Ahh Yugi, you're not a shrimp anymore but you sure do act like one."

Before Yugi knew what happened Jounouchi had put him in a headlock much to his annoyance only to hear a calm 'boo' above his head and Jounouchi screaming. In fact, as he watched, Jounouchi ran straight for the doors, ran 'into' the doors and after laying himself out flat managed to get back up and out of the room double time.

"Mahaado, bad High Priest of the Pharaoh." Anzu mockingly scolded.

When Yugi managed to look up, he saw Mahaado leaning back and suddenly... "You didn't just manifest yourself right there did you?" he asked as he straightened up

"Heh, he actually manifested himself leaning over you, and the 'boo' was adorable." Anzu pointed out shaking her head.

"Ahh there 'is' some Mana in you." Yugi crowed in amusement remembering the apprentice magician that Mahaado had.

"Humph, I'm older then her." Mahaado almost sounded insulted at the comparison.

"Oh, how old are you? Errr ok how old were you when you, uh, ... died..." Mokuba floundered as he asked; maybe death was a touchy subject to the ghost?

"I had lived seventeen summers." Mahaado replied, then again did he even know about the updated year system?

"You're younger then we are?" Anzu stared in amazement at that, as of this year the magician that Yugi so adored was now younger then them? "You don't look it..."

"Take off the headdress Mahaado." Yugi ordered gently, curious about what his cherished magician looked like without a stern headdress or intimidating dark armor. Mahaado had a mildly clueless expression on his face as he followed orders. Pulling off the headdress he obediently waited for... well... Mahaado wasn't really sure what he was waiting for but if the Pharaoh wanted to see him like this...

"You know that clueless look coupled with you not wearing that headdress makes you look rather harmless." Mokuba noted from beside Yugi.

"I always said he'd better serve someone if he sat at their feet." Kaiba snorted from the door where he had been standing. Though his remark earned him a couple of elevated eyebrows.

"Would you be nicer to your employees if he sat at your feet?" Yugi asked before bursting into a fierce blush and shoved Mokuba in front of him so Kaiba couldn't come straight at him.

'Poor Mahaado,' Anzu thought as she watched the poor mage try to figure out what was being said around him. But Mokuba's assessment was true; without that stern expression or headdress Mahaado looked his age: young, innocent, with a haunting hint of sadness that enveloped him, even as Kaiba ordered them out of the room on the spot. She could see an odd type of parallel in how Mahaado looked after Yugi, and how Kaiba looked after Mokuba.

But Mahaado was incredibly submissive, letting Yugi dictate how everything was done... Then Anzu mentally smacked herself in the head. Of course he would, he didn't know anything about the modern world, to the degree that the only words he knew were words spoken during a duel to him or around him. He was probably feeling so lost and helpless trying to keep up with them. Though a part of her mind whispered that he may have been where Yugi got his sweet nature from.

"I swear I don't know where that came from..." Yugi whimpered as he walked.

"Oh don't worry about it Yugi, you probably just feel so comfortable around Kaiba that you reacted by teasing him. Why would you pick that I don't know but I'm sure it's ok." Anzu replied petting Yugi's head warmly... and then trying to get mental commentary about how soft his hair was out of her mind.

They piled into the limo where the rest of the boys were waiting, and settled in for another ride through Domino City. Jounouchi and Malik kept their eyes locked on Yugi, concerned about how many injuries he may have gotten inside the game. Given his fidgeting with one hand and the near stillness of the other hand said that the injuries weren't slight. Yugi sat there giving accounts of what happened inside the game, allowing Kaiba to learn how Noa had used holograms of people to distract Yugi into thinking he was hunting down the supposed bombers. The group listened to the dangerous tale, amazed that their sweet innocent Yugi could even try those stunts. Malik was still trying to process the idea of someone even 'on' his bike much less riding it.

"I feel like such a fool, falling for Noa's trick." Yugi admitted, as he sat there his head going into his hands.

"Don't feel that way Yugi, it's not your fault that you fell into someone else's machinations," Bakura replied in a supportive voice as Malik nodded beside him.

"And you kept the Bunny King from getting killed so it's not like you're a failure, just clueless." Malik added and got shoved for the remark.

"Hey now Malik, Bakura won a duel all by himself!" Anzu retorted leaping to Bakura's defense.

"Against what? A rock?" Malik replied sitting back up and glaring at Bakura.

"OH you're just so mean!" With that Anzu pounced on Malik and shoved him back into his seat.

"Err, think she remembers that Malik used her to hide his own mind during Battle City?" Jounouchi asked Mokuba.

"A better question would be: does she remember that he learned all he needed to know 'about' a woman's body when he possessed her in Battle City?" Bakura asked primly.

Anzu flopped onto the floor completely embarrassed while Malik lunged for Bakura as Mokuba watched. Turning to look up at his aloof older brother Mokuba finally pointed out the obvious.

"Cheaper then Satellite."

"True."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You know you don't need to have the limo fumigated just because you let Jounouchi ride inside." Yugi grumbled as he walked into the mansion behind Kaiba.

"He did the last time, why stop now?" Mokuba asked as he trudged inside, Kuriboh flying over his head.

A late dinner was impossible at that point, the three of them were exhausted, so they retreated to the second story, making use of the multiple bathrooms so they wouldn't have to wait to go to bed. For Yugi that time in the bathroom showed him the ugly red marks that everyone had been talking about. It was on his face and shoulder and when he stripped off the shirt he could see it on his back from the rough landings he had taken. But it wasn't black and blue, at least it would fade faster that way and he wouldn't have to worry about too many, if any, questions at school.

"It is shamefully small. How can Pharaoh fit all the serving girls to bathe him in such a small bath?" Mahaado asked from the door.

Yugi stared at Mahaado's slowly visually manifesting appearance blankly as he pondered what the mage meant. Then a light bulb went off and slowly, a red that had nothing to do with the blow to the face crept up Yugi's features. Women? Touching him?

"Is Pharaoh well?" Mahaado asked, walking closer, his head dipping down a bit to look a little closer at his Pharaoh in a meek way.

Not that Yugi was going to answer him; the teen suddenly found the sink more interesting as he began washing his face in very cold water, which ended the conversation as Mahaado wasn't so naive to not realize the topic embarrassed Yugi. "Shall I bring you something to wear Pharaoh?" he asked when Yugi finally stood back up.

"No, that's alright." Yugi replied with a smile. "It's good to be back in the real world, I want to go back to remembering everything. That way we can talk to each other more, and I can explain this world to you better."

"That is very generous of you Pharaoh." Mahaado replied only to get a warm put upon expression.

"No more 'Pharaoh', just call me 'Yugi'." Gee Mahaado was stubborn, Yugi really needed to remember what it was that made Mahaado resist changing the title. He went about brushing his teeth as Mahaado stood there innocently watching the strange nightly rituals that his ruler performed before bed. Yugi was at an age that Mahaado never had a chance to see as they had all died young in the past, the Pharaoh still a young boy himself. But Yugi was now nearing his adult form.

"You've grown up," Mahaado noted thoughtfully as he looked at his Lord and Master.

"Not really, but it's strange to go from looking like a kid for so long to looking like this. It's awkward and strange, but it's not like I'm going to go back to being a cute little kid again right?" Yugi noted.

"True, it is expected and a part of nature to grow up. As part of your coming of age appearance have you anyone in mind to be your queen?"

"I... think I'm going to go back to my room." Yugi blushed, his head down and his face hidden by his long hair.

"But these are things Pharaoh should think about." Mahaado pointed as he followed his ruler quietly, though after that he let the conversation drop.

He quietly walked, almost tiptoed, his way across to his room. He slipped inside his room and began fully undressing, but his back was sore and he found himself unable to put on his shirt.

"Pharaoh is still in pain. Forgive me for not being able to tend to Pharaoh's wounds in absence of a healer." Mahaado appeared in the room in front of the door as though he would be able to guard it.

"It's ok Mahaado, it's not as bad as it could have been." Yugi replied trying to reassure when something caught his eye. Actually it was the lack there of, something that should have been resting on his bed. "Maha! Where's my Maha!" And Yugi dove for his bed looking frantically for the stuffed tiger.

For a moment Mahaado didn't understand why his ruler was looking for him, he was perfectly visible where he was standing. Then as he watched it occurred to him what his ruler meant and he began to fight off the impending sulking fit. "Pharaoh is looking for that toy?"

"Yes, Anzu got it for me, and it's a cuddly tiger version of..." As Yugi spoke it suddenly occurred to him that Mahaado... knew he was looking for the toy... "Mahaado where's my...?"

The answer came from behind a pile of old clothes and toys he could no longer use. The clothes moved as the toy crawled out from under, in a stilted way as it started walking towards Yugi. It was so obscenely cute that Yugi had to sit down before he collapsed in a fit of giggles. Apparently Mahaado still wanted to use child like methods when dealing with Yugi. He scooped up his tiger and gave it a warm loving hug before coyingly looking up at Mahaado. "Aww are you jealous of a wittle tiger? Or upset that someone think's you're soft and cuddly?" Yugi got to his knees on his bed and gave his best 'love me' look up at Mahaado, and while that look may have earned Yugi an even larger fandom... Mahaado simply disappeared.

Yugi chuckled as he sat down on the bed as the door opened with Kaiba appearing in the entrance. Anxiety grew in Yugi's heart out of concern over the presence of the CEO, after everything that had happened in the game. He lowered his head some and watched as Kaiba's long legs strode into his line of sight.

"Well? Aren't you going to try and take me down again?" Kaiba asked casually as he stood over the tricolored teenager.

"What's the point? You can beat me easily," Yugi pointed out quietly thinking back to the fight they had.

"I told you that before and it didn't stop you, does this mean you're giving up on the promise as well?" Kaiba asked his arms folded across his chest.

"No, but... I..." Yugi hung his head in shame.

"But what? Did you think keeping a promise is easy to do?" Kaiba asked grabbing Yugi by the chin and forcing the boy's head up to face him.

"I let you down! I promised I'd stand up for myself and all I accomplished..." Yugi looked away in his sadness though it earned him a shake of the head from Kaiba.

"You did what I asked you to do; you didn't let someone walk all over you." Kaiba pointed out calmly, his tone and posture as strict as ever. Then he placed the palm of his hand on Yugi's forehead and shoved the teen down flat on his back on his bed, all the while arrogantly staring down at the teenager.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yugi asked staring up at Kaiba in surprise.

"For that remark earlier about your pet ghost," Kaiba retorted calmly if not a little disdained.

"You're the one who admitted to remembering your past. Though I will admit I find it very odd that you would mention something I don't recall you 'always saying' and it be 'that'. After all unlike Jounouchi, who you always liken as a stray dog, that remark implied that you see him more as a pet or property. You remember that past don't you? Did you know each other back then?" Yugi got back to his knees and leaned a little forward as a teasing child would wanting answers. "Hmmm?"

Kaiba merely shoved the teen back down on his bed and stalked out of the room, without his coat to sweep after him. Just a sleek black shadow that slipped into the hallway and one could assume, off to bed.

Yugi was left to get out of bed, turn out the light and crawl back into bed chuckling as he did so. "Mahaado? Did you know Kaiba back in Ancient Egypt?"

"He was my closest friend, growing up we did a great deal together as, at the time we believed he was of lower birth. Once I learned the truth, I could no longer be his friend for it was forbidden." Mahaado answered as he once more manifested his presence by his Pharaoh's bedside, a shadow among shadows with only the robes to light.

"His birth? I don't understand, what does a person's birth status have to do with friendship?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Mahaado.

"Set is your cousin by blood Pharaoh. Because of that he has the blood of the Gods themselves in his body. A lowly slave such as myself has no right to claim a lofty title as friendship with the royal family."

Mahaado watched as Yugi looked up at him, his eyes wide with disbelief at the words, growing upset. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! If you were friends why should you stop?"

"My time impudently considering Set as my friend resulted in the Gods abandoning us the day that Bakura came to the Palace." Mahaado sounded so ashamed and mournful of the results of that day.

"No! I don't believe that! I don't know who told you that but no god could possible punish someone simply because they were friends! No god would turn away from their people because of such a threat simply because of friendship borne of ignorance." Yugi argued as he sat up in bed, yet even in the darkness he could feel the weight of Mahaado's sadness bear down on him.

"Then why should Pharaoh been the one to die? It was not he who's father set about the creation of the Sennen items; it was not Pharaoh who hurt Bakura with those deaths. So why take all that belonged to Pharaoh and hand them over to Set? Even now, Pharaoh lives as a beggar off the graces of his cousin, when all his young life Pharaoh gave generously to his unknown cousin." Mahaado replied guilt and shame in his voice. "Why should Pharaoh, a mere boy of ten summers, be sentenced to death, containment, and now this while his cousin, lives the life of kings?"

"Mahaado..." Yugi sat there floored at Mahaado's accusations of Kaiba, unable to think of anything that would comfort the ghost. "Mahaado I know you don't know much about this time, but Kaiba did not have everything handed to him. His birth family died while he was very young, he's had responsibilities all his life. Sure he may be rich now but he was thrust into the role, and has suffered for that." Did he honestly view something so simple as his connections to Yugi and Kaiba as the reason that all the events happened as they did back in Egypt all those ages ago?

"Set is the General of the Pharaoh's royal army, his abilities on the field of battle extend beyond simple physical conflict. He does not get 'thrust' into situations beyond his ability to control; he does not go into any situation that he does not wish to enter. Set is a general, whatever battle he choses to enter he choses to win, and once again he has claimed someone else's position of power, after they worked so hard to accumulate it, for himself. If I had never been his friend perhaps he would not have changed."

Yugi laid there unable to get off the floor, metaphorically speaking, Mahaado couldn't... he just couldn't be so brainwashed as to think something as simple as friendship could result in what happened. "Mahaado..."


	37. The Kill

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written by: Lady Lunar Phoenix

A/N: Well since the opening of the song is music, nothing to post here but a friendly 'hey!'. Yep! Even though I'm nowhere NEAR finished with this arc I thought I would post the start of 'The Kill' arc up so you guys knew I was still alive. This arc I might as well explain, is nearly PURE Kaiba centered... But I got a little contest if you guys will...

The are two things that you should know is 'cannon' in my fic about Kaiba. See if you can pick those two things out. First to guess correctly before I call time on this arc (Which will be around midway through the 'song') I'll message you and either answer 2 of your questions about future plot or tell you who is pulling the strings in this arc! But I won't tell 'who' got the answer right, I'll just tell prematurely that the contest is closed. And my BETA CAN NOT JOIN THIS!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kaiba reclined in his personal jet, ruing the absolute annoyance that Yugi created by his very existence in the world of Duel Monsters. He had the fewest points on the face of the planet to be holding the title of King of Games. Granted most of his wins were against the highest of point members of the Dueling leagues. But even with those boosts of points Yugi was still far below people like Mai, and himself. The rules had been created at the start of the game so that everyone had to earn their way to the top ranks. It meant that a person couldn't just cheat their way through... Unless you had a Sennen Item apparently; stupid eye, even worse, Rod. In reality Yugi only had enough points to warrant a second star status in the game.

The points issued for defeating top ranking Duelists was not major enough to give a person a five star rank. After all, top ranking duelists had more important things to do with their time then defend it from every single kid who thought they got a pretty good deck. Besides anyone could get lucky, just look at the Mutt. But everyone got a series of points, from entering a tournament as well as from winning one. In fact, had Kaiba been more a stickler for the rules of his own tournament rather then getting his hands on the God cards, Yugi and the Mutt wouldn't even have been allowed to enter. Only now to the world Yugi was the King of Games, he held a title that anyone in the competitive side of Duel Monsters wanted.

Save Yugi himself; defeated everyone that stood in his path in all the tournaments that he had willingly joined, unless someone threatened... say suicide, if he didn't back down. But it couldn't be helped; the world already saw Yugi as the King of Games, so all he could do was maintain the normal stability of the selection process for the next tournament. And that meant using up his computer's considerable time, tallying up the list of high ranking Duelists for his next tournament.

Ahh peace, at long last; the private jet was empty of all but himself and the pilot. No herds of fangirls storming the Limo like the beaches of Normandy. No Yugi cowering like some stupid American Cartoon dog, needing snacks to be coaxed out. In fact Kaiba himself was no longer even in Japan, making the odds of him running into the geek squad even less likely. After all Mokuba still had the ability to call up a jet if he wanted. With Yugi around there was hope that Mokuba would be able to resist their suggestion of joining him. Mokuba wanted to hang out with Yugi so that the teen felt more comfortable living in Kaiba mansion, which gave Kaiba more time to work in peace then if he had to watch over his brother.

For Kaiba the week had passed uneventfully, save for the usual uproars that Yugi could inflict on any location now. Down time around Yugi was rather quiet, the teen seemed to come to some conclusion that he should be very quiet around Kaiba; which in short, meant that Kaiba had to resort to wine and pills again to sleep at night. Maybe a giant ball of yarn could convince the teen to come out of his slump. Or even better, send a hologram suggestion; maybe get Mokuba to video record that moment for potential black mail reasons...

Mokuba, he was leaving his little brother for the first time and it was taking time for him to get used to not hearing his brother nearby. There was a growing emptiness where the feeling of his brother bouncing around echoed in him. Pushing his thoughts into his work, he began reviewing and writing up the rules for the tournament that he was planning and scanning maps of the Park, for he had to plan out the clues for where each duel would take place for the chosen duelists. Suddenly the email icon sprang to life on his laptop's screen and he turned his attention to it, finding an email from his brother with an attachment. He knew it wasn't spam; people tended not to send him much when he tended to retaliate with virus infested replies.

Instead what he got was an email festooned with images and not just of Mokuba... Oh no Yugi was almost in every single one of them... While. Wearing. His. Coat!

While anyone else would have been amused by the pictures of Yugi mocking his disbelief in magic, occult, and Ancient Egypt, it was the fact he had violated Kaiba's closet and run off with a coat to do this stupid stunt, that annoyed Kaiba. Bringing in the mage didn't lighten Kaiba's mood at all as he stared at the pictures of the trio... He should never have left Mokuba with them. But, though he would never admit it to another living soul, or even a dead soul, he felt more reassured that the Dark Magician was there to look after Mokuba. Humans could fail, but that mage had held on for over 3,000 years. If his Blue Eyes couldn't be there, then at least the the Magician could look after the boy.

Wait, call forth the Blue Eyes White Dragon? On the one hand Kaiba did not want to believe in magic; he didn't want to believe in a world that he could not see clearly, which was exactly what magic was, something he couldn't see clearly. But how else could one explain the Magician or the Furball? Science and technology only went so far and couldn't explain their constant presence.

Pushing his thoughts away from the improbable and towards revenge, he turned on the programs he used to create 3-D images. Considering his plans involved a relatively 'simple' design he figured his laptop could handle the stress. After all Yugi was already on file in his current more adult form, all he had to do was strip the boy down to his leather pants... put a bell on that choker, some ears and a tail... And Volia! Anzu gets her own personal Yugi-neko screen saver with a kitsune Mahaado to look after him. By the time he was done, stripping Yugi down, giving him a very large ball of yarn to play with, and more feline personality traits, short of licking himself, hacking Anzu's computer and overriding her normal screen saver, his plane landed in America woe to the stars and stripes.

The drive up to the large American hotel was uneventful, though without Mokuba there to distract him from work, Kaiba missed most of the sights. It wasn't until the limo stopped and the doors were opened that he realized that he had arrived at the Stanley Hotel, one of the few locations he found befitting his needs, providing him the peace and quiet he preferred to work in. This would be his first time being separated from Mokuba while working. On one hand it meant not having to drag Yugi along for a weekend in another country with nothing to do while Kaiba worked, even if having the two of them around meant that they would have each other for company. Oh and not having his closet defiled would have been nice as well.

He stepped out of the limo, his eyes already scanning the area to ensure that there were no outside disturbances to his time there. It wasn't exactly cheap to buy a whole hotel for a weekend even though the arrangements had been a year before. So, as far as he could see, the hotel looked exactly as he expected, peaceful, grand, and private. But he knew well enough not to be taken in by outward appearances and stepped up to the front doors, past the well tended to garden and slipped the private key he had obtained for his weekend stay into the lock.

With a firm click of the door, Kaiba walked into the Stanley Hotel with his suitcase and laptop, ready to work. His eyes zeroed on the front desk, where his key with the room number rested. A maroon colored key chain with a key attached with a letter under it. He picked up the letter, sighing in annoyance as something that was brought to his attention via Yugi before he left came back to his mind. The hotel had a reputation for being haunted. Oh charming, with his luck they didn't turn off the usual assortment of devices such places employed; to ensure that 'each guest is sure to meet one of the ghostly residents'. He pocketed the key and strode down the hallway towards where his room was while tossing the 'letter' away like so much trash.

"Please enjoy your stay and please stay out of room 6277."

The sheet burst into silent flames...


	38. What if I wanted to Break?

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan

A/N: Betaed!

Laugh it all off in your face?

What would you do?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was dark.

How odd that he would wake up by some unknown cause, bypassing the sleeping pills and wine, not to mention the jet lag uncontested by lack of coffee. The clock showed the third hour after midnight to him with the solidarity that only machines could bear. The sound of something scuttling across thick carpet touched his ears, causing him to flick on the light. What looked like a small black roach scuttling across the ground. Disgust rose up like bile in the back of his throat before he grabbed his glasses to get a better look at where it may have come from. As his eyes focused he realized it wasn't the typical black roach that infested lower quality hotels but rather a gold trimmed scarab that was scuttling along the ground towards the closed bedroom door.

He refused to let a petty dream get the best of him. The glasses were placed back on the nightstand before he lay back down in bed. He closed his eyes, only to hear the door to the room click open. His head jerked around to see who was messing with him, but no one was there, even as the door clicked back shut. But this was starting to annoy him, he didn't pay to be treated to some third rate horror show. He got out of bed, stalking out of the room, dead set on finding whoever thought this was funny. Since he did not intend to spend the whole time being sleep deprived by third rate horrors.

"_Kaiba?"_

"_What is it Yugi?"_

"_What was Mahaado's life like in the past?"_

"_How should I know? I've told you that I don't believe in magic."_

"_And you dislike the past, yet Kaiba... there is something only you can answer."_

"_..." _

"_Why would Mahaado believe that by being friends with you, as opposed to a servant, that the Gods would abandon us during our battles against Bakura?"_

All his fingers had to do was touch the doorknob, suddenly he recalled the private conversation he had with Yugi while packing. He hadn't answered that question; saw no purpose to revealing how much he remembered. But then again he knew what kind of person Mahaado's master had been, no different then Gozoboro in the end. Cold, demanding, arrogant, it was a wonder that Mahaado didn't turn out like Kaiba had. No, the truth was more that it was a miracle that Mahaado had survived at all under the man's 'care'.

...the door clicked open...

_...he could hear the whip crack..._

That was right, the first time he had seen Mahaado in the palace itself the boy was being whipped for letting the Prince out into the city. The Prince of Egypt was not supposed to be let out of the palace without the guards, unprotected save one untrained mage.

...his bare feet walked along soft carpet...

_...small feet dashing along stone..._

_But the prince was happy that they had met, and dragged him down the hallways seeking out his 'Maha'. It was that 'Maha' that the Prince had been crying through out the city, looking for like a lost cub seeking it's mother. The crack of the whip carried down the passage towards them. He didn't say anything, but knew when the Prince's footsteps faltered. Even the small child, not even fully of three years of age, knew that something was wrong. Small hands tugged on his leading him with urgency instead of excitement. The small boy was growing more panicked now in the Palace then he had when he had been wandering the city markets crying for his Maha. The palace had been a bit cooler then outside, out from under the rays of the sun. The winds drifting in through the windows and through doorways while they went deeper into the palace. _

_He knew what he would see even as he walked into the room; Mahaado hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, whipped until all his back, his thighs, his rear even his legs were raw and bloody, a fitting punishment for a disobedient student. The Prince ran forward, screaming for them to stop, they were hurting his Maha and by the Prince's view that was right up there with treason. Of course one had to understand that when one had not yet even reached the higher ages that _communication_ could prove to be a bit... difficult. So all the Prince could really say was 'Maha' and 'No', the rest was lost in his fits of screaming. The Prince rushed along, throwing himself against Mahaado's legs, his tiny body a small shield against the whip. _

_Set suddenly found himself holding the squirming, raging, bundle of Future Ruler of Egypt long may he reign. _

_He didn't know how the Jailer got a hold of the Prince or brought him over, he was a little too busy at that point trying to restrain the Prince. The Prince's tiny hands reached for Mahaado when a powerful voice spoke over the Prince's crying. He turned, but didn't need to look up; he knew this was his ruler, the Pharaoh. He released the Prince so that he could bow before the Pharaoh properly, facing the ground obediently waiting for the Son of the Gods themselves to speak. The sheer honor of being before the ruler of his homeland, humbled him. So it confused him a bit when that sound of rapid soft thumping began by the side of his head._

"_Maha MINE!" thump, thump thump. _

"_Yes, my son."_

"_No Hit Maha!" cloth fluttered and more thumping._

_By now he 'had' to look up and found the Prince's foot repeatedly stomping on the ground while his arms flailed about like he was trying to fly._

"_No, son Maha was bad."_

"_...! Maha no bad. Maha good!" STOMP!_

"_No, Maha Bad, Maha let Prince out of home." _

"_I want! Go out!" the Prince proclaimed hotly. "Maha do as I say! Maha do as I say!"_

"_And what Maha did was bad. You are not allowed to go unattended into the streets of the city. He knows that, yet he defied me. You may be his owner, but I am your father and what I say goes above anything you say or want. You were bad; Maha is getting punished because of you." The Pharaoh said firmly, both trying to explain things to the Prince on his level while at the same time infuse more grown words into the conversation._

"_Me bad... So Maha hurt?" There was no reply to that, only the soft thump of the Prince flomping down onto the ground in shock... "Me bad..." The boy's voice choked up as the implication, as something he apparently didn't consider finally came to his mind._

The sound of the Prince's wail of pain suddenly turned into the slam of doors and the shriek of glass shattering. Kaiba snapped out of a musing that had taken him from his room to the kitchen with a shock. He never before let himself be so mentally sidetracked that he could walk a whole building without awareness before. Now he was on the other side of the building doors flung wide open with drink glasses flying across the room so fast that the light caught the glass causing false rainbows to appear. But there was no one in the room to be causing such chaos, who would install...

He should have known, they'd forgot to turn off the system in the building. Apparently the true kitchen was somewhere else and this was a false kitchen designed to propel the glasses, creating a haunting effect. Normally two long rows stretched out from one wall to the other, with an off white counter with rows of doors under it. Hanging above them were the pans required to cook the various meals that were made in the kitchen. After the dinning room and kitchen were closed the room was immaculate, with everything wiped down and cleaned to perfection.

The look of disgust on his face was rather interesting, one would think he was listening to Jounouchi going on about how he was a great duelist. It was a mix of high class dismissive amusement and conceited self importance that felt insulted by the unworthy interruption. Before him, shattered into millions of pieces was every single plate, bowl, cup, and glass the kitchen held. Doors that should have been shut had been flung open, some even still swaying from the remembered force of the blow that opened it. The pans gleamed with their well cleaned exteriors from where they had been flung somewhere on the floor. Somewhere in the back of his mind the thought of someone trying to force him to pay for this mess rose up. Only to be squashed by his disdain of cleaning someone else's mess up.

He turned go back to his private room, the annoyance of this incident putting him in a foul mood. The drugs and wine already beginning to send him back his slumber as he walked when he noticed a soft sound not there before. It sounded like wind chimes in the distance, a soft sound that raised the hackles on Kaiba's neck causing him to turn around. What he saw froze him to the bone; somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was supposed to be impossible. Every fragment of glass and China hovered in the air like humming birds, light from the halogen lights above casting small shimmers of rainbow light about. There was a name to what it looked like, how each shard formed itself into a blade....

A Thousand Knives.

Yugi was never so merciless to have Mahaado cast that spell during duels. But it was one that he knew about, the lethality of it's ability to kill a monster, no matter how powerful, in one blow. There was a time though, when Mahaado brought that spell about. When he thought on it, he could almost smell the hint of desert, that tang of blood on the tip of his tongue. "I'm not awake... this is just a bad dream..." He began slowly backing up as the smell of ozone and raw power crackled around him.

It came like the wings of a humming bird, so fast that the naked eye couldn't see. The first nick came in such a way he wouldn't have known he had been cut if it didn't slice so close to the eye. Then another nicked his arm, blood beginning to drip down. He took another step back as the rest of the knives lunged forward with a speed that left him filled with horror. "DARK MAGICIAN...!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An open window brought a mountain tossed breeze into the room carrying away a nightmare's sheen of sweat's scent. He sat up in fear, his body shaking from the horror of that terrible nightmare. A thousand blades cutting into him, piercing his body was not something he wanted to experience ever in his life. His body was killing him as though he had been stabbed by each and every single blade, but logic reminded him it was all in his mind. Science having proven that the monks were right about the power of the mind. His mind said he had been attacked; the dream so real, that his body responded by reacting as though it had. Elevated heart beat, a quicken breath, sweat pouring down with every nerve singing to run like hell.

But there he was, in his room with the full moon light flowing into the window. A mountain whispered breeze stealing in to take away the sting of a heated body charged to run... Wait, the window open? He didn't sleep with the window open so why was it open? He got up letting the flickering of moonlight behind distant clouds light the way as he walked to the window. His steps not as purposeful as usual but still he moved along soft carpeting. The nightmare made him chuckle a bit as he walked, swaying slightly. Him? Kaiba, Seto? CEO of one of the most powerful Gaming company in the world, afraid of a nightmare?

While A Thousand Knives 'was' a very scary sight to behold coming straight at a person, Mahaado was such a kitten he would never cast the spell, at least not at someone who wasn't doing anything against Yugi. Ever the thinker, he found himself wondering if the spell's physical manifestation in the game was perhaps a bit much. The fear of those knives aimed at one person's monster could be more then what a person could handle. If the monster stood directly in front of the duelist then the effect they would see would include the blades supposedly approaching themselves. If KaibaCorp was going to improve upon the 3-D technology that made them so famous; he couldn't afford the duelists to find out the lethal way that they had weak hearts.

With a yawn Kaiba shut the window, before finally relenting and went back to his bed; he had a few more hours before morning. The clock shone with a machine borne glow of red of the third hour past the witching time.


	39. What if I fell to the Floor

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

What if I fell to the floor

couldn't take this anymore

what would you do

do

do?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but a glance to the clock proved it was only 3am. Wait... only what? He sat up, going so far as to grab his glasses and slip them on to stare at the numbers. The machine didn't flinch at the glare Kaiba was giving it in his disbelief. He flipped open his cellphone deciding to check that for the time, perhaps the power had cut off during his restlessness and he just didn't notice? The light blinded him a bit as he looked at the clock on his cellphone yet it showed the same time: 3:00am.

A quick snap of the cellphone cover provided Kaiba with a sight that caused him a moment's pause. The light from the cellphone was steady and moderate, but what it showed him confused him, thus he turned on the light to his room. He pinched himself trying to wake up as his eyes swept his room over and over again. What he found caused the blood in his body to run cold, or rather, what was left of it.

Blood; it tainted the air with it's pungent oder, it stained the bedsheets, the carpet, even the pillow was covered in it. He flung the blanket off him in a second, wanting nothing more then to be rid of the blood tainted bed, only to find the source of the blood. His clothes were littered with cuts all over, while a swift pull of the sleeves revealed that his flesh under the cuts sleeves were smooth. He threw himself out of the bed only to have his legs fail him. He fell onto the blood covered carpet the moisture of the blood wetting his hands. He tried to push himself to his feet, only to fall again his legs refusing to hold his weight up.

Panic slowly died as he was forced to stay on the floor, unable to get his body to move. How could all that blood be just put on the bed without his knowing? Blood was a smell so ingrained in his memory that fake substitutes could not be used. But how could someone move him out of bed, pour all of that blood onto the bed, cut up his clothes, then put him back into bed without his awareness? The wine and pills, even the jet lag made him sleepy but not to the point where he could have missed all of this!

Concern and annoyance rose up in him as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He felt light headed and tired, but he forced himself to his feet regardless, needing to find the source of this sick practical joke. He staggered to the door, his legs feeling disgustingly of jelly, while large spots of blood rested on the floor from the door to the bed. He opened the door, following the trail of blood as best as he could. Considering how much the hallway visually shifted, his instinct made him press his fingers against his neck, seeking his pulse. A pulse that 'should not' have involved a game of: now where did I put... oh, there it is.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath; his body leaned against the wall as he trying to retrace what that nightmare had been about. He remembered waking up only to find the window open to his room. But was that the nightmare or when he woke up? Lightheaded as he was, there was no concrete way he could tell when he was asleep or awake. Did he walk to the kitchen? Or was his dream when he shut the window to his room? A thought crossed his mind, as he clumsily worked on the buttons of his shirt. Was his shirt only cut from the front or on both sides? Memories of the Thousand Knives flickered into his memory. As his fingers worked on each button he tried to remember what snapped him awake. The Knives had sped towards him... He called out to Mahaado... No, not him by name... Dark Magician, that's what he said. But... did he snap awake then? Perhaps that was what happened, the shock made him wake up...

So what happened at 'that' point. He held out the shirt and checked it over, his sight confirming that whoever did this only slashed up the shirt from the front and not the back. Each hole stained with the blood that he supposedly spilled in whatever... Knives... That must have been the reason for the cuts, to simulate the Thousand Knives attack he'd seen. But there wasn't a thousand cuts on the shirt, otherwise there would be nothing holding the front of the shirt up on his body. He frowned in concern, the whole thing was a wash with blood, a glance down showed the his pants just as heavily soaked.

He pushed himself from the wall, the shirt left carelessly over one arm as he resumed his walk. He remembered the Scarab and the door opening, but... He walked into the wall in a wave of dizziness as he strained to stay focused. It was just so easy at the moment to let his thoughts wander off in other directions. He had been distracted then too, thinking about that fabled past in Egypt. The Egypt he couldn't accept having existed. That's what the Prince was back then, a distraction as well. Something he could focus on to take his mind off the death of his mother and the destruction of his village. It worked rather well, the boy at the time proved a rather useful distraction from the recent deaths in his life.

_He had appeared as a small bundle of cloak too big for such a small child, shuffling through the city market blindly. Grown ups would see and walk around him as he shuffled around, his small plaintive voice calling for his 'Maha'. As he followed the boy around he'd watched as the small child would suddenly stop, grab the front of the hood, pull it up and give a visual sweep of the area then continue on, though it was odd that he wouldn't just take the hood off. But a flash of gold had given him the hint he needed; this wasn't just a little lost boy. This was a child of some level of nobility, after all who would place gold on the person's of one so young otherwise? He caught up with the child at that point placing himself directly in the way of the child and then letting the boy bump into him. The boy bumped into him and fell down, but with a stubborn set of his posture he pushed himself back up and picked a new direction to go in. So he had stepped in the boy's way again just to see how the boy would react. _

_Right back into the legs the kid went, though to the child's credit this time he peeked out from under his hood to see what was going on. He seemed able to realize that he wasn't facing someone he was looking for as he moped a, "Not Maha." and turned to try another direction to resume his search. He had gathered up the small child, though he couldn't seem to get the hood up before the boy grabbed said hood and held it down tight. "No!"_

"_Look kid, you're not going to find anyone if you're dressed like this, you can't even see where you're going."_

He had done it again, walked into the wall when he should have turned. He was distracted, confused, the loss of blood was playing with his mind. He struggled to clear it, the blood stains on the floor larger now then before. It had started out as spots along the carpet but now it was a steady line. An impossible response to spilling blood, his shirt and pants were soaked through with blood. The clothes though kept the blood from spilling to the floor, so... it had to drip down from the face, hands and feet. Yet the patterns seemed to say that he had moved smoothly along undisturbed by anything. Allowing gravity to work it's power over him, compelling the blood to come down and then drip on the floor. It had slowed down apparently after a while but clearly for a time it was unstopped by anything. A steady clean series of lines that ran down the carpet of the hallway.

But at the end were the doors to the kitchen from his dreams? Waking time? Regardless, his target now in sight, he strode down to the kitchen with most of his normal posture. Normal posture, stalking panther, was there really a difference? He shoved open the doors with a bit more force then needed, revealing a pristine kitchen. Something that felt wrong to him even if he was still at war with himself if it was a dream or reality. One spot looked newly cleaned and the next spot lacked that new shine look as though someone had gone through the kitchen and begun cleaning. His eyes narrowed as he stalked towards one of those cabinets, staring between the two different spots before opening the cabinets.

Blood spilled down, freed from their dam pouring down in small rivers from the cabinet while blood pooled down around each glass before him. The scent assailed, him driving him back against the counter behind him, disturbing the pots and pans. There was the faint sound of something creaking behind him, causing him to whip around quickly. The fear in him rising as door after door opened with blood pouring down in the same manner as the first. Not all interiors were visible to him, but it was clear that there was blood on everything.

His blood... the shards of the broken glass had formed into the knives that cut into him... spilled his blood... Returned to normal? No, that couldn't be possible! Things didn't just shatter and mend themselves! The Knives flew at him one slamming into his shoulder knocking him back, another hit his stomach goring him with pain when his cry was answered. He fell as lavender armored feet touched down to block the spell. He blacked out from the pain, but at least now he remembered what happened... "MAHAADO!"

He pushed himself from the counter, spinning on his heel and heading for the doors when he slammed into something stomach high. In his state it sent him sprawling over the form, unlike normal when he could just correct his balance swiftly. He hit the floor, the lump under him not moving and in his irritation he got to his knees over what had gotten in his way out of nowhere. How could something get behind him so quietly without letting him know? He grew apprehensive as he braced himself to look down.

Mahaado laid there, his eyes glazed over staring straight ahead without awareness. It was the look that monsters possessed when summoned during Duel Monsters in fact. The fact that Mahaado had manifested himself at all was already shock worthy, coupled with the fact that he didn't look like an imposing magician rather as an ten year old. Or, shock of shocks, unlike when he was around Yugi, Kaiba could clearly touch him, otherwise how could he stumble over the boy like that. All those pieces of information were enough to send anyone into a state of overdrive worthy hyperventilating from mounting terror. But for Kaiba, as blood from his clothes and somewhere else, stained Mahaado, he didn't see a child...

_He saw the mutilated corpse of his fellow High Priest, laid out below him, his body cut into two pieces thanks to the scythe now still. The dripping of blood from the counters matched the tempo of the blood dripping off the blade after it had stilled from taking Mahaado's life. An arm laying here... organs exposed in the body cavity there.... The smell of smoke from torches, the funeral... Gods have mercy.... Mana was screaming, wailing, their beloved Pharaoh was gone, taking with him Mahaado and the Shadows. No way remained to contact Mahaado... No way to... Come home... Nothing to come home to... The Book useless now with the parts so damaged... _

Those dead eyes kept staring at him, eyes that said nothing, conveyed nothing, yet all the while damning him for his arrogance. His breath was caught, he choked on air as he stumbled up to his feet and ran for the double doors. Stumbling and panicking as he tried to escape only to hit the carpet again, he turned to face the doors as he struggled to breath. Blood that had struggled to keep up with all the physical actions Kaiba had been partaking since he woke up was being forced into overdrive. His hands were shaking terribly as he watched between swings as Mahaado got up, slowly like a doll under the control of someone else.

He couldn't get up, even as he saw Mahaado turn towards him. He couldn't catch his breath as the child made his way towards him, his clothes stained in blood. Were there organs revealed under those robes? The boy didn't open the door with his hands, rather he just walked blindly into them and through them like a real person... A real person... Yugi didn't have the power yet to summon Mahaado fully, so he was always a ghost when summoned. Yet now he was solid, a body that could be touched... Or touch back.

The world swam before his eyes, his focus on Mahaado fell further and further away until he fell limp to the floor his awareness fled. So much blood...


	40. Break Me Down

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written by: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

A/N: Geez I could have posted this about 3 nights ago if I had realized I hadn't touched this chapter yet...

Come

Break me Down

Bury me, Bury me

I am finished with you

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_The sun was high by the time the caravan that had picked him up had stopped in the capital of the country. He had been dropped off and left to fend for himself, not that he doubted his ability. He would survive, for his mother's sake. The dust was high as the crowds moved along from one tent to another. Hawkers selling their wares were shouting from all sides, while the willing stood looking over the offerings, picking what pleased their eye. Fine clothes, pottery, foods; however, all paled though compared to the grand palace that loomed above, beyond the markets. The thought that he stood before the palace of the Living God himself was humbling._

_He walked further into the city, looking around and growing excited as he pushed his focus away from his loss. Everything looked as he had dreamed of the capital, the colors, and the glass that shimmered with the light of Ra. He stood there soaking in the awe of his countries capital, a grandness fitting of a Living God himself. He slowly began to fully enter the city wary of being in anyone's way as he looked about._

"_Maha."_

_It was odd how that name was able to distract him from his fascination with the surrounding city like a nudge. Across from him there was a small child blindly walking along calling out that one name like a cheetah cub. There was something oddly fascinating about the sight that he found himself following the child. He was eventually rewarded with the sight of the boy stopping, pulling up the front of his hood and calling out the name again before giving a visual scan of the area. From there he picked a direction and resumed his walk as though he did not think anyone would run him over. _

_Set calmly made his way in front of the child before standing in the child's way waiting to see how the child would respond. It was odd that he would be walking like that, covered from head to toe with a cloak so big that he couldn't see out of it, the hood dropping so far over his face. It was rather adorable and made Set wish more that his father had not died before giving Set a little brother. Though dying for the honor of the Pharaoh was a great and noble cause, he still wished he had a little sibling. _

_The small child bumped right into his legs proving that he was going to get himself hurt at the rate he was going. Before he could really think of what to say to the small boy, said child was back on his feet and making his way in another direction. But the flash of the sun off the gold on the boy's wrist tipped him off about one thing. The child was a noble, someone of high birth, and seeing that he was alone he was probably not supposed to be out wandering by himself. Perhaps 'Maha' wasn't an older brother rather a caretaker hired by the family. Regardless the child was alone and bound to get hurt sooner or later, so he quietly stepped once more in the child's way to get his attention._

_The boy walked right back into his legs before quietly pushing himself back up and pulling up the hood. He saw a pair of legs in front of him and opted to a new direction apparently as he stated "Not Maha," and carried on. So he bent down, trying to pull up the hood so he could get a look at this boy only to have those tiny hands grab the hood and hold it down. _

"_Look kid, you're not going to find anyone if you're dressed like this, you can't even see where you're going."_

"_Maha say 'no', Maha say 'no'," the boy repeated himself, his tiny fists tightening on the hood of his cloak as he stood there. Set sighed to himself shaking his head, unable to believe how silly the boy looked while trying to find his Maha._

"_Fine, how about I help you look for him?" he asked._

"_Help?" The boy seemed to ponder this thought for a moment before he suddenly exploded with a firm "Help!" And stuck his hand out as though he expected to be led by the hand._

_Set shook his head before kneeling down to pick the boy up carrying the small child as the boy squawked in surprise. The boy wiggled his way around so he was comfortably situated at Set hip as though he was used to being carried around. All the better for Set as far as he was concerned, "what does Maha look like?" After all he had to know what he was looking for if he was going to help._

"_Maha is Maha," The little boy replied simply enough, apparently believing that by that alone Set would know what this person looked like. In fact repeated attempts at asking that question got him the same patient answer from the little boy. This was going to be a long hunt, Set decided as they walked along close to the city square._

"_So how did you get lost from Maha?" He asked, he already having discovered that some words were just too big to be understood by the little boy._

"_Maha me pot." Talk about narrowing down a statement to it's bare essentials. The boy repeated it several times in answer to Set's requests for clarification. By then Set had realized that when the boy repeated himself automatically it meant he was putting more emphasis on his words. He thought on it then put the boy's odd behavior together and finally figured it out. The boy meant that this Maha put the child in a pot to begin with. Ok change of tactics then._

"_Why would Maha put you in a pot?" he asked as the boy peeked out from under his hood to look around._

"_Maha hard." The child answered with a small demonstration as he tensed up. So the person had gotten tense, perhaps the reason the boy was put in the pot was for protection. Set thought about it trying to trace back the boy's actions. But in the end what was the point? The boy couldn't see with the hood on, he wouldn't know how to tell where he had been in the first place and probably didn't know how to reach that area again. Suddenly the small bundle of child began to climb down struggling to break free of Set's hold to reach the earth below. Curious Set released the child gently onto the floor his expression thoughtful as the boy suddenly stuck up his hand. "Ahum. Me Ahum." _

_The small boy had stuck his hand out and was apparently trying to do introductions, so the boy just realized they hadn't introduced themselves to each other yet. "Set. My name is Set. Nice to meet you Ahum." he replied._

_But the boy shook his head and lifting up his hood a bit he began trying to write it on the ground, but after the first symbol he slowly stopped and scuffed it away. "No tell name."_

"_But you already told me you're name... I may have mispronounced it but..." Set began calmly, though baffled._

"_Forget." the boy's reply was rather easy with that answer as he interrupted Set._

_Set wasn't going to say anything further on the odd rule about the name, wondering if the kid thought himself the Prince of Egypt. But what could he do? The boy was lost and needed to get home sooner or later, and now he had to worry about the boy's caretaker. He gathered the small boy back up and began walking towards the higher end homes, perhaps it would be wiser to start closer to where the nobles lived? He walked deeper into the city, checking to see if they looked to be looking for a child. Ra's light was bearing down on them as it reached it's peak, while his stomach growled in growing hunger._

_They moved along through the busy streets until a sound attracted Set's attention, a sound that went against the casual conversations of a busy market. The little boy peeked out from under his hood as Set stopped and tried to focus on the sound. No, he could now tell what that sound was, the sound of a group of boys, but not the sound of a game. Something more along the lines of..._

_He finally broke from the crowd and in the distance he could see what had caught his ears. A group of boys surrounding something, he felt compelled to approach. But the closer he got the more he realized what he was watching. Between the legs of the boys there was another person being beaten up. At least eight or so boys were ringed around one guy on the ground beating at him for who knew what. He couldn't believe that this sort of thing happened in the presence of the Pharaoh's own palace. There was a row of large pots that, after a quick check, he found a clean dry one. Even as the boy sought to pull up the hood to his cloak, Set put him in a pot that held some hand lengths of wheat before he went to deal with the bullies. _

"_Ooooh Nuuuu..." he heard the boy complain behind him as Set left._

"_What's going on here?" He demanded as he walked up to the group, it may not have been his own village but still!_

_One of the boys looked back sizing him up before nudging the boy next to him. Soon all the boys were looking at him the guy they were picking on left in the dirt. The sun shone itself proudly, not a cloud in the sky to produce a single bit of shade. What now? He was clearly alone, the boy on the ground would be helpless against this group. Set had some street smarts for someone who may not have been from the streets itself... But he respected those streets and learned enough to survive on his own, thus he had an aura of calm and self assurance where perhaps the boy on the ground didn't. _

_So the boys themselves didn't know how to handle this newcomer. As he made his way to the guy on the ground, he heard a small, childish 'Omph', something that told him that there was a kid who didn't know how to sit still. Then again, being put in... It clicked then in Set's mind, the boy had been put in a 'pot', one that had been moved... "Maha?" he called out looking for a reaction. A reaction that he predictably got from the boy on the ground. It made sense then, Maha must have realized that he was about to be in a fight and put the child in a pot to keep the boy safe. Someone, not knowing the boy in there, moved the pot itself to a new location, and the boy was released into an unfamiliar part of the city. _

"_Maha! Home now?" the boy clearly could not see what was going on right in front of him. He toddled towards where he had last seen the group, clearly this boy was not used to being in any type of danger._

"_You mean this guy really does look after you?" One, presumably the leader asked walking up to the smaller child. He placed one hand on the boy so the child couldn't keep going forward, but at least he was being gentle about it._

"_Umph..." Wow apparently the boy construed that as an affirmative answer. "Maha mine, papa say!"_

"_Then why is he wearing gold?" one of the other kids called out curious._

"_Maha look pwetty." _

_'Oh sweet Isis...' Set mentally groaned, the boy was just too much. The child was clearly being honest about why, but that was just 'not' something to say!_

_The circle began to break up the boy nearest the child playfully yanked down the hood of the robe. The kid sounded pretty put out by the move, but at the moment Set's new concern was the guy at his feet. Outside of rousing up at the sound of his name, Maha had done nothing, but lay at his feet. No further interest in the world around him, which couldn't have been good. He knelt down his eyes focused on Maha, there was an occasional spasm of movement from the boy..._

_That wasn't enough, he needed the guy to be alive, since Set was pretty damn sure he didn't want his first day in the capital to be dealing with a corpse. Instead he gently began checking Maha for a pulse, trying to find some sign that... that all the boys around him had hit the ground and were bowing? That wasn't right..._

"_Tha Wight! Maha Mine!" Set slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "You hurt Maha! Maha Mine! You bad!" _

_The little boy had apparently dropped a crown of gold onto the ground and was currently in the process of trying to, blindly, put it back on his head. In frustration the boy tossed the hood off his head with some effort and began working on the crown again. Suddenly it made perfect sense why the boy had been hiding so deeply in his cloak. With hair like 'that' who would 'not' know he was the prince? Galloping on the heels of that thought came one more... That the Prince of Egypt, himself, had told Set his divine name. Even if he mispronounced it and probably would have misspelled it._

_The Prince of Egypt, was standing before him, his eyes an out of place color of purple, his hair an odd mix of all the colors of the sunset it seemed. Proud that he had gotten all the boys to bow to him, the little Prince started walking again straight towards them. That was the last he saw of the Prince before he opted to bow before the royal prince..._

"You will be the death of me..." Kaiba said looking up at the ceiling as he snapped awake, his eyes opening at the same time that the sound of a book snapped shut.


	41. What if I wanted to fight

What if I wanted to fight

beg for the rest of my life

what would you do

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He looked up at the ceiling, noted the smooth texture of the man made shield from the outside world. Even then the odd sound of a book opening and shutting continued onward to his side. For a moment all he could do was lay there and try to banish those long ago feelings. The freedom, the self assuring feeling that didn't come from an endless battle to keep his life afloat. The peace, the serenity, all of that was a lie that he couldn't stand. He had to fight to survive! The trust he placed in the tiny hands of a prince only caused him pain in the end!

"Forgive me, my only ability to heal you is rather time consuming."

Kaiba turned his head to look at the speaker, an eight year old Maha... Mahaado sat beside him. In his hands: a large tome that was shut with a snap and disappeared with only a swirl of light remaining to float over to Kaiba. He felt a rush of warmth and comfort, something that he knew meant he had been healed by Mahaado's feeble healing arts.

"Why do you look like a child?" Kaiba asked as he brought his legs out from under the bedsheets.

"You 'did' summon me, so as to why I look like this is up to you."

It was like Mahaado had walked out from his dreams into the waking world, the eight year old in his crisp clean robes, his gold jewelry. The boy wore his hair in what the modern world would consider a feminine style, long and with bangs. The boy looked so quiet and modest, even while he was dressed so out of place for the location. The boy's presence brought to mind the still active feelings from the past, the laughter and fun, the happiness he felt having a best friend that he could rely on. There was a tightness in his chest as his memories played back, a strain in his face as he fought down feelings that were given more freedom with the dreams.

Mahaado stood up and came over, kneeling before Kaiba with both his hands flat on the ground, his posture the one of who bowed to a Pharaoh... a crown Kaiba never wanted, a position he never asked for. In a sudden fury he aimed a useless kick at the ghost at his feet. The sudden crack, the feeling of a physical mass being kicked away shocked it's way into his head. Horrified, he sat there watching as Mahaado hit the ground before curling up from the blow. He froze in shock, watching as Mahaado crawled back to him like a submissive slave. Flat on the ground without a sign that he was going to even try to get up.

"Mahaado."

The boy had always been beaten. Mahaado having come from a lower ranked position never saw a kind side from his instructor. While beating the Dark Magician in his attempts to defeat Yugi was one thing, kicking an eight year old boy Kaiba used to run with...

"Maha?" he couldn't elevate his voice above a whisper as he brought his hands down to try and bring the boy to his feet. People could say what they liked about his cold, emotionally detached way of interacting with them. But Kaiba was not a man who would wantonly kick a child anywhere! He gently brushed back the mage's bangs seeking out where he had struck the boy. Mahaado never spoke or responded to the physical touch. Allowing Kaiba's fingers to go into the boy's hair line, where the bruise stretched from his temple to inside his hairline.

He noticed how despite the bruise, Mahaado didn't bleed, though he did manifest the proper bruise. Little things like that to remind Kaiba that Mahaado was no longer among the living, and only as close to it as Kaiba himself allowed. He hated the posture Mahaado had taken, the likes of one who expected only a beating. One that was used whenever the High Magician stalked down onto Mahaado's smaller, more helpless form. The secretive smirk, the finger wagging mocking gesture that Mahaado took to when they were playing. The soft serene smile that was as close to a laugh as Mahaado could get to since his abusive past. It angered Kaiba to be denied that soft gentle smile that he knew Mahaado could give. Until he realized how he was acting and grew more angry.

"What are you up to?" He demanded as he sat there glaring daggers at Mahaado before shoving the boy away. "You're the one who attacked me in the kitchen!"

Mahaado sprawled along the ground looking down, forbidden from correcting the Pharaoh before him. The pair sat in silence for a while, Kaiba glaring down at the child before him, at the emotions Mahaado had unsealed. "This is your idea of a sick joke to force me to accept the past!" With growing anger he stood up bending down to start fisting the boy's robes in one hand.

Kaiba stood up with his anger at the slow decline of his emotional self control. But as he stood there looking at the top of Mahaado's head he remembered his old training, in that a Pharaoh was 'never' wrong, his word was law. "Isn't Yugi your Pharaoh, why bow to me?" He asked his voice dropping into a more calm tone.

"The one who summons me is my Pharaoh as well."

Kaiba frowned at the answer, "then why have you attacked me if I have summoned you?"

He refused to believe that he summoned Mahaado to his side like a monster. A part of him was stilling warring against 'that' horrible mental image. An image so horrifying to him that his soul shrank away from the memory. It was a memory of something he knew happened, but the event unto itself was more then he wanted to recall.

"I did not attack Pharaoh, the one who casted that spell was the Pharaoh himself. This place... is under Pharaoh's command."

He stared down at Mahaado before pushing the boy away watching as the boy dissolved into nothingness. Kaiba needed a shower. He still recalled the part of that day where he had seen Mahaado again. The boy having been whipped from his shoulders down his back to his ankles by his irate master. The thought of Mahaado acting around him in the same way that the mage acted around his master made him feel so dirty. It was the scent of blood and heat, tears and blood tainted linens, that his mind conjured up making Kaiba's skin crawl.

Of course that could have been from the fact that the window was closed and he 'had been' lying in a bed soaked in blood. He grabbed his towel and strode into the bathroom while his mind tried to refocus on the tournament at hand. The rags that 'had' been his night clothes fell off with little effort before he turned on the water. He let his hair and body soak in the heated water letting the warmth caress him like a lover. It chased the memories away, relaxing him in a way he didn't realize he needed until he felt it.

He took a deep breath letting the heat soften tensed flesh with a pounding beat. Once he was relaxed enough to focus, he turned his attention to washing the blood out of his hair and cleaning himself off fully. Watching as the water turned a sickening red from the flecks of blood that peeled away from his body under the heat. He rolled his head back looking up at the ceiling as he avoided the blood on his body. As he stood there he began to get light headed finally opting to shut the water off.

He stepped out of the shower dripping wet before grabbing his towel to dry off. He recalled how Isis called him a sorcerer when she first came to Domino, but he had never held the title of Sorcerer. So the suggestion that he was capable of calling forth the Thousand Knives spell on his own was ridiculous. How could he possibly be controlling the hotel? While it was true that Mokuba and Yugi both implied in the letter, ok they said out right, that the hotel itself was haunted. There was no way that Kaiba could have possibly caused Mahaado to appear.

He opened the door only to watch as the door to the main hall opened on it's own with a small old toy ball rolling into view. It stopped just inside his room when tiny tanned hands grabbed it before disappearing again behind the door. He stalked over to the drawers, flinging the door shut as he passed before yanking out some underwear and a pair of pants. Not that he was going to hurt the boy himself, but once he found out who let the kid in there...

He marched out of the room with his eyes swiftly scanning the hallway, his mind trying to calculate where the child would have gone off into the hotel. The walls were too thick to let him hear properly where the child had gone so... There! The softest sound of a child's laughter floating over the silence of the hotel. Given a target he pulled his shirt over his head as he followed the sound past a turn in the hallway towards...

A trio of children, something that normally wouldn't surprise Kaiba save who these children were. Mahaado was there encouraging a small tricolored spiky haired boy into rolling a ball along, while a younger Egyptian version of Kaiba himself helped. He felt he should get angry, that once again the mage was pulling another stunt with his spells to get something accomplished. He watched as they ignored him, the Prince pushing the ball away while Set walked quickly after it.

"Mahaado what are you doing?"

Kaiba asked point blank and was rewarded by watching as Mahaado looked up at him in surprise. He pulled away from the pair of children and came before the older teen his expression honest.

"When Pharaoh sends me away, I...."

"Hey! Maha! Where are you going?" Set jogged over causing Mahaado to turn his attention back to him.

"My name is 'Mahaado'," he corrected quietly as the prince jogged up behind Set.

"The Prince calls you 'Maha'," Set pointed out casually as he crossed his arms and gave Mahaado a long look.

"The Prince can not say my whole name," Mahaado explained in a tone that whispered this was a regular topic between the pair.

"So? What the Prince picked is rather cute, it goes with your harmless nature," he teased easily expecting something.

"I... I'm not..." But Mahaado didn't rise to the challenge, instead he looked between Kaiba and Set growing clearly unhappy and discontented.

"Maha sad? Why!?" The Prince tugged on Mahaado's hand as he struggled to think of something to say, while Set began to look around.

"Yes, what's wrong Maha? You usually put me in my place when I tease you..." Set noted a worried look in his eyes.

The kids could not see Kaiba save Mahaado apparently, to them Mahaado was acting oddly looking at an empty 'space'. They began quietly pulling Mahaado, wanting the kid to leave with them away from this 'bad place' that was making him act odd. Set placed a protective hand around Mahaado's back and led the boy away semi-forcefully. Mahaado had always been like that though, he was wonderful at looking after others, but failed miserably at looking after himself.

Deep inside Kaiba ached at that sight, as Mahaado was reluctantly pulled away from him and through a wall. Such warmth and connection how he had bled when he lost the bonds with those two. But he had a responsibility now, a responsibility to Mokuba and he wasn't going to let some stupid fantasy destroy everything he worked for!

Just like he used to look after the Prince...

A snarl escaped his lips as he turned his attention towards the direction of the kitchen. He'd have to find out what had been going on. Mahaado said he hadn't been the one who cast the spell, yet instead it was Kaiba himself. With a sigh he tried to think of this logically, even if it meant stepping into a role he wasn't in agreement with.

So if Kaiba was in fact the one who summoned Maha... Summoned Dark Magician, then it meant that Dark Magician had to cast whatever spell Kaiba himself instructed him. But he had not summoned Dark Magician and for that matter why would a monster summoned attack it's own master? Unless controlled by another force, even then Kaiba would have died under A Thousand Knives.

They did after all, when Mahaado first cast that spell. They had been attacked and surrounded, the day that the Gods were borne... Mahaado had slaughtered the first wave alone with that spell. So if he had been struck by the spell? How did he survive? He had to go down to the kitchen first, Mahaado had first appeared there. If Mahaado had been summoned by Kaiba, there was still no explanation for why Kaiba had been attacked in the kitchen. Nor why the whole act in the hallway.

He wanted to hold Mahaado accountable for all the events, claim everything as an illusion and move on with his life. But with Mahaado things were never that simple, the magician being far and above more subservient then most people Kaiba knew. Something was scaring Mahaado, someone who had faced death and an afterlife of complete subservient slavery to who ever knew to summon him.

He reached the kitchen, his eyes scanning the whole room looking for any more signs of spilled blood before he began checking things. There was a faint sound of something quietly being rubbed, off to the side behind one of the long counters. The closer he got to the source, the faster that source worked until Kaiba could see it. A bloody stained glass hovering in midair while a cloth hurriedly worked to rub the thick liquid off.

"Mahaado," he spoke the name once, firm and commanding. The rapid movement of the cloth stopped on a dime as the magician slowly began to materialize into his line of sight. The child got up and held the glass in his small hands waiting for... for what? Kaiba to go off and beat him? Send him away? "Why did you cast A Thousand Knives at me?" He asked watching as the smaller boy flinched.

"I dare not speak..." it felt like eons just getting that alone out of the boy. He stood there huddled in on himself shivering from head to toe.

Kaiba continued walking towards him, his steps even, unfaltering and each step made the smaller boy flinch. "Answer my question."

"I... I dare not!" Mahaado fell to his knees bowing in his growing fear.

It was a frustrating situation when something caught his attention drawing his eyes towards a growing red spot that was blossoming into a red smear down Mahaado's back. Something he saw more times then he cared for and struck an outraged cord deep within the CEO.

"How dare you... You're manifesting those whip wounds from your master aren't you?! Why? What did I ever do to deserve being liken to that monster!" He demanded in a growing rage as he bent down and yanked Mahaado to his feet. His fingers had begun to tighten around the boy's throat and force the false youth into looking up at him. Only to remember that this was how his master had been, the man had always physically overpowered Mahaado.

He knelt down, calming himself down like he would if he was going into a board room meeting. It wasn't the same thing, but it would at least get his heart rate down... "Mahaado, no!"

The mage was suddenly taking his small hands and starting to choke himself! Horrified Kaiba knelt there his hands holding Mahaado's back in an effort to get the mage to stop hurting himself. The boy was terrified and worse then that the room was beginning to shake! Mahaado wasn't controlling himself at all apparently...

No. Of course not, he gave up his human life and form. Mahaado had no voice about what he did or when he did it when the master pulled the leash tight on him. Yugi had always been a gentle master, letting Mahaado have his way since the mage arrived in that cell. Mahaado returning the favor by staying by his side and doting over him the same way as the mage did all those ages ago. Mahaado may have been summoned by Kaiba, but someone had taken control of the mage. Or maybe they were both fighting over the Magician, and it was causing the conflict within Mahaado.

"Maha? Where are you?" The kitchen doors didn't move, however; the sound of quick foot steps entered through the doorway, as a very familiar voice called out. Kaiba watched in a frozen state as Set walked along looking about for Mahaado. It was a very strange moment when a person could literally watch himself as a child many centuries removed walk about. Kaiba, sitting in the third person almost, could see some of the traits he himself had. The boy walked with an air of confidence and pride, someone who believed in himself and his own strength. "You're hurt! Did your master find you?" The boy dropped down beside Mahaado his expression for his friend.

"N...no... I'm fine Set...Seth." Mahaado shivered, but tried to control himself. The stain didn't grow too much beyond where it had begun. While Set worked to avoid touching the abused back and coax Mahaado to his feet. Mahaado looked over at Kaiba, fear and uncertainty clear in his eyes while at the same time upsetting Set.

"There's nothing there Maha, don't give the Shadows power over you. Come on..." he coaxed as he tugged Mahaado along by the shoulders.

Mahaado kept looking back, even as he relented and followed Seth's command. Friends looking after one another, it made sense that they would do that. There had been many a time when Mahaado was unable to take care of his own injuries and he had been there to help with the bandages. But this wasn't the past, so who would possibly be able to know so much about that past to... Then it hit him, of course, Mahaado. Someone controlling Mahaado could get him to talk about things, even the past.

Someone was messing with Kaiba, someone who apparently had a death wish to bring up a time that caused the most emotional turmoil in him. He had to find Mahaado and, as much as he didn't like to admit it, regain control over the Magician. He left the kitchen his eyes searching every nook and cranny as he walked. Where had Set taken Mahaado? It was very jarring to see a seaside ocean view painting resting so properly on the wall, while looking for Ancient Egyptian ghosts.

The moment struck him making him pause as he realized that he was in fact spending his time in an ordinary hotel. He was surrounded by typical, normal, mundane, though of high quality, items of the modern world. Yet he was currently hunting down a pair of... something... Was Mahaado being forced to create Set with illusions? Regardless, it was still a jarring experience to be forced to see ancient Egyptians that didn't belong while in a modern American environment.

He kept moving, looking for the mini-mage, his eyes sweeping past the ground floor when a sound caused him to look up the staircase where he found the prince, now a little older, walking along. He look about seven or eight, with his arms swinging at his side as he moved, looking like a cheerful ruler. "Yugi!" he called out running to the stairs to get up to that floor.

The boy didn't react to his voice, but as Kaiba approached he watched as the teen stepped through the still closed door of one of the guest rooms. He reached the floor and ran for the door the thought that maybe the door would be locked never occurred to him. But the door opened readily sweeping inward revealing the bedroom of a young High Magician in training.


	42. You say you wanted more

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for

I'm not running from you

* * *

"Are you actually going to be able to do this?"

"A little late to be asking me that don't you think?"

It wasn't a room in a hotel, nor was it any type of room in the modern world. It was a simple bedroom in Ancient Egypt; everything was simple, of high quality, but simple. Something expected of a High Priest in training, which was comforting to the visiting teen. Set sat in a chair leaning as far back as he could go, his eyes shut while wearing his simple robes. He sat beside what could be considered a vanity, Maha sitting there holding a small pot in one hand, a concerned look in his eyes causing him not to go any further.

"You haven't even put on any make up... are you planning to go out there with no protections?" he asked, placing the pot on the table before him. The room was so quiet, it almost seemed to tremble with an unspoken anticipation and an undercurrent of fear. Mahaado's bedroom was a comforting place for the pair, it was where they could go when the Prince was with the rest of his family, under older, more powerful guard. It was quiet and peaceful in his room, allowing them to have more deeper conversations without the Prince, endearing as he may be, trying to puzzle his way through it. Or Mana trying to plow through it. The women of the palace swore up and down that Mana would grow up one day.

Set almost carelessly extended his hand, though the boy had his own mesdemet in his room, apparently he was not leaving to get it. Mahaado shook his head before reaching over to grab the small ornate ivory box that he carried it in. But after a moment of watching Set's hand shake he took both back with a firm grip. Shaking his head he put it back on the table before moving a chair over to Set. "Tell me the style you want. I'll do it for you, before you stab out your own eye."

Set sat up more turning his head to face Mahaado and his quiet way of dealing with make up. The boy... young man now, had a good skill with the make up, he had a very meticulous way of handling the stick. Then again Mahaado was a trained mage, he was 'supposed' to be good with his hands. Even when he was working off of less blood then a normal boy his age, whippings that would make a dead horse wince, and threats to life and limb.

There was no point in asking what style even, Set would wear the same marks he had worn since he was old enough to apply it to his own face. Very simple, as per his personality, Set would not live begging the Gods to spare him from his own stupidity. Simply put, he wasn't so stupid that he 'needed' help. He would stand and fall on his own merit and prove himself without their assistance. With today, under the blazing eye of Ra himself, he would prove it to all of the royal court. He had already taken all the strategic courses, proven his intellect far outstripped his peers. But having Mahaado do his make up was nice, the boy had such a soft touch.

"Are you even listening to me Seth? You're putting your life on the line and for what? Wouldn't it be better to stay the position you have now?"

Mahaado was such a worrier...

"You honestly think I'm going to let an inept fool be in charge of the Army? Who will look after you three?"

"You think I can not perform the duties myself?" Mahaado asked, his tone hinting at a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I know you can look after the Prince, however; I know that you can not look after 'yourself'. You'll wear yourself out. Then who will be left to look after the pair?" Set looked over at Mahaado as the mage in training prepared to work on his other eye. The worry in Mahaado was clear in the way the boy kept looking back as though fearing that Set would disappear.

So he reached out on his own, placing a hand on Mahaado's arm before Mahaado could begin. Stilling the mage's actions, "I'll win. No one will ever surpass me."

Mahaado gave him that look of pure amusement that came when Set started bragging about his outrageous level of confidence. Sometimes one could believe that Set did it just to make Mahaado do something in reaction. He was normally so submissive it was enough to drive a person, namely Set, into distraction. So Set could completely see Mahaado wearing himself out looking after the Prince until he dropped, if the Prince really got motivated.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the soft click from the box, while Mahaado replaced it before going to his robes. Yet it was the truth, Set was considered probably the most intelligent boy in the kingdom, as Mahaado was whispered to be the most powerful magician. The irony of two people born of such lower ranks, yet able to outshine all of a nation short of the Pharaoh himself. A strange place of in between graced upon them by the Prince and his light filled heart. The Prince was their light, their hope for the future, the spiky haired little rascal who clung to Mahaado like a baby to his mother.

It brought a smile to Set's lips to think on it, as he sat there. The memories of all the times he challenged the bundle of Princely wrath to get the boy to do more. Otherwise the boy would never even 'talk', he had sufficiently taught Mahaado how to follow every single non verbal cue he had. But that had been unhealthy, the Prince relied so heavily on Mahaado for everything it was starting to look like he wouldn't even 'bother' to talk.

But the smile slipped away as he recalled the first time that they tried to sit the prince down for his lessons. From the moment he saw Mahaado hanging by his wrists, whipped like the most evil hearted of criminals. Set never approved and could only see this ending very badly for someone. Though he wasn't as close as Mahaado to the prince, he could tell that this abuse, and this was clearly abuse, would affect the Prince. Time proved Set right, the prince understood that Mahaado was his 'property'. He believed it meant that he and he alone had the right to decide what happened when Maha was 'bad'.

But time and again they took away his 'power', beating the magician against the princes' will. It sent a conflicted message to the prince about what power was, implying that it could easily be taken away form him. One could say that it was a proper, humbling lesson so that the future Pharaoh never lost sight of what justice and truth were about. So that he always stayed on the path of righteousness and honor. But torturing someone, another child no less, was beyond cruel. The Pharaoh tried to control it, thus the High Magician couldn't just beat Mahaado like he used to. But when every explanation as to why Maha was hurt was because of 'lessons'. Well, was it any real surprise that the Prince took this the wrong way?

The High Magician tried to send Mahaado away as punishment for making the Prince act in such a manner. Ordering Mahaado stripped of his rank and to be sold into slavery. Sending the palace spiraling into anarchy as the Prince screamed for Mahaado, ignoring even his own father. It took more courage then Set realized he had when he stood up to the Pharaoh to plead the prince's case. In the end Mahaado was returned to the Prince, and the Prince went about his lessons.

"_The prince despises storms at night. When one comes he screams and refuses to sleep unless it is with someone. Though oddly he has no qualms about storms in the daytime, indeed he enjoys storm watching."_

Sometimes, Set wondered. Could their innocent prince sense something in the darkness that they couldn't? Something that caused his fear? Or was the storms a metaphor for the Circle of High Priests that served the Pharaoh? Mahaado seemed aware of something as well, but damn if the mage was going to tell him.

"Are you ok?"

Set snapped back into focus at the sound of Mahaado's voice, pulled back from the past into the present. Mahaado had finished putting on the basic part of his robes and was starting on the outer layer. Thus while watching Mahaado, Set was pleased at how the mage had grown in character, the mage's master had made Mahaado pose as a girl growing up. Set understood the logic, girls seeming weaker, they would disregard Mahaado when going after the Prince. It gave Mahaado time to set up the spells he needed in other to defend the Prince. But Mahaado had been growing out of the slim body that he had as a child. Not to say he was stacked with stone quality muscle, but it was clear he wasn't androgynous.

Needless to say, it had taken some work over the recent years to get Mahaado out of that frame of mind. Though Set doubted he would ever get that boy completely out of that frame of mind, still it didn't hurt to try. But he pushed himself up and went over to Mahaado to help put on some of the jewelry on the teen.

"Do you remember the first time we met, after I recovered from my injuries?" Mahaado asked in a positively bland tone of voice.

"Yes, you insisted that you could take care of yourself." Set noted with a smirk on his lips his thoughts going back to that day.

"Yes, well things haven't changed."

"On the contrary, this time I know how to silence your magic." Set countered that smirk not leaving his face as he clamped his hand over Mahaado's mouth. The Mage gave a muffled 'humph' as he tried to lift up his hand to free his mouth. Only Set reached out and caught his hand bringing it down and behind the mage's back.

A muffled attempt at telling Set off was cut off by a spiky royal head. "So there you are, I've been worried and you're in here getting all touchy feely."

"Idiot Prince." Set retorted.

"Am not!"

"Mini Prince."

"Yeah sure, anyways are you going to be ok with this Seth?" The Prince looked up at him, wide innocent eyes shifted from combative to worry in seconds. The growing rascal was in more elaborate robes today, then again now that he didn't run like a madman through the palace he could afford to dress more elegantly.

The concern was touching and Set gently draped his arms down to hold the small prince close to him. "I'm ok with proving to all involved that I would be the superior choice for your General, yes."

"But... what if you die? Who's going to look after us three?"

"I'm not going to lose, I refuse to let someone inferior take my place in your lives." Set knelt down, low enough that his knees were almost touching the ground. The scamp of a Prince was looking up at him trying to put up a brave front.

"I gotta go to my Father now, but you don't do anything stupid. Remember we need you!" the Chibi Prince reminded one more time in his most stern voice before walking off to rejoin his father.

"Touchy feely? Did I miss something?" He asked turning to face the Mage as Maha went about his make up.

The mage froze in his work, glanced about his room then gave a shrug and resumed his eye make up.

"The Prince showed me your High Priest in Training robes," Mahaado suddenly interjected, into the silence that seemed to start eating away at the room. "It was rather nice, simple, but it brings out your eyes."

"Why thank you, I never knew you noticed them." Set replied with a smirk, feeling rather pleased with himself that he had features that could be considered alluring.

"You should go, I'll be there shortly."

Set nodded, leaving the room to lay claim to a new rank and position.


	43. Bury Me, Bury Me

The Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

* * *

Come

Break me Down

Bury me, Bury me

I am finished with you

* * *

Kaiba leaned against the door to the hotel room, wondering what in Holy Hell just happened in the room behind him. The door before him offered no answers, just the comfort of a modern door, framed by good 'modern' designs. The carpet below him silencing the sound of his shoes as he shifted in place. His heart ached for a moment the same way it always did when he remembered those days, before the rage settled in. The sense of violation of his memories, the mockery that had transpired, that wasn't the Maha he knew!

He stalked down the hallway down towards where the receptionist desk was located, perhaps the phones were still working over there? If there was something disturbing the electromagnetic fields about the place, then at least a land line should, hopefully, still work to some degree. He must have looked as imposing as when he was angry back in his own offices as he near marched his way down the stairs, around the corner and towards the receptionist desk. He reached over, a blessing of his height, grabbing the base in one hand and the head piece in the other. It possibly would take a few tries to get the right sequence to call out, but then he could hack a computer, how hard could it be getting a phone to work?

The answer? Very hard, no matter what he tried the phone would not give a dial tone, nothing came through despite various buttons he tried. A sudden frustrated glance about towards an upper placed mirror, gave him a moment to notice something. His eyes had been painted in the traditional manner that Set wore ages ago, but the smears of blood followed the path where Mahaado's fingers had touched him.

His fingers almost shook as they ghosted over the make up on his face, while he could feel the ghost of other fingers. The mage, the illusions, Mahaado must have cast an illusion and forced Kaiba into that situation! Rage began to tint his vision at the audacity of that damn mage. White robes began to fade into the view behind him, yet the pristine white that Mahaado always maintained were stained red. Even as he watched through the mirror, his anger bleeding out of him, he saw a tile appear as Mahaado's arm began to fall to the ground...

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this. Are you sure you're man enough to do this?"

"A little late to be asking me that don't you think?"

Mahaado's bedroom had always been rather simplistic. It was a simple bedroom in the capital of Egypt, of high quality, but simple. Something expected of a High Priest in training, which was comforting to the visiting teen. Set sat in a chair leaning as far back as he could go, his eyes shut while wearing his simple robes. He sat beside what could be considered a vanity, Maha sitting there holding a small pot in one hand a concerned look in his eyes causing him not to go any further.

"You haven't even put on any make up... are you planning to go out there with no protections?" he asked placing the pot on the table before him. The room was so quiet, it almost seemed to tremble with an unspoken anticipation and an undercurrent of fear. Mahaado's bedroom was a comforting place for the pair, it was where they could go when the Prince was with the rest of his family, under older more powerful guard. It was quiet and peaceful in his room, allowing them to have more deeper conversations without the Prince, endearing as he may be, trying to puzzle his way through them.

Set almost carelessly extended his hand, though the boy had his own mesdemet in his room, apparently he was not leaving to get it. Mahaado shook his head before reaching over to grab the small ornate ivory box that he carried his in. But after a moment of watching Set's hand shake he took both back with a firm grip. Shaking his head he put it back on the table before moving a chair over to Set. "Tell me the style you want. I'll do it for you, before you stab out your own eye."

Set sat up more turning his head to face Mahaado and his quiet way of dealing with make up. The boy... young man now, had a good skill with the make up, he had a very meticulous way of handling the stick. Then again Mahaado was a trained mage, he was 'supposed' to be good with his hands. Even when he was working off of less blood then a normal boy his age, whippings that would make a dead horse wince, and threats to life and limb.

Yet asking what style was a bit of a joke between them, Set would wear the same marks he had worn since he was old enough to apply it to his own face. Very simple, as per his personality, Set would not live off the graces of the Gods. He would stand and fall on his own merit and prove himself without their assistance. With today, under the blazing eye of Ra himself, he would prove it to all of the royal court. He had already taken all the strategic courses, proven his intellect far outstripped his peers. But having Mahaado do his make up was nice, the boy had such a soft touch.

"Are you even listening to me Seth? Don't you think I'll have my hands full taking care of the prince? What makes you think I'll be able to take care of both of you?"

Mahaado was such a worrier...

"You honestly think I'm going to let an inept fool be in charge of the Army? Who will look after the Prince and you?" He emphasized the 'you' taunting Mahaado's ability to protect himself in retaliation.

"You think I can not perform the duties myself?" Mahaado asked his tone hinting at a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I know you can look after the Prince; however, I know that you can not look after 'yourself'. You'll wear yourself out. Then who will be left to look after the Prince?" Set looked up at Mahaado as the mage in training prepared to work on his other eye. Mahaado's response was a flick of the wrist, turning the light blanket on his bed into a long single strip of cloth. Wrapping it around Set, sending the teen to his knees as it bound up his ankles, knees, wrists, and gagged him.

"You belong at my feet, after all, if you seek to serve our young Prince you'll need more humility in his presence," Mahaado teased lightly, as he went back to applying Set's make up.

He struggled unable to break the cloth grip that Mahaado had forced upon him. The bindings tightened until he couldn't move at all, letting Mahaado finish his work on Set's face.

Pleased with his handy work Mahaado released Set before returning to his own make up. Set got up, brushing off imagined dust from his body. This side of Mahaado always pleased Set when he saw it in action. The mage was always acting in such an unassuming manner around those in the palace. So having the exclusive privilege of seeing how Mahaado acted among peers was special, signifying both their friendship and their trust. Trust was such an important thing to the pair, as was honesty. It allowed for each teen to show weakness without fear of exploitation, rather it allowed 'Maha' to show weakness without fear of exploitation.

A trust that they developed since the Baths...

_Mahaado never bathed with the others, though he clearly was taking baths, but when it came to when, it was anyone's guess. He didn't get in the water either, instead opting to play with the Prince from the side, using his magic to distract the Prince from the fact that he wouldn't join in. So for the past few nights he staked out the baths waiting for the mage to appear. If he didn't show up still, Set had to assume that he was using another location. So for another night he sat behind a large vase filled with flowers that were just beginning to dry._

_Yet, suddenly he heard the soft sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor leading to this bath. Excellent, the mage was walking right for him. After a short time the mage in training appeared, a single glowing orb of light lit the path he took casting his shadow behind him. He slipped the shoes off his feet while placing fresh clothes down. _

_Set watched wondering what was so important to Mahaado that the boy never bathed in the light of sun like the others. Until Mahaado turned around while undoing the knot to his robes, as the robe fell it revealed a back so full of scars there wasn't an inch that wasn't marked. He watched as Mahaado slipped into the water, while wondering if those scars came just from when the Prince got out of the Palace. But no, he could see the fresh ones, numerous though they were, overlapping older ones._

_It was in that shock that his fingers brushed against the flowers, rustling them softly, yet surprisingly Mahaado heard the faint sound. Suddenly the only light came from the moon and distant stars as the light Mahaado had been using was snuffed out faster then a candle. Something in the back of his mind urged him to speak before Mahaado had a chance to run. But perhaps he should have spoken before Mahaado started casting... _

_At least then he wouldn't have been silenced by a sudden spell that had him flying towards the baths. He would have shouted, yet magic had never been a constant in his life as such he never thought it important. Hitting the water with enough force that he could hear the waves created slamming into him, he barely suppressed a gasp of shock. This wasn't good, and you didn't have to be a battle harden soldier to know 'that'._

_His back scraped the bottom of the bath as a pair of hands wrapped around his neck, while he felt the weight of a body pinning him down. He barely kept from shouting, after all what could possess Mahaado to be 'this' reactive to just a sound that he would attack? Sound was distorted as his body struggled, Mahaado had straddled his chest, so the mage in training knew 'something' of fighting, a pity he didn't know it in deeper detail. Then again if Maha did then Set would probably have not survived to see Ra's victory over the Demons. The mage was tired, his grip couldn't stay consistent on one level of pressure. So Set brought his hands up between the mages' arms and grabbed Maha by the shoulders._

_Pulling down, he rolled and was fortunate to have the mage roll under him, another sign the mage was weakening. Was it the spells themselves that caused this? But those thoughts would have to be analyzed later, at that moment all that mattered was calming the mage down. He dropped his knees over the teens shoulders pinning him fully so Maha couldn't escape. He coughed up the used up air in his lungs, breathing in the sweet smell of Lotus and waterlilies that filled the room. But he didn't forget about the Mage below him, who's struggling was becoming quite violent._

_Steeling himself for more struggling he got off Mahaado and pulled the boy up, though he put himself behind the mage. He wrapped his arm around the mage's throat, while at the same time wrapping his legs around Mahaado's waist. He needed to stabilize the mage into a sitting position without getting either of them hurt._

"_Maha!" he urgently whispered into the boy's ear. He didn't need to bring the palace guards down upon them after all. Mahaado was slumped in his arms, so little strength remaining so soon? Even as the mage coughed a bit, he couldn't have been 'that' exhausted... Had... was he still in recovery? Set was no healer, he didn't know, but shouldn't Mahaado been stronger then this if he was properly healed? "Talk to me Mahaado."_

"_... Set?" Mahaado breathed out, both his voice and body tense._

"_That's right... I'm going to let you go now. Understand?"_

"Are you well?"

Set snapped back into focus at the sound of Mahaado's voice, pulled back from the past into the present. Mahaado had finished putting on the basic part of his robes and was starting on the outer layer. Thus while watching Mahaado, Set was pleased at how the mage had grown in character, the mage's master had made Mahaado pose as a girl growing up. Set understood the logic, girls seeming weaker, they would disregard Mahaado when going after the Prince. It gave Mahaado time to set up the spells he needed in order to defend the Prince. But Mahaado had been growing out of the slim body that he had as a child. Not to say he was stacked with stone quality muscle, but it was clear he wasn't androgynous.

Needless to say, it had taken some work over the recent years to get Mahaado out of that frame of mind. Though Set doubted he would ever get that boy completely out of that frame of mind, still it didn't hurt to try. But he pushed himself up and went over to Mahaado to help put on some of the jewelry on the teen.

"Do you remember the first time we met, after I recovered from my injuries?" Mahaado asked in a positively bland tone of voice.

"Yes, you insisted that you could take care of yourself," Set noted, with a smirk on his lips his thoughts going back to that day.

"Yes, well things haven't changed."

"On the contrary, this time I know how to silence your magic." Set countered that smirk not leaving his face as he clamped his hand over Mahaado's mouth. The Mage gave a muffled 'humph' as he tried to lift up his hand to free his mouth. Only Set reached out and caught his hand bringing it down and behind the mage's back.

A muffled attempt at telling Set off was cut off by a spiky royal head poked into view at the door. "So there you are, I've been worried and you're in here getting all touchy feely."

"Idiot Prince." Set retorted.

"Am not!"

"Mini Prince."

"Perhaps. Anyways are you going to be ok with this Seth?" The Prince looked up at him, wide innocent eyes shifted from combative to worry in seconds. The growing rascal was in more elaborate robes today, then again now that he didn't run like a madman through the palace he could afford to dress more elegantly.

The concern was touching and Set gently draped his arms down to hold the small prince close to him. "I'm ok with proving to all involved that I would be the superior choice for your General, yes."

"But... what if you die? Who's going to look after Us?"

"I'm not going to lose, I refuse to let someone inferior take my place in your lives." Set knelt down, low enough that his knees were almost touching the ground. The scamp of Prince was looking up at him trying to put up a brave front.

"I gotta go to my Father now, but you don't do anything stupid. Remember we need you!" the Chibi Prince reminded one more time in his most stern voice before walking off to rejoin his father.

"Is it me or does everyone think we're married?" He asked, turning to face the Mage as Mahaado went about his make up.

The mage froze in his work, glanced about his room then gave a shrug. "I do not believe you have moved into my room."

"You're too passive, you'd move into mine," Set noted aloud, though to himself as an abstract thought, he leaned against the table that Mahaado was sitting at. The mage stopped brushing his hair and gave Set a look.

"The Prince showed me your High Priest in Training robes." Mahaado suddenly interjected into the silence that seemed to start eating away at the room. "It was rather nice, simple, but it brings out your eyes."

"Why thank you, I never knew you noticed them." Set replied with a smirk, feeling rather pleased with himself that he had features that could be considered alluring.

"You should go, I'll be there shortly."

Set nodded, leaving the room to lay claim to a new rank and position.


	44. Look in my Eyes

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

* * *

Look in my eyes

You're killing me

Killing me

All I wanted was you

* * *

His eyes snapped open, focusing on the ceiling of his room in the hotel, the sight disorientating him at first. His eyes burned with tears, as he rolled onto his side looking at the 3:00am clock... Maybe it was all a dream. The clock would tick to a new number and he could forget about the pain of loss he hadn't endured. He could forget how it felt to laugh with an equal, the pleasure of watching a sunrise with a squirming prince on his lap. A small voice chatting happily his infinitely wise words into the air because the old couldn't understand their truth. His mind struggling to replace tri-color spikes with soft black and failing.

_I can't._

He hated warmth, the warmth of laughter, it always left him so cold now. Better to be alone, detached from everyone. He had to complete the tournament plans, sort out where each duel would take place. Plan it for a day when Mokuba didn't have school so he could attend, and the day for the announcement to take place.

He stared at the clock as he wondered if Yugi was even bothering to look after Mokuba, but that was ridiculous, of course he would. Yugi could be counted on to do that, even after everything Kaiba had done to the teen. Unlike himself, when he tore Yugi apart with his own hands...

Kaiba sat up abruptly, he couldn't stay in this hotel a moment longer. It was eating away at his mind, dragging rusted shovels into his brain digging up things he didn't want to recall. He changed into his regular clothes quickly, all but throwing things into his bags. He turned to grab his cellphone from beside the clock when he noticed the time.

3:00am

He paled as he grabbed his suitcase giving up on his bags. A scream began clawing at his throat as he fought it down. Couldn't still be that time, he had to have been dreaming! How else could he have gotten into the bed again?! The control he was so used to having was slipping away like desert sands between his fingers. He had to get out of there, get in his office, someplace any place that didn't bring to mind those things that did not happen!

He marched to the door of his room, throwing them open before recoiling in horror.

He stumbled back as Mahaado's eyes fluttered open and focused on him. The mage laid on his back but started to pull forward as he tried to pull himself into a kneeling position. He was covered in blood and with chunks missing from his body. A whimper clawed it's way out of Kaiba's voice as he stood there watching in horror. Frozen to the spot Kaiba could only watch as a form materialized in the doorway of his room. The figure was shorter then himself, but he knew it from behind as he would know it from the front.

"Why are you bleeding Maha?" Set rushed forward from the door, falling to his knees before taking Mahaado up into his arms. Without further words he brought his free hand before his lips, whispering a spell. "Why can't I heal you?" Set was kneeling on the floor, Mahaado robes soaked in blood. Set held him close, his eyes filled with terror while little Prince Atemu cried wanting the scary stuff to stop.

Mahaado was resting in Set's arms in the same manner he did the day he taught that spell to Set. Stupid mage thought it would be good practice to gut himself, forcing Set to cast that spell. A spell that could heal injuries, or repair damaged things, since Mahaado was only to learn battle magics, letting Set learn the healing one seemed the most logical. But now it apparently wasn't working, the blood was pooling onto the ground, into the carpet below them.

So much blood, that night...

He finally managed to get his body to move, tearing out of the room while bypassing Mahaado's bloody form. He had to escape, get down stairs and even if it meant walking back to the city on foot he'd do it. Maybe he'd find Maha's modern reincarnation on the road as well?

No, Maha was dead.

They were all dead.

Dead...

Dead...

Dead...

DEAD!!!

Each step down the hall screamed the word louder into his head. There was no lights in the building, it was as though they had cut out leaving only the ones over his door lit. So his mind lit the darkness with the vibrant reds of newly split blood. A wine path that spilled along the floor and radiated the faded life force of those he loved. He had charged blindly down the hallway towards stairs, he needed to get out before he screamed. The sound of the heels on his shoes cracked like a whip driving him faster. Maybe if he ran fast enough he'd reach them, and could once more be reunited with his family?

His feet finally touched the ground floor, sinking into it which sent him face first into deep desert sand. His mind whimpered that there wasn't supposed to be sand on a hard wood floor in an American built hotel. A comment that was smoke on the wind, yet he grabbed it, held it close as the sand became floorboards again. There were white lights shinning through the windows that lined the front of the building.

Was it Isono? Maybe someone realized that the constant silence meant something was wrong and moved to check on him? His throat was dry, his tongue felt twice it's normal size as he stumbled towards the door he could see in the near distance.

Pretty, tomboyish Isis...

He could feel the force of her death.

Boastful, brave Kalim...

He could hear his dying murmurs of his last moments.

Quiet, studious Shada...

The weight of three long millennium waiting for the miracle.

He grabbed the handle of the door, pulling himself up to his full height, his pride refused to let him be seen stumbling. He twisted the knob, as he fought down a sob that wanted to escape... He never did cry at their...

"Please Cousin, rule our home in my stead. It's what our fathers would have wanted. It's what 'I' want."

Atemu stood in the desert sands amid the ruined city, flames dancing around him waiting to devour his corpse. Somewhere in the back that monster roared his victory, Atemu was too weak to carry on the battle. Around them the pure light of the Swords of Revealing Light illuminated the surrounding area beyond the garish yellow/reds of the flames. The ten year old stood there with bloodstained clothes, clutching where his shattered ribs had pierced his lung. He was drowning to death on land, blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth from where he had been repeatedly struck. One eye couldn't open anymore, sealed with bruises and damaged by brutality.

Even as Atemu spoke, from beyond him a hurtling beam of energy barreled towards him ready to shred what was left of the boy king until life was gone.

The door slammed shut, Kaiba brought his back against the door to brace it closed. He couldn't bring himself to look. He couldn't watch another death, even as the image was burned into his mind's eye once more. There was a painfully large lump in his throat, the weight sending him to his knees, at least in his mind. He landed on his rear as he fought a sea of tears that had never been shed, not for anyone, ever.

"Mas...ter?"

Mahaado was back, soaked in so much blood it was as though he bathed in it before appearing. The mini-mage was staring up at him in, the confused look on his face baffled Kaiba. He reached out, his fingers ghosting over Mahaado's bloodstained form, the blood smearing his fingertips. Kaiba couldn't fathom why Mahaado was looking at him though, with those eyes wide with amazement.

"What is it Mahaado?" he snapped his voice choked and raspish.

"You... are not happy? The Pharaoh's Death, my pain... why... why is Master not happy?"

Kaiba couldn't believe what he had just heard, the very idea that Yugi's death or Mahaado's signs of suffering were supposed to be entertaining? "Why should I be happy? What joy in being alone can I possibly find? You abandoned me after all."

Mahaado started at the statement, his eyes reflecting his confusion as he knelt there, an expression that stunned Kaiba. "Right before our ascension? Don't you recall telling me our friendship was over?"

Mahaado wilted a bit at the accusation before lowering his eyes, "one, such as myself, is forbidden to have anything as lofty as a friendship with one of royal blood."

Kaiba felt a scream start tearing through his throat again, the feeling of abandonment and rejection all those ages ago coming back to him.

"You couldn't possibly have know about that years before..." Kaiba stopped as he stared at Mahaado. It wasn't possible was it? That Mahaado had known about it since that point. Could it? "Couldn't possibly.... couldn't.... you... you knew?"

"Yes, I needed to know if there was a way to salvage the Ring after my Master had finished with it. In my studies I found how it was created, and discovered your true birth status by accident." Mahaado had lowered his head as he spoke, missing the look in Kaiba's eyes.

He could still see Mahaado when they had been children. Watching over the mage and Prince on those days when they got tired. Normally Mahaado would force himself to stay awake until bedtime, but then he had trusted Set to look after them both and fell asleep himself. They used to laugh together, spend time together reading or playing. He felt like a child wanting to scream 'why'. Why did the blood in his veins have to cost him the closest, dearest friend he had in two lifetimes?

"My pain... Does it not amuse you? You wanted me stripped of my title... consider me inferior to just about anything." Mahaado pointed out while a drop of blood slipped down the curve of his chin.

"You had no right to your position! What did you ever do to deserve to serve by His side? You and your petty parlor tricks!" He snarled in rage, a human Blue Eyes White Dragon looking to demolish what knelt before him.

Mahaado recoiled and bowed in submission in a pool of blood, admitting that Kaiba's words rang true. But they didn't, he 'had' earned his place, but because Kaiba was of royal blood Mahaado would not defend himself. That knowledge was like ice thrown onto any flame of anger that Kaiba could manifest for his own safety.

"I never looked at you as a friend because of the blood in your veins. How could you betray me like this?" He asked, his focus unsteady.

"I..." Mahaado grew silent when the unspoken order to speak finally dragged the words out of him. "Is that why you abandoned Pharaoh?"

"Yes," he snapped without thought, until he watched as Mahaado went from hands and knees to fully prostrated at his side. "What did you expect? You left me to Akunadin's control!" He pulled himself back to his feet, throwing open the door to the front, only to be faced with a long black corridor lit by distant torches. "What the hell is going on here Mahaado?" He turned his glare down onto the smaller mage.

Only Mahaado was gone, all that was left was a large pool of blood and organs that had been sliced to pieces.


	45. I tried to be Someone Else

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: White Swan

A/N: Yep a bit of language in this one...

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now

This is who I really am inside

//////////////////////////////////////////// ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He stood there with his back against a door that was supposedly the one that led outside. His body was shaking, his eyes closed and nerves shot from the experience. He fought to get his heart rate back under control, unwilling to just lose his mind in this wrenched place. There was a bar in the building he knew about, maybe a stiff drink would ease him down some. He had to accept reality, whatever that was going on, he couldn't just escape this place.

He took a single step forward before forcing himself to move forward another step. Every journey started with a single step, even if his steps were intended to lead him to a good stiff drink. Around him he could hear the snips of conversations between food sellers to customers as well as recent developments in the latest research in advancing the Duel systems.

Somehow he got himself behind the bar in the dance hall, eying the rack of liquor like he actually knew what he was doing. Wines, he was spot on with what would help him sleep, but sleeping wasn't the target, steadying his nerves and brain was. Whiskey? He pulled out a malt type of whiskey, a small shot glass and poured himself a shot. He ignored the group of Egyptian children running across the floor as he tossed back said shot.

And promptly learned why he was probably never going to be a regular drinker.

He began coughing something fierce, as he stood there hunched over with the bar as support. His eyes burned and he felt rather affronted by the liquid, but not stupid enough to try to best it. All he wanted was to force his body to relax, something that wasn't going to happen on it's own with this carrying on. The whiskey burned it's way down his throat so badly it brought tears to his eyes as another bout of coughing hit him.

Before him, on the main floor of the room the High Priests and Priestess in training were playing together. The prince must not have been around, because Mahaado was there, clean and unharmed, among them. They were playing with a ball, eternally chasing the one with it, except Shada, who was trying to be a score keeper... just as soon as he could figure out how this game was played. But then again they weren't playing for score, just for fun. If he just ignored Set then he could just pretend that this was a perfectly normal game and relax.

Mahaado caught the ball and ran off with it, a quiet smile on his lips as the gang now chased after him. Kalim took him down sending the boys into the dirt, yet still laughing. The laughter filled the room, reminding Kaiba of those times when they had been happy, when he had truly been happy. Even as he watched Isis came upon them, neatly snatching up the ball herself and off she went, with the boys now chasing after her.

A faceless nobody walked up to his side, talking about mergers and company stocks, all the while Kaiba watched the kids. But while Kaiba was facing the kids, he no longer looked 'at' the kids, at the memories of what could no longer be. Those happy days were dead now, so why bother resurrecting them? Why torture him with the ghost memories of feelings, akin to the remembered pain of a long severed limb? Pulling away from the bar, the shot glass left to rest on it forgotten, as Kaiba walked towards the sound of pages turning.

He could see paper falling from above like the golden leaves of fall. Or snowflakes in the winter, swirling to the ground as he approached. He stalked towards them, unwilling to let whatever was haunting the place to get at him. This wasn't magic, it was something spiritual. He refused to recall the sensation of spell casting and focused on the other side of this situation. If he could find the one pulling the strings, the spells, Mahaado would fall away.

The ground was littered with hand written words on stark white computer paper, computer typed words on papyrus. Gibberish found in the words even from a glance for there 'were' no words. Random letters that formed nothing Japanese sounding words written in Hieroglyphics, while Ancient Egyptian words were mutilated in traditional Japanese. The faint sound of the final door sliding shut before a pyramid was sealed for the final time against the world rumbled behind him. He grabbed the handrail as he walked up the steps, searching for the... for lack of better word 'priest' who was doing this to him. But where to start? He didn't know if every door was locked, though the one he had walked through before had not been registered under his name. Though realistically it was a foolish thing to leave the whole of the hotel unlocked just because Kaiba was staying there.

He approached the first series of doors testing each one to see if they would let him in. He wasn't surprised when they didn't budge to his touch. However; he was surprised at the touch of one knob, which should have been at room temperature. Instead it was cold like ice; he forced it to turn, expecting a locking mechanism to stop him. If not the sheer cold of it alone. But instead the knob twisted and the door was opened...

"_What in the name of all the Holy Gods possessed you to do that?" He demanded as he sloshed his way back to the edge of the bath._

"_What possessed you to stalk me in the darkness like a thief in the night!" Mahaado hissed back at him, displeased as greatly as Set himself. He called forth a pair of glowing orbs of light while Set wrestled with his belt. _

_Dropping the soaked material before stripping off the rest of the, now wet, articles of clothes. Before Set turned around only to face a blood red spiders web in the bath itself, with Mahaado trapped in the center. But any expression of shock or alarm from Set was lost on the mage, as Mahaado had turned around to check the doorway. Revealing a back more scarred then most slaves, a sight that still stunned Set to his spot. Slaves deserving of that many whippings would hardly be placed within the palace. _

_Even beyond that, he was a priest in training, why whip him to that extreme in the first place? While it was true he 'had' been in the presence of the mage, while he was being punished for the act of bringing the Prince outside the palace. The fact remained that Mahaado bore far more scars then from a one time beating. If that had been from a single beating that would have killed Mahaado! No matter how good or skilled a healer was, magical healing was exclusive to aid the royal family themselves. Mahaado bore the scars down his shoulder blades and beyond the touch of the water on his uncovered hips. _

_The Prince would have a fit that would bring down the... the scars, the Prince would have a fit if he saw Mahaado's scars. It fit into place then, the reason as to why Mahaado always wore winter robes. If the Prince saw them, he could only imagine the tantrums that kid would toss. It also meant he also couldn't bathe with the Prince during the Princes' baths because it meant showing his back to people. At the moment however; Mahaado was cleaning his blood out of the water using his magic. The small tussle between the two teens had reopened the nearly healed wounds from the previous beatings. Spilling precious blood into the water._

_Set stepped back into the blood tinted liquid and moved up behind Mahaado, taking the boy's long hair into his hand and lightly pulling on it. "Come on." He ordered almost lightly in tone. Mahaado initially resisted, but finally consented letting Set guide him to his knees. _

_Mahaado started a bit when Set began lightly washing his hair, but doing it himself meant forcing his back into positions that would keep the already reopened wounds open. The longer they could stay closed, the faster they would heal and would heal better. But even as Mahaado washed his front and Set took care of his backside, the scars were what haunted Set. They were simply everywhere, overlapping one another in ways that whispered the torment the mage in training went through. _

_Set couldn't understand why the mage was being beaten so, but that was a thought for another time. At the moment he needed to be able to get Mahaado washed, and those reopened wounds cleaned up first. The mage himself took his hair out of the way for Set, resting it over his un-scarred shoulder leaving his back for Set to deal with. Which he did, first by quickly wiping away the blood, cleaning the back and washing it by splashing water on it. The less exposure to water the less likely the blood would feel motivated to spill out again. He hoped, then again he wasn't trained in dealing with such intense injuries._

The door slammed shut as Kaiba finally managed to escape that memory. His body dripping wet from water that wasn't supposed to exist. He didn't need to go back to that memory, thus he stalked his way down the hallway checking other doors. But room after room, even his own were locked against his touch. A frown turned into a scowl as he reached the next flight of stairs that would lead up to the next floor. There had to be another open door for him to use, the idiot was clearly trying to convey a message. Being locked out of his room left him sloshing about while his clothes slowly dried, which made his already dour mood even worse.

The third floor hallway looked like the second floor hallway, lined with rooms for guests. There was one last floor above the one he stood upon. But that floor was for servants, or had been in the past; more then likely now they were for the employees should weather turn sour. Not that Kaiba knew or cared, as he stalked down the hallway, testing door after door. He nearly fell forward as a door fell open, revealing the entry way to Kaiba mansion. A maid stood near the door, in a neat curtsy her eyes properly cast down to the floor.

For a single mad moment Kaiba thought maybe he had stumbled back into the mansion after a particularly rough day. That maybe everything had been a terrible nightmare. Except Kaiba no longer had the maids greet him at the door everyday. That and he knew that particular maid, had been fired after that bastard's wife died. He'd seen her in a photograph of the employees of the mansion... former, employees that is.

But he never got a chance to say anything to her, because above her stopping for a moment to look down to the first floor was a green haired boy he had never... Wait no, he 'had' seen that person before.

Noa, the boy had to be at least five years old, came barreling down stairs crying out greetings as he ran towards Kaiba. He was floored as 'he' bent down and laughingly lifted up the small boy. The child was recounting tales of his time with his tutor as a growing horror filled him. This wasn't 'his' past, this was Gozoboro's! The child was put down as that bastard gave a booming laugh of approval to whatever Noa had told him.

He never laughed for Kaiba or Mokuba, or greeted them warmly with open arms. From the moment they stepped into the mansion their lives were meant for one thing only; a perfect tool for Gozoboro to tout about. Kaiba was beside himself with rage, as Gozoboro walked along with his son, the boy towing his father's briefcase like Mokuba carried Kaiba's. He could almost think it was what it would be like, if he had a child of his own.

He fumed as dinner, having been missed, the two dined over desert, an ice cream sundae with all the sides piled high. They laughed and joked, things that father and son did, the 'wife' coming along scolding the pair for such an over elaborate dessert. Kaiba wanted to burn it all, the mansion the people inside it, just tear it down and never look back. Mokuba deserved this treatment, Kaiba understood that their real mother had died, she couldn't go through the pregnancy and it was either mother or Mokuba. That his mother chose to save Mokuba instead of terminating him, just made Mokuba that much more important.

But he couldn't move against the 'script', no matter how hard he willed it. He couldn't shut his eyes from Noa's look of love and worship, from the soft pecks, the ruffled hair, any of it! Kaiba suffered the lessons, the isolation, the speeches, he suffered everything for the soul purpose of protecting Mokuba. So why couldn't Mokuba have a fun upbringing? Why couldn't they have had this life? He gave up his love of toys, his love of reading for the pleasure of it, of studying for the pleasure of it as well... Gave up everything to that cold hearted bastard in the hope that his brother would have a better life.

Now that those wrenches who stole their inheritance could only look at the wealth that Kaiba had amassed. It no longer mattered, because now Kaiba knew he had been used. He had always thought he had been using Gozoboro to ensure Mokuba's safety. Now that he knew about Noa, the pain was all the worse. He had been nothing more then a host body for a dead boy, everything he had gone through had been for nothing. Everything he sacrificed because he believed Gozoboro had been thrown back into his face via Yugi.

This person, this man with a family, this was Gozoboro? This was the man who worked him to his knees, scarred his eyes for life, whose cruel treatment left Kaiba so emotionally disconnected? Desperate to protect his brother that he was now trapped running a company? While the fact that he 'could' successfully run a company was a crowning achievement as most would see it, it meant that Kaiba had no life of his own. Younger then all other CEO's, he had no room to be a teenager. Forever living life in its most strictest way to retain the integrity of a company that he rebuilt.

He didn't want to tuck Noa into bed, or read bedtime stories. He didn't want to play pretend with the kid of someone he despised. Even the bathes of Ancient Egypt was more merciful then these wrenched memories of someone else that he knew nothing of. He tried everything he could think of to remove himself from this hate. Yet nothing happened to free him, every step, from the dining room to the living room, everything was forced upon him. Even looking in the mirror and seeing Gozoboro's face!

The most brutal form of irony came when Gozoboro actually read a bedtime story to Noa, of all things, Goldielocks and the Three Bears. A story about a careless girl who meddled in the affairs of the three bears thoughtlessly. It was as though someone was openly mocking him by showing this hateful memory. But how could that be a memory? How could Kaiba have this memory when he wasn't even around back then? He had still been an only child with his birth parents back then! His anger knew no bounds building up inside him.

It was like another blow to the body from Exodia when he lost the duel against Yugi. This wasn't real! How could that man who had been so cruel to them be so kind to his own children? Why! Even if Kaiba had cheated to get Mokuba and himself both adopted, it... was it because of that? Was the cruelty a punishment for being bested by a kid?

He could only rage silently where he had been bound inside this hateful body when he finally realized he was in an office. How had he traveled from Kaiba mansion to Gozoboro's office that fast? Had he been that consumed... consumed by...

The files on the desk all had 'confidential' and Noa's name on them. Kaiba knew enough, as Gozoboro looked over the files to know it was about Noa.. But though he hated doing so he found himself reading the files. He read about the accident, the boy's body could be saved, but it would take time and effort. Gozoboro, clearly having money, opted to find that way putting Noa's body into the hands of doctors and inserting the boy's mind into a VR world. The location was the same as where Kaiba worked on his own game, causing him to wonder if perhaps that was how he ended up with Noa invading his system.

But the system had been taken down, given what the papers read, someone broke in and destroyed the body within the pod. How could... Something caught the insides of Kaiba and held him like a prisoner in this body. He couldn't even think to move or speak, had he the capacity instead of just being a bound prisoner through this journey. Just the memory of his conversations with Noa...

A knock at the door and he looked up to see himself standing there in a clean white suit. A few years younger, he recognized the look in his eyes. Before Yugi managed to make him question everything, but the day itself. Many a time he wore white, so which meeting was this? He tried desperately to tell, as a nagging missing memory tried to resurface.

"What is it now Father, I'm busy."

"Impudent boy, I've far more pressing matters then some simple game you won't be around to continue playing for much longer." Gozoboro was looking down at his 'more important work' papers that in black and white spoke of the declining state of the programs being used on Noa. It took incredible amounts of computer power to process and maintain a human brain, extending well beyond the limits of Kaiba Corps original level. Original meaning before Seto had been brought into the company's presence. But computers got outdated quickly; newer, faster, more powerful models were constantly in development. The systems helping Noa's mind keep running were going to be outdated, and even now there was difficulty in transferring Noa to the newer systems.

"Is that a threat?"

Gozoboro looked back up at Kaiba, while Kaiba saw the contempt, loathing and worst off, respect in his own eyes. Gozoboro turned his eyes back down towards the paperwork before him, of the preping to install Noa's mind into Kaiba's body. The words beat down louder then any physical blow leaving him floored and helpless. Just a shell for another child who should have been freed to go to the afterlife.

"You are to go down stairs and be prepared, I'm arranging for you to make use of a new virtual pod," Gozoboro informed him, as though he was just a dog to do as told.

"In case you forgot in your old age, I own the most shares of this company. You don't have the power to make me go anywhere I don't want to go." He stood there with full confidence about what he said, his eyes full of contempt, which Gozoboro did teach.

"You actually believed that? Foolish child, you think I would entrust my company to a child like you? When the only reason you were brought here was to provide me with a body?"

The Kaiba of that time froze to his spot in silent disbelief, his eyes clearly reflecting his mental attempt at absorbing this information. Yet Kaiba himself couldn't recall this conversation, he remembered being told to go downstairs, but what after that? He clawed at the memories in his own mind, silently begging himself for an answer while the events continued to play before him.

"What?" That Kaiba sputtered in shock his whole demeanor shifting to growing outrage. "You think you can just dump me in a whorehouse or sell me for sex?" He demanded.

"I wouldn't think to defile your body that way. No, I am simply putting it to better use as a host for my son, Noa."

The words visibly struck that Kaiba like a physical blow, staggering back a step as he stood there trying to swallow that information. His voice dropped to a weakened whisper, "what about Mokuba?"

"He'll adapt or be locked away, no one will believe the claims of a foolish child."

"No one will believe the claims of a foolish corpse," That Kaiba echoed the words back, yet eerily changed the last word. It was then that Kaiba understood that he was going to be forced to watch how Kaiba Gozoboro died that day. "You have played your role, now be gone from the field. My cousin 'will' rise again."

"What are you babbling about, or has the realization of your fate caused you to lose your wits?" Gozoboro demanded. But Kaiba saw more then Gozoboro blindly ignored, that Kaiba wasn't listening to him. In fact the teen wasn't even looking 'at' him anymore, rather he seemed to be analyzing something internally. He watched as markings burned their way onto that Kaiba's face, around his eyes. Behind him something began to manifest from the shadows themselves, a humanoid shape that slowly developed into a more substantial armored 'human' form. Then again Mahaado wasn't the only one to manifest a human like Ka. "What is that?"

"What is a pitiful human compared to a God?" That Kaiba asked rhetorically as what had been Deus once upon a time, revealed it's new evolved form; the Black Luster Soldier. It was the last thing Kaiba saw as the Knight rushed forward, even as Gozoboro thought to get up and try to escape.

The feeling of impact overwhelmed him, his hands struggling to gain purchase as he fell back. Suddenly he wasn't looking at blue sky and cold stone, between one blink and the next it went from that horrible day to just an ordinary room in a hotel. Despite that, he still hit the door on the other side of the hall as though he had just fallen from a great height. His head cracked against the wooden door, which caused stars to burst before his eyes.

"All that has been, has been for my Pharaoh. Long shall he reign."


	46. Finally Found myself

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

A/N: This message is the ONLY reason I updated this chapter. Remember how I mentioned before that small little contest? Well the next time I update, I'll update this fic, which means now is the time to answer the question I posted way back when. If you're interested in it, find the chapter and send in the answers!

Finally Found myself

Fighting For a Chance

I Know now, this is who I really am

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

All around him there seemed to be a faint sense of vibration as he dragged himself to his knees while trying to rise. His fingers clawed at the carpet, grounding himself in its rough texture. The rug wasn't thick enough for his fingers to sink into, simply a tighter weave of material as Kaiba pushed himself to his feet. His legs felt weak, as feeble as a new born kitten trying to awkwardly move, all the while, the sensation of a newly re-awaken Ka flowed through him. When he moved, it moved along with him, a ghost feeling of a severed limb, lost ages ago. It hovered over him like a stigmata of the worst kind, yanking old memories and feelings out of him as he moved. How to summon it, send it away, how to utilize it's strengths in concert with another Ka.

The happiness when he first summoned it, the joy of living free under the sun while guarding the little Prince. The pain of loss as each person he cared for fell, the agony when that Prince died, the pain of surviving. Without the Rod and it's darkness, nothing buffered the pain as the memories assailed him of that final day. The stabbing pain when he tried to sleep, only to be haunted by the memories of how he failed everyone he cared about.

Every emotion had been torn out of their grave, a macabre dance of mockery, singing songs of how they were 'back'. Oh yes, they were waiting to bring him back into their fold and go back to the old days. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to endure that level of pain that they were asking of him. He couldn't break, not when he had a company to run, when he had an image to uphold. Maybe if he broke he could be fixed up better. But this was who he was now, and he couldn't change it, if he was to protect Mokuba.

He inched along the wall, his fingers groping for invisible holds as he dragged himself along. His back ached from hitting the wall, with flickers of flame trickling against the rest of his nerves as he moved. The lights were probably stable in the hallway, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to see. He moved along by touch alone, his breath was uneven, hitching in his chest so much that he knew he would go into hyperventilation if he didn't calm himself. Only he couldn't seem to calm down as his control over his body was slipping away.

"_You know Seth, you could learn to listen to the advice of others once in a while."_

"_You know Maha, you could learn to shut up once in a while."_

"_Don't say I didn't warn you."_

Room 6277, the note he originally found warned him of that room. If that was the room where this all began, then he had to go and deal with what was inside there. If for no other reason then because he refuse to be broken before some outside force wanting to utilizing what they had learned about his past life.

There he admitted it, he had a past life. Three thousand years ago, he was a High Priest, a General, a Pharaoh and a God. Now he was just a very pissed off CEO. Someone was going to find out how much trouble that they got themselves into when he got his hands on them.

He opened his eyes and began looking about for that room number. He wouldn't let this hotel break him! He'd beat this hotel like he beat everything else in his life, no matter what the cost. He wouldn't fail!

"Not again."

That voice whispered into his ear commanding his attention, the one who spoke when he left the previous room. He lifted his head at the voice, refusing to submit for no greater purpose then just refusing to lay down and die. Whatever became of him would just have to wait, because he had to settle this now. He didn't know how much more his whole being could take. He was physically exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained as things long since buried tried to rise up again and take a hold on him. He had to fight, he couldn't afford to drown when Mokuba depended on him.

His fingers gripped for the locket he normally wore around his neck, only to recall he took it off before he went to bed. Though he was a little struck by the fact that he didn't put it right back on when he woke up, normally he did. 'Why would I? I was covered in blood, besides doing that would probably have gotten it damaged by something at this rate.'

He reasoned with himself as he continued making his way down the hallway, reading room numbers as he went. 6260, 6262, 6264, 6266, 6268, 6270, 6272, 6274, 6276 and across from him Room 6277.

"I hate you."

Kaiba started at the voice that suddenly proclaimed 'that' as it now sounded like a living voice. Instead of a remembered voice, this time having the solid tone of a real set of lungs, vocal cords and opinions. He turned towards it, only to find that boy who had been roaming around before. That representation of himself that had been looking after the child Mahaado. Kaiba would have disregarded that statement, as he had disregarded many in his life save the fact that this was... well that and the fact that for the first time since this had all started, the boy was looking directly at him.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," the kid crossed his arms, his annoyed expression a mirror of Kaiba's own. "Think you're so great! It's your fault that Maha won't talk to me! I can't find him anymore, not that he was as vocal since we got here."

Kaiba stood there staring down at this child wondering if he should start laughing, or test to see if this child was even real.

"What? So high and mighty you can't talk to anyone from the streets you, you stiff necked bastard?"

The child in question could apparently see him, he was clearly picking up cues from something. "Are you talking to me?" he asked giving the boy more of his attention.

"No, jackass I'm talking to the floating Ka behind you. Yes, I'm talking to you! What have you done with Maha!" Kaiba blinked stunned by this... what was it? An illusion? Or perhaps a ghost? He never did figure out where the boy came from.

"So why is it now that you decide to notice me?"

"I've noticed you since you got here. From the moment you started coming up from whatever hell you came from, Maha has grown sicker and now he doesn't even come out of his room!" The statement startled Kaiba, on several levels. Whatever this child was, did he even realize Kaiba had been in the building the whole time? He seemed to register Kaiba's presence when he walked up to this floor, yet he knew that Mahaado was 'gone' so to speak. The line about Kaiba 'coming up' implied that the boy didn't know about the first floor. Or perhaps metaphorically speaking, the first floor was 'hell' the second was 'earth' and the third floor was the 'field of reeds'. Also saying that Mahaado 'wouldn't come out of his room' implied that Mahaado was appearing and disappearing through out the hotel.

If this illusion was, in fact, an extension of Kaiba's past self, then in hindsight it's behavior was justified. The moment Kaiba started to feel any form of concern seemed to bring the illusion into being and make it fuss over Mahaado. Doing what Kaiba himself had a problem doing now... so perhaps its anger was Kaiba's own anger manifesting. Perhaps constantly seeing Mahaado's increasing physical decline was causing his suppressed concern to manifest this way.

His eyes drifted back to the door to room 6277, and he decided this illusion wasn't going to stop him. Kaiba walked ahead towards the doors ignoring the insults and, surprisingly, grabs that were meant to stop him from walking forward. Opening the door and walking through it without a glance back...

"Come back here bastard! You took my family away! Give them back!"

The door clicked as he shut it leaving him in utter darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Stanly Hotel was not a cookie cutter room design exactly, thus he had to stand there and try to get his bearings. The window that should have been letting some light in was just as dark as the rest of the place. He lifted up his hand to start looking for a lamp or light switch only to brush against something mildly rough, causing him to grip it, his mind wondering where he was now. He had experienced too many rooms that weren't rooms to believe that the set up could be the same.

His hand followed up what felt like stone but wasn't a wall. It ended abruptly his fingers touching nothing but air. The worst thing about this place was the absolute darkness, there was no wind nor light, just a darkness so deep that it took a person's breath away. There was a feeling of something prowling around him, a predator so strong he couldn't defeat it. A predator that could see him, while he was blind to its presence. He couldn't get his sense of direction, all he had was the feeling of the stone at his side. He held on to it, letting his hands run against the cold stone like like butterfly kisses. He couldn't be sure where or when the threat would start, this could be anywhere, any when, and he couldn't risk setting off a trap.

His fingers dusted lightly over something, running up as the tips of his fingers told him when he touched the toes of a foot. Fingers jerked back, instinct knew where the top of the foot was and he opted to touch that instead. Brows furrowed unseen in darkness. Wouldn't the touch of a person, especially on the bottom of a foot wake them up? His fingers began to drift down the ankle when a thought more darker then the room he was in began to unfurl. He no longer lightly touched, his hand grabbing down on the ankle, both hands working their way up a body that was still.

The leg was firm, the thigh was thick with strong muscle covered with a cloth, that Kaiba's fingers tried to follow up only to have it stop abruptly back to flesh. So it wasn't a typical cloth that would be used to cover the body of a person. His mind was trying to form this image better, figure out what he would be seeing if there were light. But as his fingers danced over the toga like style of clothes, the firm muscles under his fingers caused him to take a startled step back. He knew that body type, knew the thick broad shoulders and...

His heel landed on empty hair, and Kaiba found himself flailing as he tried to correct his balance. The foot landed one step down, but it wasn't enough to save him from ending up sprawled on his back. He didn't even try to catch himself, as though falling back into a void would protect him from what was on that slab. Pride was forgotten as turned himself over and tried to crawl away from the images forming in his mind about what was behind him. His hands banged painfully against another set of steps, which he used to stand up with. There was no sense of direction, for all he knew he was crawling on a ceiling. His hands touched a wall, carvings that he ignored gave impressions under calloused fingers. He reached above, finding purchase before grabbing and pulling himself up, his right hand gripping another still lifeless hand as he did so. Not a wall, another slab.

As both hands touched the stone, it was as though a signal had been given. Flames burst to life around him starting from his right and concaving out to him. Torches and large metal bowls that held oil, turning what had been absolute darkness into a ruddy red /gold hue. Eyes that had become accustomed to seeing nothing were overwhelmed by the light. Trying to see what was at the start of the flames showed him a shadowed standing figure with a large oddly shaped head. Yet his eyes watered from the light, scented smoke that he had not noticed before wafted up his nose and tickled his eyes. All his other senses seemed to come alive for the first time in that room.

He lowered his head as he shut his eyes from the light, forcing back the tears he felt trying to fall from the sting of smoke. He could smell it, the sweet scented oils of lotus blossoms as it mixed with the smoke that carried the scent. He dropped his left hand onto the slab as his right hand curled, without thought, around the hand it had been resting on. He looked to the right of him, on another slab, he saw a charred body so burned that gender was all but lost on her. He knew it was a 'her', he knew her laughter and her tomboyish to lady ways, knew what happened when she sacrificed herself. She was covered though, only her feet remained sticking out from under the cloth cover.

He didn't have to look down now, he knew where he stood as well as if it had been on a map. When they had removed that Tablet and entered the chamber the mage had already been shredded. The whole left side had been torn open, the arm dismembered off of him. He had been found laying face down on the ground, the blade that had taken his life had finally stilled. But not after it had carved its way through his waist cutting into the spine and leaving only the sliced organs and skin to hold the body together. "You weren't supposed to leave us Maha."

He had turned his gaze towards Mahaado's face, far better to look at that then the gaping hole or the fact that he had been resting his hand on a dismembered limb. Mahaado was no longer in any guise of a child, once again he looked like a young man. His headdress removed only made him look younger, more innocent, it made looking at him more difficult. As Mahaado stared back at him, before the mages eyes had been shut, now they were open and following him. He finally realized where Mahaado went when he disappeared. Yet the thought of having been forced to be laid out in such a manner...

He backed away from the slab staggering his way down the steps before turning his gaze on the ring leader. He knew what that was, the mask of Anubis, this was the time that the bodies of the...

"NO! I don't want to remember this!" He cried out at the figure.

"You sacrifice flesh and blood for metal and oil." The voice was muffled behind the mask, he had put down the tools necessary to prepare the dried husk before him. It was that voice! The voice that spoke when he left that other room.

"Of course I do! They give warmth when they work, and they can be fixed! They can be repaired, this can't!" he gestured to the room in general. "I can't fix this! I can't bring anyone back!"

"Of course you can not, you abandoned the past, how can a building with no foundation weather a storm?" The Anubis headed man asked harshly as he began walking down the steps from a little Kings body and walk towards Kaiba himself.

"Look around you! You think this is a past someone wants? Surrounded by the dead? Look at what happened this life time!" The wounded memories of seeing himself, of knowing for the first time what Gozoboro had planned for him, they still hurt him deeply. He stood there black on black, with his turtle neck and pants, even the shoes were black. One would have thought how easy it would be to lose Kaiba in the darkness of the room, yet this Man followed him easily.

"You destroy everything you touch." The man scoffed.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that? I run the most-" It was rare for anyone to cut Kaiba off, his tirade had just begun when the man brought his hands up to take off the mask. But Kaiba already knew what he would see under that mask.


	47. I am finished with you

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan

/

Come

Break me down

Bury me bury

I am finished with you you you

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"...Worthless. That company is worthless, you took what another man built and twisted it around to barely follow my designs. Had you done as was expected of you, then he would have been restored to his proper throne. I would have been restored to my proper place as his faithful General. But no. You have to be selfish and cry that you want to be the pet of that man."

Kaiba was seething, 'selfish', because he wanted the God cards for himself obviously, but a pet to Gozoboro? Oh now 'that' was asking for it.

"If you had just wanted to protect the Pharaoh you would have won that battle. The title you lust for would have been yours. But you're more interested in proving that being submissive to corrupt men of power was more important."

Submissive to Gozoboro? The creator of a weapons production company? Kaiba lunged forward hitting a wall that never existed as he reached for the bastard before him. He knew where he was, that memory that he never in his darkest nightmares wanted to return to. When the General's last act in the service to his Pharaoh was to lay each of his fellow priests and the Pharaoh himself into their graves. Standing before him, arrogant, proud, defiant and enraged, was the High Priest General in all his Egyptian glory.

Every touch of Kaiba's hand against the invisible wall earned him an angry dragon roar, but there was only one dragon that Set, that he himself held close. Shaking his head he backed up from the wall while he glared at the General. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was his symbol. Why did he hear the roar of the Dragons, a roar of anger no less, against him? What had he done to deserve their betrayal?

_Three Dragons shone under Ra in the land of Egypt. One hid in shadow protecting the light of the Pharaoh who never rose again._

"The fourth one..." The one he tore asunder with his own hands, the one that Set sent to protect the Pharaoh. Side by side with the Dark Magician so that the demon that the Pharaoh sealed away could never be freed. "Why are you doing this? Yugi is free now, the Puzzle has been resolved, there is no reason for you."

"You've seen the writing on the walls, I will not tolerate your failures any longer. As you will not protect the Pharaoh, I shall assume control again," Set coldly informed Kaiba, causing the teen, whose eyes had lowered to the ground, to shoot back up towards his old face. Hard blue eyes stared down at him, framed by tan skin, eye make up, and a soft flow of brown hair.

"What?" Kaiba asked, though a part of him knew what Set was talking about. When Set forced his way out to stop Gozoboro. If not for summoning Black Luster, Kaiba would have been gone. Kaiba had sacrificed everything to Gozoboro in order to protect his brother, even what little power he may have possessed at that age. He wanted to shut out the world at that moment, surrounded by those who he had loved and lost. The softest of hisses drew his attention down towards Sets' hands, who was walking towards him. In the Egyptian's hands was the Sennen Rod, the blade being drawn!

"Do not be alarmed so, after all, you want this as much as I do. Or have you forgotten who started all of this?" Set answered the look he got with that calm voice, as though talking about murdering someone was normal. Kaiba backed up as Set approached, the CEO's eyes widen in alarm, without his Blue Eyes what power did he have? He refused to summon Black Luster again, thus he fell back against the wall while his eyes searched the room for a way out.

But now he understood what Mahaado had tried to say, that Set had unleashed this madness upon him. Probably summoned Mahaado here, and then in a panic Kaiba pulled Mahaado to him when the Knives started flying. Thus killing Mahaado by his own spells, just like before when Mahaado had taken his own life because of what Set's father did.

He dodged the first slash as he had to begin forcing himself to remember this day so he could recall the room's layout. But a memory that had been suppressed so hard and so long was not easily revived. He blocked another swipe and the only saving grace he could find was that Set knew only Egyptian fighting styles. He could fight with blades, but Kaiba knew hand to hand. It would leave him with an unarmed fighting style that would, hopefully, keep him safe. At least until he finally got out of this nightmare. He grabbed Set's wrist and twisted it hoping to get the Priest to drop the blade.

Maybe he should have remembered that Set was just as stubborn as himself, then again he wasn't really in the frame of mind of seeing Set as a part of himself. Which made the next problem more obvious, as Set tried to punch him in the face only to get his fist caught. So here were two nearly fully grown men, locked together, looking identical save the skin tone and clothes. Kaiba didn't remember everything that went with the style of fighting that Set knew. But he knew how to get someone like Set off his feet fast.

He jerked back once, intentionally causing Set to pull back as well, before setting his foot behind Set's and tripping the High Priest up. Robes or not, he knew Set would get up and get back into the fight before he found a way out. So instead of running, he went into the offensive reaching to take away that hated Rod for himself.

The Rod froze him to the spot, as though a wall of pure ice had come between him and the ability to move. Suddenly everything that Set said made sense, why should he bother with Gozoboro? Why waste his time slaving under the ideas of a powerless corpse when he should be serving the Pharaoh? His Glory, his Light, that was why Seto lived and breathed, all he lived for. It was why he reached through three thousand long years for the chance to awaken Him. Nothing mattered of this materialistic world, nothing save the return of the true Pharaoh.

"Now you understand." Set sounded distant from Seto's ears, yet almost pleased. Why was he even fighting himself? They had the same goal didn't they? What greater purpose in life was there, then to free the Pharaoh from the Cursed Sennen Items? He released his hold on the Rod so he could get up, yet in that moment he was knocked completely to the floor.

He laid there stunned by the horrifying revelation, his eyes fixated on that hated Rod. All the emotions that went into his past, that he fought so hard to resist had just been cut off. It was sharp as a laser, decisively separating logic from emotion. Was it the first time he had ever seen the hated thing so clearly? For this to be the first time he realized the extent of that hated Item's taint, that hated Rod had sealed away all his emotions. His emotional attachment to Mokuba caused him to, as Set put it, forget his mission. When Set inherited the Rod right after Mahaado had broken off their friendship, all Set wanted was to forget how much it hurt.

He wanted to be severed of those painful emotions and the Rod answered by making him not feel any of them at all. For Set, there was nothing but the mission to protect the Pharaoh. For Kaiba he emulated that cold detachment, but without the Item he could be broken out of that state. Yugi's stubborn will proved that.

"Too little, too late though," a viper in speed the blade shot out as Set pierced his shoulder with the blade.

Kaiba gave a grunt as he fell back as the shock and pain hit him past all the emotional upheavals he had just experienced. The pain was a blessing in disguise though, forcing Kaiba to wake back up and remember he was fighting for his life. His hand gripped his wounded shoulder as he kicked trying to get Set to back off. The High Priest was pulling back his hand once more looking to stab Kaiba again.

In that last moment Kaiba's hand snapped out and he grabbed the gold covered wrist, twisting it to the side. Even as the blade lightly sliced into his arm, drawing more blood, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the stab wound. Kaiba pulled Set towards him, yanking viciously to free his legs so that he could get up. He was supposed to be the strongest, the one to hold the Circle together and instead he tore it apart. He let Mahaado go to his own death, let everyone fall apart while he followed a man who's existence was a lie to him.

He was to be the soldier, the one who was to have fought on the front lines for the Pharaoh. Though becoming General never entered into his original dreams, the idea of being on the front lines to protect him had. He had never mourned, or said good bye to the Priests, he had viewed their deaths with the expectation of seeing them in the next life. Which he had, but he had never said 'good bye', he had viewed their deaths as a loss, but something that just happened.

He barely got himself free, but in that moment remembered the path he had to take to get out of the room. Set struggled to his feet as well, his eyes as remorseless as Kaiba's normally was, though at the moment so many revelations going on gave his eyes new life. His hand gripped his shoulder where the shirt served as a crude bandage. He backed up, dodging another attack as he moved up the steps between the alters holding Yugi's and Isis's bodies. But the exit was between Kalim and Shada's alters, with Set in the way. Despite the pain in his shoulder he had to think of a way to get past Set who starting to stalk him again.

'He thinks I can't use the past to my advantage, that I've shut it out completely.' He thought as he moved between Mahaado and Isis' alters. 'Thinks I've gone soft does he?' He didn't smirk, as he continued the waiting game. This wasn't something you could hide like the faces of your cards, more like a lethal business meeting actually. He had to wait, as dangerous as this battle was, let himself naturally show exhaustion, pain, most importantly; weakness. Let Set pursue him without seeing the real danger.

His arm was numb, his free hand gripped the weakened shoulder, letting the glow of the fires reflect on the fresh blood that covered his hand. He had not bothered with his coat, when he had tried to escape the hotel. Which was something he was grateful for as he didn't have something stark white remind both of them how badly he was hurt. It would only encourage Set, and was a visual moral dampener that Kaiba didn't need.

For a moment he looked down as the loss of blood began to take its' toll on him, and he found himself looking into Mahaado's eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to the person who had been his best friend for so long. The dangers of the Items, the silent burden of carrying a secret around of such magnitude, the willing sacrifice of his own magics to protect them all. But just as pride kept him strong, it also kept him silent.

It was only because Mahaado looked away that he looked up in time to avoid another strike. But it got the response that he so wanted, Set had come behind the Alter and was approaching Kaiba. With the center of the room unguarded, Kaiba between the two sets of Alters and towards the exit of both this memory and room. His bloody hand reached down, having an odd moment of faith that he would grab a modern doorknob.

Kaiba gave a sigh of relief as he was finally able to escape the horrible past that he had been forced to remember. Never had a typical high class hotel hallway been a welcomed sight. He shut the door behind him as he staggered out of the room before grabbing his shoulder again. He had to find a way to get back into his room. The wound needed tending even if he was alone doing it, that and a rest as blood loss was nothing to-?

Kaiba turned around as he heard something click behind him, something louder then his footsteps. Turning around he saw the door he just left disappear as it opened inwardly.

"No..." it sounded weak, pitiful from his own voice as he stood there watching who came out of the room. "That isn't possible, it hasn't happened in all the other rooms." He argued weakly, he didn't have the strength to force more out of himself.

Fresh blood dripped from the tip of the Sennen Rod, soaking into the ground as the hand holding it tightened. Ivory white, crisp clean robes were becoming stained in blood, but not much compared to the other priests. It looked more like an ink pen had been busted open and spilled it's rich red contents down the side of the robe. But it was still him, standing there with all the strength, independence and pride that marked him, despite how out of place he looked.

High Priest Set, General of Pharaoh Atemu, Cousin, Heir, Pharaoh and Living Horus long did he reign stood before him.


	48. You're Killing me

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan

A/N: I move out and just got the net hooked up. Updates will be resuming!

look in my eyes

you're killing me

killing me

all I wanted was you

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was Battle City all over again, it was that Tower with the winds whipping around them as they stood facing each other down. His careful plans were torn apart, each plan, everything he had done to stack the deck in his favor. Gone in an instant. With 'him' standing there saying things that couldn't reach Kaiba. Perhaps that's what this whole life was about for him back then, running away. Trying to escape a life filled with pain and loss. But this life had not been any better, the stresses of running a company, the abandonment of his biological family after his birth parents' deaths.

Every room, held the memories of the distant past within their walls, not a single illusion had escaped. It defied the very logic that had been established since this nightmare began. Over and over again, when he left the room he was free of the past, save for the three children that moved about the halls. But even then it was not so bad, as they had been nothing, but children. The rooms themselves had been the threat, but were easily containable by leaving the room. Even then, the threats were emotional and mental not physical.

So why was Set standing in the hallway with him!

"A last game of cat and mouse before you fade away?" Set asked as he continued walking towards Kaiba.

"How... how can you leave the room?" Kaiba demanded his voice shaking as a whole night of extreme emotions began to take their toll. The wound was still untended and now it seemed it would continue being that way, as his gamble didn't work out. The hallway had begun to sway visually causing Kaiba to worry about possibly passing out. He couldn't afford to pass out with a homicidal past self stalking him.

"How could you?" Set countered easily his steps a steady pace as Kaiba began backing up.

"I'm not you!" Kaiba automatically retaliated, though which 'you' was now up for discussion.

"Right hand, left hand it's still the same body." Set pointed out while Kaiba stumbled over his own feet.

"You belong in the past with the rest of those hated Items!" He snapped back as he bumped into the wall. "Those Items are the blame for all of my troubles and you know it!"

Set seemed to smirk at Kaiba's admittance that they were one in the same, but he didn't stop moving forward. Kaiba struggled to push himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. There was so much information for him to process, he couldn't focus properly on any one thought as he struggled. He turned and made his way towards the stairs to get back on the first floor, maybe he could now get into his room?

He barely kept his balance as he walked down the steps, the confidant stride he normally displayed when he walked was shot. Clinging to the handrail for support, each slow step down as his mind galloping like a stampede of horses running wild in every direction. The memories he pushed away, they had to be the key to the situation he was in. But after ages of shutting those memories away, how could he possible figure out the solution to this? Breaking down, accepting the past just to survive this?

His legs gave out on the last step hitting the landing, that came before the second set of stairs, hard. He barely missed the slender ornate table that rested against the wall. Barely could he lift his head up, as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The fact that Set was already reaching the bottom of the steps failed to surprise him. Kaiba couldn't run away, he could only grip the injury, while his scattered thoughts tried and failed repeatedly to focus.

"No, I won't let you beat me. It wasn't my fault what happened back then, it was yours. You left them to fend for themselves, while you went traipsing along with that bastard. You were supposed to be the Pharaoh's strongest defender. But once that Rod got in your hands, you couldn't care less if the flesh died so long as the ideas-" he was cut off as Set grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into a standing position.

"If 'you' accepted who you are, I would not have even needed to awaken. You sought a power that I spent my lifetime fighting to defend and hide. A power great enough to destroy the world, and for what? So you could prove once and for all you will always be the perfect bitch to that foreign trash?" All he saw was blue angry eyes, and the hint of a madness three thousand long years in the making, a maelstrom of determination borne from Set's spirit and warped by the Rod. But it was the flash of red and cinnamon that tore his gaze away. The sight of a child mage his arm missing, his robes torn open to show the damage from a scythe long stilled. It was then that something slipped into place.

It was Mahaado all along. He should have seen it, understood it himself when he dreamed the day he became the new heir for the Rod. Mahaado created all these illusions, only when Kaiba's feelings about them became strong enough did he lose the ability to contain Kaiba. Mahaado always dominated Seth when he got out of hand. But in the illusion he created he didn't, because it was a reenactment and no matter what. Mahaado would never go against a Pharaoh granted the throne by the Pharaoh of whom he served.

But the truth was that he could, that was what they always whispered. Behind hands, in shadowed corners, the whispers of the servants that hinted to the Mage Master's madness against him. Some people took pride in teaching those who would surpass them. For him, it was the ultimate insult, teaching one who's power rivaled the Gods themselves. Who's very mastery of the Dark Arts came long before he came to the Palace and needed no medium, no idle Item dipped in corrupted darkness to enhance his own. So his master beat him, like training something fated to be huge, so they always thought they were small.

Making Mahaado think he was so small, so helpless, that only his death could prove to be of any help. Well now Mahaado stood there, his arm gone, blood pouring out of him as though he had just been slaughtered. Yet he looked like a child, an innocent, sad, lonely child.

So much blood.

They were friends! They had been the best of friends! They did everything together, watched out for each other as they looked after the Prince. They watched Ra in his victory over the demons, gazed at the lights of the sky when Ra left the sky and thought and dreamed!

So much blood.

But the blood he didn't know he had put a stop to all of that, before Set even knew what had been happening. He didn't know anything, just that Mahaado stabbed in him the back and said they couldn't be friends any more. Set never knew why, didn't understand even after everything and he learned of his bloodline. Even then he refused to see why the Magician turned his back on the General.

So much blood.

It was always between them, it was why there had been blood on Kaiba's face when he escaped the room. It was why Mahaado bleed every time Kaiba got angry. It was on Mahaado's body, Kaiba's hands, his face, choked down his throat. Along the floors and walls, down the steps, out the hotel beyond into the history that explained the bones of the world. Kaiba, right or wrong, accept or decline was a God no different then Yugi himself. Though the title might have sounded overly self indulgent, this was the religion of three thousand years ago. As Yugi had become Pharaoh, died and become a God. So to did Set become a Pharaoh, die and become a God. Though the Blue Eyes White Dragon was powerful, surpassing Mahaado's restricted strength, a dragon was still a beast. But a Magician had much more room to move to create and destroy.

Mahaado lived in the dark of night, Seth in the bright of day and the blood was the red of dawn and dusk streaked across the sky by ninety nine members of a town of tomb robbers. Dripping down a pair of Pharaoh's who died for a crime they did not commit and suffered for it as well. While the one who did, went laughing to his grave for his wish was granted and his son ruled as Pharaoh. The branch that needed to die lived on, while the branch that should have lived on died. While Mahaado bathed in all the blood of those secrets and that pain.

It was Mahaado who wove these illusions.

It was Mahaado who held him here.

It was Mahaado who held him hostage.

But it was Kaiba himself who pulled those strings.

After all, it was as Mahaado had said. Kaiba summoned him here.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You're seriously insane you know that?"

"Seth?"

"Not you silly, the freak behind us. Who goes around arguing with a gold stick?"

"Sennen Rod."

"I've never seen the General argue with the Rod. No this is an insane nutjob."

"Seth..."

"Shush Maha, you're hurt."

"As is he, I need to attend to him."

"You don't need to attend to a madman."

Well he was still alive if the first thing he experienced was hearing that Kid call someone a nut. He couldn't get up nor could he move beyond opening his eyes and looking about where he might have been.

"He's bleeding you know."

"In a contest between the two of you, you win. Now stay still."

At the edge of the stairs that descended down into the main floor. Below him he could see Seth and Mahaado, with the mage on his side, his head on Seth's lap. Given what Seth said, Mahaado was probably still manifesting his wounds. But with that being said, what did Seth mean by his earlier comment? Arguing with the Rod? The teen turned his head to look back at him as though he could feel Kaibas' eyes focused on his back.

"Yeah, arguing with that stick. What were you doing over there doing that?"

Kaiba never did give himself a chance to figure out why this boy could see and talk to him to this expansive degree. Then again so could Set.

"Mahaado attend me." He ordered quietly, his shoulder needed healing and he knew that, even if indirectly, Mahaado could heal injuries.

"Monster!" Seth tightened his arms around Mahaado as the Mage child clearly made the attempt to get up. "He is terribly wounded and you order him around as though it is nothing? How dare you!" He saw the anger in the boy's eyes as he began getting up, while trying to keep Mahaado down.

"The longer this goes on the worse he's going to get. Don't you want Maha to get better?" He asked the teen, his voice tinged with his exhaustion. It gave Seth a moment of pause as he looked down at Mahaado. The mage was still wounded, still openly bleeding, but if it gave the mage a chance at healing Seth was bound to take it. But the look in his eyes whispered that if Kaiba did one thing to hurt Mahaado his death would be swift. Which then made Kaiba stop and think, if Set was willing to threaten taking over Kaiba's body and resuming his task, could Seth do the same thing?

Mahaado struggled to his feet, Seth hovering protectively at his side as the mage climbed the steps to reach Kaiba. He didn't have his arm still, Seth had to help him hold the massive tome that he used to cast his spell. It wasn't going to be enough, Kaiba had lost far more blood then he had regained through the spell. He had to put an end to this and looking up at Mahaado, at least now he knew who to ask to find that ending.

Perhaps it was that look of expectancy in his eyes that made Mahaado relent without a word. The mage looked up at the ceiling for a moment before awkwardly trying to sit down, not an easy proposition with one arm that was currently holding a massive tome in it. "I can not take you back to the second floor."

"Is he there?" Kaiba asked closing his eyes as the healing spell continued mending his shoulder.

"Yes. If I go near him again he will just put me back in that room." Mahaado agreed and explained as he opened the book again.

"How do I resolve this?" He asked quietly, unable to put much more force in his voice. He didn't have much time left, Mahaado was trying, but his healing spells were limited to what he could do and it was starting to show. "What brought this about?" He asked next, needing to formulate some direction to what he needed to do.

"This is your decree as a God." Mahaado explained with a shrug. "You wished to end the Shadow Game that kept Pharaoh prisoner within the Sennen Items."

Kaiba sat up at that, the room didn't spin that badly which was a good thing because what Mahaado said made no sense. Ok it made sense given Set's determination to protect Yugi, but it was over, Yugi was free. The 10 year old looking kid now looked his true age and height, what did that have to do with what was going on now? This was about the bomb that killed Yugi's mother and grandpa wasn't it?

"That doesn't explain why Set is roaming around here or even that kid." he pointed out casting a glance at Seth who was still helping Mahaado with the tome.

"You are as the Pharaoh was, fractured, but in his case it was magically done by your divine hands so that the wheels could be set back into motion. As Set you cut off your connections to Seth, as Kaiba you cut off your connections to both. But you rely on both of them for certain aspects thus it chains you to them." He winced as an organ slipped out and he dropped the tome in an attempt to grab the mangled stomach.

"That's it, you're not getting near him!" Seth grabbed Mahaado and began pulling the boy to come down the stairs.

"It... it's ok, the General is mad that is all..." Mahaado tried to appease Seth, but Kaiba knew it wouldn't do any good. Seth would never be appeased until he had his way, which would be moving Mahaado as far away from Kaiba and Set as he could. But Seth clearly wasn't going to listen to either of them anymore, and with no other recourse he could take Mahaado turned around. "Finish what you started. Say good bye to us."


	49. What if I

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan (Now there probably IS a beta but I've deprived you guys due to NaNo so I'll do a later beta.)

Come

Break Me Down

Break Me down

Break Me Down

What if I wanted to break?

What if I

What if I

What if I

Bury Me Bury Me

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He watched as the pair left, before turning to face the stairs in the distance. The stairs that would bring him back to the next floor, and the unfinished funeral from all those ages ago. His final act as a High Priest and General for the Pharaoh, before he took the crown for himself. He never did manage to finish it, the Rod pushed so many emotions away and yet, even it could not stop the feelings that came with the funeral. Thus he intentionally distracted himself, went back to the kingdom and let the finishing acts be done by another. Cowardly perhaps, but it saved his sanity back then to turn his back on everyone.

But Mahaado said that he had to finish saying good bye, yet the point in the process when he stopped couldn't be picked up. Kaiba didn't believe that Set would let him have 'that' much time in the room to work on the bodies. If Mahaado said there was a way to resolve it, then there had to be, after all Mahaado was nothing, if not honest.

The world swam before his eyes for a moment and Kaiba found himself back on the ground unable to catch himself. For a moment he wondered why he fell, only to be reminded of how many times he had been wounded. A sudden stray thought occurred in his mind taking away his attempt to actually stand up. The possible horror of a single moment played back in sharp glistening knives that came at him.

He'd been struck by A Thousand Knives.

The pain he experienced must have been when the Knives first began striking. So that meant he must have called Mahaado who took the rest of the blows himself. But if that had been the case how could the mage still be around to start healing him? Kaiba pushed himself to his feet slowly, testing his balance with each move. This just wasn't going to work if he planned on getting back into that room. What was sustaining him? He must have lost more blood then he could afford, yet he was still walking about.

'When this is all over will I fall over dead? I've lost more then I can afford, so what is holding me up now?' There were limits that the human body could endure, surely Kaiba had surpassed that by now. Maybe his past already had killed him? Maybe this was his last run before he would die. Set 'did' call this a game of cat and mouse after all.

"Lose to the Past? Lose to someone who gave in?" He spoke out loud, mainly because there was a comfort to the sound of his voice. A living voice, as opposed to the unliving voices he was surrounded with. It helped strengthen his waning physical strength for the trial ahead of him. He would only live in the moment itself, forgetting the past and abandon the plans for the future.

For now his focus would be just reaching that room again. More then likely it was still standing, but how to reach there without Set getting to him first? Could he fight? Was there enough left in him to face a physical confrontation? His gaze went to the injured limb, the fingers flexing and moving easily. Mahaado may never have been a healer, but he could still do good work when ordered.

But it didn't change the situation, Kaiba needed a way to beat Set. He couldn't remember how far he had gotten into the ritual before he had given up. Before he found other things to distract himself with that didn't make him have to face those he failed. He barely recalled what Set had said about why he was doing this. But if this was Kaiba's own subconsciousness trying to communicate with him, then there was a message.

In order to protect Yugi, Set wanted to be released, in fact he mentioned freeing himself once before to free Dios. It took a moment before Kaiba remember about sealing the Shadow Games. After Yugi died, Set forbade the summoning of Ka. So far the only ones who had been doing any summoning was Yugi and Kaiba himself. Then again could they have been able to summon, might that have saved Yugi's family?

He closed his eyes and willed himself to do what he had not done of his own violation in years. He called out Dios. The Ka stood before him, or at least emulated standing before him. There had been a time when it was less refined, just bulk muscle, the basics of everything, it's focus was power. Had the Rod warped it into that? He didn't know and after all these years he didn't care. Now it stood in full armor, a helmet covered it's more human face. But it symbolized the darkness that lived within Kaiba, after all it was now called the 'Black' Luster Soldier for a reason. But it was needed to create the Dragon Master that was fused with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Summoning, something that Set had outlawed for the sake of the keeping the Shadow Games out of the hands of anyone else. Yugi couldn't touch Mahaado, but Yugi could touch Kuriboh, hell he'd seen the furball sitting on his brother's head once. Those like Mahaado and Kuriboh were sealed within stone in Egypt, underground among Malik's clan.

The other's should have awakened as Kaiba had, even if not by the same reasons. They all had the same task, summoning their Ka would have only helped them. So what stopped them, what held their Ka in check to the degree that they didn't feel it? Kaiba turned his steps towards the stairs leading back to that room. "I have to say good bye to them before I can say hello?"

Black Luster Soldier followed him as he walked, as silent for all his armor yet Kaiba could feel the spirit's presence in the back of his mind. He pushed aside the fact that Set had all three Blue Eyes White Dragons serving him. As much as it would pain him to fight his own dragons, he'd do it to regain them.

How utterly ironic for him though, to be walking through this expensive piece of architecture hunting down things from his past. Being locked into rooms to see things he had long since forgotten over the ages. The Rod had certainly been a devastating item to have ever held, yet why did it not affect the previous wielder? In fact, as Kaiba walked along, he found himself wondering what was so different about the old Circle and the new one that caused such vast differences. Even the High Magician, for all his cruelty and arrogance, put the Pharaoh above his own life.

Using the handrail to help him, he climbed up the stairs towards the next floor intending to keep his ears peeled for any danger. Only he was too exhausted half way up the stairs to listen to anything, and instead took to leaning against the wall to try to stay awake. There was nothing to keep him awake as he slipped to the ground. The distant sound of a dragon's triple song of roars was all he could hear, as the world turned black on him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He didn't know how long he had been out, but as he rolled onto his side his eyes focused on a sight that he knew hadn't been there before. Kuriboh was staring at him from the wall, as though the furball was part a moving wall paper. He slowly pushed himself back to his feet, the Kuriboh's eyes following him. He was light headed and fell to the stairs again in exhaustion, the stairs to the next floor looked to be swaying to his vision.

"There's not much time left for me."

He began pushing himself to his feet slowly, using the steps and the wall to help him. Beside him Kuriboh blinked before scooting across the wallpaper back towards the first floor. He didn't even turn to look at the furball, his focus on the upper floor as the Kuriboh disappeared. Set standing at the top of the stairs or at the doorway to the room he needed to reach was what Kaiba was expecting. However; all he saw was an empty hallway.

He couldn't understand why Set would leave it unguarded, after all the intent was to take over Kaiba's body was it not? But he couldn't stand there and just think on it, he was going to pass out again from the blood loss. For better or worse he had to get back into that room and end this game. He dragged himself against the wall moving towards that room again.

The wall felt of stone, even the wall across from him looked more stone then wallpaper. One would have thought the stone was pressing up against the wallpaper. At least if Kaiba 'could' think, since at this point he was dancing on autopilot. He was about to count how many doors down he was before trying to make it across the hall to the door he needed to get to. Only to notice there 'were' no other doors, where a door had been was a slab of stone that covered the entrance. The light in the hallway bore a gold with red tint hue that caused shadows to flicker and dance about.

He took a breath trying to calm his rattled senses before pushing away from the wall. The shadows on the wall were beginning to dance on the edge of his vision. How long did he have left before he went under? He was so tired it was next to impossible to keep his eyes open. He literally walked right into the door to the room. His hand stumbled for the doorknob that was somewhere near his right hand.

He twisted the knob, more like just slipped his hand along the surface and hoped forced would cause it to turn. But it didn't move, instead sliding back into place. Not that he could do anything about it, he just didn't have the strength to try anything else anymore. The only reason he didn't slide to the ground at that point was because his knees had locked into place.

So why did the door click open from the other side? For a moment he forgot about Set, of the danger his past was to his personal safety. Only the confusion of why the door would open at all registered in his brain. The door swung open revealing the ancient room once more the flames throwing shadows against the wall.


	50. Bury Me

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: Whiteswan the exhausted Mama

The hotel was as silent as a tomb, an eerie reminder considering the whole situation as it was. As the door opened all Kaiba could see was the darkness of a tomb, and the pale white of the fresh linen that Mahaado wore. But it swam before his eyes as flames reflected off of the gold of his rank and station. The long dead magician's gaze was oddly sympathetic as he moved forward and caught Kaiba into his embrace, easing the CEO to the ground. But Mahaado didn't let go, not again, not like last time, while all around Kaiba, sound began to slowly return. The soft fluttering of feathered wings, the creak of armor, yet not a single sound of a breathing person other then his own.

He closed his eyes and let them rest for a moment, until he realized the yawning chasm of unconsciousness was getting closer. Forcing himself to open his eyes, out of pride, he looked up at the magician holding on to him. It had been so long since they had been friends, too long to know each other well enough to communicate without words. Or perhaps it was just what he thought, and yet not the truth.

Mahaado arms were wrapped around him, no longer the child magician, but a man again. Appearing as a seventeen-year-old once more, but when did he revert back to his true appearance? Was it Kaiba? If Kaiba was still in command of Mahaado then shouldn't the magician look like child, and if it was now under Yugi's that Mahaado obeyed, then why could Kaiba touch him? For once there was too many thoughts and questions that Kaiba could no longer answer in his state of mind.

"Forgive me Kaiba, I have wronged you terribly. Ages ago when I told you that we could no longer be friends, I did so only because I had learned of your bloodline. In your veins runs the blood of our kings, our gods. But for the sake of preserving the reign of the Pharaoh that we both cherished I had to make a decision. I knew the Sennen Items were corrupt, I just did not realize that ending our friendship in the manner that I did. That hiding the very nature of your bloodline, would result in the pain that you have suffered for so long," Mahaado's voice was calm, was it as calm the moment he died?

"Rest now, even as I speak Superia and the others return home. As you sealed away their Ka with your divine word, now you unfetter them. We shall return to our beloved Pharaoh's side, our circle is damaged, reduced in numbers, but even so, the Pharaoh has found those who could aid us in this age. Rest, General of our Pharaoh's army, his brother, as he is the sword that cleaves through evil, rest once again. When you awaken you shall once more be the shield that protects this world."

Kaiba's eyes drifted shut, he really hated when Mahaado went on some of his expositions, but what could he do? He was stuck as it was and it was a small price to pay to hear that he hadn't been abandoned. In truth, what Mahaado did, now knowing the reasoning behind it made sense. Kaiba couldn't exactly find fault in it, as he would have probably have done the same thing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Around them Superia and the others roused fully, her wings opened for a flight three thousand long years in the waiting, the others were rushing for the door. The others would regain their old abilities now that their Ka's were restored to them. Those abilities would be of great value to the Pharaoh in these slowly darkening times. Though even with the restoration of Duos, Mahaado knew that Kaiba would be the worst off of the group. In using his healing magics Kaiba had to feel strongly, the more serious the injury the more strongly he had to feel. But Kaiba had suffered so much, such pain that only someone like the Pharaoh or himself would know and understand. Mokuba, bless his devoted heart, couldn't even touch the basics, though he tried everything in his power to pull Kaiba out. The healing magic of a god was stronger then any mortal's ability. But the cost to Kaiba could be more then his sanity or emotions could bear.

He didn't even need to lift up his head, where he had tucked it beside Kaiba's, to know his Pharaoh had arrived. But he looked up all the same, out of respect for the God he worshiped so ardently. There were no words spoken, not at first at least, with Kaiba resting in his arms the state of his clothes, his appearance they spoke volumes. Kuriboh hovered over Yugi and Mokuba like a brown cloud of concern. While Mokuba needed only that moment to confirm that his brother was here before he rushed the pair.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba fell upon his older sibling, crying as he tried to make Kaiba wake up. But it disturbed Kaiba so Mahaado had to gently push the growing child away.

"Your brother is tired Mokuba, though I realize that you are concerned for his safety I must insist he not be bothered."

"He took you from me, how could he do that? Without even a Dark Magician card in his deck?" Yugi asked quietly as he came into the room, settling down onto his knees beside the magician. Mokuba looking up at him in equal curiosity.

"Thus the power of a god my Pharaoh. Though he denies his very nature, insists that he is merely a modern day mortal, he is still a god. As a god he is privy to all the rights and privileges that it incurs," Mahaado explained patiently, Mokuba grabbing and holding Kaiba's hand.

"So what happened then?" Yugi asked next, his eyes showing his worry and concern over this situation. "We couldn't reach him, I felt you ripped from my control, then Isono called and told us he couldn't reach Kaiba," Yugi explained as he sat there.

"Yeah, we took another one of Big Brother's private jets to get here, Isono picked us up and brought us here. But that still doesn't explain what happened! You both had us so worried!" Mokuba added, wiping the tears from his face. "Who was here? Who hurt Big Brother?"

"I am not entitled to explain that, for that is a personal matter of Kaiba's. However, I can say that this is a very personal matter of his that had to be resolved."

"Wait, you're actually going to... But you're Yugi's monster! Why are you hiding this when it deals with my Big Brother?" Mokuba's tone was of a stunned child. Ignoring Yugi's softly voiced discipline about calling Mahaado a 'monster'.

"Pharaoh he is correct, I am a monster. But Kaiba still controls me, until he releases me I am his to command, and his will is that I stay silent on these matters. Forgive me Mokuba for I know that it eats away at you not knowing what happened. But you must respect your brother's privacy on these matters."

"Then take him back Yugi, I want to know who did this to my Big Brother!" Mokuba insisted, his childish reactions understandable considering the situation that he had been in: locked out of the hotel, unable to see or reach his brother, and Yugi unable to help at all. For it was the first time the brothers had been separated and to have this happen clearly rattled Mokuba deeply.

"Mokuba! I understand that you're upset, but your brother needs rest. Whatever happened can be dealt with later when he's recovered enough to reveal on his own what happened," Yugi replied his voice firm. There was an authority in his voice that was often not heard except on the dueling field. When Mokuba looked up to start protesting again he gave a sharp, "Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of voice used by Yugi, and he knew that Yugi was right. His brother needed rest and he wasn't going to get it if he had to deal with Mokuba's antics. But it hurt so much, he'd thought he would be able to show that he was growing up, that he could be on his own and not have to worry his brother. Instead his brother now worried him to the degree that he was scared to let the CEO go off on his own again. Heartsick, he let his fingers curl into fists on his knees while he fought his tears and lowered his head.

"Mokuba look at me," Yugi brought the crook of his index finger up and tilted Mokuba's face to look up at him. "I realize this is difficult for you, but at least now we're inside the hotel. No matter what, even if I can't have Mahaado help me, I'll look after the both of you. So let your brother rest, while we think of what we have to do next." The words was spoken with the wisdom and reassurance of a Pharaoh: confident, commanding and expecting to be obeyed without question, something that pleased Mahaado in hearing it, even as Mokuba buckled down and accepted the authoritative voice.

"But what do we do next? Besides take my Big Brother to the hospital," Mokuba asked looking up at Yugi with the same expectancy that he often gave his brother, that trust that everything was going to be alright so long as he listened and followed instructions properly.

"I don't think we can take him to the hospital, there would be questions, and until he wakes up and lets Mahaado talk, or talks about it himself, there's no way to know what happened. Which then creates a problem when the media finds out, because they would. Clearly magic was used, which the media wouldn't know how to handle, then there's the attack, the repercussions could be serious for Kaiba Corp. So while your brother is down, we have to try our best to look after Kaiba Corp without him."

As calm as Yugi was when he informed the boy of what he was thinking, it didn't stop the look of shock from Mokuba's face. "Run Kaiba Corp without my Big Brother? Yugi, you maybe be a great duelist, but you're nuts!"

Before Yugi could come up with an answer to that remark, Mahaado's voice, rich with mirth unspoken, interrupted them both. "Pharaoh, Mokuba, while I may not discuss what happened here today, I can still lend you my power. Kaiba does not silence my abilities to aid you, merely to discussing what happened in this building."

"Oh, that's right," Mokuba agreed with a slight nod before his calm expression turned curious. "Mahaado? Why are you holding my brother like 'that'?"

"Like 'what'?" Mahaado asked looking down at himself and Kaiba. The teen was in a semi fetal position, curled close to Mahaado. While the magician held the CEO close and rather protectively... There was nothing wrong with this as far as Mahaado could see or understand. "This is a normal way to hold someone is it not? He wished that I not let him go, so I'm doing this."

"That's weird, what's wrong if you let go?" Mokuba asked his voice curious as he sat there, while retrieving Kaiba's hand.

"We... reached a resolution after a three thousand year old misunderstanding," Mahaado answered honestly.

"You were friends back then, if I'm not mistaken... It would be good to restore that friendship, even if it's now with three thousand years difference between the two of you, and if Kaiba is a complete and total jackass, not that I remember how he was before. I only know what you show of the two of us in the palace," Yugi replied with an amused smirk. Yes, Kaiba was most certainly a bastard when motivated.

"Pharaoh, that is no way to talk about your brother..." Mahaado scolded softly, while Mokuba nearly fell out of his hair.

"Brother?" Mokuba asked in shock. "You mean Yugi's like another big brother?"

"No, not exactly, back then his father and Kaiba's father were twin brothers. As such they share the same stream of blood if you will," Mahaado tried to explain his eyes lowered as the language barrier continued to be his bane. It was so much easier when Kaiba only spoke in their native tongue during this ordeal. Though Mahaado had to wonder if Kaiba even knew he had been doing it in the first place.

"So Yugi, you're like my cousin? COOL! Finally a family member besides Big Brother that I don't hate!" Mokuba smiled happily up at Yugi as he spoke.

Which Yugi answered by tousling Mokuba's hair teasingly before reassigning his attention on Mahaado. "What can be done to hide the fact that Kaiba's been laid up like this?"

"I can wake him, for brief periods so he can sign forms and such that are required for his position. If Pharaoh can summon a Dream Sprite then it can enter his dreams and bring what is needed of him to read or study. That way he's not being forced to wake up and think, he'll have already decided his answer... As for a reason as to why he can not come to work, I guess it would depend on how the whole," he paused to gesture around him patiently before resuming, "place should be handled. If he does or does not wish to say anything negative about the place in question, he could say he had taken ill, the food was not good, so on," Mahaado explained patiently trying to talk around the words he didn't know, while getting his point across.

"I see, that does sound doable, though at the rate we're missing school and he's missing work and school, it's sounding like we'll be sharing a class with you eventually Mokuba," Yugi grinned as he spoke, thinking on just how much they would be missing due to this stunt. Or at least Kaiba would be missing; then again he only went to 'school' to keep the government off his case about being so young and raising Mokuba.

Kuriboh, who had been hovering patiently over everyone, finally began to descend down, landing on Mokuba's head. Making Yugi chuckle as the size of Mokuba's already bushy hair became even more exaggerated. Yugi smiled before turning his attention back to Mahaado, "At the very least tell us if what was going on has finally come to an end."

Mahaado nodded in answer, while Mokuba got up, "Well Big Brother's stay is supposed to end today, so I'll get Isono and we'll start packing up the bedroom that Big Brother was using."

The child turned and left the room while Yugi turned his attention back on Mahaado. "Before we were able to get into the hotel, we got a call from Isis, Ryou and Malik are onto some lead about Pandora, regarding what's been going on, so I'm going to have to ask you some questions."

"Of course Pharaoh, I will do my best to provide you with the answers you seek," Mahaado replied, as he waited for the first question.

"When we first met, you, told us that you woke up on your own and came directly to me. However; the Ishtars said they spoke with a woman named Catherine, the one that Pandora had been fixated on. She said you were there and were the reason she escaped, not that she knew who you were per say. Until her children showed her how you look when we duel in tournaments. How is that you were awake then and yet..." he didn't want to say that Mahaado outright lied to him. But it was an important question that needed to be asked. A part of him feared upsetting Mahaado, after 3,000 years of loyal service such a thing seemed trivial.

"My..." he cut himself off as he began to pronounce an Egyptian word before correcting himself. "How I view the idea of being 'awake' is different then yours. It is true that I was active for a bit of time before I returned to your side, but I was Pandora's monster. When I am summoned by a person I am their monster," he explained as his fingers combed through Kaiba's hair. "I am never truly 'free', rather my range of movement is restricted or unrestricted. But with Pandora, the anger his magicians carry against him for the way he treated them bled into me, waking me up to the lady's plight."

Yugi felt another wave of anger towards Pandora, where before there would have been some mercy regarding the man's clear lack of sanity. This went beyond that, from what Isis had reported to him, the fact that the man still had not learned earned his anger. Having been given the power of the real Dark Magician, only to turn around and kidnap her? Threaten to murder her family? "Catherine is the one who freed you?"

"Yes, she became my new master, but she was kind to me, wishing only to return to her family. Then she transferred the book that was used to call me from my Tablet to Isis, while I went out to find you."

"That book, do you know where it came from? How someone was able to create a book that called the soul of a Ka from it's Tablet to the living world?" Yugi asked quietly, watching, as Mahaado suddenly looked unhappy, even conflicted.

"A thousand pardons Pharaoh, but I am forbidden from that topic by your father. He bade me never to talk of that book."

"'That book'?" Yugi asked, his head tilting a bit to the side.

"It is the very book that created the Items themselves?"

Yugi felt as though the fist of a giant suddenly grabbed his heart and held it still. Made all the worse by the fact that Mahaado would not look at him. "They said that the book is blank, that there's nothing on any of the pages that isn't written by a person. What 'is' that book Mahaado?"

"You know of that book, you met the evil that is contained and you shall one day remember those terrible days. It just has not fully revealed itself yet..." Mahaado replied miserably, his head down in grief that he was making his cherished Pharaoh upset with this information.

"Mahaado look at me," he ordered to which the magician obeyed, lifting his head up to look at the ruler he gave his life for three thousand years ago. Suddenly, in that moment Yugi was afraid like never before. If those dark days were returning... But how could they? It took the lives of 99 evil people to create the Sennen Items, there was no way to mass kill that number...right? He tore the headdress that Mahaado was wearing off the magician's head. Pulling the startled man into his arms as he clung to his cherished magician. His fingers played with soft hair the color of cinnamon, the same hair he used to pull on when he was a baby. Frozen forever at the age of seventeen summers, the very idea that the secrets that Mahaado lived and died to protect being dragged back into the light scared him.

How much more did they have to endure? Wasn't the last lifetime enough? How much more did they have to sacrifice?


	51. Can we pretend that

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta By: WhiteSwan when she gets a chance. This is the raw edition.

It was the first time Mokuba saw Mahaado do something with his magic that didn't involve battle magics. Generally speaking, Mahaado left everything regarding the upkeep of the mansion to the living servants. His skill and demeanor meant that Mokuba never really 'saw' Mahaado in action, save when Yugi dueled. So he was curious to watch the ancient magician take care of his older brother with magic. The plane ride had been rather quiet, Mahaado had teleported Kaiba back to the mansion itself, then created an illusion of Kaiba to accompany the pair back to Japan 'officially'.

"Hey Mahaado? Is it easy to maintain an illusion?" Mokuba asked casually, his legs lightly thumping the foot rest under his seat in the jet.

"In terms of I creating the illusion? Yes, very simple," Mahaado replied honestly, while 'Kaiba' went about reading a newspaper.

"Cool! So you just make an illusion and it does everything you need it to do right? So you can make an illusion of me and send it to school for me?" Mokuba asked, though he doubted his brother would go with that idea, he was sure his brother didn't have to know. At least until he was better, he could look after his big brother with Mahaado.

"Oh, you mean like that one?" Mahaado gestured slightly towards 'Kaiba'. "Then no, that is different, if I were to just create one of you, then all it would do is look like you, unless I direct it to act it would not do so."

"Wait... you mean like a puppet? But... it acts just like Big Brother!" Mokuba gaped up at the taller magician in amazement. "How can you pull this off so casually?"

"I know your brother very well," Mahaado explained politely in tone, only to suddenly realize that Mokuba, who had been two seats down, was right beside him.

"Tell me about Big Brother back in Ancient Egypt!" Mokuba asked, his eyes shinning at the idea of a story. After all, Yugi didn't remember anything, Kaiba wouldn't talk about anything, and Mokuba was curious. Also given that his brother called Mahaado to him to protect him, something that the pride Seto had would usually reject doing, meant there was a bond there as well.

"Well.. ahh, what story would you like?" Mahaado asked, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around his neck and wisps of Yugi's hair drifting just past his face.

"What about the first time you both met?" Yugi asked with a bright smile on his lips.

"Ahh that... well it is not much. I was recovering thus I was bed ridden."

Yugi pulled back slowly from Mahaado moving into a seat of his own while Mokuba's eyes went wide with surprise and concern at what he heard. Mahaado looked about, his eyes scanning the faces around him and wondering what the look he was getting was for. "Have I said something wrong?"

"Well... how about the first time you got to hang out with Big Brother? When you were able to get up?" Mokuba asked. Why would Mahaado be bedridden? The look on Yugi's face expressed a lack of understand as well, so it couldn't have just been him.

"Oh, well I could show you, but please understand that it would be in my native language," Mahaado replied letting Yugi take his arm and clung to him, while Mokuba nodded eagerly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Maha! Maha! Maha! Maha, Maha!"

"Maha! Maha! Maha! Maha, Maha!"

Mahaado stopped his steps as he saw the two small ones running up to him in that style babies used. The pair tackled his waist, their tiny hands reaching up to grab the gold woven sash he wore. It was the first time he had seen the prince and Mana since he was taken to the temples at the requirements for his station. The formal robes hid his lower face, his headdress hid his hair, but it couldn't hide him from the children.

"Maha!" The prince called out happily as he pulled on one of the dangling pieces of the sash.

"Maha!" Mana chirped out happily, mirroring the prince.

While across from Mana the little Prince gave a princely scowl.

"Mine," the prince growled his eyes half lidded.

"Mine," Mana echoed happily, totally missing both the look and tone from the Prince.

"Mine..." The Prince repeated himself getting a little louder and little angrier .

"Mine!" Mana once again repeated, missing every sign that something bad was about to happen.

"Ahh, yes my Prince I do belong to you... Mana please stop upsetting the prince... Oh you don't understand do you?"

There was a moment of humor in this that anyone could appreciate as Mahaado tried to get the pair to stop. The prince got louder, the girl enjoyed herself more and Mahaado was clearly at a loss.

"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" The prince yowled in growing princely wrath.

"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" Mana repeated laughing happily as she did so.

"MINE! MINE! !" The gods couldn't miss that if they tried, Mahaado was sure.

"MINE! MINE! !" Mana repeated, clearly not yet realizing that the prince was about to cry. His last resort, in dealing with someone who was clearly attempting to infringe upon his divine right of claiming Maha as his personal property. Just ask daddy, cuz what daddy said went around here.

This went about what seemed for hours until a very calm voice asked from the doorway. "Do you think if they screamed loud enough an order, that maybe the gods would dine with us tonight? Sweet Hathor, Mahaado, can't you keep these two lion cubs quiet?"

Set stood in the doorway, leaning against it with all the casual disregard of who he was talking about, as though he thought himself higher then the Pharaoh of Egypt himself. Set was dressed casually, neat in appearance, well groomed and bathed. In fact the only difference from his modern self, was his skin being tanned to a degree and his hair past his shoulders. Just more proof that the Prince had gotten his way at taking in Set.

"If you're so good with children, may I suggest that 'you' deal with them," Mahaado retorted, with a raised eyebrow and his hand on the prince shoulder.

"Fine," Set replied before walking up to the pair and picking them up like a pair of errant lion cubs. Had they fur it would have been by the scuff of their necks. "You two," he informed the pair, "have been 'bad' and therefore you can 'not' play with Maha anymore today."

With that he carried the pair over to the bed, and dropped a series of toys for the pair to play with. The prince's eyes were full of tears as he stared up at Set, his tiny lips quivering into what could be thought as a full wail about to happen.

"Bad?"

"Yes, 'bad', you have been bad to treat Maha like a pet! So now 'I' am going to play with Maha," Set informed the prince and Mana. The prince looked stunned then crushed, but Mana looked confused, reaching her small hands out to Mahaado. "No, Maha is mine," he told the girl before placing a carved camel in her hands.

He turned at that point, pushing Mahaado away as he tried to get to the prince, forcing the magician to leave the pair.

"What are you doing? The prince wishes," Mahaado began when he was cut off by Set.

"What is more important? That the prince gets to misunderstand until he loses his voice, while he tears apart your back again? Or that he learns how to behave?" Set replied, his eyes already gazing down at Mahaado's back, thinking on how the mage had been harmed.

"But you upset him!" Mahaado argued, trying to turn around to face Set.

"Gods blessed above, you show no spine to the prince! How will he respect his people if you allow yourself to be treated like his animal! Even if he adores you with all his heart, a pet is a pet!" Set retaliated, his voice firm. Mahaado turned around to face Set his pride bristling at the tone in Set's voice.

"If the prince wishes me as his pet so be it! He is not a commoner, but the prince of our nation! He is the son of gods, so what about how he sees me? I will be proud that he looks upon me with such warmth!" His back straightened as he gazed as Set, his eyes defiant.

"You are not an animal! We, the people of Egypt, are not animals either! I realize your master is cruel to you, but you should take pride in who you are. Be a man for that is who you are! But if you want so badly to be a pet you can be 'my' pet." Set grabbed Mahaado by the front of his dress robes, yanking the other close to him. "Maybe I will need to remind you that you are a man, not an animal."

Mahaado looked at him for a moment, his expression quiet and surprisingly thoughtful, before backing down a bit. "Perhaps I need to be taught what it means to have pride in myself, but it shall not be done by you."

The mage bowed his head slightly as they finished their walk to his own room. The guards only gave a passing glance towards Set, used to the idea of seeing the young boy visiting Mahaado's chambers. Though watching him herd the mage in training was new and entertaining to say the least.

"At least your back isn't bleeding from all the yanking those two did. I'm surprised you can even breath as it is," Set noted with a displeased tone. He got to his knees, in order to deal with the sash that Mahaado wore. The sash was laced with gold, if it was because it was required for his status, or because the prince was still on his 'Maha pwetty' kick was still debatable. But Set could see where it had been strained and damaged from the pair's game of tug-o-war.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I doubt that, I think you need me more then you imagine," Set replied with a smirk in voice.

Mahaado lifted one eyebrow up in surprise and amusement before shifting his stance just so. "Is that what you really think? My, my, my you stay by my side for a few suns and moons while I was recovering, and all of a sudden, you are everything in my life."

"After what I saw today? I don't think you could handle the prince on your own and preserve yourself," Set stood up and crossed his arms, smirking at the still covered mage. Maybe he would be forgiven if he cut the sash off Mahaado?

"I will concede that talking to you is a pleasure, and as so far, I do enjoy your company Set," Mahaado bowed his head slightly in amusement. Before he began wagging his finger at Set teasingly, "but if you think I need 'you' like people need the air?"

Mahaado closed his eyes and began muttering those spells that he knew so well. Suddenly his robes began to lift about him as though he stood in the center of a strong breeze. Set backed up in surprise as he watched, the sash began to undo itself as easily as though it had never dealt with the kids tugging on it. The headdress, cloak, the guards and jewelry were removed with no living hand touching them. Only to be placed in their proper spots within the room while Mahaado's regular robes were brought about and draped upon him. Yet suddenly a thin cord of linen from somewhere Set didn't know about wrapped itself around his ankles.

Before Set knew what had happened it began twisting up his body wrapping him like a mummy. His alarm was useless in the end, as his mouth was quickly covered while his feet were yanked out from beneath him and he was left hanging. Dangling in the air like a fish pulled up by it's tail before a potential customer in the market outside.

"Set, let me remind you, the Prince is my highest priority, none shall lay harm to him so long as I live. No one shall approach him without my permission."

Set dangled upside down, watching as Mahaado looked up at him a smug smirk on his lips. Only to be interrupted by the prince and Mana walking into the room. Mana was taking cues from the prince apparently as she looked a little upset. The prince walked up, his tiny fist rubbing his eyes as his other hand held something. He toddled up to Mahaado, grabbing at the priest in training's robes before looking up at him. "Maha? Maha we sowwy! We good!"

Between himself and Mana, they both lifted up toys that they had carried with them into the room. "Maha we good! Maha pway with us?"

Mahaado knelt down before the prince as both Atemu and Mana placed small carved toys into Mahaado hands. "Yes, my Prince, I shall play with you," Mahaado replied with a smile, before standing up to join them. The prince happily turned and began leading the way out of the room with Mana and Mahaado in tow. Set watched them leaving, squirming harder as he didn't want to be left hanging there for who knew how long.

Mahaado turned his head to look up at him before passing through the door. A gesture and Set was lowered onto the bed and left to stay bound and helpless, but at least not upside down.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"... I never imagined anyone could get the best of my Big Brother besides Yugi, but you're good Mahaado," Mokuba admitted. "So were you Big Brother's best friend?"

Mahaado looked away for a time, his eyes down cast, and somehow the airplane seemed a little more subdued by that. "Your brother is Pharaoh's cousin, a member of the divine royal family and ascended into Godhood by assuming the throne of Egypt. Slaves are forbidden in having friendships with ones so high."

"Forbidden? Maha, how much higher could you possibly be before you would be 'worthy' of being friends with anyone?" Yugi demanded as he grabbed Mahaado's chin, forcing the mage to turn and face him. "Well?"

Mahaado was quiet, his eyes still lowered for what seemed like minutes. "I have no excuse Pharaoh. None that Pharaoh has not already heard."

Mokuba scrambled out of the way as Yugi sat down beside his mage, his eyes growing hard. Yet he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. It was strange how the Dark Magician he always saw always seemed so confident. Only now, well now he saw the real person. Had he always put up a strong, brave front, even when he was scared? Did no one ever think to protect Mahaado when he was a child?

But Yugi had to force himself to remember that Mahaado came from a time a place where the religion and laws were different. Yugi could argue until he was blue in the face, yet in the end, it was Ancient Egypt that was the foundation of what Mahaado believed and thought. All Yugi could do, was try to convince Mahaado to leave that state of mind through example.

Only, how did one guide an enslaved soul who willingly gave up his freedom?


	52. Airplanes in the Night Sky

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta: WhiteSwan (Probably after the holidays are over and the urge to kill stops rising in her.)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mahaado was most certainly possessing of a patience that befitted a god; so far he was surviving a plane ride with Mokuba's curiosity at full capacity. Yugi had fallen asleep at one point on the plane only to wake up anxious and worried over Mahaado's presence. After losing his grandpa and mother in the same incident, after everything that Yugi had gone through recently, was it any real surprise that Yugi reached out to Mahaado? Wanting to touch, or be in some form of contact with the Dark Magician? Even worse was the fact that his control over Mahaado was not absolute, as he'd originally thought. The fact that Mahaado could apparently be taken from him at any time by someone stronger made his feelings of inadequacy return.

Amethyst colored eyes stared out into the ocean without interest, his mind churning with questions of how to get stronger. How could he get strong enough to make sure Mahaado didn't get stolen from him? Yugi sat in a luxury seat that he probably could never afford on his own, gazing out into the world. Maybe if his family hadn't died less then a month ago, maybe if his world hadn't been flipped upside and inside out. Maybe this would have been an exciting ride, instead...

Finally getting up, he walked back over to Mahaado who was sitting in the aisle seat settling himself on the ground and pressed his head against Mahaado's knee.

"Pharaoh?" Mahaado voiced his surprise and confusion over the touch. "Is something the matter?"

"Mahaado? What will happen if someone summons you away from me again? What if they use something like the Change of Heart and turn you against me? What will I do then?"

Mokuba turned his head to look at the older teen in surprise at how the elder teen could sound so young and lost with that question. It was something that he understood completely, the fear of abandonment that came when the people who were supposed to be by your side weren't.

"Pharaoh, do not mistake what Kaiba did as something just anyone can do. He is a god yes, but he is also your cousin, and you trust him. Among your loyal monsters there are none who would resist his control if a situation arose that required our help; just as his monsters would not deny you their aid should you need it."

Yugi knew that Mahaado meant well with what he was saying, but the constant 'Pharaoh' this and 'Loyal Monster' that was upsetting him. Far more then any form of comfort it could give considering his situation. "I'm not the Pharaoh! You're not a monster! I'm just me, just Yugi... Mahaado, can't I just be... can't I be a person to you? I don't want to be on a pedestal, worshiped or exalted. I just want to be me," Yugi's whole being was one of earnest pleading. It was in those eyes that Mahaado saw the little prince that he served so faithfully. Even as the eyes of the prince grew and showed arrogance and pride, at the core there had always been innocence. Now those eyes were filled with tears, and though he could hear Set growling about Mahaado babying the prince, he could not deny his God King. He got out of the seat he had, sitting on the floor as well, so he could hold the teenager in his arms.

Yugi crawled up into his arms, snuggling against him, Yugi's eyes closed, finally beginning to relax. Yet instinct made Mahaado look up at Mokuba who was watching them both with blunt curiosity and sympathy. But there was an underlining look of envy and longing in the younger Kaiba, deprived of his elder sibling as he was. Mahaado knew it was now his place, as Kaiba's monster, to look after Mokuba. Not to mention the fact that the youngster was trying to be an adult far before he had to be, and looked so lonely sitting there.

Mahaado extended a hand to the child, inviting the young Kaiba to his side as well, which surprised Mokuba. The boy looking embarrassed as he declined with a shake of his head. But in the end the little one was by his side, snuggled up into Yugi's arms while leaning against Mahaado. He could hear Seth chastising him again about being so soft, for letting any young cub lost in a storm find shelter close to him. But what could Mahaado do? That look from the Pharaoh was enough to disable his normal responses to such situations.

"Mahaado? Can you tell us another story?" Mokuba asked from his spot tucked under Yugi's chin.

"What type of story would you like Mokuba?" Mahaado asked dutifully, looking down at the pair curled up to him.

Yugi and Mokuba shared a look, born out of curiosity as they wondered what exactly to ask for. They knew nothing about the past save when Yugi was older; the dark history that brought about Yugi's death. But after a brief time of thinking Yugi finally spoke up, "When did Kaiba meet the other high priests in training? Were you there to show us?"

"Yeah! Great idea Yugi, that would be awesome!" Mokuba pitched in, looking up at Mahaado with excitement in his eyes.

"Ahh that time, well yes I was there," Mahaado replied, a smile on his lips that memory was one of good humor. "We didn't spend all our time together in the Palace; the priests in training stayed in the temples dedicated to their own masters, learning. Most of the time they went unseen, but it would be ill conceived an idea to never allowing the prince to bond at all to his future priests..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So why are you're still here, unlike the others," Set asked as he walked by Mahaado's side, down the hall of the Palace.

"The Master declared that someone of my power should be confined to the palace. That if something drastic were to happen he could tap into my power to aid in the protection of the Royal family," Mahaado explained calmly.

Far too calmly for Set's tastes as he turned towards the magician in training and gave a flat stare. "You're an extra mule for the High Magician if he runs out of strength."

"Must you insinuate that everything I do is likened to animals?" Mahaado asked exasperated at the tone in Set's voice. "Why must you try to make me feel ashamed of my rank and status?"

"Because he brings shame to your rank and status!" Set retorted heatedly, "You are in a position of prestige and here you are acting like a lowly beast because of some jealous bas-"

Mahaado clamped his hand over Set's mouth, his eyes wide with alarm. "Guard your tongue Seth! Do you have any idea of what he would do to me if he heard someone slander his proud name in my defense?"

"The same as when he discovered that you taught me the healing magics he denied you to learn," the tone in Set's voice was of someone haunted. The hand he had raised to free his mouth from the mage's hand stilled, while he gave Mahaado a hooded look.

"Exactly, so please do not encourage his wrath to fall upon me so soon by speaking of him rudely," Mahaado stated, with a frown on his lips. He was only out of bed and walking because of Set healing his fresh wounds. Granted Set was no master Magician himself, in fact his magics seemed bound by his feelings, but he could get the job done. Something that they both found as important as said master was a whip happy priest.

Set grumbled something under his breath, but backed up from the mage in training, recollecting himself. Set smiled faintly finally, a private smile with a hint of pride that was a mystery to the mage in training. But regardless, he was no longer saying anything that would get the Master Magician's wrath called upon Mahaado. So the pair continued their walk down the hallway so they could meet the other high priests in training.

"We may not see all of them, I have been informed that Minkabh has been stricken with the fever," Mahaado informed Set as they walked before falling into that companionable silence. There was no need for idle chatter between the pair, they reached a pair of doors that proved to be the ones to the garden. The sun was bright, making the grass and plants sparkle like emeralds and diamonds.

"Ah if it isn't the Prince's Maha!" A boisterous voice called out pleasantly from somewhere in the garden.

"At least you learned your lesson from the last time," Mahaado replied, giving that area of the garden a stern look.

"Ahh Isis told us that the prince was not with you, but she said it would still be a bad idea..." A dark haired boy appeared, looking about the pair's age. "Oh, so that's why, made a friend or has the prince found someone else who is 'pwetty'?"

"That one is Kalim, the girl is Isis and the one in the back reading is Shada," Mahaado explained before he walked further into the group.

"I'm not 'pwetty'! Not to the Prince or anyone else," Set called back studying the other members of this small group.

"Pretty vain, pretty arrogant, pretty self absorbed, but attractive? Not that much," Mahaado agreed, walking further in to join the group. "This is Set, the Prince met him while investigating the market place. Since Set was nice enough to look after him there, the Prince decided that he should come and live in the palace."

"Hello Set, get used to us, you'll see us more then you realize," Isis called out enigmatically.

"Isis is the apprentice of the High Seeress, with a gift for... Don't say it Seth, I know that look, so just stop right there..." Mahaado held his head in his hands as he tried to stop what he knew Set was prone to doing.

"What? Is it forbidden to speak my mind? It's not like I was going to say anything 'bad'," Set replied, faking an air of innocence in his tone that both knew to be a lie.

"I'm perfectly aware of your view of destiny and fate Set. But since that won't stop you from saying it, I will say that some people find comfort in knowing what to expect around the corner," Isis replied with an air of calm practicality.

"I hate her already," Set grumbled for Mahaado's ears alone.

"Seth!"

"Don't worry Mahaado, he's going to have to get used to me after all. When he takes on the duties that makes him one of us," Isis recalled with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"What? Do you foresee Lord Akunadin's death Isis?" Mahaado asked as he walked over to her his head tilted to the side. Set following, ever distrustful of the idea of a seer's vision, but Isis didn't look happy at the question.

"No, not him..."

"But everyone else is here, well save Asim..." Shada had escaped his scroll to walk over.

"He... he won't beat the fever..." Kalim elaborated, his eyes lowered in sadness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wait... I don't understand, how does someone die from just a fever?" Mokuba asked, his eyes curious as he looked up at Mahaado.

"The fever was an illness that was prone to taking people's lives. In this day and age I suppose it would be hard to believe that a simple illness could be so dangerous but..." Mahaado shrugged as he sat there with a dark bushy head tucked under his chin.

"My chin," and promptly Yugi tickled Mokuba from the spot and took it over.

"No, mine..."

"Mine..."

How odd that after three thousand long years, nothing had changed.


	53. Are Like Shooting Stars

A Past and Future Pharaoh

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Beta By: WhiteSwan

A/N: Yes, there 'are' other characters in this series.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The illusion didn't speak much, making faint displeased sounds in the back of his throat when someone attempted to talk to 'him'. Unbeknownst to the cabin crew that 'Lord Kaiba' was an illusion of the real teenager. Mahaado still had some difficult discerning between Yugi's 'polite' Japanese speech and Kaiba's 'rude' one. His long experience listening to Yugi speaking to him gave him a firmer grasp of the polite style of Japanese speech then Kaiba. Not to mention the fact that Kaiba's deck was made up of a great many dragons and well, they didn't speak.

It was only because Kaiba reverted back to his original Egyptian language while in the Inn that Mahaado had been able to converse at such depth with Kaiba. Mahaado missed hearing his native language, so hearing and speaking to Kaiba had been soothing. Well, not being kicked, threatened, cut to pieces and so on, but simply 'talking' had been pleasant. He let the illusion walk by Mokuba's side after the plane landed, and into the 'li-mo' before they rode back to the mansion then releasing it. Mokuba took off to check on his older brother, while Yugi was escorted back to his room.

Neither Yugi nor Mokuba slept well since the whole ordeal began, so it wasn't surprising to Mahaado that Yugi went to bed. He trusted Mahaado to look after Kaiba and was already stripping out of his day clothes as he got close to his room. Normally, since the Pharaoh grew out of being a prince, Mahaado didn't pick up after him. Pharaoh used to have servants who did such duties, and he supposed that the servants that worked under Kaiba would also perform the same tasks. Besides given that, as soon as the Pharaoh climbed into bed for his short nap, he grabbed that toy...

Mahaado went to check on Kaiba. Because, yes, Maha the Dark Magician Tiger 'was' a Mahaado repellant.

So to Kaiba he went, joining Mokuba who was sitting beside his brother in Kaiba's bedroom. Mahaado had no problem simply floating there, allowing the brothers to be alone despite Kaiba's state. But when Mokuba began to sniffle, Mahaado guided a tissue box close to the child, startling the boy. The child looked about the box, as though he expected the mage to manifest right there. Going so far as to call out to the magician to show himself, which Mahaado did, on the other side of Kaiba's bed.

"I'm here little one, I'm sorry if my actions startled you," Mahaado spoke, his tone gentle and quiet. He sat in his Dark Magician form, restricting how much of his face was visible when he turned his head.

"No, it's ok... though I've probably bugged you enough as it is, with my questions about your past," Mokuba confessed.

"No, I understand why you would ask such questions," Mahaado replied gently, which earned him a look from Mokuba.

"Really?" Mokuba asked in suspicion, his feelings closing up to protect his brother.

"Because when you look at your brother, you look at him with admiration and respect. But when you look at Seth, you look at him with a wistful longing," Mahaado explained, watching as Mokuba's expressive face turned towards the floor in front of him. "There is something in your brothers' ancient past, that you are looking for, isn't there."

It wasn't a question; it was a fact, as Mokuba had never seen his brother so alive in all his life. Kaiba was always responsible, with burdens and internally directed emotions, save when dueling, that was when his brother came to life. But even then, it was a hunger for conquering something new to hate, Yugi hadn't been wrong about that. Yet Mokuba had never been able to really turn the tide in his brothers' feelings. Sometimes he wondered if he rebelled more if it would help, or make his brother feel more alone.

"Brothers talk to each other, but Big Brother won't talk to me," Mokuba admitted sadly. "I guess he's assumed the role of parent so much he doesn't know how. Now he could be dying and there's nothing I can do about it either."

"He's not dying Mokuba. When a person is dying they can not summon Ka anymore. Thus take my presence as incontestable proof that your brother lives," Mahaado replied. He decided that perhaps he should give some instruction to the small boy, so that Mokuba could understand the situation better, and not be alarmed by other possible events. "Mokuba, despite your brother's loathing of it, I think I shall teach you the basics of Ka, and Ba, the understanding of where we, the Spirits of the Stones, came from. In doing so, perhaps you will learn how to adapt and perhaps even use the knowledge to your favor."

Mokuba blinked, before looking up at Mahaado, curious about what the mage meant by that. He understood to a degree, that Mahaado's soul was sealed inside a stone tablet in Egypt. That he could be summoned by someone who knew about him and was strong enough to summon him. Though Mokuba didn't understand what defined 'strong enough' in terms of summoning. But even as he started to get into the idea of learning these things, he turned to look fully at Mahaado.

"Granted your brother originally sealed away the ability to summon Ka. With this latest incident, he's been forced to release those restrictions. At the very least, you will be able to learn the responsibilities that came with summoning," Mahaado began, before shifting himself around so that he could face Mokuba.

"Hey, before you do that, can I ask you a question?" Mokuba asked, a thought that had been bugging him in the back of his mind suddenly shoved it's way to the front of the pack. When he saw Mahaado's nod in reply he asked, "why does Yugi look as tall as Big Brother on that giant rock? If Yugi was a kid like me when he died, wouldn't he have been as short in the picture as he would have been in real life?"

"Size denoted rank in such writings," Mahaado explained. "We wrote our gods as having greater size then us mortals. By displaying himself as tall as the Pharaoh, he was saying in a way 'we are equals you and I'. I word it that way, because for us, Pharaoh was a god, people did not declare themselves as great or greater then the Pharaoh or the Gods."

"So my brother got beaten by a ten year old Egyptian kid with no memory about who or what he was, or his relation to a children's card game..." Maybe there was something to Kaiba's obsession with Yugi?

"I... I wouldn't say it quite 'that' way, Mokuba. That comes out sounding very demeaning..." So Now Mahaado understood why it was for the best, that he be involved in Mokuba's life. Gods forbid the boy growing up talking like 'this' to everyone he met. "I suppose this is what happens when I let Kaiba be in charge of a childs' upbringing."

"Hey! My Big Brother has done a great job raising me!" Mokuba protested; it was a pity that Mahaado wasn't taking him seriously.

"When we were young, your brother always scolded me for pampering the Prince, and yet, seeing how you are. I see what type of influence your brother is without me," Mahaado noted calmly, but he saw the spark in Mokuba's eyes. Clearly the boy was about to ask about past stories, and the boy didn't fail to deliver.

"When did you both become friends?"

Mahaado turned to look down at Kaiba's sleeping form, and wondered that question himself. When did he begin to trust the other? Oh sure, he accepted that Set was a part of the group now easily, whatever made the prince happy was more important to him. Was it in the hours that Set stayed by his bedside when the prince was occupied?

"Lesson first, Mokuba. I'll teach you about Ka and Ba, then I can tell you stories later." Mahaado was used to a certain student opting to find ways out of her lessons and had a feelingthis wasn't going to be any different. "Now the first thing I'll have to warn you, is that I'm going by how things were 'before' your brother took the throne. He changed things to hide the Pharaoh and keep him safe, so what the modern history books might tell you, isn't exactly how it was."

Mokuba got up and went to sit on the other side of the bed, so that he could face Mahaado better.

"First, think of your body as an example. In our religion, we were all made like pots or boxes by the hands of the Gods, our souls, our Ba, are housed within these shells. Our Ba is what you might consider a life force, an energy or light that exists within. With training, a person can strengthen the light to the degree that it pushes the shadow outward, into the visible world. But the cost is that it takes a great deal of focus and strength to do such an act," Mahaado paused, giving Mokuba time to process the information.

Mokuba blinked once, looking up at Mahaado, before turning to look at his brother and thought about what he had been told. He had talked to Jounouchi and Malik before, seen the files and the videos. So he knew that no matter how much his brother might have adored the Blue Eyes White Dragon, in truth it wasn't that dragon that was his brothers'. So it must have been a partnership in the same sense as Yugi's bond to Mahaado. But then... "So in the game there are life points, how is that applied in how Ka is summoned?"

"The difference is found in the fact that if a person's Ba drops to a certain level, they can no longer sustain the Ka's presence. If the attack is... well strong enough, it will eliminate the Ka rather then banish it and damage Ba causing the person to die. But because it's a Ka battle, not everyone can see it thus a person could fall dead just standing on a side of the road. For the untrained around them, who would know why it happened?" Mahaado watched as the thoughts floated past Mokuba's face as the child sat there, trying to grasp the concepts.

Perhaps in this modern age, Mokuba would be viewed as too young to be taught such concepts. However, for Mahaado, Mokuba was considered old enough to know some of these matters. He needed to understand that while others may view it as a simple game, there was nothing safe about Ka. Despite his youth, Mokuba's eyes lit with an understanding that most may have missed right from the start.

"Even Kuriboh? Despite walking around with Kuriboh, if something happened to it, Yugi would get penalized for it huh?"

Mahaado nodded, "Fortunately, Kuriboh is such a weak monster, with such a merciful effect that the Pharaoh wouldn't suffer from it. Even so, having a Ka take the blunt of an attack might save your life. Since it has a power that you may not have on your own. The one who carried the Blue Eyes White Dragon for example, had no power on her own, but with the Dragon revealed she could destroy a would be attacker before they got to her."

"Say, can a person have a strong Ka or a magician type Ka without being born with magic themselves?" Mokuba asked.

"If people can have dragon's for Ka I see why not," Mahaado answered..

Mokuba continued mulling thoughts over in his head, wondering if he could learn to summon a dragon, or if he could learn magic. It would be so neat, and perhaps he could use those talents to make his brother smile. Like summon Blue Eyes, or find a way to use magic to control people so his brother wouldn't have to work so hard.

"Very well then, I believe I am done for now. When I can learn enough of your language to go further into depths I will. Until then, so long as it's within reason, I'll tell you stories from my past."

Mokuba's eyes shined with the possibilities that offer provided him.


End file.
